


Supposed To Be Innocent

by OhGiveMeLove



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angel Harry, Angst, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Christianity, Demon Harry, Demon Louis, Fast Build, Louis-centric, M/M, Mean Harry, Mpreg, Sad Louis, Slightly Abusive Relationship, Smut, The tags seem horrible but trust me its not /that/ kind of fic, Top Harry, emotionally unstable louis, false information, just read it okay, mature - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGiveMeLove/pseuds/OhGiveMeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' an abused Angel who just wants to be a normal human<br/>Harry's a cold hearted, confused demon who just wants Louis to himself<br/>What happens when people get in the way?<br/>What happens when feelings are revealed?<br/>What happens when Louis submits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banned

  
 " You're a beautiful man Louis." He said.

 God said. The same God that told Louis, straight to his face ', you're my new Lucifer.'

  Louis' white robe flowed carelessly, obliviously even, through the wind of heaven. His blue eyes dull, stress marks, dark spots, the bad habit of biting his lip. Those all appeared within the past 50000 years. Louis' only 19000, and he'll stay that way as long as God sees fit. Louis was happy. Louis was always happy. Then he turned 18. God called him, deeming it an emergency.

 " Lucy." He cooed sweetly.

 That nickname wasn't new to Louis, he called him that constantly, God treated Louis especially. Everyone knew it, it was evident, in every way possible. But they were Angels, they were non judgmental, understanding, they didnt question, they only loved. But they knew. Louis was God's new Lucifer.

 " Yes Father?" Louis asked bubbly.

 Louis loved visits with his father. He treated him like he himself was a God. Let him sit with him on his throne, watch the humans, create new planets and fill them too with beautiful creatures. No other Angel could do that, only Louis. Louis swipes a stray hair from his face, still smiling cheerfully.

 " You're 18,000 years of age now." He states.

 " Mhm." Louis giggles.

 " Its time we had a talk." He says finally.  
 The stairway to God's resting place dissipates away in the wind. He closes his portal, that's what he uses to see the beautiful creatures all around the galaxy. Louis nods in understanding. He smiles warmly, reassuring it is.

 " Louis, I know you've realized I love you a lot. I love you more than a son Louis. Its nothing specific, there's no label. But know, I love you more than a son." He explains.

 " Yes father." Louis nods playing with his halo.

 " Louis It took me 5 years to make you. You're perfect, absolutely everything I needed to complete my heavens... Questions?" He clears his throat.

 Louis shifts, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He nods.

 " You may ask."

 " Why me, father? Does every Angel get this talk?" Louis asks lowly.

 God leans forward in his chair.

 " You're the chosen one, you should be beyond honored, Lucy. And yes, every angel has either received or is going to receive this talk. You're at a special age now, you're free to do more things. You start ground training tomorrow morning, Lucy." The heavenly father says proudly.

 Louis goes back to playing with his halo. The floating piece of gold light and cold in his fingers.

 " You're a beautiful man Louis. I made you in Lucifer's resemblance. If you hadn't guess already. You're my new Lucifer." He smiles.

 " F-father." Louis chips confused.

 Louis stares blankly, almost unbelievably at his father. _Why would he want another Lucifer?_ Louis thinks.

 " Ask." He states.

 " W-why another Lucifer?" Louis questions.

 " That's hardly any of your concern, Lucy. Do not worry upon that, just know that I'd send a million Angels to battle in light of you. You may leave now, I love you Louis."

 Louis nods with bright pink cheeks. _Why am I so special?_ He turns and spreads his wings. They're golden edges and diamond like crystals reflect the light. Even his wings were different, everything about Louis screamed important. Louis flew down back to the main land.

 " Hello Lou!" A girl beams happily.

 " Hello." Louis says rather dully.

 " Are you okay?" She asks.

 " Never been better." Louis smiles.

 The tiny girl saunters away. Louis quickly walks back to his sleeping place. He's alone, never had a housemate, God says it'll corrupt such a mind. Louis just nodded.

 Louis checks his flutter box. _Zayn's Ground Academy?_ The envelope says that's where its from. Must be the other side of heaven, Louis' not allowed over there yet. Maybe he is now though, he is 18,000 now. Louis busies himself opening the silver envelope.

 The next day was when Louis made his first friend. Zayn. Zayn doesnt know what Louis' been going through for the past 50,000 years. But He does know how tired and worn Louis' been looking, So Zayn hasn't assigned him yet. Until today.

 " Boo?" Zayn asks. Boo was Louis' nickname in the Academy, it made him feel loved.

 " Yes?" Louis asks.

 " We're going on a ground assignment today. Change into human wear, please, then meet me at Pearl. I'll be assisting you, there's a level 6/10 demon corrupting the Childs mind. Should be easy with the two of us. Excited?" Zayn beams.

 " Mhm." Louis smiles nodding.

 " Good."

\- - - -  
 " You look human." Zayn jokes.

 " Oh as do you!" Louis jokes too.

 Louis' wearing ' Skinny jeans', ' Chuck Taylors', and a plaid button up. Louis tried on a quarter of all the human clothes. He loved feeling human. Unlike 98% of heaven, he was born in heaven. He was never mortal, never would be. This would be the closest he'd get.

 " Lets go." Zayn smiles.

 The archangel who guards the Pearly Gates of Heaven opens them for the pair. Louis' never been on this side before. It's calm, quiet, and open. Louis could see Hells Walk over yonder. Lucifer. Louis' the new Lucifer. _God's been punishing me for your wrongs. I despise you._  
 Zayn grabs Louis' hand and jumps off of an edge, pulling Louis down with him. _Where are my wings!? We'll crash land without them! My halo!?_ Louis panics.

 " Dont worry! We cant be picked out by humans, so no wings or halos!" Zayn explains.

 " O-okay!" Louis nods.

 They land on an apartment building. _This must be where the boy lives._

 " The boy's name is Niall, the demon is Harold." Zayn explains. " We should get off this before someone notices." He chuckles.

 Louis nods.

 They flow down the fire escape and into the boys home. They're alone. Louis' halo reappears. Zayn taps Louis' shoulder.

 " Do whatever it takes to keep that boy alive, and give him hope. I'll be right outside, whistle when you need me. " Zayn smiles.

 " Okay."

 Louis bellows into the boys house more. Soon he finds the blonde haired boy crying in the corner of his room.

 " Hey." Louis whispers.

 Startled Niall whips his head around. There's a noise in the kitchen simultaneously. Niall's eyes shoot open. His jaw goes lax.

 " A-are you an Angel?" He questions eyes glistening.

 " Yeah." Louis answers smiling. " I know what's been going on. You have a demon following you, Harold. He's powerful, but you're so strong. I'm going to be banishing him back to Hell today. I'm sorry I took so long." Louis cooed gently.

 A single tear rolls down Niall's pink puffy cheeks. He smiles, then chuckles.

 " Hmm?" Louis questions.

 " You look normal. I always thought Angels would be pixyish." He smiles.

 Louis laughs. Louis walks over to the depressed boy and takes his hand.

 " Come. Shake yourself off, go clean yourself up, you'll be more than okay soon. We'll get rid of him together. After your more presentable I ask of you to flick this in every room of you house." Louis asks showing Niall the bottle of holy water.

 " Y-yes okay." Niall nods.

 " I'm going to create a borderline. It'll be small but powerful, I only get 1 every 10 years. This one is for you Niall." Louis smiles.

 " Thank you... T-thank you!" Niall cries jumping onto Louis in a tight hug.

 Niall releases the Angel and walks into the bathroom.  The environment changes. _It feels musky in here now. It smells like burnt rubber and fire._ Everytime Louis breathes he feels like he's in Antarctica. Must be a demon near by. Louis knows which one.

 " So uh, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" A deep voice asks, but, its eating something. So its kind of muffled.

 Louis doesn't turn around.

 " I spent.. So long, getting that boy up to this point. And you're just going to come along and end all that?" The voice asks.

 Louis turns. Harold. Louis thinks. He's beautiful, but so evil. Harold has emerald green eyes, _they're cold and painful to look into._ Puffy pink lips, curly brunette hair with charcoal horns protruding. he's tall and lanky. He too has human clothing on. _Skinny jeans._ Louis thinks. A blazer, and boots.

 " What?" He asks with a mouthful.

 Oh right. And he's eating a sandwich.

 " Why're you eating that?" Louis asks.

 " The sandwich?" Harold laughs.

 " Yes." Louis says blushing.

 " I'm immortal 50% of the time, I like to take advantage of when I am mortal." He says simply. Then he says. " You're hotter than Hell too. What's your name?"

 Louis blushes deeply and furrows his eyebrows. _Demons are always so gross._

 " M' names Louis. You have to leave. You can not come back to this childs home. With the power of God himself I banish you." Louis says sternly.

 " Okay babe. Ya know that's really cold?" Harold chuckles. " Come here. I can't hurt you, dont be stupid."

Louis does realize the demon can't touch him without his permission. Louis take a few steps forward. _What does he want?_ Harold licks his lips, looking the Angel up and down.

 " Want to know something?" Harold says. " You look like a younger version of Satan..  And I fucking love it. If you went to hell, you'd be passed around like a pipe at an Indian get together." He chuckles darkly.  
 Louis blushes fiercely. _I know what you're talking about, that's disgusting._ Louis thinks. They're allowed to have sex in heaven, but only with your significant other and only on special occasions like anniversary's. He's heard sexual jokes before. He _is_ 19,000 now.

 " Let me touch you." He chuckles.

 " No, Harold. Leave." Louis says sternly.

 " Fine. Fucking prune. And my names not Harold, it's Harry." He says throwing his hands in the air and walking out of the room.

 Louis sets busy bordering the boys house from all demons. Niall comes out of the bathroom and purifies the air. Niall already looks happier. His blonde hair freshly washed, tear stains gone, new clothes. He smiles timidly at his Angel.

 " No demon can ever step foot here again. Watch where you go though, Harry may try to get to you again."

 Niall nods and sits on his counter top.

" If you need anything, even though I cant do much for you, please dont hesitate to ask." Niall says timidly.

 " Offer accepted." Louis chuckles.

 Louis hides his halo again and exits through the window. Below is Zayn. Talking to someone. That boy is homeless, _is he helping him?_ Louis makes his way to the two.

 " Hey Zayn." Louis says smiling.

 " Successful?"

 " Yes."

 Zayn smiles, then turns his attention back to the brunette homeless boy. He has brown eyes, but they're not as bright as Zayn's. He has nice lips, and a cute nose. God made him carefully, as he usually does.

 " This is Liam. Liam this is Louis. " Zayn smiles.

 " Hello Liam." Louis smiles.

 " Hello. Are you an angel too?" Liam asks.

 " Yes." Louis replies.

 Zayn look at the boy like no one else Louis has ever seen before. He looks at him like he's God. Its peculiar.

 " I'm Liam's guardian Angel." Zayn smiles.

  Liam nods smiling as well. Louis nods.

 " He's been my guardian for a whole year now. Tomorrow he says there's a big surprise for me. I've been doing so well in the past year, all thanks to Zayn. Before you know it I'll be up and on my feet." Liam beams.

 " Congratulations Liam." Louis smiles.

_A thousand years, and Zayn never told me about Liam. Well, I guess its not really my concern. Who's guardian Angel am I?_

 " Zayn?" Louis asks.

 " Yes Louis?"

 " Who's guardian Angel am I?"

 " When you meet them you'll know. For now, no one knows, not even father can control who your heart takes an attachment to." He explains.

 Louis looks up at the sky. _Love must truly be a force greater than father, why would he make that emotion? Father says he loves me. If father loved me why would he make me commit daily sins? He said I should be honored, im not._

 " Harry wasn't very difficult to deal with, he respected my wishes and left promptly without that much of a fuss. I'm glad my first mission was not difficult, and thank you for taking me." Louis smiles.

 " I'm glad you had fun. But that Harry demon seems sketchy, no fight? The apartment is still in tact. He respected you? No crudeness? No sinful remarks?" Zayn questions.

 " No. He did say some vulgar things, but he said I should expect that since I was made in Lucifer's resemblance." Louis explains.

 " O-oh my!" Liam squeaks.

 His jaw hanging wide open, eyes popping, Goosebumps showing, knuckle whitening. He's never seen Lucifer. And here's an Angel made in his resemblance, _confusing at the very least, I know._ Louis thinks.

 " Liam, dont expect any answers, we dont even understand. Father is truly mysterious." Zayn chuckles.

 " That's w-what Satan looks like!?" Liam questions.

 " Yes. Except a bit older than me. Aren't you wondering why Father made me this way?" Louis questions with a smirk.

 " W-why? W-wow!" Liam shakes his head in disbelief.

 " I have no idea. But yeah its pretty crazy." Louis chuckles.

 Humans are funny.  
 " Zayn? Can we go please, it's getting late and Father likes me at his throne around this time." Louis asks.

 " Sure Louis." Zayn smiles.

 Zayn pulls Liam in to a long hug. Then kisses him. _On the lips?_ On the lips. Liam frowns. Obviously sad Zayn is leaving him. But is that not sin? Zayn says something to Liam that Louis couldn't pick up. Then he walks over to Louis.

 " Lets go." He smiles. " And no, that was not a sin. I love him. And love is an excuse for most sins. If I killed a man in the name of true love, I'd be instantly forgiven." Zayn smiles.

 Louis nods. So am I sinning with father?  
\- - - -  
 " Harold!" Father calls.

 Harry was sitting in his luxurious room in his home in Hell. Thinking of that Louis Angel, _ **Does father know? ******_Harry thinks to himself.  Harry gets up, only thing on him being leather gloves, leather pants and of course leather boots. He trots out of the house. Stopping, moving his left hand in a circular motion then teleporting to his father's throne. _ **Nearly identical.**_ He thinks when he really realizes the resemblance his father and that Angel share.

 " Harold. Care telling me why you've only killed 32 humans in the past year?" He asks calmly.

 " Father, there's a new Angel." Harry explains with a raised brow.

 " Okay? There's always new angels, Harold." Satan chuckles.

 Harry cracks his knuckles. He smirks.

 " God's going berserk up there. He's duplicated you." Harry smiles.

 " Dont lie to me Harold." He chuckles.

 " Father, im not lying. His name's Louis, and I wish to bring him down to Hell with us to be with me in marriage." Harry says.

 " You may. But, tell me all you know of this Angel." Lucifer says.

 " He's almost identical to you, but he's younger, thinner, tanner, smaller, shy, and easy to fluster. Now, promise me he's mine only. If anyone sees him they'll take him away from me. I want him like no one I've ever seen before." Harry smirks.

 Satan looks down at his son with curiosity and disgust.

 " Do you.. Fancy me?" He asks with grimace.

 " No, you look like the equivalent of under my pinky toe nail. He's different then you. But, you can see the resemblance easily." Harry laughs.

 " Okay. It wont be easy to take him. He's been alive for many many centuries. If we take him... That quack will come down here and declare war." Harry's father says. " Louis must be strong, to fend for himself. He wouldn't make him weak, I know Him."

 Was he nervous? Upset? Harry nods and turns amused.

 " He's a little bitch Father, nothing to worry for. Threat level 2/10." Harry finishes while walking down the icy stair way.

  _ **Funny how Hell works.**_ They all love each other, but would kill one another without hesitation. There's fire and ice down there. Funny how that works.

  " The Angel! How young is he!?" Satan calls.

 " 19,000, He's so stupid!" Harry yells back rolling his eyes.

The next day Satan was telling every demon to watch for Louis. No harm was to come to the Angel. It was Harry's job though. To capture him. Harry's going to have fun, so much.  
 - - - -  
 " Father?" Louis whispers.

 This isn't abnormal. It isn't abnormal for Louis to be cuddled up into God's lap. God calling him different names, all friendly. God saying things like. ' Remember that time we battled those Dardemons?' No. Louis would think but never say. Louis knew not to speak during times like this. But he needed to. Needed to say something about this.

 " What darling?" God says stroking Louis' hair.

 " I really like going on missions. Today, we saved a boy named Niall, and I met Zayn's Guarded child.. Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to tell you I am so excited." Louis apologizes.

 " No, its no bother Hun, in fact tell Zayn you have to go to Earth every single day! Since it makes you oh so happy!" Father beams.

 Louis stares in shock, Yes.

 " Thank you, thank you!.." Louis exclaims. " How will I make it up to you?"

 " Robe.. Off." He says sweetly.

Oh, its going to be one of those nights. But its okay, im not sinning. He loves me. I love him? Louis' father is more than 100 billion years old. But he's never let anyone see him at that age. He's always at a depiction of 20,000. Louis' heart doesnt completely sink this time.  
 - - - -  
 **( yeah that's the kind of sinning. If you haven't figured it out yet God  and Lucifer used to be lovers. Plot twist right, and In no way shape or form do I enjoy writing molested! Louis or anything of the sort. I just think it makes the story more interesting and realistic. )**  
" Ready?" Zayn asks.

" Yes!" Louis exclaims happily.

" Good, today we're stopping a plane from crashing into a children's hospital.. Be on your toes, there's a dardemon involved. Barbara, Ashley and Josh will all be their with us." Zayn says.

 " Okay." Louis smile.

  _Second day. I hope I dont see Harry again. I hope I dont let everyone down._ Louis and Zayn set off toward Earth. Soon enough they're on the wing of the flying object. Fast.

 " These things are fast." Louis says.

 " I know. Come on. They're on the roof." Zayn says.

 Louis and Zayn climb to the top of the airplane. Harry. Up top are 3 demons. Harry, a dardemon and another demon.

 " Hey, Lou!" Harry smirks.

 Harry stomps heavily on the top of the plane, making it shake with the force.

 " Turbulence." He laughs.

 The dardemon is clearly different. Its eyes blaze with burning hatred, Flaming red. The teeth are black and chipped, slimy lips and a forked tongue. It stands to its tallest. Smirking. It raises its big  menacing foot in the air. Then slams it down into the plane. Louis' weight is against him. As the plane dips down, Louis goes up. Soon though he slamming back into the cold hard metal.

" Turbulence!" The grunged thing laughs obnoxiously.

 it's voice is a child's nightmare. Louis wont forget it.

 " With the power of Go-" Zayn begins. Only to be slammed to the ground at the speed of light by Harry.

 Harry smirks down at the helpless little Angel. He slides his hands around the Angels throat, not tightening it just yet. Harry lets his tongue slip out, forked and black.

 " Zayn!" Louis yells.

  _Oh no. Where are the others?_ Louis whistles as loud as possible. An Angel could surely hear him, its high pitched, only certain Earthly animals and immortals can hear it.

 " What do you think you're doing you little Faggot!?" The regular demon says. Threat level 8/10.

 " You're not getting away with this!" Louis hollers.

" we'll see about that." The brown haired demon laughs.

 He doesn't teleport onto Louis like Harry did Liam, he lunges at him. Runs from one side of the plane to the other. _He cant touch me, I never gave him permission._ Louis thinks. Boy was he wrong. The demon pounces on him. Digging his long bloody nails into Louis' face. Making blood trickle down. Louis squeezes his eyes shut. The demon brings their faces so close together Louis has no choice but to breathe in the demons more than disgusting stench. Unlike Harry, he doesn't smell like burned things and fire. He smells like dead things and throw up. The demon raises his hand to Louis eye. And places his thumb right under it. _No._

 " Hey!" A familiar deep voice yells angrily. " No harm was to come to him, Nick! Fucking dumb ass! When father finds out what you did to his face he'll burn you alive until you've died over a thousand times!" Harry shakes his head.

 Harry bangs Zayn's head into the cold hard metal of the airplane a few more times and gets up. He walk over toward Louis and Nick with a smirk. Zayn gets up, coughing up blood.

 " With the power of God himself, I banish you from these skies." Zayn chokes out.

 No one heard it. But the prayer was said. The dardemon teleports onto Zayn. Only ten seconds until the prayer is in full affect. The dardemon smashes his fist into Zayn's chest. Successfully breaking sending Zayn off the side of the plane. He's hanging on though, desperately clutching the side. Louis screams again. Two angels finally come down, grabbing Zayn and raising the falling aircraft into the sky. The demon on Louis smashes his dirty, filthy, grimy, stinky, cold lips against Louis'. Harry flares with anger. The prayer locks into itself. The demons go hurtling off the aircraft with a force stronger than a thousand explosives.

 " Fuck!" Harry curses tumbling through the sky at un healthy speeds. If he hits the ground at this speed he's a goner. He grabs for Nick's shirt. **_If im going to die, im making it worth it!_** Harry smashes his fist into Nicks face.

 " We lost him because of your carelessness you piece of shit!" Harry hollers.

 " Fuck off!" Nick strains.

 _ **You kissed him! He's mine!**_ Harry chokes Nick until he's purple. Then, he releases him, doesnt want him to die just yet. He grabs Nicks wrist without a hassle, Nick, still catching his breath. He breaks them both, the Dardemon that's falling with them, soon to die, laughing at the scene infront of him. Blood flies into the air, landing on Harry's face.

 " Goodbye Nick!" Harry laughs.

 Harry waves his left hand in a circular motion. He's standing safely on an abandoned dirt road moments later. He sees two figures falling. A loud thud. Harry growls and stomps on the Earth. It opens up, allowing him to make his descent into Hell. ** _How will I tell father I killed  a dardemon? What about Nick? Are they even dead? Shit!_**  
\- - - -  
 " Zayn!" Louis yells worriedly.

 Zayn clutches his chest harder.

 " I'm fine. I'll heal, but Louis, are you okay?" He asks with a hint of something else in his words.

 " I'm fine." Louis nods.

 " We need to speak to father immediately." He swallows.

 Louis nods. _What were they talking about?_ They really needed to talk to father.  
\- - - -  
   
 " Father." Zayn beckons, bandage wrapped tightly around his head.

 Zayn was quickly sent to the Emergency Center. They healed his wounds quickly, but it'll take a few days before his skull heals. Stubborn bone that is. Louis stands worriedly by his side while they're father sits comfortably in his throne. _I hope he sees the situation._

 " Yes, Zayn?" He asks sweetly.

 Zayn steps forward. Louis stands playing with the cold metal floating over his head.

 " Today we battled Harry, Nick and a dardemon." God nods, because course he knows. " They're conversation was.. Dangerous." Zayn explains.

 " I didn't catch anything that was said." Father explains.

 " I assumed so.. Long story short. They're after Louis, Lucifer wants him alive and unharmed." Zayn says.

 They're father remains silent. Just looking at them less than happy. The climate gets a little warmer, it always changes with his mood. He shifts.

 " Louis will not be going down to Earth ever again." He says sternly.

 Why? I-I, that's not fair! P-please!? Father!? Louis' hand finds its way to his halo. He tugs on it. His eyes go harder. Mouth turning into a grimace.

 " Why?" Louis questions.

" Do not question Louis."

 " W-well, I love it down there. I have friends and I can get a-away. I've been locked up for 50,000 years! I-I dont always like it here!" Louis confesses.

 " Lucy, you're not thinking straight." God says sweetly.

 Louis doesn't say anything after that. _You're not thinking straight. I'm thinking fine._ Zayn is pretty sure that's the most Louis has ever said.

 " Father.. Dont ban him, he truly loves it down there. We just need to send a couple Angels down with him, or train him for combat.. I beg of you not to ban him." Zayn says.

 " I watch you. He doesn't do much down there. The boy he saved is fine. There's nothing left down there for you anyway Louis. And you Zayn, I've tried to ignore your past sins with that Liam kid. I cant. They're too wrong. Homosexuality is wrong! Its disgusting and you're banned from heaven forever!" He yells.

  There must be a hurricane forming on Earth, or a volcano exploded. Or both. Zayn stands shocked. Louis releases his halo. He stares disgusted at his father. He takes Zayn's hand and pulls it with him. He pulls Zayn's hand dragging him along until they reach the Pearly Gates. The archangel beams and opens the door for them, oblivious to what just happened.

 " Tell everyone we love them dearly." Louis says to the archangel.

 Louis strips himself of his robe, asking Zayn to do the same. Zayn's in too much of a shock to question or protest. Once they're completely naked Louis jumps off, dragging Zayn down with him.

 " Louis." Zayn whispers.

 " Quiet." Louis snaps.

 When the reach the ground Louis tugs and rips at his halo. He finally pulls it straight off his head. It instantly dulls. Louis throws it to the ground, it clashes and breaks all over the wet cement. Louis stares down angrily at it. _I should've did that a long time ago. _Zayn stares at Louis blankly. He reaches a hand up into his hair. Then up onto his halo. He slowly tugs at it. He tugs and pulls at it until it flings off his head, dulling.__

 " Now throw it." Louis says.

 Zayn does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in school so update me take from 1-2 weeks. :c I'm sorry!  
> Thanks to everyone who reads it cx


	2. Sweeter Than Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still a Demon, Louis is still an Angel, they hold hands somehow

" Now what." Zayn says emptily while his halo clashes to the floor.  
" I- I dont know. We needed to leave there, I, He. I.. I dont regret leaving Zayn. Just know that. " Louis says.

" But why'd you leave too?" Zayn asks carefully.

" Can we talk later, we need clothes." Louis laughs nervously.

Zayn looks down and turns dull pink. He's very much naked. As is Louis.

" Where do we find them?" Zayn asks.

" Clothing store?" Louis double questions.

Louis gives him that how-do-i-know-but-you-dont-look. Zayn blushes. _Zayn's very attractive too, but not like Harry. I shouldn't think these things._ Louis shrugs.

" I'm going straight to Hell when I die anyway." Louis rambles while skipping forward.

Zayn looks curiously at his friend, Louis continues to bellow happily to the busy streets of London. Zayn shakes his head amused.

\- - - -

" Who.. Are you people then?" The officer asks disturbed and amused.

_I didn't know it was against the law to walk naked. That shouldn't be a law it should be a requirement!_ Louis thinks. They were walking through the busy streets, waving nicely to people, petting dogs, giving lollipops they found on the ground to babies. They were almost hit by a car a total of 23 times. But Louis thought maybe its because they were new comers. Humans can get like that to children at a High School. Louis read it in a textbook for successful understanding of a childs struggle. 

So here Louis and Zayn sit, wrapped in a towel in a backroom of a Police Station. The officer is a bit puffy. Brown hair, slight facial hair, and he looks so tired. His name tag reads Paul.

" I'm Louis! And that's Zayn!" Louis beams and points at each of them.

Zayn smiles widely as he waves at the agitated officer. Zayn and Louis have so much adrenaline from being so.. Free. They're bubbly and extra kind to everyone they pass. 

" C-calm down will you. Jesus fucking Christ, mates." The officer breathes annoyed.

Louis giggles loudly at the strange word Zayn laughs along. The officer rubs his head, backs his chair, and rises. He blinks slowly and turns.

" Please, get your heads checked. If I see you two in my office again. I will give you consequences." He says calmly.

" Wait!" Louis laughs, reaching his arm forward as if he wants to actually stretch it to the officer.

" What." He asks.

" Can we.." He giggles. " Have some clothing?" He finishes snorting. 

" Sure. I'll be right back." He says shaking his head and walking out the door.

Louis turns in his chair. Smiling widely at Zayn. Zayn chuckles and puts his hands into a heart shape.

" I'm glad we're here." Louis says sweetly.

" Thank you for being a fallen Angel with me." Zayn says genuinely.

Louis' realization that he wont be going back to heaven dawns on him. _Should I tell Zayn the genuine reason I was so quick to get out of there?_ Louis thinks. _Not yet._

" You were my one and only friend Zayn. I'd do anything for you. Plus, I wasn't exactly happy up there." He admits.

" You can talk to me about it." Zayn offers.

" Nah." Louis smiles.

The officer comes back with 2 sweatshirts, sweat pants, and weird shoes. _Slippers?_ Louis thinks. 

" Change. Then leave." The officer says flatly.

" Okay Mr." Louis says smiling with his eyes.

" And, stay out of trouble, you boys seem a little cranked in the head, id hate to send someone to prison who didnt technically deserve it. " He states.

The boys slide on the comfortable clothing. They get up from the table and exit the police department building. The sign on his door says Officer Paul Higgins Always at you services. _Good to know someone's there to help._ Once the pair exit the building they sigh happily into the polluted air. 

" Where are we?" Louis laughs.

" Heaven." Zayn says Chuckling. 

That's not what I meant, silly.

" What street, and where's Niall's house from here?" Louis says.

Zayn turns looking around the square they're at. The traffic blares around them, people talk, dogs bark, babies cry, music plays from all around. Louis beams at all the different activities life has to offer him. _This is going to be wonderful!_ Louis thinks.

\- - - -

 

" Please, leave me alone!" Louis cries out.

They did eventually find their way to Niall's apartment. Except since Louis lost his halo, he's technically mortal now. His wings are still with him, warm and situated within himself for the time being. _I'll need to stretch them eventually._ Niall was more than happy to see Louis, and another Angel. They talked all evening and Louis and Zayn were even allowed to ' crash ' at his place. _Why would he let me crash into his living room?_ Louis thought. But Zayn seemed to understand and quickly explained to Louis the term. Now though. They're outside looking for Zayn's Guarded Child, Liam. Then Harry came along. 

" Hey husband!" Harry called.

Zayn and Louis simultaneously halt their footsteps. _Oh no._ Louis thinks. Harry runs over smirk playing on his lips. Louis' face goes white. Zayn steps infront of Louis protectively.

" What're you doing here?" Zayn asks rather rudely.

Louis peaks from behind Zayn, worriedly chewing on his bottom lip. _How will we fight him? We've no one to call. No prayers to cast._ Louis tightens his grip on Zayn. Zayn's eyes grow more stern.

" Just checking on my future Hubby.." Harry says conversationally." Why's he behind you like that?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

" Stop calling him your husband, he's not your husband. He never will be either. You're not a good being for following him around like this. He doesn't like it. He doesn't like you either." Zayn says nearly growling.

Louis hasn't seen someone so mad since the time he told God 'no' to something. Never disobey father, is what he always would say, its what he was always taught. He didn't like it. At all. 

" Why're you stuffing you nose in others people business little Angel? How about you move out of the way, so I can see that beautiful little creature?" Harry smirks.

Zayn shoots daggers at Harry with his eyes. Harry stands unaffected by Zayn's emotions. Harry teleports into Zayn and throws him aside, luckily onto the soft grass of the park. _No!_

" Hey." Harry breathes, his breath smells like cigarettes.

Louis cringes and takes a step back. 

" What's wrong babe?" Harry asks with what seems like real worry. 

" Please! Leave me alone!" Louis begs.

Harry looks hurt for a moment. It passes quickly, he flares with anger. **_I've done nothing to you, inconsiderate fuck hole. Aren't Angels supposed to be nice? I'm nicer than this asshat!_**

" What's your problem Louis!" Harry hollers directly in the smaller beings face. " Answer me!" 

Louis covers his mouth with his sweater pawed hands. He pulls his hood on, still backing away from Harry who's walking toward him at a slow pace. Zayn rises to his knees and dusts himself off angrily. 

" Hey!?" Zayn yells.

Harry ignored him. Zayn gets up and runs to the two boys. None of them can touch one another. Zayn and Louis can only touch each other, not Harry, and vice versa. Louis knows this, but still feels endangered anyway. 

" Fucking bitch ass little Angels. Why don't you beat it!?" Harry yells toward Zayn.

" Why don't you!?" 

" I wasn't going to do anything to you, you know!? " Harry yells toward Louis. 

Louis closes his eyes, feeling his eyes tearing up. His nose and cheeks pink as he grows increasingly more scared. _Why wont he leave!?_

" I love you." Harry says flatly. 

Louis squeezes his eyes tighter, gripping onto Zayn again. 

" Demons cant even Love,and you've never even met him, all you did is ambush him." Zayn says finally.

Harry looks at the scared fragile Angel behind the black haired one. _**Good Job Haz! You've fucking scared him! All you had to do was try to talk to him, seduce him, get him to join you in the black pits of Hell! Was that so hard. Now he's terrified of you!** _ Harry groans.

" The fuck up faggot!" Harry yells.

Harry sees a tear come from Louis' eyes. **_How'll I make up for making him cry!? Fucking Hell!_ ** Harry grows more frustrated. 

" Whatever. I'm out of here, Louis you will see me again. Just whenever this ass fuck isn't around." Harry growls before throwing his left hand in a circular motion. Then he's gone. 

Louis collapses into Zayn. Zayn holds him tightly, whispering sweet reassuring things into his ear. 

" Zayn, how will we defend ourselves from them now? They're going to get me! They really are!" Louis cries hysterically. 

" Dont worry Louis. They wont. Now, lets keep looking for Lili okay?" Zayn says kindly.

God was watching intently. 

...

" Liam!" Louis breathes into the cold night air.

" Where?" Zayn asks excitedly looking around.

Louis sets his eyes on the figure under the tree. Cold, alone, and helpless. _Liam._ Louis thinks sadly.

" Under that tree by the pet sign." Louis says. 

Zayn looks around, and spots the tree. He shakes his head and runs over to the shivering boy. Louis quickly follows.

" Lili?" Zayn asks nervously.

The shivering boy gets up. He looks around confused. His eyes set on Zayn and Louis, he stands stunned.

" Zaynie!" He beams. 

" Baby, you're so cold, come here." Zayn smiles.

Liam gets up and embraces his boyfriend. The air grows cold, and Louis smells burnt rubber. Harry. But he doesnt appear.

The two boys infront of Louis embraced, too engulfed with the other to notice Louis' discomfort. The couple kissed passionately Zayn rubbing Liam's pink cheeks while they did. Louis grew jealous, a feeling he never thought he'd experience. The air grew colder. Louis needed to look away before he really got hurt, when he turned he saw nothing but the tree of the park. _Where is he?_ Louis wondered nervously.

" Louis, could you please give me a second to talk to Liam. I'm going to tell him about today's, uh, events." Zayn asked sweetly.

Louis nodded, and waved them a temporary goodbye. They walked away hands held together. Another pang struck Louis' chest, _I want that so bad._ Louis turned back toward the trees of the park. He walked toward them hoping to get alone time for himself to think. Hoping Harry wouldn't show up and bother him. Louis walked slowly, hands in his sweater pockets, mind drifting. 

_Why would Harry come twice in the same day? Doesnt he have lives to ruin? Where is he? Why am I so jealous of Liam and Zayn? Is Father watching? Do my wings still work? How'll I get my new life together? Is this truly better than heaven? Where is he? How'll I protect myself against him? Where is he?_

As Louis walked around a tree. He saw Harry leaning, smirk plastered on his face, right against the back of it. Louis' heart hammered with sudden panic. 

" Calm down Babe." Harry's deep voice chuckled. " Why, and how could I ever hurt you?" 

Louis panicked further despite Harry's truthiness. Louis look around for a dardemon, with one of them around Harry would be able to touch anyone he wanted. Harry rolled his eyes. Louis looked back to where he came from Zayn and Liam no where to be found. 

" Bet they're fuckin'" Harry said matter of factly.  
Louis stared confused, the fear never residing. _**He's so innocent he makes my palms itch.** _ Harry thought. _He's so devilish he makes my brain hurt._ Louis thought at the same time.  
" Means sex Lou. Making love? Birds and bees? Onion ring and hotdog?" Harry laughed.

Louis stares in disgust.  
" Anyway.. That gives us time, to talk." Harry says with raised eyebrows. 

Louis just stares silently. Fear subsiding only a tiny bit. 

" You smell different, and your heart wrenching warmth is gone. I take it you're a fallen now?" Harry says as if its so obvious.

Louis stares mouth gaped. _ **So cute.** _  
" I-its not what you think." Louis tries to explain. 

" You're bad now, a little soon to be demon." Harry smirked.

" N-no." Louis tries.

" Yes." Harry hisses. 

" I left, because Z-Zayn was expelled. I- he's my friend I had to I care for him." Louis says frantically. _I'm not like you. ___

__Harry licked his lips._ _

__" You're mortal now. Filled with heat, and emotion, you need to eat, sleep. You're human now LouLou, how'll you survive with nothing?" Harry smirked._ _

__" A friend." Louis said defensively._ _

__" Who?" Harry asked skeptically._ _

__" Niall Horan. That boy you tried to ruin." Louis says proudly._ _

___Louis looks back again. Zayn and Liam still gone. **_I want to ruin you now, only you._**_ Harry stares at the mortal angel. Cheeks pink with cold, soft lips parted showing his white teeth. Blue eyes shining in the moonlight, hair falling over one eye. Harry licks his lips.  
" Okay." Harry says heavily.  
" Kay?" Louis says with furrowed eyebrows.  
" What?" Harry says licking his lips, lust becoming evident to Louis. _**Everytime im around this fucking boy.** _  
Louis moves away. " Not to be rude but.. Please stop looking at me like that."  
Just because Louis' a fallen angel doesnt make him an actual human. He's still got the heart and mind of an Angel. Harry growls, sharp teeth showing, emerald eyes grew darker. 

__" Harry?" Louis panicked. " Stop, leave!"_ _

__

__" Whenever you want to talk just be alone. But even If you don't want to talk and you're alone, im still coming. " Harry growls. " You really fuck me up Louis."_ _

__" Wait.. What?" Louis asks confused._ _

__" I need your permission to touch you. To show you." Harry says licking his lips._ _

__" N-no!" Louis panics. " Just tell me.. What I did."_ _

__" Cant.. I promise I wont hurt you. Demons never.. Break a promise Lou, its in our blood not to." Harry lies._ _

___Demons cant break promises?_ _ _

__" Promise you wont hurt me, or touch me, in m-my privates." Louis says, eyes shifting at the embarrassing statement._ _

__Harry just thought it was cute. Harry growls again._ _

__" Whatever I promise." Harry says._ _

__A sounds comes from behind them. Liam and Zayn are back. Liam's laugh echoed through the air._ _

__" Uh, you can touch me now Harry." Louis says hesitantly._ _

__Harry immediately collides into Louis, slamming him into the tree. Louis cries out at the pain and tries to push Harry away. Harry just presses harder and grabs for Louis face. Too wrapped up in the moment to sense Louis discomfort. He's too in the moment to control himself when he crashes their lips together, growling at the warmth of Louis._ _

__" Zayn!" Louis cries out._ _

__Harry snaps out of his sexually charged zone. His eyes tone down, and he focuses on Louis until he really sees him. _**Shit.** __ _

__" Shit Lou, im sorry." Harry panics._ _

__" Get away from me you Liar!" Louis cries._ _

__Harry presses his palms to the tree. Louis trapped there._ _

__" H-hey. I'm sorry! I didn't meant to jump at you. I got excited, im sorry!" Harry yells angrily._ _

__Louis whimpers. _Now he can touch me, he's a filthy liar, and now he can hurt me.__ _

__" I'll go." Harry says._ _

__Louis just continues to cry. Too frightened to register the situation. Harry backs away looking upset. Louis immediately runs to his friends._ _

__" Fuck." Harry breathes. **_Do I actually love him?.. N-nah, just a lust thing, right? Then why does it hurt me when he's upset? Fuck. This is gonna be a problem._ **_ _

__\- - - -_ _

__"Aw mate. Ya look right upset." Niall says to Louis._ _

__After the incident Louis ran back to Liam and Zayn. He didn't tell them because he knew it was his own fault and he didn't want them judging him. Louis failed to realize they'd never judge Louis and care for him. The three boys walked back to Niall's place. And here they are._ _

__" I'm fine." Louis smiles fakily._ _

__\- - - -_ _

__

__" Father!" Harry calls running up the iced steps to his father's throne._ _

__" EW. What!?" Satan rolls his eyes in disgust at the overly motivated Harry below him._ _

__" I need your word!" Harry cries out desperately._ _

__" On what?" He asks curiously.  
Harry stares up at his father with furrowed brows and hair in shambles, not in its usual quiff. _ _

__" My soon to be husband. He's a fallen now, his friend was expelled from the heavens and out of loyalty he fell with him. So today I went to speak to him, because every other time I scare him deeply and it hurts when I do. I want him to like me, and to consent to his departure to Hell with me. At this rate he'll never consent. Lets just say we were getting along as well as an Angel can with a demon and I jumped at him, blinded by lust. " Harry confesses._ _

__Lucifer thinks for a moment. He squints down at his son._ _

__" You want to marry him? You love him?" He says._ _

__" I-I dont know." Harry confesses._ _

__" How do you not know?"_ _

__" I dont know!"_ _

__" What? That's ridiculous you just said you wanted to marry him!"_ _

__" I dont know! Okay!?" Harry hollers in annoyance. " I don't know."_ _

__" Whatever." Lucifer waves his hand around as if dismissing Harry. " What did you want, then, leave, you erk me."_ _

__" Should I wait for his approval of our marriage or just take him? I want him to care for me too, but I want him now." Harry admits._ _

__" Yea, I can see that. You came running to me about some boy, after thousands of years of lovers you've never really done that.." He laughs._ _

__Harry blushes and dishes a menacing look at his father._ _

__" Dad! Louis' and Angel, they were just mortals I fucked whenever I desired. He retorts._ _

__" Ugh, But anyway. The sex will be much more pleasurable If he feels for you too. That's something I know Harold, if you take him, he'll surely hate you, and the sex will be catastrophic. Its your choice really."_ _

__" You do realize im not just worried about sex right? And with the mortals I didn't just have sex with them. I care about them too, but they weren't like Louis. Afraid. Innocent. Helpless. They were ridiculous, and acted as if they weren't scared and wanted me. It was mediocre."_ _

__" Whatever! Choose!"_ _

__" I am! What do you think im thinking about? Jinga!?"_ _

__Harry sighs deeply, then consentrates everything on his desicion. After minutes he comes to a conclusion. _**I'll wait for him. He'll grow to love me. I'll clean up my act. I'll bring him gifts, and make sure no one hurts him, I'll pleasure him, and retrieve every and anything he wants. I will. I will.** __ _

__" Asshole." Lucifer chuckles_ _

__" I'll wait for him." Harry decides._ _

__\- - - -_ _

__" What's a McDonalds?" Louis asks._ _

__Its early morning in the Horan residence and they've discussed the issue with them living here. They'll need to get jobs to support themselves, including Liam who now lives here too. Niall throws a blanket over himself, his apartment is very cold. Louis and Zayn cuddled into a blanket together with their sweats still on._ _

__" Its a food restaurant, but you should not to eat it. I love it to be honest, but you two are Angels and I don't think you're allowed to eat junk." He says shrugging._ _

__" Junk?" Zayn asks tilting his head._ _

__

__" Food that's bad for you. And about it, you guys dont have records, so im going to have to pull some crazy strings to get you these jobs." Niall's says seriously._ _

__Louis and Zayn nod. Niall smiles and continues._ _

__" You'll get an uniform, a schedule and free food. I can eat that. I'll buy you two food with my paycheck and we'll all pitch in to pay rent." Niall decides._ _

__Louis claps and smiles politely. Zayn nods._ _

__" What?" Niall asks confused._ _

__" Your plan is well thought out, brilliant." Zayn smiles._ _

__" So strange." Niall mumbles playfully._ _

__Louis and Zayn laugh, Niall joins in._ _

__" When do we start Mcdonalding?" Zayn asks._ _

__Niall chuckles and shakes his head._ _

__" We aren't anymore?" Zayn asks sadly._ _

__" No-" Niall chuckles._ _

__" What?" Louis whines._ _

__" No-" Niall tries again._ _

__" But you said we would Mcdonald for food." Zayn frowns._ _

__" Guys-" Niall laughs._ _

__" Niall you meanie pants!" Louis pouts._ _

__" Wait-" Niall says._ _

__Both boys hold their hands up as an indication to stop talking. Niall turns red with laughter. _What's he laughing about?__ _

__" You are still working. Its called working. Its a job, its not called McDonalding. " Niall chuckles._ _

__Zayn and Louis ' oh' at the same time. Niall shakes his head. Louis crawls from the blanket and walks over to Niall. He pulls the blanket slightly off enough for him to go in. Niall watches confused. Louis hugs Niall sweetly._ _

__" Thank you, friend." He whispers._ _

__" Oh.. You're welcome, you saved my life, its the least I could do." Niall says._ _

__Zayn walks over and joins the group hug. Zayn says a thank you and cuddles into Niall._ _

__" Well I should go make some calls." Niall says smiling._ _

__" Kay." Zayn says._ _

__

__" Go explore the city if you want, I'll be out for a while, I got to meet up with people and try to forge some records. " Niall confesses._ _

__" Actually, can Liam and I stay here, he's always outside and its nice to finally be in a home for him. Louis.. You can go if you want?" Zayn says._ _

__Deep down Louis was terrified to be anywhere without one of the other boys. Harry would surely show up. _And hurt me_ Louis panicked. _ _

__" Please?" Zayn begs silently._ _

__Why!? Louis wonders._ _

__" Okay." Louis fake smiles._ _

__Zayn smiles brightly and hugs Louis as a thank you. Inside Louis is panicking, what if Harry drags him to Hell? Louis knew he should talk about what's been going on, but he also knew its his own fault and he needs to learn how to deal with things._ _

__So Louis showers, and leaves. Hoping Harry wouldn't be in London today, and wouldn't see Louis around. _Why doesnt Zayn want me around? Is he really still sinning with his boyfriend even after he was expelled from heaven? Should I ask? Its hardly any of mine, but, its for the greater good.__ _

__Louis walks slowly through the city. Following people around as they cross the street only when the pretty orange stick figure shows up. He looks through windows at jewelry, tries on clothes, makes acquaintances, and never sees a sign of Harry. Its been 8 hours since he left the apartment. And its getting musky out. Rain. Louis realizes. Then he realizes. _Where's home?__ _

__" Snicker doodle." Louis sighs out loud._ _

___I'll just ask that man to take me home._ Louis figures. He walks from the current clothing store he'd been in and taps on a mans window of his car. _ _

__" Hey. Can you take me home?" Louis asks nicely._ _

__" Yeah." The gruffly man says smiling wickedly._ _

__That's when Louis first smells Harry._ _

__" Wow thank you. You are so kind for saying yes to me, I know I'm a stranger an all so im so grateful you said yes." Louis beams._ _

__The man just licks his lips and nods._ _

__" Louis!" Harry singsongs._ _

__" Excuse me for one moment please." Louis smiles._ _

__The man just puts his hand in his shirt. Louis has no idea what that means so he shrugs it off and walks toward the demon beckoning him over._ _

__" What?" Louis snaps._ _

__" Feisty little Angel." Harry chuckles._ _

__Louis grows angry at the demon. _Didnt he see I was busy making a new friend? How rude!__ _

__"I was making friends." Louis sighs._ _

__" He was a rapist Louis, I made him rape a grown man just last week. Then I guess he was goin for you now." Harry chuckles._ _

__Louis flares with his wildest anger._ _

__" What!?" Louis yells. " Why're you demons so horrible!? You made him what to a who!? Harold! Stay away from me!" Louis yells._ _

__" Hey, calm down." Harry chuckles. " And tell that guy to leave. I'll take you back."_ _

__Louis screams internally and spins on his heals. He approaches the mans car again._ _

__" Go pray! Go pray to God! He'll send an Angel down once you accept him into your heart! I dont want a ride home anymore im sorry for the inconvenience!" Louis bursts then stomps back to Harry, who's laughing into his leather jacket._ _

__" I want to go home." Louis chokes, holding back frustrated tears._ _

__Harry softens his eyes._ _

__" Hey, I'm sorry." Harry forces out. **_He better be happy, I don't say sorry to anyone._ **_ _

__Louis wipes a tear away before it can slide down his cheek. _I should say apology accepted, but I just dont feel that way. That'd be lying if I did say it anyway._ Louis nods and looks up into Harrys cold dark eyes. _ _

__" Not to be rude.. But" Louis sniffles. " You are a demon, and, you just wont leave me alone and im so scared of you. I should not have told you that because you feed off of fear and despair. But, if you're doing this to ruin me you've already done it. Your job is do-" Louis sniffles._ _

__" Fuck you." Harry says rolling his eyes. " You dont know anything about me, fuck you. You fucking bitch ass Angels swear to God your sweet and perfect but all you do is judge." Harry says walking forward._ _

__Louis' frowns. Wha? Louis wonders confused. _I didn't mean to offend him, that was so harsh of me to say, what's wrong with me!?__ _

__" Harry I-I.. I'm really sorry! I-I." Louis stutters. _What if this is all an act though? Demons are liars, and deceivers.__ _

__" The fuck up Lou, come on so I can get you out of this fucking weather." Harry curses._ _

__**_Fuck him. But, fuck him, ya know?_ ** Harry continues to walk as if Louis is least of his problems when that's the furthest thing from the truth. Louis speeds up to stand next to him._ _

__" Demons honestly cant break promises?" Louis asks shyly._ _

__" Honestly... Only dardemons, but do I look like a dardemon?" Harry snaps._ _

__Sorry. Louis shakes his head._ _

__" You promised you wouldn't hurt me... But-" Louis says._ _

__" I didn't know. Therefore I didn't break any promise because I didn't know I was hurting you."_ _

__That makes sense. Louis nods. ** _' I'll bring him gifts'_** Harry remembers. He looks around for the cart that Louis would love. _**Ice cream cart.** _ Harry sees one on a corner right in the direction they're spread heading. _ _

__" Since I made you so miserable yesterday. I'll get you ice cream." Harry says blankly._ _

___Iced cream? What?_ Louis wonders. Louis looks at Harry confused, he doesn't ask though, Harry will probably snap on him again. _Which I deserve I shouldn't have been rude.__ _

__" Its good, its like food, but junk." Harry explains._ _

__" Niall told me Angels aren't allowed to eat junk." Louis says._ _

__" Niall is a fucktart." Harry mocks._ _

__Louis closes his mouth. _Was he lying?_ Louis decides he just wont tell Niall. After all Louis is hungry, and Harry said it was good. They approach a cross walk. Louis sees two people interlink hands before walking across. _Is that a law?_ Harry begins to walk into the street. Louis quickly grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers. Cold colliding with warmth they both shiver. _ _

__" Louis-" Harry begins confused._ _

__" I think its the law." Louis explains._ _

__**_He thinks holding hands before crossing the street is a law? Oh my fucking Satan this man WILL kill me one day._** Nonetheless Harry gets an idea. _**Yeah, it'll be the law between us two.**__ _

__" Yeah, but you can only cross the street with the person you first held hands with while crossing the street. Other than that you'll have to stay and wait." Harry lies._ _

__" Makes sense. I don't know If you noticed. But your hands are cold." Louis says annoyed._ _

__" Thanks, and I dont know if you noticed but yours are warm." Harry says back, dimple on display._ _

__Louis pokes the indent on Harry's face. _Looks like a bad disease, but its surprisingly attractive._ Louis thinks._ _

__" You're incredibly cute." Harry confesses._ _

__" T-thanks, you're appealing too, in your own way." Louis says dryly._ _

__Harry looks like he just heard Louis say ' Fuck me'. _ **But Angels dont have lust! Well, he is a mortal now... Maybe he was joking.**_ Harry smiles.  
" Wow, thank you." Harry says. Louis nods. " Hey, when you die. Which will be a while.. You'll go to Hell. The demons in Hell are, not as chill as me. They'll try to 'get' you. Except if we're like married, and it can be as friends or something I- I don't know whatever you're okay with. They cant touch you and stuff." Harry blushes looking anywhere but into Louis' ocean eyes. _ _

__" You promise if I marry you the other demons can't hurt me. Not even a dardemon?" Louis asks._ _

__" Promise. But uh, Satan can. But he wont." Harry reassures._ _

__" Okay." Louis says, finally letting go of Harrys hand._ _

__Harry flares with pure evil and anger. Eyes turning scorching red, hair amplifying and darkening, teeth sharpening and blood threatening to ooze from his mouth as he gives Louis the worst glare ever encountered._ _

__" I'm not fucking Sweet!" Harry growls._ _

__\- - - -_ _

__A couple hours later, an ice cream cone, Harry trying to prove he doesn't have a soft inside and Louis' home. Sugar rush on high and Harry standing watching as he laughs and giggles at the doorway about the doorway._ _

__" Its so rectangle!" Louis giggles._ _

__Harry shakes his head fondly._ _

__" Hey, dumbass! When someone walks you home, and they don't live with you. You're supposed to kiss them as a thank you. Not my rule its Earth's." Harry lies._ _

__Louis blushes and pops his eyes open. He nods anyway. He bounces over to Harry, stands on his tippy toes and smacks a kiss right on his lips._ _

__" You have to keep going till the person is satisfied." Harry lies again._ _

__Louis keeps smacking his lips against Harry's. He never was taught how to kiss, only copying what the two demons before had did to him. Harry grabs his face and holds it against his. Moving their lips together. Louis hums in thought. _Oh.__ _

__" Satisfied." Harry says breathing out._ _

__Louis nods, with his lips pink and puffed. Harry's are slightly pink, usually having no color. Louis waves him goodbye and thanks him for the ice cream and walks inside. He just kissed me? I'm definitely going to Hell. But if I didn't I'd break the law._ Louis thinks frowing. Once inside the boys are all sitting inside the living room. Everyone looks extremely happy. They all wave to Louis._

_" You, Zayn and Liam start working Sunday. Louis you work at a custard shop, Zayn works at Mcdonalds, and Liam is volunteer fire fighting. " Niall beams._

_Louis smiles widely. _What's custard?__

_" That sounds wonderful Niall, thank you." Louis says._

_" Oh. And who was that I saw you walking up with?" Niall asks innocently_


	3. Latin Words Behind Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis talk  
> Louis and Zayn argue  
> Niall and Liam begin question Louis..

\--* Don't* By Ed Sheeran was a inspiration for this chapter. Its literally not even in the story line but, I loved it and wanted this chapter to be Gangsta $-$--

 

" Yeah, Marissa is sexy." Harry chuckles easily.

Harry is currently in his resting place in one of the less dangerous layers of hell. Hell is categorized, Dardemons being the lowest, Fallen being the highest. Harry and his butler Jamie, a nice fallen, are currently chatting over women they'd like to sleep with. Harry lays languidly on his King sized, well put together, luxurious bed. Jamie stands leaning drunk again Harry's door frame. Jamie doesnt complain, neither does Harry.

" She's quite thick, nice curves, but she's too.. I dont know, insecure?" Jamie comments shrugging.

" Mm." Harry hums thoughtfully. " She's a sweet girl, shame, 1 month into this and she'll be just as terrible as the rest of us, realizing how horrific God really is. But uh, yeah, I might want to lick chocolate off her." Harry adds.

Jamie shifts, Harry rolls to his stomach and stares intently at Jamie. **_He's quite fit._ ** Harry thinks.

" What about that servant boy, Jamie?" Harry asks smirking.

" He's pretty fit, if I were his owner, I'd have taken advantage of him already. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Jamie winks.

Harry bellows Jamie over with his finger.

\----

Harry is strolling through an old, smelly, alley way in London. Lots of people to ruin, and break emotionally and mentally. Harry kicks up a rat onto his Converse' he stares at it smirking.

" Fucking disgusting creature, I bet they don't have a heaven for you." Harry says to himself more than anything.

" Ugh, Brit! I-I swear I will sleep with the next man I see!" An obviously drunk girl exclaims.

Harry laughs to the view infront of him, _**Dumb fucking bitches, sad, but I'll have to teach them a lesson**_

" Hey." Harry chuckles.

The two girls stop surprised. One in a fishnet body suit that Harry is pretty sure is the most ugly thing he's ever seen, steps back. Harry chuckles putting his hands up, he'll make them feel no threat, that's just Harry. The other girl, wearing at least 20 bracelets on one arm and far less on the other stands frozen. Harry smiles and turns around. He hears vague whispering.

" Yeah, but you need to get over Scott, and he's your type and he seems like he's not a serial killer" The bracelet girl whispers loudly, obviously, much to the fish netted girls dismay.

Harry starts to walk away, he only reaches 10 steps before the fish netted girl calls out to him.

" Hey! Wanna get a drink?"

" Oh, um I've got a thing." Harry chuckles nervously, as part of the act.

They continue on like that for 2 minutes, Fish net trying to get Harry to get a drink with her. Harry eventually says yes, and proudly, but nerd like, tells her about his 10 inch dick. In human form that is. Her friend leaves, cat calling and openly hollering her phone number. The girl hits it off with Harry and gets exactly what she wanted. A fuck. Although when Harry said he'd eat her... It wasn't what shed expected.

" Gonna eat you." Harry says breathlessly.

" Mmmm!" The girl moans loudly.

Harry was annoyed of her loud moaning the first time they kissed, he was annoyed at her gross talk of her ex boyfriend. He was ready to murder her and suck her soul for his father when she started crying about how her ex was always at work supporting her. **_Fucking dumb ass mortal, cant stand humans they're all tools._**

" Mhm. Watch me too, no closing your eyes babe." Harry smirks, knowing he's about to suck her soul out and throw her in her own trash bin.

Harry leans in close, she closes her eyes and goes for the kiss. Harry quickly and, obviously, inhumanly wrenches her mouth open, jaw threatening to split. She rips her eyes open staring frightened at Harry, she goes to grab at his unrevealing hands. He just stretches her jaw further watching the blood gather at the corner of her lips. She cries mercifully, But Harry isn't going to kill her. Just dehumanize her, take her soul, leave her bland and colorless. 

" Mm, feel good so far baby?" Harry smirks.

She cries more, trying to express to Harry how against this she is. He spits in her mouth laughing. Then opens his mouth wider than hers. Splitting at the cheeks, skin stretching and detaching. His eyes turn lava red, and black. He inhales sharply, **_For sake of Father's health_** Only able to suck souls when saying that prayer, sadly Harry wont be enjoying this one's soul, it is truly for father. He sucks out the surprisingly bright colored soul from the rigid body. Soon though, she's colorless.

" Fucked her to death maybe?" Harry chuckles.

He disposes of her body, annoyed at her nakedness, but what did he expect honestly? He bellows back into her home and shoves down whatever food supply he can find. He lays out on her couch, just lying and thinking. **_Has Louis eaten yet? I want him nice and fattened up and it just wont due if he's a little stick, to be honest. Like em thick! Thick thick thick. My Anaconda dont! Ugh, this tastes like shit. I want to talk to Louis. Am I being clingy? Whatever, I could just use that spell Father taught us. It'd be weird though only use that on special victims. Humans call it Schitzo._**  
" Dumbass humans.." Harry chuckles.  
Harry throws his hand in a circular motion. He focuses on smelling Louis' scent. Realizing Louis' not in a mile radius he throws it up again. He teleports from the shopping centre and into a the alleyway near Niall's. He smells him now, he's in Niall's house. Harry groans at the remembrance of his banishment from Niall's apartment. 

" Fucking Hell." Harry curses under his breath.

Then a sudden noise erupts from the building. The front entrance way opening, Harry ducks behind a bush, peaking out at the pedestrian. He knew it wasn't Louis, because it didn't smell like Louis. But he did, In a way. Harry had a morbid thought of this man forcibly rubbing Louis' beautiful, Yorkshire tea, vanilla, scent off and onto himself. Harry flares with anger. The man whistled and threw a full bag into the dumpster. Harry had to restrain himself from slaughtering the man viscously when he realized it was that Irish boy.

" Fucking cunt." Harry cursed under his breathe.

The boy stopped, looking around to find the culprit who was whispering into the night. 

" I hope you're just another hobo, if not, I have work in the morning. Not today mate, this is a good night." He jokes half heartedly.

Harry thought scared humans were funny they reacted one of three ways. Run away, go toward the disturbance, or joke about it nonchalantly. Harry got an idea though.

" Stay away from him." Harry hissed into the night." Golden skin, blued eyes, he lies to us, acts as an innocent, in the end.." Harry finishes wistfully.

Harry contains his laughter. **_Now he'll think that bitch is the devil in disguise,exactly what I want_** Niall looks around confused, and slightly frightened. Then he scurries back into his home

\- - - -

 

" I heard Harry out there." Niall gapes

Niall knows that voice is the thing. So when Louis denies it, it's strange. Niall knows his smell too, so when Louis denies that, its strange also. Angels do have a better sense of.. Everything. But its strange is all, was he lying? Or did he just really think Niall hadn't heard what he had?

" Niall, Harry is banned from these lands. You were probably hallucinating, from the post traumatic stress." Louis stated.

Niall nodded, still a bit confused and curious about the situation. He told himself that Louis was right, and he was being ridiculous. He smiled a small smile at Louis then walked toward his tiny hallway, leading only to two rooms; his and the other boys'. 

" Goodnight, I think I've had a hard enough day." Niall jokes. " I love you all." He reminds the boys sweetly with a wave.

" Night NiNi." The boys all replied.

Louis sat nervously next to Zayn. He wondered if Zayn too can smell Harry.

" Louis." Zayn says absently not looking from the book he's reading. " I can smell Harold, can you not?" 

Louis shifts, he looks down at his thighs. _I'm not going to lie, its not something to lie about. It'd be ridiculous if I lied, I'd definitely go straight to Hell._ Louis looks up at Zayn.

" Not really." He lied.

" Oh, my nose must pick it up better. Probably because I've been around so many demons already." Zayn shrugs.

Louis just tries not to go insane at the horrifying guilt that's crashing into him. No its not crashing into him. It's assaulting him with a nail jammed rusted metal bat. Louis immediately starts to cry. Zayn whips his head over toward Louis. 

" Why're you crying?" He asks gently.

" I-I.." _Am I really going to lie and say no reason? Or a false reason? I cant tell Zayn I lied. He'd never trust me again._ " I can't believe Harry's still out to get me." Louis partially lies.

Zayn cooes and wraps his muscled arms around Louis. _When'd he get so fit!?_ Louis cries harder from lying to his best friend so many times. He also cries harder because he feels lust toward Zayn. 

" Zayn." Louis sniffles.

" Yes baby cakes?" Zayn asks sweetly.

" Am I fit?" Louis asks unsure, he hadn't wanted the question to come out so.. Dirty.. But it needed to be asked. 

Zayn stares at Louis with a loss for words. He didn't know what Louis could be talking about, why would he think anything less of himself. Did Father never teach him how beautiful all his Angels were? Zayn wondered if its because he's mortal now he thinks that way. Zayn looks at him, from head to toe. Zayn blushes.

" Y-yeah... Actually... I didn't actually um." He coughs awkwardly. " Notice? Before, how uh fit you were?" Zayn says.

Louis stares up at Zayn seemingly disgruntled but more so because of his behavior toward the innocent question.

" Sorry for asking if it made you that uncomfortable." Louis didnt know what he was saying any more. He was just tired, and angry. Angry at himself obviously, but that didnt stop him from taking it out on Zayn. " But. I wouldn't expect that from you." Louis says getting up and walking towards Liam, his and Zayn's bedroom. " After all, all you do is commit homosexuality." He says storming in.

_Why would I say that!? He did deserve it! He lied to me. He said I was fit, when heavens know im not. Demons are attracted to me, demons are attracted to nasty disgusting slime faced other demons. They're basically saying I might as well be a slime faced creature from the pits of Hell. Plus, he acted like he didn't want to say something comforting to another man._ Louis throws his pillow over his head. 

" Louis?" Zayn says gently. 

" Please, go away. I didnt mean to be rude but, I was just hurt." Louis says muffled.

Zayn sits next to Louis. They all sleep on the floor untill their king sized bed is delivered Tuesday. 

" Hey. I didn't mean to sound, so," Zayn paused looking for the words to say. " Rude. When you asked. Its just I love Liam, and it felt weird to call someone else fit. And you are fit. You're extremely attractive Louis, but I just felt like I was commuting adultery." Zayn explains. 

Louis lies silently. _this'd be a perfect time to tell him how much I'd lied today._ That's when Louis' shocked with sudden chill creeping up his spine. His eyes blotching and head spinning. _What?_ Louis questions himself.

" Its fine." The brunette croaks.

Zayn leans down and kisses Louis' hand. Then walks from the room. Louis says a quiet I love you.

" Gonna go out. I'll be back soon." Zayn says gently, obviously hurt. " Love you too, dont be too upset at me."

Louis waits till he hears the from door shut. Then he rolls over. Cheeks stained with tear tracks. Louis wipes his eyes. He hates being so sensitive, but that's just him. _I shouldn't have this depressing urge to tell someone everything. Someone I can trust. Zayn? Niall? I need a journal. I also need to figure out why I feel sick._ Louis pondered for a few minutes. He wanted to go get it while no one could see. But, what if he bumps into Zayn on the way there. He didn't want to risk seeing Harry, he is a demon after all. He's probably seriously after Louis, having all this as an act. Louis was confused. And anxious.

Louis tapped the bigger sleeping brunette's shoulder. Liam mumbled and turned away from Louis' prodding finger. Eventually his eyes blinked open.

" Could you, write a note for me?" Louis asked. 

After all Louis was never mortal. In any mortals eyes he'd be labeled as retarded. He'd made it a point to go to some kind of school that teaches everything he needs to know. Anyway, Liam smiles sweetly at Louis and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

" Sure." He says in a deep morning voice, it makes Louis' spine tingle.

Liam and Louis walk together into Niall's small. Liam grabs some printer paper from a small section of counter. He grabs a blue ball point pen, Louis stares curious. He'd never had the need to read or write any other language then Latin. 

" What language will you be writing it in?" Louis asks.

" English." Liam states simply. " You never learned much have you? Only to protect and love?" 

" Yeah, I do know how to write in Latin though, that's the language we keep documentation in." Louis explains.

" Zayn says you dont talk much." Liam shrugs. " But you really do to be honest... N-not that you talk alot, but you aren't shy." 

" Thanks, I feel comfortable here." Louis admits.

Liam nods, not wanting to invade Louis' personal life with any more questions. He knew if he asked the question he was going to Louis would be less than happy. Liam just smiled and wrote 'Dearest Friends,' at the top of the blank sheet.

" Write, ' I'll be out going to purchase things with British Pounds. I will be back before dinner and I wont ride in anyone's car. Love'.. Make sure to add lots and lots of xoxoxo ' Louis.' Got it?" Louis beams.

" Yeah," Liam smiles.

 

Liam actually just wrote ' Dearest friends, im going out to buy stuff, I'll be back before dinner, Love Louis PS. Liam is writing this for me.' But its all the same. Louis hugged Liam sweetly, grabbed his shoes and slipped them on, then walked out the front door. Louis knew he would see Harry, after all he can smell him. Louis shoves his hands into his jean pockets, he walks languidly with his head down. Harry's smell gets stronger, but he passes. 

_What? He didn't try anything?_ Louis was confused. Nonetheless he kept walking on. Louis took this alone time to look around at the city lights, the tall buildings, the busy streets and the pretty people laugh and throwing love around. Louis suddenly wondered how many of them have demons. Louis walked about 3 blocks before he came across the very very close drug store. _Do drug stores have journals?_ He decides that they in fact do have journals, because he certainly did not go all this way to turn back empty handed. It just was not happening. 

" Hello?" Louis questioned gently into the air conditioned store. 

So far it seemed as though it was empty, so Louis figured they wouldn't want him in here. But then a pretty... _I did not just think of pretty to describe a boy!_ boy comes out from a seemingly hidden back room. The boy puts up a small smile and looks at his feet awkwardly. Louis thinks nothing much of it and starts to look through the aisles for a journal, and a writing utensil. After finding literally nothing that has to do with journalism, Louis huffs in defeat. 

" Hey, could I help you?" The boy asks with his eyebrows raised and small smirk placed on his face. 

" I was looking for a journal.. And um, a thingy to write?" Louis mumbles awkwardly. 

" Sorry Louis we dont have those." The boy smiles wickedly.

Louis looks at the boy with mixed emotions; confusion, fright, curiosity and caution. Louis knows he should be careful, any demon could spring up and try to grab him up. The boy continues his explanation, taking Louis from his thoughts.

" Your shirt says Louis... If you were wondering." The strawberry blonde boy says with his bottom lip sucked in sensually.

Louis nods, blushing deep, he waves and exits the store promptly. _Where do you find stuff like that?_ Louis was tired and the effort definitely didnt seem to be worth it. He'd just get a pillow he could talk to. Louis walks alone and strangely content as he walks along the busy streets of London. It's not many large building on this side, but he can definitely see the towers maybe a half a mile away. The police, ambulance and fire sirens can be heard from all around. Skateboards roll distantly, laughs and cries can be heard. Louis never so badly wanted to just be normal. He wanted to be able to enjoy the full experience of mortality without Worrying about being dragged into Hell. Or learning the language at his age, or making friends, or being misled and naive... And Louis _In my own opinion to be quite honest_ isn't naive. He just knows better could be of this world.

Louis flicks his caramel fringe from his face, he reties the laces of his knee high converses Niall had bought for him, telling him they were ' cheap but adorable '. Louis liked them so far anyways, whether they were up to par or not. Louis smells Harry again, just like before when he passed this same exact alleyway. Louis' curiosity almost got the better of him. But he shook the thoughts of investigating out, he didn't want Harry to think he was developing a soft spot for him. After all once Harry knows he'll use it against Louis as hardcore as possible.

" I know you can smell me." The very familiar voice says.

Louis rolls his eyes, something he also picked up from Niall. It shows disinterest or disbelief. Louis thought it was cool that one sway of the eyes can tell your thoughts so easily. He stops walking and turns around to face the very fit demon. Harry is just kicking a can along not really acknowledging Louis. 

" What do you want journal for?" Harry asks, being actually curious.

Harry would definitely do anything for Louis. Except leave him alone. He wont.. Ever.. Do that. Harry whistles an old tune he cant put a name to and kicks the can out into the busy streets. A woman scurries past Harry and Louis quickly. Louis blinks up at Harry with a very disinterested face. Harry scoffs and flicks his hair from his face. Usually its gelled back anyway. _**Keep your cool Harry, doesnt matter how rude he can be.. You have to let.. Go? Yea, let go.** _

" Do you want to go down to a Pound store and buy one? I could show you there, unless you're running late and need to be home soon... Or whatever." Harry mumbles absently and kind of sourly. 

But to Harry being that kind to the Angel was tough, having still been a little hurt from what he'd said earlier. Louis shrugs and mumbles something almost unintelligible in the ambience of the London night. 

" Doesnt really matter to me, thanks for offering." Louis had mumbled while watching a rat crawl into a sewer system. 

" Hot, let's go then." Harry rolls his eyes, not annoyed but more because he hated the awkwardness in their conversations. 

Louis lets Harry catch up to his position then he interlocks his fingers into Harrys. Harry's stomach gets a tingle sensation from this. From the thought that Louis' still so innocent and naive and actually believes that you have to hold hands with a person before crossing the road.

" Your apology was not accepted by the way." Harry blurts.

" It's okay.. Take your time. But, holding grudge and hate in your heart will make you rot like an apple." Louis shrugs.

Harry suddenly gets flustered. _**He couldn't have been more wrong, more idiotic with that statement. Its not entirely true.** _ Harry pulled Louis closer to him as they crossed a road into a more darker part of London, not as many street light posts and not as many people. 

" Why should I lie and say I forgive someone when I don't actually? If you always turn around and forgive someone they wont learn a lesson, they'll keep hurting you, thinking it's okay because they'll just be forgiven. Why would I let someone in again who keeps destroying me?" Harry states thoughtfully.

Louis nods with furrowed eyebrows. He'd never thought of it that way... But, _Who did all that other stuff he said apply to?_ Louis suddenly wonders.

" Who has done something unforgivable to you?" Louis asks curiously.

" No one, but whatever happened to you up there that made you come down... Don't just forgive and forget about it, because we both know God wont forgive and forget about you falling." Harry says shrugging.

Louis walks stunned. He can't even form coherent thoughts, because Harry is right. He's so devastatingly right, but Louis doesn't want to accept it. 

" I just wasn't thinking straight and my only friend had been exiled from Heaven.. Nothing happened to me." Louis says rushed.

" Sounds like you're lying." Harry says looking down at the bundled up, blushing, brunette.

" Sounds like I'm uncomfortable too, so stop please." Louis says looking anywhere but Harry. 

Louis settles his gaze on the big Pound sign over a small building. He figures that must be the Pound store. 

( I dont live in London, so I don't even know if they have dollar stores... But I made one up for the story.. Obviously called the Pound store..)

Harry, surely enough, drags him across the intersection to get to it. He opens the door for Louis, like a gentleman. Louis mumbles a 'thank you' and steps inside the warm air. Harry drags Louis along the store grounds to the 'Office' section and picks out an emerald green note book. It reminds Louis of Harry's eyes. 

" Thank you." Louis smiles timidly. 

" To be honest, I'll take you anywhere you want.. Just say my name." Harry smirks. 

Louis rolls his eyes and begins to walk towards the door. Harry chuckles and stops him.

" You have to pay.. Money." Harry says chuckling.

" Oh... I dont have any." Louis frowns.

Harry pulls out some money.

" Now you owe me." He smirks feline like.

Louis blushes and nods. They pay for the small note keeper or, Louis' future diary. Harry walks Louis home languidly, enjoying Louis' presence. Louis kisses Harry until Harry gives the okay. After he wipes the remnants from his mouth, he didn't like kissing Harry, Harry's a demon. Harry sucked his lips In loving the sweet, and vanilla taste of Louis' lips. Louis waves Harry goodbye and walks inside, Harry fights the strange and new feeling in his stomach. _**What is that? It's thumping and burning his chest. Heart burn?**_

Louis greets Niall, Zayn and Liam before settling down in his shared room, on his makeshift bedding. He opens his Journal and writes down in it with a pen.

_Harry mirum, sed tamen verum, dedit mihi consilium, quod hodie est, et .. non voce, sed in omnibus quæ est daemon? Nolo in infirmitatibus meis, ut sciat, sed quod gravius est peccatum mortale, ut dissimulare. Unum in infirmitatibus meis, ut honorem. Aliquid numquam videramus consequat._

Louis stuff the beautiful green notebook inside his pillow. He sighs and curls in on himself. He settles on a single thought that he doesn't think will ever change.. The real world is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry sorry sorry sorry that you have to wait so long for these crappy ass chapters ugh I'm sorry. I got my Latin from translate so feel free to correct me on anything. I love critique so dont be afraid to send 'hate' lol.  
> Also.. Louis journal entry translates roughly to Harry isn't as idiotic as I had previously thought, I should have never doubted that seeing as he is the most misleading and sly of them all.(demon) I shouldn't ever let my guard down and never should i show him a weakness. One of my weaknesses might be compliments. I dont know why I just can't handle them.


	4. Entries and Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis write in his journal a lot  
> Zayn, Liam and Niall see Louis changing rapidly  
> And Harry is loving it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about last chapter. The chapters are more well worked on as each new one is made. I just read over the others and they're so sloppy and ugh. So here's another chapter to make up for it. <3 the journal entries are at the end.

" Louis? What's this?" Niall asks honestly curious.

Louis hears Niall's question directed toward him all the way from the bathroom. Louis finishes washes his hands and appears before the curious blonde. Louis sees his new journal Harry had bought for him yesterday in the Irish lads hands. Luckily it's not open. Niall raises his eyebrows at Louis, Niall didn't understand where Louis had gotten it from. All the money earned was to be put in a jar and never used for a single persons wants without talking about it first. 

" My new journal.. I write my thoughts in it." Louis says simply.

" Where'd you get it? Did you buy it?" Niall asks.

Niall knows Louis would never lie, Louis is still an angel at heart. So when Louis tell him, much to his ignorance, no, Niall is confused and abit skeptical. Was Louis lying? Niall wondered.

" No." Louis says nervously.

The shorter boy didnt want anyone knowing he was talking to Harry, they'd never forgive him. Harry had caused Niall so much heartbreak and trauma. Louis felt sick just knowing he was 'getting along' with someone like Harry.

" Where'd you get it?" Niall asks quirking an eyebrow.

" I.. I" Louis stutters not wanting to lie anymore then he already recently had.

Niall grows impatient and simplifies it to' Louis' lying.' Niall shakes his head in disappointment. 

" Louis im not upset you stole money.. It's just that.. You actually /stole/ then /lied/ about it." Niall says with furrowed eyebrows. 

Louis flushes, a familiar pain in his chest arises, he knows he's going to cry. Niall knows too and gets up from his kneeling position and turns to exit the room.

" We're having a family meeting about this kind of behavior. It wont be tolerated, especially because we're really fighting to keep this apartment already." Niall says without looking at Louis.

Louis makes a split second decision. He could either; tell Niall the truth, or let Niall believe he was a their and liar. Louis picks the first option. He has to tell Niall, he can't have them not trusting him. 

" Niall, I-I.. A friend bought it for me.. Another friend.. Someone who isn't any of you guys." Louis says with his eyes shut tightly at the reaction Niall might have.

Niall stands in front of the exit of the room facing Louis. Niall takes a second or two to realize that Louis didnt want to tell him he got it from someone else. Niall wasn't correct about the assumption he had made but he was correct that Louis wouldn't lie anymore. Louis made a vow not to.

" Louis.. Why didn't you just tell me that?" Niall asks with a hint of amusement.

Louis doesn't find it funny.

" I thought you'd be mad because he's actually a-" Louis begins.

" Louis I'd never be angry that you made a new friend! Louis that's great! Now we all have to meet him? Him, or her, Lou?" Niall asks excitedly.

" He, but-" Louis tries again.

" Louis we're going to have a family meeting about this. We're all going to meet your new friend, so we know that he isn't a murderer or a rapist or something worse. If he is bad we'll make sure you stay away from him and he can't hurt you. But right now im so happy for you." Niall says over excitedly. 

Louis is actually confused and taken off guard at all this excitement. _Niall is never this excited it must be fake excitement. Or he must be glad I'll be out of the house more._

" But anyway what did you want to tell me?" Niall's asks glancing up from his phone. 

" T-the.. My uh, m-my new uh.. N-not friend. Obviously!" Louis says laughing nervously after 'Obviously' " It's uh, I mean He? N-no it? Uh.. They're actually a.. Uh- snicker doodle.. N-not a snicker doodle, sorry." Louis says so choppy he feels like crying.

Niall looks down at him warily and sadly, he tries to contain his laughter. 

" Louis just spit it out." Niall says looking at the ground hiding his laughter.

" demon." Louis says like someone punched him in his stomach, dislodging the words from him. 

Niall stops laughing. He's confused. The blonde, Irish boy is confused and a bit taken back. As far as Niall knows Louis and all other Angels hate demons, its in their blood. 

" You're friends with a demon?" Niall asks.

" No! N-no! He just holds my hand and keeps me safe!" Louis says hoping that would lighten the situation.

It didn't. Louis backs into the corner of the small room. Niall stares at Louis waiting for a better explanation because this just could not be real.

" Louis what the actual fuck are you talking about?" Niall asks extremely confused.

" Okay! I was sad that the real world isn't like I had expected it to be so I went out to find something or someone to tell my trouble to. I couldn't confess to God because he is no longer with me. So I went out and thought long and hard about it, and just to clarify this isn't the first time he and I had got together and held hands across the street of London. But this was the first time he didn't try to drag me to the underworld or offend me or I didn't offend him so we were both happy that there was no hatred being displayed between us. So he walked me to the Pound Store and bought me a journal!" Louis says incredibly fast, Niall almost couldn't keep up.

Niall stares. 

" You're serious?" Niall asks. 

" Yes." Louis pleads.

" Why the fuck are you holding hands with a demon? Does Zayn know?" Niall asks. " And how does he know you? And do you know his name?" 

" We were holding hands because that's the law and-" Louis begins.

" Louis what the Fuck are you talking about?" Niall asks annoyed.

" Stop cursing at me!.. You heard me, its the law." Louis says sighing.

Niall tried not to storm from the room. He doesn't even know what Louis' talking about, Niall wonders if Louis is honestly this stupid.

" Louis, Hun, its not the law to hold someone's hand." Niall says.

" Well, not here obviously. But when you cross the street. And to kiss them when they do, and to look them in the eyes when they tell you to." Louis explains confused to Niall. _Shouldn't you already know this!?_ " You should know Niall." 

" Louis who told you this?" Niall asks frustrated.

_Not telling Niall the truth isn't lying. It's just not telling Niall the whole truth. It's for the greater good._

" He hasn't told me his government." Louis says. 

Which isn't actually a lie. Louis only knows Harry's first name, not his whole government. Luckily Niall nods.  
" Zayn doesnt know.. I was going to tell him. " Also not a lie, Louis was going to tell Zayn, just not yet.

Niall nods at that too.

" He was just sucking some souls-" Louis says trying to joke around and lighten the mood. It doesn't work. " H-he was just um walking. And he smelled me and came to me and told me all that stuff. I've known him for a bout 3 weeks. "

" Okay... I'll tell Zayn. By the way, I was napping on your blankets because truthfully.. You smell calming, even though I know I can barely smell Angels and Demons scents because im human. I still can smell you if im really close and that's enough. But anyway.. I was napping and felt a weird lump in the shape of rectangle and got curious. I didn't read it." Niall confesses.

_Wouldn't have been able to anyway. Unless you speak Latin.. Which I dont think you do.. Do you?_ Louis wonders without actually asking Niall. 

Not that Niall did anyway. Niall embraced Louis in a tight and warm hug briefly. Then he left the room. Louis slumped down to floor and sighed deeply. He'd have to stop seeing Harry before it becomes evident that after all this time he should know his name. And other information that it doesn't take a house fly to figure out. He definitely couldn't let Niall know who it was, if Niall found out if was Harry he'd never forgive Louis. It'd be unforgivable. Louis wipes his eyes and opens his journal back up. Niall fumbles away with loud, clanky pots and pans obviously attempting to set up the kitchen so Zayn and Liam could cook. They loved to cook together.

_Every night is a surprise with them. One night Ramen noodles, the next Ramen noodles with slightly different flavoring. The next Ramen noodles on a plate instead of a bowl. How creative._ Louis thinks sarcastically giggling to himself. Louis briefly wonders if you're supposed to write everyday. If not he'll start to date the entries.. He probably wont seeing as he's lazy as hell. Louis quickly scribbles an entry. Itd been 2 days sense he's seen, smelled or heard from Harry and even looked at the emerald green secret holder he now has. 

The front door opens, voices ring throughout the small apartment. Liam and Zayn are back, they'd left way earlier around 6am and just came back at 6:34pm. Louis concludes that they got lost or whatever. Louis also doesnt want to admit that he's ungodly jealous of they're unity and happiness. Louis re hides his journal under his pillow and exits the small room. 

" Hey Lou." Liam smiles.

Liam and Zayn have matching snapback hats on, they're like highlighter yellow and Louis' overcome with spite for them already. _Those hats are dumb anyway._ Louis thinks aggressively. Liam is practically radiating happiness, same as Zayn, and Louis is stood awkwardly trying not to show is sinful envy. Louis goes over and leans absently on the counter looking at his sock covered toes. _These socks are dumb too_

" What's the matter Louis? I'm really sorry we forced you to wear socks but your feet really didn't smell good at all." Zayn giggles apologetically. " Dont look at them like that though, it's scary." 

Liam and Niall laugh along. Louis tries not to call them both dumb. 

" Anyway.. I made a new friend." Louis says shrugging his shoulders.

" Oh really?" Liam says not actually paying attention, he's paying significantly more attention to Zayn dancing around with his earphones in.

Louis rolls his eyes.

" Yeah, he's a demon." Louis blurts.

Surely enough all attention is back on him immediately. Niall just look with a knowing face. Liam and Zayn both stare with their jaws dropped. Louis suddenly regrets confessing that, he had a hard enough explaining to Niall. How will he lie to Zayn too?

" Y-yeah, he only walks me places and buys me stuff though. I dont even know his name, and I don't think he knows mine. But he thinks im not an angel... Which im technically not anymore." _Harry knows im not an Angel anymore.. That wasn't a lie. And Harry doesn't know my government.. So that's not a lie either._

" But, there's more." Niall says sternly, obviously pushing Louis to tell the full truth.

Louis plays with the hem of his Guess shirt. He tries to figure out ways to twist his words just a bit to maybe not freak Zayn out too much.

" You know how ignorant I am right now and I just saw a bunch of couples and stuff and thought I was illegal to not do coupley stuff. 'Cause there were so many couples. Together. So I asked if he'd hold my hand so we dont seem out of place. And he does, and then he said I should always kiss the person who walks me places. So I did." Louis says gulping.

Zayn places his palms on the countertop and sighs heavily. Liam fidgets with anything to make himself focus less on the awkwardness. 

" Louis you're not allowed out anymore." Zayn says tightly.

Niall drops a pan, but quickly scrambles to pick it back up off the tiled floor. Liam scratches his scalp looking anywhere but at the situation beforehand. Zayn burns a hole in the back of Louis' head with his disappointed eyes. 

" What If I need stuff? What about work?" Louis asks meekly.

" I'll walk with you and Liam will have to walk alone to work, then I'll be late..." Zayn says trailing off faintly as if ready to say more. 

Thankfully he doesn't, Louis doesn't think he'd be able to take it of he did. 

" Sorry." He says looking up into Zayn's bright brown eyes. 

" Apology accepted Louis.. You didn't know, it's okay." Zayn says calming himself.

_Its not okay im a filthy liar, and I do know better now! But I wont stop him, what is wrong with me!?_ Zayn kisses Louis' cheek then pulls out a watch. 

" Oh," Louis looks around at Niall, who's still not paying attention. 

" It was Niall's idea, that way none of us lose track of time. And can come in earlier than 11." Zayn says with his eyebrows wiggling suggestively at Louis.

" Oh. Okay." Louis blushes.

" No ones mad at you LouLou. Do you want to help me and Li cook tonight?" Zayn asks. When Louis gives no answer he shrugs. " Okay." 

Louis grabs the device from Zayn and waves the boys goodbye. Louis writes again in his journal, and sits impatiently trying to get his watch to work. After about 40 minutes, Liam tickling him to near death and a wet noodle in his ear by Niall. Louis finally manages to get the wrist watch to work. It's a cute little thing, blue shiny marble like coloring on the edges. And a basic black all the rest. Louis sighs and stretches. He bellows out into the living room, the boys already sitting and talking about how bummy their jobs are. 

" I'm not actually all that hungry tonight guys, I'm just going to take a shower then sleep." Louis says smiling shyly.

" Louis please dont still be upset about earlier, it's not your fault and we love you no matter what." Niall says.

Louis nods and smiles with more effort. He's going to lie again. And he knows it'll only make the guilt worse but he cant have them poking around anymore.

" I'm fine, I just dont feel hungry and im sure it can be saved till tomorrow." Louis says shrugging. 

The boys nod and return to their conversations. Louis grabs his towel and loofah of his clothing. Louis sighs as he steps into the small bathroom. He closes the door slowly and breathes out once its fully shut. He avoids looking in the mirror, because he thinks it'll show a lying, demon loving, Satan worshiping, Fallen Angel. Louis turns the shower water on hot. _Needs to burn the dirt off me.. I hope it actually works too._

Louis stands under the hot spray of the water. He lets it burn his skin. _So I'm most definitely burning in the lowest level of hell there is. I'm a tainted Angel, who lies and has conversations with Demons. The first one isn't exactly my fault.. He.. Forced me._ Louis shivers and squirts shampoo I his hair. He pours body wash all over his loofah and rubs it all around his body. Louis never liked his curves, he never understood why his Father did either. _Some humans stop eating to get skinnier.._ Louis runs his bare hands over his waist encircling it with his arms. Louis mumbles something in Latin.

"Quae etiam est vita mea?" ( What even is my existence ) Louis turns the water off knowing Niall wont be happy about overusing water. Zayn and Liam take showers together.

He dries off and brushes his teeth. He walks into his shared room and puts on basketball shorts. He lies down and awaits sleep. 

\- - - - 

Harry lays down wondering where Louis' been these past couple days. Harry had checked everywhere. Harry resolves to thinking had sick days. Harry throws his towel off of his nude body. He'd just gotten out of a shower. Demons need to be clean too... At least some. Harry lays naked and decides against falling asleep from a hot orgasm at the thoughts of the short brunette. Harry also hopes that maybe Louis will be sleeping at this time too, to finally put into effect the spell Lucifer taught him. Harry shuts his eyes awaiting sleep.

\- - - -

 

-* Dream World *-

Louis looks around warily. 

" A desert?" Louis blinks confusedly. 

God's been sending him messages for a long time since he fell. Some terrifying, some sweet, some blatant and some confusing. Louis has a feeling this'll be confusing. 

" A demon has breeched your mind... He plans to visit you in your most vulnerable state, sleep." The familiar rumbling voice states.

Louis sits up faster panicking. _Harry cant get into Niall's.. He can't visit me in my sleep if he can't get anywhere near me._ Louis de sands his clothes. He waits for the first weird occurrence. Surely enough God puts out the first sign. First is a hand, Second, a watch reading 1 on the dot, and thirdly, a two green orbs turning into blazing fireballs hailing straight toward Louis. Louis knows they wont hit him so he stands still. 

" Why cant you just tell me what's expected of me, or how much I've disappointed you or whatever!?" Louis yells sadly.

A big sand storm rises around him. Louis just sobs into his hands trying to tune it all out. God's strong voice comes ringing In his ears.

" A HAND LUCIFER THINK, 1 IN THE MORNING ON THE DOT, AND THOSE SEEMINGLY INNOCENT PORTALS BUT BEHIND THEM IS FIRE AND WICKED INTENTION!" He hollers.

Louis lays sobbing into the sand. The storm subsides. A figure appears in the distance. 

Harry walks confused at all the commotion coming from over there. _**Sounds like fun.** _ His chocolate curly hair flows in the dry sandy air. Harry walks on until he can make out a faint body lying on the sand. Harry is inside Louis' dream world, it's probably Louis then. Harry walks a bit faster toward the seemingly lifeless Angel. 

" Hey." Harry calls.

Louis shakes his head staring directly into his eyes. Harry walks right infront of Louis' lying body. He puts a hand out for the small sunshine, Louis accepts it. 

" How?" Is all Louis can manage to say sighing sadly.

" Learned it from my dad. Thought maybe I'd be able to talk to you this way without you leaving your home. I know how much you hate walking." Harry says.

Louis pushes his hair back never breaking eye contact with Harry.

" Fall in LOVE with your OWN father!? What and occurrence!" The booming voice echoes with Malice.

Harry grabs Louis' waist and brings him closer. Harry just stares into Louis eyes. He doesn't want to kiss the Angel, he just wants to look. See all the emotions and feelings. Louis fidgets and wraps his small dainty fingers around Harry's triceps. Harry smiles small, until realizing how uncomfortable Louis looks. 

 

-* DreamWorld End *-

Before you know it it's morning and Louis awoken by Niall stepping on his ankle accidentally. 

" Ah!" Louis yelp rubbing his ankle.

" Sorry mate." Niall says. " You have to get up, it's 9." 

Louis groans and throws his blanket from his body. _I have to work in an hour._ Louis puts his glasses on and plods into the kitchen. He reaches into a high cabinet, that he can barely reach. _I cant believe this isn't even the highest cabinet._ He grabs from it, oatmeal. Since it looks like all the other boys ate Louis doesnt worry about making them anything. Louis pops the microwavable food into the microwave and slumps into Niall's room. 

" I dont want to dress today." Louis groans.

Niall laughs while pulling on his converse and lacing them tightly. Louis couldn't have did that so easily. His shoes literally go up to his knees. Louis grabs some skinnies from Niall jean drawer then grabs a big gray shirt. _White grey and black go right?_ Louis shrugs and pulls the clothing on. He returns to the kitchen finding his breakfast done. He eats quickly then goes on with his morning routine. Louis decides to leave his glasses on. 

" Ready to go Lou?" Zayn asks.

Liam grabs his house key, the noisy clanks of all the charms make Louis irritated. Louis nods and grabs his own silent key. _I refuse to be jealous of a ring of keys. I'll just get Harry to buy me key chains.. Is that manipulation? Maybe, but im not an Angel anymore. Far from it now._ Louis walks out the heavy front door and down the metal stairway. He watches other people lock their doors and grab their bikes or children. _Why would someone live here with children?_

Walking with Zayn proves to be effective in making sure Harry doesnt bother Louis. Not that he was really bothering Louis so much he couldn't deal with it. Louis tries grabbing Zayn's hand multiple times but Zayn just pulls away. The last time he glares at Louis and says.

" People dont like when two guys do stuff like that." 

Louis walks in a knowing way. 

" But no matter if they obey one rule, they still break more than 10 on a daily. Might as well break that one too. Look, that guy is preaching about how certain people will burn in Hell right? But his hair is cut, he's obese, and he's wearing way more than 2 fabrics! That's not even the deal breaker, he's terrorizing his neighbors and not being graceful in no way whatsoever!" Louis argues.

Zayn bites his lip. " Justice will be served to him, to them all. But for now, just try to survive in this city Louis. " Zayn sighs.

They arrive at the custard shop. Louis waves him off and bounds inside. Harry. 

" Harry what! Get from back their! Only workers are allowed back there!" Louis stresses nervously.

" I am a worker Lou, and I am your father too." Harry chuckles.

" You're not my father Haz." Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry just washes in the pet name. He smiles at Louis small but sweet.

" Haz?" Harry questions. Louis blushes and props his glasses up while clocking in and attaching his name tag. " Cute, I like it." 

Louis still stands speechless, then he puts on the little custard jacket, and places the ugly custard hat on his head. Harry swoons.

" Hush please." Louis blushes.

" Lets go fuck in the bathroom." Harry chuckles.

" Oh my me Haz if you're going to be like this everyday I dont think I can deal." Louis gapes dramatically.

Harry grabs the smaller mans waist and rest his head on his shoulder. 

" Can I at least kiss you. Its the least you could do." Harry dramatically sighs sadly.

" Fine but then you have to promise me key chains and noisy shiny things." Louis smirks. 

_That felt good._ Harry kisses up the Angel's neck and plants a wet kiss to the corner of his mouth. Louis turns his head and kisses Harry's lips. _Almost like a couple._

" Your glasses are so cute." Harry growls pressing his hard cock against Louis lower back. " S'your fault, you should fix it."

" Contain your self Harold, for that you'd have to buy me a house." Louis abruptly blurts. 

_Oh my Gosh where did that even come from!?_ Harry bursts into laughter and stares shocked at Louis. 

" What?" Harry throws his head back in laughter. " You little slut." 

Louis shakes his ass a little, because, well he's already in too deep. Might as well enjoy the moment of evil he created. **_He's gone bad so quickly. Only been like 4 weeks._ ** Harry wraps himself around Louis again. Kissing his neck and dragging his fingernails up the inside of Louis shirt. He presses himself on his lower back. Louis mewls.

" Harry stop." Louis tries with eyebrows furrowed.

" I'll stop... Just want to do something first." Harry smirks.

Louis shivers and tries to push Harry away. Harry's practically radiating lust at this point. Harry drags his fingernails over Louis' nipples, tweaks them then removes his hands from Louis' shirt. _How'd he know I had sensitive nipples?_ Harry thumbs at the dimples in Louis back. The front door rings and a costumer walks in. Harry slides his palms into Louis' tight pants. Louis takes the order with a moan. The poor man just backs away frightened. 

" Love this dont you. Bet you didnt even know you could feel like this." Harry chuckles darkly.

Louis grabs harrys arms and leans his head back on Harry's shoulder. Harry growls and continues groping and sliding his hands all over Louis' ass. **_He's got a pleasant surprise then. One day im gonna make him feel so fucking good._ **

" Firm and soft. How is that even possible?" Harry laughs lowly. 

\- - - -

 

Over the next few weeks Louis' days go just like that. Zayn walks Louis to his job, Harry touches all over him, one day effectively giving Louis a boner, but didnt go that far again because of Louis' threat to ' Literally throw myself off a bridge, that was so embarrassing, you dont have the right to do that to me!' Harry's taken Louis to the bathroom and made Louis sit on his lap and grind down on him. Louis thought it was to get Harry off, but turns out it got him hard instead. Louis had made 4 journal entries in the past 4 weeks and is glad Zayn doesnt know about it, because some were about him.

 

Entries-   
1.) "if Niall found out it was Harry he'd never forgive Louis. It'd be unforgivable. Louis wipes his eyes and opens his journal back up. Niall fumbles away with loud, clanky pots.."

Quod suus 'iens ut nuntiarem daemonium Nigellus tempus zayn vivere. Itaque miror, quomodo Zayn agere. Ut verisimile liam ire elit sexus numquam ut 'omnes elit

English-

Niall's going to tell zayn about the demon what a time to be alive. I wonder how Zayn will react. Probably go have sex with Liam as a reaction that's all they ever do anyway.

 

2.) "Louis grabs the device from Zayn and waves the boys goodbye. Louis writes again in his journal, and sits impatiently trying to get his watch to work."

Nimirum non neglegentia mea vigilias elit. Nec absconderunt Zayn quod si non odit Zayn .. mihi amicissimum tum a ipsum. Ego autem tristitia. Fefellit eum ego profectus sum ita et verbum eius non invideat profecto esse debemus im in faciem meam. Altera praedatum momentis video, quin ex hoc quod aliquid i paenitet.

English- 

Obviously these watches were a product of my own carelessness. Zayn didn't even try to hide that, If Zayn doesn't hate me yet.. Then he's a very very very good friend. I should feel bad. I've lied to him, gone against his word and I'm so envious of him im sure it must show on my face. The next time I see harry I dont think i could stop myself from doing something regretful.

 

3.) ( 3rd 4rth 5th and 6th were written in the time lapse.) 

Harry enim XV minutes recta osculatus est me. Putabam me non fieret, dolor. Licet odor eius in aeternum vivere videor.

English- 

Harry kissed me for 15 minutes straight. I thought I would pass out from no oxygen. Although I think I could live off his smell forever.

 

4.) 

Harrius gaudens in cellam ei propter me. Comminuet eum qui fecit me, tunc facta est libido, implevit. Qui me fecit culmine se conferret. Erat enim bona.

English-

Harry had an orgasm in the toilets because of me. He made me grind on him, but then I was lust filled. So he made me watch him bring himself to a climax. It was a good day

 

5.)

Zayn, et Liam Niall sensi mutationem, in me tandem animo. Bonum. Quit amplius curant vasa omnia et volo laborare Facere turpitudinem.

English-

Zayn, Liam and Niall have realized a change in my attitude. Good. I dont care about stuff anymore, all I want is to go to work and do sexual stuff with Haz. 

 

6.) 

Niall Zayn et arguit me hodie. Hesterno die dixi et adhesit daemon eis. Et mentitus est Qui scitis nomen eius, iam certus sum. Et ego dixi: o.Dicere mihi postulare. Sed ego in balneo imber purr et ambula. Cum iratus furere exivi et ipsi daemonium non amare, et quod clam me.

English-

Zayn and Niall argued with me today. I told them my demon got a job with me yesterday. I lied! And they said I should definitely know his name now. So I said oh I do. I said its just sexual anyway. And Zayn got furious and told me shouldn't fall for a demon, and I said I didn't its just a sexual thing. Zayn said Id go to the deepest part of hell for that but I reminded him that's where all fallen angels go. Including him.


	5. Harold!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Louis what the fuck?"

-* Dream World *-

 

" Harry, you can't keep meeting me like this. Father gets so angry." Louis pleas.

" I dont give a flying dardemon what your father thinks!" Harry growls loudly.

The wind picks up, Harry and Louis had both spawned in the same location, thankfully. But its only so long before Louis' first sign comes, then the second, third, then.. God himself. They have to make this talk quick, not wanting God to physically harm either of them like he'd almost done last time. Louis' extremely dislikes when father is angry, he gets scarier than Satan himself. 

" Harry... How'd you even get into my dreams?" Louis asks.

" Hun.. Two things, firstly, this is not a dream. This is a nightmare, your God is giving you nightmares, not some demon. Secondly, I am so sorry I invaded your privacy like this but I wanted to be with you more. I'm getting impatient with you Lou. I'm ready to abandon you all together if you don't start putting more effort into our relationship." Harry says matter of factly.

Louis stare up at Harry, confused and scared. _What does he mean "relationship"? What does he mean "Abandon me"?_ Louis swipes his fringe from his head and looks up at Harry disbelievingly.

" What do you mean Harold?" Louis asks innocently.

Just then the first sign appears. Its a journal. Louis' heart rate picks up, he pushes back all thoughts about the journal. Focusing on Harry.

" I came to you Louis, no one else. Do you know why?" Harry asks.

" Because you l-loved me." Louis answers.

" God no Lou! I dont love you, its an expression. I love things about you... But anyway, I came to you because you're the most beautiful creature in all of the universe, and I want you." Harry declares easily.

" Oh." Louis says shyly.

" Dont be like that. But Louis, I need a partner to join me in Hell. Will you be him or do I have to search for another?" Harry asks forcefully.

Another sign appears. The eyes, the dark, dirty, emerald-like green eyes. They soon turn to blazing fire. Louis gulps, fighting back tears that are soon to spill. 

" Harry what do you mean? Dont you care about me?" Louis asks holding back tears.

" Of course baby. But im just getting impatient Is all. You haven't ' put out ' and I've been with you for months, what are we to you LouLou?" Harry asks seriously.

" You're.. W-we... You make me smile a lot." Louis stammers.

" That's not good enough for me Lou." Harry says sadly.

" What do you want?" Louis says a little rudely. " Then what will be good enough? I'll change! What do you want to hear!? What does 'Putting Out' mean Haz!?" Louis says exasperatedly.

" Let me make love to you. Tonight. Then, you will bond your soul with my many, and we will be one." Harry whispers.

Louis lets a tear fall freely down his cheek. Harry wipes it away with his thumb, then leans down and kisses Louis' thin pink lips gently. The ground rumbles, the third sign is released. It's a puppy made up of the skies clouds. It runs slowly, playfully. Louis looks up worried at the adorable little animal. Harry is also examining the site above him. Then a pile of dark dangerous clouds form into a hand. The hand violently pushes the puppy down against its will, it rips the innocent animals heart from its cloudy chest. The clouds rain blood on the boys. Louis shakes into Harry's arms. Harry places a comforting hand on Louis' back, the demon kisses atop his head. 

" Its okay Louis. My sweet, sweet, little Angel." Harry smiles. 

God beckons down from the heavens and screams and insults Louis. Harry holds him tightly through all of it, letting the tiny Angel sob into his bare chest. Louis is more than glad when a groggily Niall wakes him up by poking his thighs.

 

-* Dream World Ends *-

" Morning Nialler." Louis smiles timidly.

" I've been like falling apart trying to suppress my urge to just read your journal. Know how you feel." Niall whispers. " I thought better of that though mate, so, come and have a chat with me whenever you want. I want to know." Niall says.

" Course." Louis lies, its a lie because Louis cant have talk to him whenever he wants, he just cant.

Niall leaves the room, the other boys are as usual awake already. Louis exhales a breath and slides on his burgundy beanie that'd been lying next to him. Zayn bellows Louis a good morning, Liam nods. Louis rolls his eyes at their fake warmth.

" How's work been Louis?" Zayn asks concerned.

" Very good, my manager says I'm the best with costumers." Louis says truthfully, his manager did say that.

" Good.. Listen. Louis.. I-I want to apologize for the way I am acting recently. I've basically ignored you for a week after you told me about you and that demon. I'm sorry, I am genuinely sorry. I feel like we need to talk about this, just a little bit?" Zayn stresses.

Louis stretches his arms and legs then stands up from his pillowy bed. Liam pulls on his work boots _He looks so good in those... Harry should wear those._ Then exits the room promptly. 

" Oh. Well, Okay..." Louis begins warily." Thank you, um, and apology is accepted. And im sorry for being so snappy about it, I was being very hateful." Louis tells Zayn.

" I was afraid you'd pick up demon like habits.. Like swearing, lying, and premature sexual relations... Louis I know, how I live my life. I know. But I do not want the same for you. You may be going to Hell, we all are, so don't try to save your soul. But please Louis, save your character. Dont give up on yourself. Prove God wrong. Prove Father Wrong Louis!" Zayn strains stressfully.

Louis looks at Zayn with glassy eyes, Zayn stares back. Louis sniffs and pushes his glasses on.

" W-what do you mean prove father wrong?" Louis sniffles.

Zayn walks over to the tiny brunette man, he places his palms on his cheeks. Zayn leans close to Louis' face, letting their foreheads touch.

" Louis can't you see how deliberate this is?" Zayn asks. " He dismissed me, angered you. He then abandoned us, even though he love you vigorously. More then he ever loved any other Angel... Then he allowed a demon into your mortal life, he is testing you Lou, not me but you." Zayn whispers as if it were a top secret.

Louis lets a salty tear run down his cheek. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. 

" You're wrong. Father has not abandon me, he appears in my dreams at night. Giving me nightmares with the despair and grievances he brings." Louis shakes his head.

" Do you listen to him?" Zayn asks.

" I-I." Louis lets a sob escape. " H-how? H-how Zayn... How can I.. I rejoice, and obey him when he hurt me so awfully? He hurt me so badly Zayn, I wanted to leave the heavens for as long as I can remember, now he haunts me." Louis whispers. 

Zayn kisses Louis' forehead and pulls him into a tight embrace. Louis cries silently into Zayn's shoulder, Zayn lets a few tears run as well.

" God, creator of all, the ultimate love, hurt you deliberately? Without good cause?" Zayn asks wetly.

" Y-yes." Louis cries.

 

\- - - -

 

" Morning baby." Harry smiles placing a kiss on Louis' temple.

" I am not in the mood for your disgusting, sexual advances." Louis says strictly, earning a few concerned looks.

Louis turns away from Harry and fights back tears. Louis and Zayn had argued passively the entire walk. All over Harry. Zayn was trying to convince Louis that Harry was doing this to spite Father. That Harry wants to bring me to Hell to suffer, or to be used as bribery. Louis didnt want to believe him. _I should, why don't I? I dont know! I DONT KNOW!! I Dont Love Harry! NO!! I Hate him! He's used me! He's invaded my personal space! He's turned my best f-friend on me... H-he tricked me, he turned me into a sinner._ Louis grips the counter top forcefully. Harry takes a step back. 

" What the fuck are you on about today Louis?" Harry asks concerned.

" You. I dont want to go to Hell with you, and im never going to Hell. I'm going back up with my father, my true love." Louis blinks back tears.

Harry rolls his eyes in annoyance and irritation. _**He had better be playing around. I did not give Nick 15 souls to get the Hell from my mansion for him to suddenly change his fucking mind! I'll drag him down to Hell and he will love me, and he will pleasure me, and he will obey me, and sing to me, and hold me, and get me good items!** _ Harry grips the back of the small fallen Angels neck. Louis gasps.

" Listen. And listen closely Fucker. You're coming to Hell with me. Whether you want to or not. I've been kind and patient with you Tomlinson." Harry breathes out aggressively.

The spooked boy can feel Harry's, minty, harsh breath on his neck. Louis shivers from fear. 

" I could have manipulated you, then dragged you to Hell first chance I got. But I didn't now did I? I have given you an option, remember? But now, there's no options.. You're coming with me baby. I want you. I get what I want babe. You're going to Hell anyway, might as well bunk with me, have a little fun." Harry whispered harshly. 

He shoves Louis against the counter then walks to the back. Thankfully no one took too much of a care in the scene that had just unraveled. Louis stands upright shaking and looking down at his hands. They're are vibrating with something fierce, Louis fights back the tears that threaten to protrude. 

Louis figures he'll have to stay away from the demon as best he can. He'll have to talk to the boys too. _Does this mean everything was all a set up? He was just waiting for me to speak out.. Then.. He'd tell me the truth, but I was too stupid to see._

Harry serves up costumers quickly and with a smile. Louis stands and stares ahead for a while, devising a plan of some sorts. 

" You're just standing there Loubear... Everything okay?" Harry asks coldly.

" S'fine." Louis whispers.

The work day goes by quickly, costumer after costumer walking in and giving concerned looks. Louis' manager Nick Grimshaw congratulates him on another amazing day. Nick was bullshitting, just trying to get closer to Louis, little does he know Louis isn't coming back. At least that's what Louis hopes. He also makes Louis slightly uncomfortable with how close he gets. And now that Louis' immortal, he cant smell a demon. 

" Goodnight Lou." Harry says pushing past the fallen angel.

" Night Hazza." Louis says wet with tears.

Harry stops in his tracks at the loving name. Turning to look at Louis' emotions. Louis is swiping tears from his bottom eyelids, walking with short sniffles, clearly trying to hide his emotions. Harry growls and ducks his head. _**I should like apologize or whatever.. Better feelings for me better lay or whatever...** _ Harry bounds over to the shaking brunette. _What does he want_

" Hey." The demon rolls his eyes.

The tiny, ex Angel waves a tiny hand. Harry's heart nearly spikes, but he keeps himself unaffected by Louis' innocence. _**Fuck, I am terrible.** _

" Cheer up, dont you think its only fair that after spending all that time and money on you I get an award? Like your accompany in Hell?" Harry asks with brows raised.

" Well, I t-thought.. I-I.. You cared for me, but I can see, you do not. Only wanted me to fall for you, then to willingly go with you to Hell. And I thought about it Haz, I will go, but give me more time with my loved ones." Louis offers.

Harry groans and rolls his blade green eyes. Louis fixes his beanie and ties his converse tightly. Harry finally nods and pulls Louis into a tight hug. Louis happily obliges, needing a hug after all he's been through today. Even if it is from the person who caused it. _I'm so far gone.. I dont see him as a boyfriend, just a best friend_

" Don't break the deal." The chocolate haired man says strictly. " Or I will make your mortal life a living Hell. Then, I will abandon you in Hell, leaving you to the other demons pleasures." Harry says, never batting an eyelash at his own harsh tone.

" Louis!?" Zayn's sweet voice echoes through the alleyway.

Louis steps out of the already open employee door. He runs over to Zayn and immediately buries his face in the younger's neck. Zayn just holds him tightly, not wanting to upset him anymore. Just then Harry appears at the door, quirking an eyebrow then turning to his own devices. Zayn glares horribly at the demon, Harry just shrugs and disappears into the dark, shadowy alleyway. 

Harry doesnt feel good about hurting Louis so badly, he had grown fond of the pretty boy. But, steps had to be taken, necessary steps. To ensure Harry did get what he'd originally planned to get, and more, maybe even that black haired boy too. _**What's his name? Zen? He's got a nice body, nice face, and from what I could smell, nice hygiene... Too bad he wont want to even be near me after that time I throw him off a plane.** _ Harry outwardly laughs at his own cruel joke. Harry catches a glimpse of Nick preying on his brunette. 

" Nicholas? How much do you want Louis?" Harry asks.

" What do you mean?" Nick retorts harshly.

" Cut the shit Nick, you changed your appearance. Which good job because you're at least not a ugly mug anymore. And you're always trying to suck up to him, you're like kissing his ass so hard you'll get blisters." Harry comments lazily.

Nick eyes Harry. Nick had been very careful not to make any of his advances noticeable to anyone but Louis. Turns out it happened the other way around, Louis' oblivious and Harry is aware. How wonderful.

" So you're selling him?" Nick questions.

" Course not. But im willing to make a deal." Harry adds.

Harry hadn't planned to do this when times got rough like this. Scaring Louis, and honestly manipulating him into descending with him. But the time calls.

" I'm giving you my permission to get closer to Louis. As close as you want. But if you get too close, I'll have you locked in torture for a million fucking years for touching my property." Harry warns growling.

Nick nods slowly. 

" What's too close anyway. Like kissin' and rubbin' or-" Nick starts with a curious smirk.

But much to his surprise Harry wasn't upset with that. Harry was actually considering it as an option.

" No.. But don't fuck him, whatever you do. And that's not just penetration, that's also mouth, hands, feet, I dont know. Dont like fuck with him.. In that way. Kay?" Harry asks.

Harry hoped Nick understood him. The slightly taller demon nodded and pushed past Harry. Harry sighed a breath of relief. Nick is allowed in Niall's house. _**But im not.. What if he uses that to his advantage.. What if he.. No. A million years in torture. I wouldn't climb for Gods throne if I knew that sentence was a possible consequence.** _ Harry begins to walk out of the narrow alleyway.

" Oh. And I will get you back for when you murdered me. I'll make it just as painful." Nick says never looking back. 

Harry lets out a chuckle. _**Now to find that key chain I promised Louis.** _

 

\- - - -

 

" Louis. Louis that's It! Dont you Lie! Dont you Dare! LIE TO US ANYMORE!" Zayn yells with a shakey voice. 

Louis sobs onto the floor. He doesn't look at anyone, doesnt listen to anything, cant hear anything over his own noises and blood rushing. He doesn't want to talk because he cant say anything truthful to not hurt his friends. 

" Louis.. Zayn told us Harold was there with you and you were crying. And there was another demon there as well. And there might have been more. And more. And more. And you weren't doing anything against it." Niall says mellow calmly.

While Louis' having a melt down, Zayn is having a conniption, and Liam is trying to hold them all together, Niall is calm. Good-ol'-Nialler. _I cant tell them I just can't. I can't. I can't! I won't! I have To! I Will! I can't! I am!_

"P-please just say something. We love you and understand." Zayn strains.

Louis shakes his head and curls in on himself. Niall shakes his head, Zayn lets tears slip, and Liam is still blaming himself for all the commotion.

" C'mon.. Write it down. Dont say it but write it down." Niall suggests.

Louis hiccups and gets up on shaky legs. _this is a safe alternative_ Zayn doesn't look at Louis, but Niall keeps eye contact. Louis grabs a dull pen that fades out as you write. He grabs a piece of printing paper. He write.

' Certe ego te in anno. Locutus sum cum eo id. Paenitet'   
'I have a year with you at most. I promised I'd leave with him. I'm sorry.'

Louis stands shaking. Zayn reads the note over and over. He turns slowly and confused to the crying Angel.

" What?" Zayn asks.

" What does it say?" Liam asks.

" Louis what?" Zayn asks again.

Liam and Niall just stand aside frightened and confused. Louis immediately starts crying again.

" Louis what the fuck." Zayn curses.

Louis shakes even more. _I'm in so much trouble._

" I didn't w-want to t-tell you g-.. Guys." Louis chokes.

Zayn stands staring at Louis with clenched fists.

" I told you you can tell us anything. You can tell /me/ anything especially! Louis we could've got you out of this situation if you asked us for help earlier. Was Harold the demon you've been fucking with? Was he!?" Zayn hollers.

Louis nods his head quickly and makes a quick move to escape outside. They watch him run from the apartment. Zayn stands there dazed, Niall and Liam look at each other silently asking if the other got the same message. They both thought the same thing was going on. Harry, the demon and Louis, the ex Angel, were in love. Niall didnt want to believe it.

" Zayn please tell me Louis didnt go and fall for my fucking demon. Harry's a horrible, disgusting, immortal fucking, gross, diabolical creature from Hell!" Niall yells. " How Could He!?" 

" Oh my God" Liam breathes.

" Niall I dont know if they love each other. I just know that Louis is going to be dragged to Hell because he made an unbreakable promise." Zayn sighs.

Niall lets his cheeks color themselves pink. He lets his eyes water up till his eyelashes are wet. He lets his only friends look at his expression with ones of pity. But he doesn't let himself hate Louis. Just dislike him, but Niall thinks whatever happened it couldn't have been under normal circumstances. Louis was an Angel after all.

 

\- - - - 

 

" Harry." Louis breathes weakly. " Haz." The freezing cold, sad brunette calls weakly once more.

Louis can't seem to stop crying. Knowing how much he disappointed and lied to his only friends is too much for him to bear. And knowing that he's turning to Harry for help is making him sick. Louis can't seem to flag Harry anywhere so he sits next to an old dumpster about 4 blocks from Niall's. He sits and shivers in the cold trying to collect his headspace. 

" Aye." A mellow voice calls. 

Louis' head shoots up, he knows that voice. _Nick?_

" Hey Lou." Nick comments.

Louis waves shyly. Nick tilts his head slightly to the left. _He's going to ask why I look like I just fell from heaven. Again._ Nick sits next to Louis on the dirty ground. Louis doesn't push him away, but he doesn't invite him closer either. Hopefully Nick will get the message of truthfully not wanting to talk about it.

" Demons, Angels. Not so different ya know?" Nick says thoughtfully.

" How's that?" Louis asks half heartedly.

" We both love our creator. We both believe in something, and just because our belief is different, it doesn't make us anymore wrong. But, have you ever questioned why? Why are we down there and not up there. Not just a ' Oh they're bad' but ask why?" The tall demon asks thoughtfully.

Louis figures he likes the way Nick talks a lot. It keeps Louis' mind focused on something other than his own ridiculous problems. Louis hadn't realized how right Nick was though.

" Mhm." Louis comments absently. 

" Well, you're a fallen angel. So you're a demon." Nick says absently.

Louis shakes his head. _I am not a fucking monstrous little sneaky lying demon._

" Do you realize that there's fallen angels everywhere. I'm a fallen angel, Harry's a fallen angel, a couple of dardemons too." Nick comments with his eyebrows raised.

Louis looks up at Nick more puzzlingly. 

" Serious?" Louis asks.

" Yes." Nick says crossing his heart. " We all left for different reasons. Whether it be from passive distaste, injustice, listening to God's unrighteous planning. We all left. And now we're down there.. Planning and planning on how to take him down. Take him down and let everyone free from all his laws, let them do as wished." Nick shrugs.

Louis sits shocked, he'd never thought of it that way. But that still leaves one more question.

" So why all the murder, all the manipulation, and the scaring of the children?" Louis asks rolling his eyes.

" We can do whatever we want, and you have to remember just because a few hundred do it, it doesn't mean all." Nick shrugs smiling.

Louis smiles shyly back at him. 

" You're a great manager you know.. Always make me feel adequate." Louis says sweetly.

" Mhm.. That's because you are adequate, a lot more than adequate actually. You're perfect, God musta worked on you for millions of years." Nick flirts swiftly.

Louis blushes, but the pouts a bit. " I kind of wish he hadn't." 

" Whys that babe?" Nick asks.

Louis blushes again at the pet name. _Harry used to call me that._

" Well he loved me, a lot. And like he put me above everyone else. And I know some of the Angels didnt like it, but what was I to do? Anyway, he always called me Lucifer.. I didn't like that either." Louis explains. 

Nick moved closer to Louis. Louis lets him, feeling safe with this demon, he was sweet and flirty. Harry was mean and touchy. 

" I like you Nick." Louis comments.

" I like you too Lou." Nick smiles widely. " I hope I can call you that.. Lou?" 

" Sure." Louis giggles and lays his tired head on the talkers shoulder. 

God watches it all

\- - - - 

 

" I dont know I just left him with Nick. Nick'll be too touchy with Louis, Louis'll come crawling to me and blah I got Lou." Harry comments absently waving his hands around.

The strawberry blonde crawls over to Harry. 

" Well.. Stop worrying about Louis, and worry about Jamie." The smaller boy comments cheekily.

Harry pushes him off of himself. He'd rather talk about his day, then fuck the night away. _**That rhymes..** _ Harry gives Jamie the' not now ' look. Jamie being the impatient butler he is, rolls his eyes and flops next to Harry. Harry huffs in annoyance.

 

" Anyways.. I dont know why Nick's not back, I never asked to start tonight." Harry huffs running his fingers through his hair. _**What if Nick is fucking Louis right now?.. Against his will!?** _

" Harry stop thinking and fuck me!" Jamie whines.

Harry glares at the older man who looks and acts like a tween. Not that Harry ever complained.

" Jamie could you be here as my friend for once?" Harry asks rolling his eyes.

Jamie shakes his head with a tiny smile.

" Sorry Master Styles but im here as your servant." Jamie winks.

" Then do me a favor." Harry says sensually.

" Anything.." Jamie says purring like a kitten.

" Listen to me!" Harry snaps.

Jamie flinches and growls annoyed. He gets up from the bed and fixes his clothing. 

" I'll leave untill you need me for a 'real' task Master Styles." Jamie says sauntering out.

" I'm fucking replacing you I swear." Harry grumbles under his breath.

\- - - -

" Plenty of demons bring angels down with no problem, some even less cold hearted than you." Lucifer says.

" I.. Dont you think I know that? Or else this wouldn't be bothering me!" Harry complains.

" So what bothers you the most? Having feelings you cant explain for Louis, not being cold hearted enough, or being too cold hearted?" Harry's father asks.

Harry shakes his head sighing. He drives the toe of his shoe into the icy floors below him. 

" I dont know.. All of them equally I think?" Harry tries.

" Think harder, then once you've figured it out, fix it, and all else will fall into your favor." Satan smiles.

" Thanks ol' wise one." Harry jokes half heartedly.

" Don't get tortured." The bigger, stronger, older demon threatens while rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No journal entry. Thanks for being patient <3


	6. Deals Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals off  
> Lucifer and God argue sometimes, but God would never hurt him purposely.. No no he wouldn't

" You're joking right?" Harry chuckles unbelievingly.

" Why would I be joking?" Louis questions.

Harry sighs heavily. _**What the fuck Nick? W-why!? WHY!!!??** _ Louis still stands slightly confused and slightly understanding of Harry's frustration. _Maybe he's jealous._ Louis suggests.

" Louis, what do you w-want? What!? What is it!?" Harry hollers annoyed.

" Nothing!" Louis defends.

Louis' currently freezing cold in the early English weather. Nick and Louis' been talking for a short couple days, but everyday is better then the next. Nick isn't a demon, he's a fallen angel like Louis. _A beautiful one too._

" Then how are you so sure that Nick is such a great guy, and would like to maybe 'be' with him while you're in Hell? How're you so sure about him, b-but not m-" Harry starts but doesnt finish.

Louis heart beat speeds immediately. He hadn't meant to offend Harry.

" I-I.. He's just different.. He's a fallen Angel like me, and he's sweet and still as kind." Louis explains.

Harry watches the way Louis' breaths create steam in the air. 

" Fuck Nick." Harry growls. " You do know Nick doesn't give a half a shit about you?" 

Louis huffs in impatience. _He can't just let me have a tiny ounce of happiness?_

" I'm fucking serious!" Harry exclaims. " Louis!?" 

Louis rolls his eyes again annoyed at Harry's naivety that Louis 'd fall for that. Little does Louis know Harry's not lying.

" Harry I know you're lying to me just to get me to stop talking to Nick. And that's truly pitiful." Louis sighs into the frosty air.

Harry groans in frustration. _**What the fuck is happening Here!?!?** _

" Louis! Louis what the fuck!? Louis I-I told him to manipulate you so you'd want to get away from his prying hands! But I can see just how fucked up he is to disobey that and psychologically alter your perspective of reality... Fucking big words Lou!" Harry gasps exasperatedly.

Louis almost.. Almost... Giggles at Harry's desperation. But he's not buying into it. 

" Harry stop.. Just leave me alone. Drag me to Hell some day, but for now, leave me the heck alone." Louis sighs throwing his hands up.

Harry squeaks in surprise. 

 

\- - - - 

 

" I want my Angel back Lucifer." God states easily.

The lord of the underworld rolls his eyes. He can't believe he'd cancelled all his plans to meet up with his ex in Purgatory. ( Limbo ) 

" Oh no shit, I thought you came here to get your dick and balls." The firey man retorts easily.

The more mature man however says nothing at the rudeness. He just nods, because if he wanted he could wipe his ex Angel from the universe. But he wont. He never could.

" I know you dont have him, it'd be ignorant of you to think I wouldn't know that. But.. However, I do know he's willing to join you in Hell, he's willingly subjected himself." 

Lucifer tilts his head up slightly in curiosity. Harry hadn't told him any of that, he's only complained about Louis' stubbornness.

" Go on." He commands easily, knowing the older man will.

" So. Once he's there, force him to travel to purgatory.. Alone." 

" Why should I?" Lucifer asks.

" Because, I said so... Because after everything you've done to me, I deserve something, any kind of happiness I can muster up. I have nothing. Nothing makes me happy but that boy." God answers.

It hits Lucifer in the heart roughly. No, fuck that. It rips his heart out, stomps on it, spits on it, then unloads a 24 clip into It. It's nothing less for God who had never admitted those things out loud. They both hate each other so fucking much, but its only because they love each other so fucking much. Neither wanting to admit the 'thing' they had was more powerful than a million galaxies combined. So when God banished Lucifer from the heavens, it hit hard. And now this.

" You do... But you wont accept it. You're scared too, scared Louis 'll tell on you.. For what? I dont know... But I do know he left for a reason."

" Shut the fuck UP Lucifer, YOU know Nothing!" 

" I know too much... and it makes me sick to my fucking stomach." 

" You know nothing." God hisses darkly.

" I know you dont give two shits about anyone's emotions, I know you're completely merciless, apathetic and indifferent." Lucifer curses.

" You know how much I cared! YOU KNEW!! But you still thought I'd betrayed you!" God hollers emotionally. " I-I I'd destroy everything for you.. I would." He admits shakily.

Lucifer stands bottom lip wobbling ever so slightly. He looks away from the unraveling being before him. He can't subject to this, wont believe the lies.

" You're the ultimate evil. Not me. Fuck you and your lies." He sighs wetly. 

The ruler of flames sniffles and bit before throwing his left hand around in a circular motion. Effectively disappearing from the scene. 

" I hate you so much." The ultimate ruler says shaking his head unbelievably.

 

\- - - -

 

" Father!?" The curly hair demon asks obliviously.

" Leave, I'm not interesting in contact from other beings right now. I want to be alone." He says strongly.

Harry rolls his eyes at his father's melodramaticness. _**What's his problem?** _

" So rude." Harry sighs dramatically.

Just then Nick appears in the west portal. Harry can see it from the corner of his eyes. The last level of Hell isn't / that/ big there's only so many beings that deserve to reside here. Harry is not one of them thankfully. Hitler is not either. And with that being said you could only have nightmares of what kind of horrific beings aside here. Satan himself locks them away never to be seen again, they give /him/ cold sweats at the thought. Harry doesnt want to find out what /they/ are.

_**NICHOLAS!** _ Harry teleports right in front of the oblivious man. 

" Nick." Harry growls.

" Shit! What?" He breathes shakily.

Harry taps his right foot symbolically. Nick does the same just to be a shit. Nick doesn't know why Harrys upset, Nick doesn't think Louis had talked to Harry. So after a few awkward seconds Harry finally speaks up.

" Nick you're such an asshole. I advise you to stay away from Louis." Harry says with a sarcastic laugh.

" Or what?" 

" Well if you do what I'd just asked there'll be no what, now will there?" Harry retorts.

" We had a deal... You cant break a deal Styles." Nick says.

Harry rolls his eyes at the annoying realization. Nick and Harry had made a deal, so who was Harry to break it? _**Fuck you Nick. I said get close not /close/. Fucking piece of worthless shit I cant believe I trusted you with that, you had one job Nick are you serious!?** _

" And I believe you owe him a key chain, new shoes, and a personal favor." Nick says thoughtfully.

Harry growls again, not in the mood for Nick's joking. Not that Nick was joking because Harry did owe Louis lots of material things.

" Fuck off please... And remember, no matter how close you get you cant be with him sexually. So I honestly dont see the point in trying to get to him." Harry reminds Nick.

" Maybe I actually like him." Nick smirks.

" Bullshit." Harry hisses.

 

\- - - - 

 

" Come on." Harry growls roughly, too roughly.

" What the heck Harry get off of me!" Louis screams.

Harry rolls his eyes at the Angels drama. He's only going to take him out on a shopping spree and here he is having a heart attack. 

" I'm taking you out!" Harry hollers back.

The Angel is still resisting trying to pry the muscled demon off of him. They're within a short 1 foot of each other and yet they feel obligated to scream at each other.

" Fucking stop!" Harry barks.

" You stop!" Louis replies.

Harry huffs out a long breath. _**God if he doesn't cooperate I dont know what im going to do.** _ Harry really really really does care for Louis, but he doesn't yet understand why Louis makes it so hard for Harry to show that.

" You make my life so hard." Harry sighs.

" Oh excuse me Mr. I'm being lusted over by a psycho demon who wont take no as an answer." Louis says sarcastically.

The two boys finally start to walk. Harry is relieved Louis gave up on trying to fight his way free. 

" Whatever. What's your favorite colour?" Harry asks.

" Green." Louis says absently.

" Really?" Harry asks.

" Dont flatter yourself, God /made/ you." Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry shrugs and flicks his hair from his face. Louis pouts and clicks his tongue.

" Emerald green." Louis adds impatiently.

" Mhm." Harry hums.

" You're very much welcome." Louis clicks.

" Yep." Harry says with raised eyebrows.

Louis lets out a moan of disgust. _Really can't say thank you? Wow._

" You promised me something several nights ago. Remember?" Harry asks thoughtfully.

" No." Louis lies.

-Flashback-

 

" What do you want?" Louis says a little rudely. " Then what will be good enough? I'll change! What do you want to hear!?" Louis says exasperatedly.

" Let me make love to you. Tonight. Then, you will bond your soul with my many, and we will be one." Harry whispers.

Louis lets a tear fall freely down his cheek. Harry wipes it away with his thumb, then leans down and kisses Louis' thin pink lips gently. The ground rumbles,

 

-Flashback-

 

" Yes you do, that's why you're turning pink." Harry adds annoyed.

" Harry no." Louis says simply.

" Wasn't asking that. But do you remember the conversation?" Harry asks.

" Y-y.. No." Louis answer stubbornly.

" Louis stop!" Harry hollers. " I care about you.. A lot. And I swear to anything and everything I have ever loved Nick is lying to you about everything, he's a worse demon than me." Harry admits.

" Whatever." Louis says. " If Nick's lying I dont ever want the truth." 

" Oh my... Ugh." Harry sighs.

" I have missed you... Nick doesn't make me feel good like you used to." Louis admits.

" He's not allowed to, from the deal we've made. He can't touch you sexually. He can however kiss you and hug you." Harry says mellowly.

Louis nods. Harry and Louis walk into a pretty convenient store. Harry picks up some random items and a bunch of key rings. He picks out an emerald green teddy bear. 

" Harry you didn't have to-" Louis starts.

" Want to." Harry answers shortly.

Louis nods shyly. Harry quickly chases up the purchases. Louis takes the Teddy bear and lets Harry hold the bag filled with noisy accessories. 

" What'd you mean by used to?" Harry asks.

Louis shrugs and holds the exit open for Harry to walk through. Harry nods in a thanks and exits. Eyebrows furrowed in interest.

" You dont really do anything anymore. That's all." Louis says.

" Well, you dont let me. And you've been too infatuated with Nick, if you haven't remembered." Harry replies on the border of aggressive.

" Well, Nick is a great friend, and you just want me for companionship, but you don't act like it ever. So I like to be with Nick more, maybe if you gave me a reason to want to be with you more I would!" Louis argues.

" I buy you stuff. Right?.. I touch you how you like..Right? I'm as nice as I can be to you.. Right? So that's all I have to give you Lou! That's it! And that's not enough apparently.. My all is not enough." Harry argues.

Louis walks quietly for a few minutes. He'd never thought Harry was actually putting in effort to anything. 

" I didn't know." 

" Course. You never know, you dont know anything." Harry says rolling his eyes. 

Harry brings Louis into a tiny shaded alleyway. Louis rolls his eyes at whatever Harry's going to do. Harry sees the gesture and gives Lou a look. A what- the- fuck- ever- get- over- yourself-look. Louis huffs in annoyance.

" Kiss me." Harry says easily.

Louis raises a brow. _he's not just going to drag me around practically against my will then tell me to kiss him._

" No. I dont have to." Louis informs Harry.

" Well, after everything you've put me through dont you think I deserve one little kiss?.. Act like im Nick if you have to." Harry sighs.

Louis groans. 

" Nick doesn't look as stupid as you." Louis says jokingly.

" Are you insulting your God?" Harry asks smoothly.

" Shove off." Louis giggles.

Harry grabs the smaller boys hand. 

" Kiss me." He commands again.

" Harry-" Louis begins.

" I care about you and I would like to kiss the person I care about." Harry interrupts.

Louis places his hands in Harrys other. He leans on his tip toes and pecks Harry on the lips gently. Harry gives a small smile.

" I didn't get the chance to kiss you back it happened so fast." Harry jokes.

Louis rolls his eyes and kisses him again, except this time for longer and more rough. Not rough, but not gentle either. Harry finally kisses back, he places his hand on the back of Louis' neck and separates their mouths. He chuckles breathlessly and kisses him again. Harry licks over Louis' lip in silent question as to if Louis wants to deepen then kiss. The ex Angel agrees by opening his thin pink lips. Harry slides his hot tongue into the boys mouth. Louis moans sucking on Harry's tongue. They make out for a while, as in, 10 minutes. Finally Harry slides his hand down to Louis' waist and separates their mouths permanently. Well, until Louis gives a light peck.

" S'good for me." Harry praises.

Louis blushes and rolls his eyes. Harry nuzzles their noses together, just then he actually feels something other then the heat of Louis and himself. It'd been there watching for the last 5 minutes which seemed like a short minute to the two boys. It'd been that presence that they'd set aside, only caring about the tiny pleasures they receive from licking around the other boys mouth. So Harry looks over. 

" Took you a while to notice me." The brunette man speaks calmly.

Harry smirks immediately. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, still looking into Harrys eyes lovingly. He leans in and kisses the corner of Harry's plump mouth.

" Ahem!" The voice fake coughs to get the Angels attention.

The small brunette boy flinches and looks over alarmingly. _Oh snap! Nick!_ Louis immediately unwraps himself from Harry and puts as much distance as possible between the two. Harry continues to smirk at Nick.

" So.. You said you weren't going to be near him anymore, but not only are you in a tight proximity of him.. But you were also licking down his esophagus." Nick says calmly.

Louis fishes red all over. He stammers to explain, to maybe lie about the situation, as how long he's been standing there, ask if Harry knew, ask anything. But nothing but unfinished words break loose. 

" And you were enjoying it because you were moaning, and you wrapped your leg literally around him. That's not even a thing people do Lou." 

" He said you were a good friend but, you just dont touch him like me. And dont forget your place, so dont try to either." Harry warns.

" C'mon Lou, we're going to talk about this, and work this out, and you'll never go near that horrible demon anymore." Nick says sternly.

Louis suddenly remembers his and Harry's previous conversation. Nick waits impatiently for Louis to move from his uncomfortable position draped up on the brick wall. Harry slides his hands across Louis' waist, still making fierce eye contact with Nick.

" I can't trust you Nick, you made a deal with Harry, and you may be lying about everything." Louis says exasperatedly.

" No I didn't Louis, what the fuck? He told you that? He's a liar, I'm an ex Angel like you Louis." Nick argues.

" Then touch me, in a s-sensual way." Louis tries.

" N-no." Nick says.

Louis walks toward Nick slowly. Not menacing but challenging. _If he's not lying he'd do it, if he is he wont. Simple as that Lou.. Simple as that.. Right?_

" In fact.. I give you my full permission."Louis says blushing slightly.

Harry nearly faints at the words coming from Louis' mouth. Nick holds himself together pretty well though.

" N-no Lou." 

" I want you to, for our relationship." Louis says convincingly.

" How can I after I see you locking lips with that curly haired Devil God?" Nick spits.

Louis takes a deep intake of breath. _Maybe he's not lying._ _**He's such a sly little devious snake. I fucking hate it** _ Louis shakes his head roughly.

" Nick, I also sincerely sorry you had to see that, especially because I dont take it back. But I do care for you, but.. N-nick do you want to have sex with me or not this is your one and only chance." Louis tries for the last time.

Nick shakes his head with a small smirk. 

" Deals off Styles.. I don't want to get close to him anymore, and now that the deal's off my penalty isn't 1 million years in torture. It's only 500,000. Which I've gone through before, and honestly... It was quite entertaining." Nick snickers.

Harry looks confused and amused at Nick. He didn't understand what he was doing by calling off the deal, Louis didn't know either. Nick bounds over to Louis grabbing his wrist forcefully.

" So it was a deal.. You're a fake." Louis tuts.

Harry watches in an alarming way. _**What was Nick about to do?** _ Louis stood next to the overpowering man in confusion. 

" This'll only give me 400,000 years in torture ya know." Nick chuckled

Louis stares intently at the demon, _Is he serious? He can't be serious? Why's is Harry just standing there?_ Louis tries to snatch his arm from the tight grip, to no avail.

" Let him go Nick, you crazed piece of shit." Harry chuckles.

Nick shakes his head and waves a flamboyant hand around in a dismiss way.

" S'not about you Harry, your feelings are just a bonus. But I want Louis more to be completely honest." Nick smirks.

Louis tries to retch from his strong demonic grip, Nick grabs hold harder. Harry clenches his jaw and takes a step toward the other two immortals. Louis lets out a sigh of relief whilst Nick chuckles in challenge. Harry knows is the thing. He's figured it out quite quickly now, Nick knows this'll crush Harry. Nick will get better pleasure knowing he just slaughtered Harry's everything, when/If he does slaughter Harry's everything. 

" Nick, don't I'll go straight to father before you even get a chance to do that." Harry warns.

Nick laughs again, a throaty laugh that shows how much he enjoys doing this to people. Teasing them, taunting them, bringing them to the edge of insanity and letting them hang for a bit, then following through and kicking them off. Nick will have Louis, and he'll make sure Satan doesnt get in the way. Everything after.. Well, he'll deal with that later obviously. So Nick waves his hand in the air in a circular motion. 

" FUCK!!" Harry hollers at the top of his lungs.

He stares ahead at the previously filled space, now empty. Harry breathes violently, Harry can't go to Nick's residence, it's guarded. _**FUCK FUCK FUCK** _ Harry clutches at his hair, he figures he'll follow through with his previous threats. He just hopes his father will take action quickly rather then sulking indulgently. He teleports himself into the lowest pit of Hell.

" Alright,.. Alright, alright! Stay calm FUCK!" Harry groans and gasps, attempting to stay calm. 

He steps around a strangling, panting, obviously dying dardemon and locates the west portal. _**Its already been opened.. Shit FUCK.. Okay, calm down, Louis can stall... Hopefully.** _ Harry runs over to the icy gates of His throne. The guards stop him, as expected. 

" Father wants to be alone right now. Leave a message, letter or gift." The indifferent demon says dully.

Harry immediately starts pulling at his undeserving scalp, this wasn't going smooth enough. The other guard demon eyes Harry suspiciously not hiding his breaching look either. 

" What The fuck are you looking at!!?" Harry demands.

The guard raises his eyebrows and shoves Harry backwards, the recollects the same unbothered look. Harry nearly has a stroke at his own anxiety and heart rate. 

" A-Alright.. Right.. Well, he wants to s-see me. He d-does he wants to he summoned me I s-swear Please?" Harry tries desperately.

The guards roll their eyes simultaneously, Harry nearly punctures a wing with how hard he's straining. He does however pop a vein In his eye. The guard on the left, suspicious one, quirks an eyebrow.

" What's gotten into you Harold?" The guard asks.

" Nick.. Nick he stole from me, stole something and he's going to destroy it forever and I'll never get it back." Harry whines almost comically.

The guard raises his eyebrows, he shrugs his shoulders though and looks up at the gates. He thinks for a second, but there's really nothing he can do, if he lets Harry in there's no telling what Father will do to him. If he doesn't.. There's really no consequence, anyone would've chose to wish Harry good luck and silently stand guilty with their own choice. So that's what he plans to do, plus it cant be that bad, they've all lost something they liked a lot. Harry will get over it surely.

" That sounds sucky but there's nothing anyone can do until Satan tells us to open the gates again." 

" N-no.. C'mon just say I threatened your life, threatened your family, threatened to kill myself, threatened to use my demonic powers for good! J-just let me in bro.. C'mon this is me, do I ever panic about anything!? I'm fucking begging bro!!" Harry begs.

There's a crowd around them, curious demons watching what they see now, as the weakest demon to exist. Because demons dont beg, they don't holler when unnecessary, and they don't act a fool either. An elder demon rolls her eyes and calls out.

" Shut the fuck up will ya? Just go get your shit back by yourself?" She suggests.

Harry nearly kills her. 

" Cant... God, All of you go away Oh my fucking- Just fucking cant." Harry sighs deeply. 

" Then fly over it bro." Another demon suggests.

Harry considers it for a bit. But there's no telling what they'll do to him if he does, it wouldn't help Louis if Harry died.

 

\- - - -

 

" NICK STOP!!" Louis screeches horribly.

Louis kicks rapidly, trying everything to undo the restraints Nick has bound on him magically, using some kind of disgusting spell. Nick nods his head calmly at his servant. The young girl closes the giant doors and locks them audibly. Nick smiles small- like at Louis, almost gently. But Louis Is having none of it and spits at the gross being.  
Nick just wipes it off his collar bones, where it'd landed, and strokes up and down Louis' naked thigh. Louis sobs out aggressively trying to move away from the touches. Nick just chuckles at the desperation. Nick knows it wont feel as good as it would if Louis wanted it, but anything is more than nothing. So Nick takes off his own set of clothing and stares down at the pretty Angels body. 

" I actually am a fallen angel. But only because God was such a fucking knob to me. Found out I liked dick and threw me out. So.. There's that." Nick comments absaintly.

" Nick Please NO!" Louis begs harshly.

" Uh.. No." Nick laughs.

" Nick WAIT! N-Nick.. I'll I'll you could kiss me.. First." Louis tries, grasping at anything to stop Nick from penetrating his body.

Nick looks down at the desperate Angel and nods slowly. _Good Lord!_

\- - - -

 

" Harold.. I'm not going to tell you what my idea is till you tell me why you're trying so desperately to get into Fathers throne." The little old being says.

Harry groans.. _**Nick could already be.. Oh God. I can practically hear Louis' screams.** _

" Okay.. Well I found this Angel, a fallen Angel.. And I really really really really really care for him and Nick stole him. Took him and is probably depurifying him right now, he's gonna kill him if I dont d-Do something!" Harry explains.

The crowd murmurs quietly. Harry nearly bursts into tears. The guard sees the wetness in his eyes and turns away. He's never seen a demon so desperate and vulnerable. Except for the ones sentenced to torture. Harry's wings fall down slightly, they ruffle a bit and retract into his body. He kneels on the ground and puts his head in his hands.

" Fuck everything." He mumbles sniffling.

Many demons snicker and rut their tongues but Harry could care any less then he already does. He just simply couldn't care at all. His Louis was in some gross demons castle being touched all kinds of ways. His Louis with the pretty blue eyes, that insults him and is so so naive. Harry's little Louis who can't purposely hurt anyone, His little Louis who loves to be touched in ways that Angels shouldn't love to touched in. His Louis that still talks to him after everything Harry's done to him.

 

\- - - -

 

" I hope Louis' safe... Even after all that." Niall comments.

The boys hadn't ate for a few days, too worried about the caramel haired demon. They believe Louis has surely been tricked into developing feelings for the insidious demon that haunted Niall for almost 2 years. Liam nods and Zayn just cries some more.

" He d-doesnt even talk to me about it, he's not been honest. Harry's definitely tainted him... We need to save Lou.. We need to do something Jesus!" Zayn groans helplessly. 

Liam kisses his temple affectionately and rubs his back in comfort. Niall rubs the ex Angels back as well, but he stares tiredly out the small apartment window. In Niall's eyes, the chances of Louis running off with some gross demon just because he feels unloved Is pretty great. But Niall also has faith that Louis 'll gain his senses and try to break the contract he made with bargain. In Liam's eyes he feels at fault. If he hadn't been flaunting his undying love for Zayn Louis wouldn't feel so unloved. He should've let his feelings for Zayn only show being closed doors. In Zayn's eyes.. He feels like pure all English shit. Everything is his fault, everything could've been avoided, everything could've been fine. In Zayn's eyes it was Gods fault too. He should've helped, tried to prevent this, but Zayn knows they were abandoned. His father abandoned them, all because Zayn. Louis could've been up there still, but Zayn had to drag him along.

" I suck so hard Ni." Zayn sobs out.

" No Zayn, it's no one fault this happened. Harry should've backed off, but now he's doing this just to spite me. To spite us. He's gonna put Louis through absolute Hell.. Know why? Just cause he can. He's gonna do it and he's gonna make sure we know. Because he's a hateful, gross little vermin. But we can get Louis back. Dont worry about that Zayn, we will, because we're Louis' friends and Louis cares about us more than some fucking cold kisses." Niall exclaims.

" I hope you're right NiNi." Zayn sniffs.

 

\- - - -

 

" Mm. That's enough of that." Nick sighs happily.

Louis tried so hard to out everything into the kiss, make Nick want more so he wouldn't defile him just yet. But after a short 10 minutes Nick is pressing for more. Nick snakes his cold, callused, unattractive hand up Louis' thigh and over his manhood. _Nooooooooo! NO NO NO!! JESUS PLEASE NO!_ Louis struggles to keep quiet like Nick would want. Not wanting to get slapped again like Nick had down when he refused to open his mouth to allow Nick's slimy tongue in.

" Wait! Wait!" Louis tries desperately.

Nick tuts his tongue and rolls his eyes. 

" Lou honey, we only have an hour left before my father inevitably finds out and takes you away. Why could you possibly want?" Nick asks.

" How do you k-know he'll figure out in an hour?" Louis asks nervously, trying to stall and kill his curiosity. 

" Well, I calculated in my head... I'm quite smart like that." Nick chuckles. " He's currently resting, and Harry's an ineffective twat and it'll take him an hour or more to finally get Lucifer to get up for him." Nick shrugs groping Louis' shaft gently.

Louis hisses and jerks away no matter how gentle. Nick rolls his eyes and ducks his head down to Louis' exposed groin.

( Trying to keep the smut at a minimum so I don't make anyone uncomfortable. )  
\- - - -

 

" Alright. The plan is to just push the gates out the way. So you can rush on up there and demand Fathers immediate help. Anything after that. The lot of us, want nothing to do with. You take full responsibility got that?" The old demon bargain.

Harry nods his head hard and fast. He'll do anything. The guards shift nervously and lower their weapons.

" You two can scram.. Say you were on break and you.. You were.. You had to piss!" The old woman says.

The two guards nod and scatter quickly. Harry raises his head. So surprised and grateful he doesn't even have words. He knew everyone in Hell, the sane ones, cared for one another to some extant. But he never guessed they'd risk their asses for some teenaged demon like himself.

" Oh Oh Lucifer Thank you!" Harry informs them all truthfully.

" Whatever kid, all respect for you has already been lost this'll be around every corner of Hell for years. Might as well." She laughs.

 

\- - - -

 

" N-No Nick NO!!" Louis screams breaking in horrible sobs. 

So far Louis' body hasn't betrayed him. He's still 'soft', and Louis is so grateful for that because he doesn't know what he'd do if he perked up in this moment. Nick is annoyed at this though. Nick tries stimulating Louis in anyway possible, trying to get him to harden so when he fucked him he can hear the delicious moans of ecstasy as he pounds the unwanting brunettes prostate. 

" Come on baby boy. Get hard for me, or else Louis I swear to God I'll beat the living shit out of you and then fuck you with no lube." Nick threatens seriously.

" Nick please no... Nick please please please please." Louis begs shaking his head back and forth violently.

Tears pour ruthlessly from Louis' crystal blue eyes. Nick smacks the ex Angel in the face. Definitely not his hardest, because that would kill the boy. He does it as hard as an average human could. Louis' face immediately heats up into the print of a hand. Louis stops begging and cries silently. He however, shakes horribly and smashes his eyes shut. _Harry, Haz, Hazza, Harold, Hazzy!!? Please where are You please!!_ Nick kisses up on Louis again. After some time Louis wills himself to get hard from the stimuli, not wanting to upset Nick anymore. Nick smiles happily at this.

" That's so good. It'll make you feel so good like this Lou, bet you've never done this.. Tell me im your first." Nick wills.

Louis shakes his head. Because truthfully Nick isn't his first. His father was. But Nick doesn't know this information and flares angrily. He rips a feather from Louis' wing causing Louis to scream out in excruciating pain. He tickles over Louis' thigh with it. 

" Nick.. You're m-my first." Louis says reluctantly.

" That wasn't hard... Now answer this.. Why wouldn't you admit that?" Nick asks.

" S'not true." Louis says simply.

Nick growls with anger. Nick thinks Harry's already fucked him. 

" Bet you like it you fucking disgusting poor excuse for an Angel. Bet that's why God kicked you out of heavens. Saw you fucking Harry and banned you. You're disgusting. Fucking filthy." Nick spits angrily.

Louis just sobs harder and turns his head. He opens his eyes to look at his wounded wing. He tries desperately to enclose them, but they wont given the ways he's lying. Nick begins opening Louis. Louis tries to relax so much, but he still couldn't fully repose. 

After some time Nick is situated inside Louis, purposely rubbing against Louis' spot. Louis wriths in disgust at himself and his body for accepting the pleasure. He starts screaming in agony at how much he just doesnt want this. Nick takes it as something else obviously and tortures the Angel harder by infact.. Rubbing harder.

 

\- - - -

 

" HAROLD WHAT THE FUCK!!" The outrageously angry ultimate devil hollers.

Harry flinches but continues into the devils palace. He'd never ever ever ever stepped foot inside the Great Palace. There's another throne, and its way colder in here than it should be. Below 0 even. Harry shivers horribly and rushes his explanation. He lets a few warm tears fall down his face. Lucifer visibly softens at this and at the thought of what Harry musta went through to get access into the Palace.

" Father! I'm so fucking sorry so fucking sorry! But Louis' been kidnapped by Nicholas Grimshaw. Its been a little over 30 minutes since he was first taken, I need you to do something please. P-please." Harry begs with a sniffle.

Harry lowers himself onto his knees, wincing at the non existent temperature of the Palaces flooring. He puts his hands up into a Praying' position. Lucifer rolls his eyes and sighs.

" Please father. I'll do anything." Harry begs.

" You care for that little Angel that much huh?" He asks.

" Fuck yeah." Harry admits.

" He's just a miniature me.. What's so good about him anyways?" Lucifer asks genuinely curious.

" He's.. He's everything I need, he's so.. Just so.. I he makes my heart ache sometimes, and he's the first thing to ever actually make me feel /good/ he makes me feel adequate." Harry explains quickly.

Lucifer nods. But he shakes his head in an I-cant-believe-this-is-happening way. He'll have to punish Harry for bursting into his most private place ever, but for now he'll help the small demon.

 

\- - - -

 

" Zayn we've looked all over London!" Liam argues.

" Liam! Just I need to find Louis!" Zayn argues back.

Liam hugs his boyfriend tightly. Kissing him softly. 

" It'll be alright... Trust me. You can smell him right?" Liam asks.

Zayn hadn't even acknowledged his other senses rather then his eyes and ears. But..

" No." Zayn says ghostly.

Zayn starts screaming at the top of his lungs for the Angel, hoping he's just wearing something to mask it and he'll hear him and go ' Oh hey' but to no avail. He cant smell Louis. Louis might not even be in London at how faint he can smell him. Faint isn't even the correct word. Zayn genuinely cant smell Louis. 

" Liam he's not in London." Zayn says calmly.

" What?" Liam asks horrified.

Zayn falls silently to his knees, doesnt cry or move at all. Just stares ahead. He doesn't know how to appropriately react to this knowledge. Louis' in Hell already. Only chance of seeing him is if A) Satan throws him back, which is highly improbable or B) He goes through the full of demon schooling and Is released to do evil. At least those are Zayn's best bets. He thinks Harry dragged him against his will. Louis would've surely at least said goodbye.

" Baby." Liam cooes.

Liam falls next to his lover. He loves Zayn with everything in his heart but.. He hates when Zayn gets like this. He only wants Zayn happy, he's an Angel for Gods sake, he deserves to only feel happiness.

" Baby, it'll be okay I promise." Liam tries.

 

\- - - -

 

" DUNGEON! 500,000 YEARS!!" Lucifer hollers aggressively.

Nick is ripped violently off of the writhing boy. Louis sobs violently and tries to push his legs together to get his most private places from display, but to now avail.

" Fuck!" Nick curses.

The dardemons drag him off with great effort. Nick is flapping his charcoal wings ruthlessly and flailing any which way he can. Lucifer looks at the torn ex Angel with some form of sympathy, not much but some. He quickly exits Nick's, now unowned, mansion. Harry quickly releases Louis from his restraints and gathers him into his strong arms. 

" Baby boy?" Harry tries.

Louis just sobs and clutches onto the demon holding him tightly. _Hazza_ _**Boobear** _ Harry holds the nude shivering boy tightly.

" T-thank you." Louis sobs. " Thank you so m-much."

" Ssh.. Rest now." Harry says.


	7. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Lucifer and God grew apart

" Alright well how would you feel if you came home and your favorite stuffed animal was slaughtered?" Liam counters.

Zayn sniffles and shakes his head. He can't believe Louis kept a gift from that vermin, demon Harold. How could he? Zayn had tried asking Louis about the recent gifts he'd been bringing home but only getting short clipped little answers like.

 

*Flashback*

" Louis, what's this?" Zayn asks picking up the small Hello Kitty bracelet.

" A friend bought it for me-" Zayn knew who Louis meant by friend. "- I really didnt even want it, I don't know who Hello Kitty was but its not my kind of thing." 

" Oh."

*Flashback Ends*

" I just don't understand Li." Zayn admits.

Niall walks in with bowls of noodles. Obviously microwaved, but still causing an uproar in their digestive systems. This'd be the first time any of them ate in a short week. Luckily Niall made lots lots more.

" Listen.. Let's eat, because truthfully this is the longest I've ever gone without eating and I can't handle it anymore. It's shrimp flavored, your favorite Z." Niall offers with a small reassuring smile.

Zayn takes the bowl with a thank you, as does Liam. Zayn places the fluffy bear back on Louis' bed, Liam picks up Louis' house keys.

" How cute." Liam comments with a genuine smile.

" Yeah sure... Bet that demon bought it for him." Zayn comments.

Liam huffs in annoyance. Niall sits crossed legged with the other boys. Niall doesn't understand how someone like Louis would even fall for any of this. None of the boys understand, they don't at all, its too much to even fathom at the moment. Niall remembers the diary Louis kept, he knows Zayn can read it but he doesn't know if he should suggest it.

" Niall, has Louis talked to you at all?" Zayn asks.

Niall bites his lip and looks down at his food, that's practically gone already. 

" Well.. He tells me stuff I promised on scouts honor to never ever reveal. And I doubt it'll help with anything." Niall admits.

Zayn nods with hurt in his expression. Liam understands the pain, if he were as close to Louis as Zayn had been, or is, he'd be hurt too.

" It was probably for a reason Z.. He probably didnt want to upset you over something, or thought you'd judge him." Liam suggests.

" No Li, I would literally never even think of hurting him about something as stupid as a little secret. I told him about you didnt I?" Zayn argues coldly.

" I'm not a demon now am I? Zayn.. Louis' not you, he has other things running through his head. You said he's always been a little down, maybe he's always been a little insecure?" 

Zayn nods and lays his head on Liam's shoulder. Niall goes to get more food, piling more noodle on the other boys only half eaten bowls. His piled high again.

" I hope I'm doing the right thing.. God guide me or something." Niall prays silently.

God hears it, yeah he always hears his name. But the question was did he want to help. 

 

\- - - -

 

" Well.. I can't really give you advice on that seeing as you're the smartest being to ever live. And currently still living." The small archangel admits sheepishly.

God smiles and nods. But to be honest that's not the answer he wanted, at all.

" Well try." He suggest.

The smaller being stretches it's numbed arms whilst yawning. He'd been called to the throne right from his sleep. But any Angel would do anything for their father. 

" Well. You say you want to get Louis back, but you're not really going about helping anyone out to do it. Try to play some cards, tweak some things here and there." The littler being suggested.

" You dont understand.. If I moved a tire in an old junk yard that could result in the human species imploding within a century." The older man informs.

" Hm. Well.. Haven't you already changed the balance of things? Letting Louis and Zayn go down there changed a lot didnt it? I mean that officer Higgins, he didn't get home on time and Bam.. Car got hit, wife and children mourn from his unintentional death." The angel says sadly.

" I know. I'm not cut out for this." God says humorly.

" N'aw you're so great at what you do. Why would you be here if you weren't?" 

" I was placed here against my will, forced to start a universe. They should've picked someone else." God rolls his eyes.

" They, whoever they are, chose correctly. Because who else could make two great forces in one universe?" The small blonde questions.

The ultimate ruler ponders on the Angels previous advice for a few seconds before deciding. Maybe too quickly for his own comfort but, he figures he deserves to be a little uncomfortable. He dismisses the sleepy Angel and pulls open his view of the Horan residence.

" I should definitely do something." 

 

\- - - -

 

" Hey.. I couldn't find anything.. Um, that you'd find edible in the, um, kitchen sorry." Harry apologizes shyly.

Louis just turns over. Too depressed, conflicted, and horrified to say anything at all anymore. He, truthfully, just wants to disappear from existence. Harry curses quietly to himself. _**I could bring food down from Earth, he likes cinnamon pretzels right?** _ Harry snaps at himself and smiles briefly before going to the surface. Louis groans and lets another tear slip.

 

\- - - -

 

Harry knocks hard on Niall's door. He wouldn't be upset or surprised if Niall slammed the door straight in his face. Harry actually anticipates it. Eventually Niall opens the door, Irish boy stands stunned, unable to move under the gaze of the demon that he fears so much.

" Nice to see you again." Harry chuckles sarcastically.

" You mother fucker!" Niall growls.

The blonde haired boy punches Harry with the greatest force he can physically muster up. Harry stumbles backwards, rubbing his cheek, knowing it wont bruise or break because.. When it all comes down to it, Harry is still a demon, he's almost invincible. Harry recovers quickly and meets Niall's eyes with his own stone cold ones.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore Harold! Go FUCK yourself!!" Niall hollers.

The other boys come flying out the apartment door. Harry rolls his eyes at the boys overprotectiveness.

" I'm not here to scare you Niall" Harry offers.

" How'd you even get In the apartment building Harold?" Zayn asks coldly, not caring how rude he is to the lesser than animal.

" I walked in?" Harry suggests.

Niall goes pale, as does Liam and Zayn.

" Alright." Harry laughs. " I stole some special potions from my dad, it wears off in twenty minutes." 

The boys still stare terrified. Till Zayn's just not. He launches himself at Harry, knocking them both into the wall behind them. Harry huffs out from the pressure on his stomach. Liam immediately goes to drag Zayn away from the offending force.

" Z no, What the fuck!?" Liam panics.

Harry kicks the Angel back into the apartment and teleports on top of the little thing. The other boys quickly regain senses of the dark magical thing that just had happened and run inside their small home. Harry pins Zayn against the floor and completely transforms his face into one of, not actually anything to fear, to devastating. Zayn screams at the top of his lungs and blood drips from Harry's mouth and lands on his face. Harry lets his eyes embalm in flames as well, the other boys kick Harry from their friend and immediately go to pin him. Harry throws them off easily and stuns all the boys in place. Not having any sort of resistance against it since.. They're not Angels or Demons.

" I want to talk is all." Harry says calmly. " Seeing as I only have 10 minutes I think you'd better help me make this quick." 

The other boys groan in pain and struggle against the invisible bounds. Harry rolls his eyes and begins talking.

" What's Louis' favorite food?" He asks deciding to get straight to the point.

" What the fuck?" Niall curses.

" Ugh... Listen its such a long story. He'll be back here within a few short weeks. Tell me what he likes to eat or he'll die from starvation." Harry warns.

" Cant die from starvation from a couple week." Liam snickers.

Harry throws a nasty glare at him.

" Only 9 minutes left asshats." Harry informs.

" Where is he?" Niall presses.

Harry groans and rolls his eyes. _**This had the potential to go smoothly, but I guess not!** _

"Hell. But he's safe, listen I didn't drag him there another demon did... But I promised I'd care for him while he rests there." Harry says sighing.

" Fucking liar." Niall spits. " He's a fucking liar.. I would know." Niall informs the other aggravated boys.

Harry just rolls his eyes and continues. " What's his favorite food dick necks?" Harry asks once again, honestly trying his hardest to be nice to Louis' friends.

" Noodles I guess? Custard, pretzels, shrimp, lasagna?" Zayn offers.

" Good.. See that was so so easy." Harry praises.

The other boys curse at him indignantly. Harry drops them and flees from the scene. Harry does get Louis plenty of foods for the next few weeks or so that he'd probably need to regain some kind of will to move. But Harrys little servant Jamie gets in the way.

" Hey Hare Hare." Jamie calls sweetly.

Harry groans and waves at the smaller demon, that he pretty much owns. He wonders why Jamie isn't at the castle watching over Louis. 

" Why aren't you at the castle where you belong?" Harry demands.

Jamie hooks his thumbs into his size 3 at most pants. Jamie's thigh gap, twinky arms, and small demeanor used to be attractive to Harry. Not ever since he laid eyes on Louis. He wishes Jamie had the body Louis does, thick and jiggly in all the right places. 

" Well.. I get bored sometime. And anyway, I met your little boyfriend some time ago. He's ugly. Real ugly and real rude too, nothin like you said he was. Nothing like me anyhow." Jamie says.

_**Damn Skippy he's nothing like you. You're a fucking train wreck Jamie, Louis is a golden petal in the wind.** _ Harry silently applauses himself for the poeticness.

" Well Jamie, I think he's so so pretty, and so innocent. Nothing like you at all truthfully. You're not pretty, just kinds cute I guess, if ya squint." Harry teases hatefully.

Jamie flushes red and pouts. He can't believe Harry would say that.

" How can you say that after everything we've been through? You said im your number one, the only thing you fuck consistently." Jamie brings up.

Harry ponders on that. Its true, but Harry knows it was before he'd met Louis. Jamie was technically still his go to, but he found Louis a lot more appealing and would happily replace Jamie with him if given the chance.

" Yeah, but now you're my number two. I'll still fuck you Jamie, you're not gross to look at, you're just as cute as you were a few weeks ago. Just.. I found someone a lot better than you." Harry admits.

Jamie cries out in defiance. He throws his hands up high above his head groaning in annoyance.

" Fuck Louis Harry! I've been here since the beginning you dick!" Jamie curses out. " He's some stupid fucking fallen Angel you only like cause he's God's and you hate God!" 

Harry I shocked at Jamie's outburst. He rarely ever talks to Harry that way. Harry puts an immediate stop to it, he hushes Jamie the only way he knows how.

" Shut the fuck up before I get rid of you. You have NO right to talk to me that way. Not one you little worthless low life piece of scum. Remember why I took you in anyway, I could quickly send you back. And I swear Jamie try something like that again and you'll wish you never existed." Harry threatens.

Jamie lets out the worst cry he's ever managed. Its not a ' wa wa wa' cry. But more of a Mom-what-the-actual-fuck-why-can't-i-go-to-vidcon kind of frustrated groaning crying. Harry rolls his eyes and steps away from the other boy.

" I'm gonna kill that fucking prick Harry." Jamie threatens emotionally.

" Try it. Watch what happens to you. In fact, you even go near him I'll snap your neck, then when you reincarnate I'll throw you back in purgatory where you were banished forever. To be alone, and cold. The worst kind of Hell there is." Harry retorts.

" Dont expect me home tonight either." Jamie says finally.

Harry shrugs. Doesnt matter to him anyway.

 

\- - - -

 

" No." Lucifer shakes his head.

" Why not?" God tries again.

" Because. Because I said so, to keep imagery, you must understand God!" Lucifer imitates.

 

* Flashback*

" Lucifer, you're banished from the heavens. What you did today was unforgivable." God says hesitantly.

He didn't want them to think he'd be treating them unfairly. The only way to keep that reputation was to in fact treat them all the same. In public that is. Which was the situation now. God had a choice. Banish Lucifer, doing the right thing, or dont banish him, crushing the souls of his other Angels he loves so much. Lucifer stood heaving out.

" What?" He asked unable to believe what was happening.

" I-I banish you.. For ever." God says with more force.

Some Angels gasp, but most almost 80% nod, silently exclaiming their distaste for the tainted Angel. Lucifer finds tears filling his eye immediately. He cries out at his lover.

" What!?" He asks again. " I didn't do anything! I swear! Baby!?" The teary eyed Angel tries desperately.

" You q-questioned my greatness, offended my creation, and talked back. You're banished on four accounts.. Last one being lying... I'm s-sorry Lucifer, you're banished." God says rushing form the scene. He quickly transforms to his most comfortable form.

A teen like he'd been when he was first placed here. That older more built version of him a mere facade. He weeps at his throne aggressively dismissing every archangel from the scene. Only wanting to be alone to mourn in his choice. 

" FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL! HOW COULD YOU!?" Lucifer screams at the top of his lungs.

God palms his ears, trying to rid the voice from his ears. He tells himself that his lover doesnt mean that. That he's just lashing out from having this happen right at the moment. Lucifer gets flung from the heavens, a mighty pull just wrenching him down to Earth. Where he spends a little less than a decade as a tiny land creature. When he finally dies off, he finds there's no where for him to go, having been the first to be banished. Not that the rule was new, but no one had ever acted out before. So he walks around purgatory for some years. Growing nasty and deviant. God finally creates a little place for him. Made of ice, Lucifer loved ice, and his lover knew, the indifferent Angel didnt care though. He found it to be a feeble attempt to suck up to the Angel, wanting forgiveness for his actions, because as far as the ex Angel could see he would never get it.

As more beings get banished to Hell, what Lucifer named it, the more it becomes 'furnished'. Lucifer uses the knowledge and abilities God gave him to turn it to a more comfortable suite. Fire blazing everywhere, beings being tortured in front of him. Everyone being intimidated by his hateful and stony demeanor. Over billions of years Hell turns to a vast place. Many levers all stretching thousands of miles wide. Lucifer's power growing to almost the same extent as his past lover. One normal day God visits him.

" p-please talk to me? P-please??" He begs desperately crying all down Lucifer's legs.

Lucifer kicks him off and snickers at his desperation.

" Fuck off. You betrayed me. You said you loved me above all else, what a fucking joke." 

" I had to do it, to keep imagery, you must understand baby! I've been thinking about you none stop. Tried everything I could to get over you. Replicate you, erase my memory, I even tried ridding the universe of you forever. I couldn't pull through with any of them. I n-need you." He sobs indignantly.

Lucifer stands trying to keep his unwavering emotions. For so many years training himself not to care. His walls are breaking that he took millions of years to build up. He sniffs a bit silently cursing his body.

" Read your little book, Bible is it? Called me Satan? So im disgusting to you? S'fine God, I don't care, I hate you." He says a bit childishly, but he doesn't care.

" N-no, my satin, I said my satin p-please. I love you, I've loved you for eons Lucifer!" 

" Fuck up." Lucifer retorts. " My satin? That doesn't even make sense!"

 

* Flashback ends*

 

" Ya know its funny." Lucifer comments off handedly.

God shakes his head. Dark brown slightly curly hair shaking along.

" Harold had green eyes, Louis has blue... Just like us. Harry has curly hair and pre- full lips. Louis is identical to me." Lucifer continues.

" Coincidence." 

" Oh.. I thought everything happened for a reason Mr. All Mighty Supreme I-work-in -mysterious-ways-everything-that-happens-I-do." Lucifer air quotes childishly.

" I'm the same height as you though." God says shyly.

" When you're yourself. Not when you turn into a freaking giant ass weird pattern baldness sufferer dude, with golden hair and an old wrinkly face." Lucifer snorts.

" Shut up." God chuckles rolling his eyes. " The demand still stands though... I want Louis back." 

" WHY!?" Lucifer wretches quickly aggravated.

God flinches, tears quickly filling his eyes. Lucifer is the only one to ever bring out all his emotions, to fully get him vulnerable and fragile.

" Because he's my.. m-my you." He admits.

" I'm right here!" Lucifer yells, voice cracking a bit.

God sniffles and pushes back his milky hair. He blinks up at the one thing he'll love forever. Lucifer stares back at him. Letting his eyes die down back to their natural color. Icy blue. Letting his eyebrows uncrease and relax.

" B-but so far away." 

\- - - -

 

" Hey." Harry greets the resting boy.

Louis stirs in his sleep, seemingly having a nightmare. He pushes up and blinks his fresh eyes open. Harry tries not to get lost in them.

" Good morning Haz." Louis comments dully.

" I brought you some food... You're favorite stuff too." Harry smiles.

Louis thanks him for his consideration. Harry smiles at the ex Angel for being so kind even after what Harry had let happen. Harry feels more than obligated to says sorry, to just apologize to Louis for everything. _**Hey Lou, im really sorry about how I raped you last night. N-No I didn't do it what the hell!? Hey Lou im super sorry about- Boobear.. Hey Boobear listen, I apologize about letting Nick do that?** _

" Boo, listen for a sec, yeah?" Harry asks.

Louis nods rubbing his eyes from their blurriness. _I hope all he's saying is Nick died a horrible death and I get to rip his heart out to place in a capsule for his family._ Louis lies back down, the pain in his, area, affecting him too much. 

" I apologize for letting Nick do that to you. I could have stopped him earlier when he first grabbed you but I was so stupid I didn't know." Harry sighs.

" Harry it's not your fault at all.. What are you talking about?" Louis questions.

" All I'm saying is I should've never let Nick touch you in the first place. I shouldn't have even made that bet. It was gross, and it was just to get you in /my/ bed quicker." Harry admits.

Louis lays stunned at that information. _You motherfrigger_

" Harry how could you!?" Louis demands. " Oh I know how! Because you don't give a flying squirrel about how someone else may feel about that! Is that right!?" 

Harry flushes embarrassed at his own mistake for once. Louis' right, it had been careless and in the moment. Harry wasn't thinking about how Louis would feel about that. Louis laughs darkly, a scary kind of dark, like when a little girl puts a hamster in the microwave and finds it hilarious.

" W-what?" Harry questions.

Louis just keeps laughing, laughs till he starts crying, a genuine cry, not a I-laughed-too-hard cry.

" I'm in your friggen bed right now." Louis says calmly staring Harry dead in the eyes.

" Y-yeah but that's not the way.. I- Fuck Louis im sorry okay?" Harry tried.

Louis rolls his eyes and rubs the tears from the corners of his eyes. 

" Go make me something to eat will ya?" Louis asks finally.

" Y-yeah, I mean yes, now? Course now... Obviously." Harry stutters with a cough at the end.

" You have to get up to do that Haz." Louis reminds. 

" Shit." Harry curses getting up to finally put the food into use.

Once in his kitchen he curses at himself for not having Jamie here to cook. Harry has barely any remembrance of how to prepare a meal. He used to be a baker, then a chef, but now and for the last several thousand years he's sat lazily whilst Jamie did it for him. He groans to himself. He'll try his hardest.  
His hardest was not enough at all. At All. He burned the bottom of the lasagna he'd decided on making. Now it wont come from the pan. _**Fucking seriously?** _ Harry growls in annoyance he glances at the clock and nearly has a stroke. It's been close to an hour since he's been trying to pry this thing out the pan, minus the time spent trying to clean the blood and bones from his cooking things. Minus cooking, and minus panicking over what kind of cheese Louis' d like. Yeah.. Louis' gonna smack Harry atop the head. Finally Harry decides the bottom can go, to just fuck it all to Hell and rip the rest out.

So Harry makes his way back to his master bedroom to find Louis dressing himself. _Finally._

" Wha-" Harry begins.

" Want a tour of where im staying... No more surprises." Louis says seriously.

" Yeah.. Food? I mean.. Here's your food. I made it. By myself." Harry adds almost cringing at how stupid he sounded.

" Do you want an award?" Louis says coldly.

" N-No!" Harry says shaking his head quickly. " Just thought you'd want to know it was made with kisses."

Louis stifles a giggle. _Made with kisses? That's adorable._ _**Made with kisses? What kind of gay shit!?** _ Harry sets his jaw in a solid line. Flexing under his long sleeved, black see through shirt. Louis figures he likes it very much and praises Harry on his bulkiness.

" Yep.. All man right there." Harry says proudly.

" All man, a man who makes food with kisses." Louis teases grabbing the plate from him.

Harry blushes and turns away. Louis shoves a fork full of food in his mouth. He however almost chokes on it when he feels an excruciating pain shoot up his back. Louis quickly falls to the floor trying to find relief from the pain. Harry shoots to his aid trying to help Louis in anyway he can. 

" Oh mother Hen!" Louis curses through gritted teeth.

Harry gathers him In his arms and cuddles him tightly. Louis tries to breathe through whatever just happened, happy the pain was gone already. This never happened the day after with Father, so Louis has no idea why that would happen with Nick. _I cant even walk are you serious?_

" Hey.. How about you lean on me?" Harry suggests.

" Whatever." Louis sniffs, not evening having the energy to cry.

Louis leans on Harry making it easier for him to get around. Occasionally having to take a break the pain becoming over baring. Harry understands and holds him through it. Louis figures he likes the kitchen, but it could change, it's all gray with black appliances. But it could be better is all Louis' saying. He likes the dine hall, its huge, big enough for a big thanksgiving party with about 20 people. The table a nice beige color, walls could use some work but, its nice. Louis hates the basement. It looks like a set up for a strip club. Harry flushes when he sees Louis' reaction. Finally the Angel wants to go back to the master bedroom. 

" Your home is nice. So many guest rooms, so many dine halls, and a ball room? For what Harold?" Louis chuckles. " I don't like your basement though. Such a waist of all that good space filled with all that bad environment." 

Harry just nods and takes the now empty plate away from the tired Angel. He quickly goes to deposit it into the sink and comes back to help Louis lie in bed, with his clothes still on because, it's early morning probably. There's no sun in Hell.. 

" Do you need anything." He asks the sad boy.

" No." Louis says honestly.

" I'm sorry." Harry says again.

" I just want to forget-" Louis starts.

" No. I know. But I don't want you to, so it doesn't happen again. And I don't want you to just up and forgive and forget about how I acted in this too." Harry says arrogantly.

" Harry.. If you're going to try to tell me what's best for me you can leave." Louis says forcefully.

Harry gets angry, but pushes it down for Louis' sake. _**this is my house God dammit. I know what's good for you, talking about it would be good.** _

" Talk to me Louis, don't just let it eat you away." Harry demands.

" I want to murder Nick. A thousand and one times. I want to make him bleed and cry out in pain, and if I stop I want you to keep going." Louis admits shamelessly.

Harry stares down in horror at the innocent ex Angel. Angels should never say stuff like that ever.. Ever. Harry is having none of it.

" Louis dont ever say something like that you don't mean it." Harry says.

" I mean it. Ive dreamt of it, I want him to feel the worst pain ever." Louis says.

" He already is Lou, he's been sentenced to that for 400,000 years. Torture to the brink of death, but never letting you have that relief, then, they heal you, and do it all over again. Its pretty sadistic. I'm thankful I've never been sentenced to that." Harry informs the bed ridden boy.

" I want to be the one to make him feel that way though. You don't understand." Louis sighs.

" Goodness, what happened to you. You're not the Angel I used to know at all." Harry chuckles slightly. " Just.. Maybe next week we'll go pay him a visit." 

Louis nods and rubs his tummy. 

" Hungry still?" Harry asks.

" No. I've just let myself go now that I'm immortal. Well semi immortal, I haven't cut my wings off like legend says I'd want to." Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry looks offended at Louis' words. _**Let yourself go? What the fuck is happening here!? Oh my, this boy is fucking gorgeous what the fuck!** _

" Louis' you're so so gorgeous." Harry says genuinely.

" No you're gorgeous, im gross." Louis clicks.

Harry nearly throws himself out a non existent window in his large house. Louis just looks back down at his also non existent stomach and his deliciously plump thighs. 

" I mean look at me.. S-snap, I used to be thin you know?" Louis questions.

" N-no! Louis you're so lovely, I would.. I- You're gorgeous okay?" Harry struggles.

" Nick said I was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen, I was fat and ugly with a weird nose. He said my feet look like meatballs and my-" Louis starts distastefully.

Harry shoves a hand over Louis' mouth and shushes him.

" You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you're thick and delicate, with pretty features. You're feet are small and Nick was jealous." Harry says with his eyebrows raised in a challenge. " If Nick thought you were so gross and damaging to the eyes why would he have wanted you so badly?" 

Louis looks away from Harry's honest eyes. He doesn't know what to think, it seems like Harry's not lying about this, but Louis can't be sure. Harry soothes a hand on Louis' flat stomach rubbing it with affection, silently apologizing to it for Louis' harsh words. Louis turns back with a small smile.

" You're nice Harry. But my opinion is all that matters, and I want to lose weight." 

" Nope." Harry demands.

" Why not?" Louis asks.

" As long as you're in my house, you're going to be yourself. Whether you hate yourself or not." Harry says.

" I dont hate myself you bug." Louis counters.

" Well than stop complaining about yourself. I love every part of you. Ya know lots of demons helped me open up Father's gates just to get help for you. They like you just because you're gorgeous. Some didnt want to help because if they can't have you why should I be able to? " Harry tells him truthfully.

Louis huffs and bites at his lip. _Sounds like the truth, it does coincide with what Nick said._

" I want to see a mirror." Louis demands.

Harry throws his hands up and leaves to retrieve a mirror. Once back he places it next to the bed. Louis stands up and look at himself through it. He cringes at his hair and wings. They're mushed and dirty, he's grown stubble under his chin, his eyelashes have grown too long again, his hair too. His teeth need to be brushed and he's still as short as a troll. Louis tears up.

" Boo what's wrong?" Harry asks.

" I'm hideous." Louis cries.

" No God Louis you're gorgeous, so gorgeous, so beautiful and pretty." Harry compliments.

" What the dingle berry, I'm a boy Harold!" Louis flushes. " This is what I mean, I can't ever get a girlfriend!"

Harry flushes too, he hadn't meant to offend him. Harry holds the Angel tightly and kisses the top of his head. _**Girlfriend? Doesnt Louis know his own orientation?** _

" You like girls huh?" Harry asks.

" W-well.. I cant like boys or else I'll.-" _Who am I kidding God's never going to let me back home._ " Not that I know of no."

" So.. Dont worry about impressing girls and getting a girlfriend. Worry about what makes you comfortable. Your own skin, and im not letting you change it." Harry says firmly.

" S'nothing to like Harry, all of you are blind." Louis sighs.

" Nonsense, that's all you speak." Harry chuckles.

Louis shakes his head and looks into the mirror more. He grabs at his tummy, his sides, his thighs, and his arms. _Abs wouldn't hurt._

" You about a few sit ups a day.. Maybe 20.. 35?" Louis suggest shyly.

" Nooo. Ugh." Harry groans. " How about you rest, I'll be in the guest room.. One of them, I'll be there all day trust me." 

Louis nods slowly. Truthfully not wanting Harry to leave because of his nightmares and fears of Nick returning. Harry knows he barely leaves anyway and will checkup on the lad. Louis sighs anyway and shakes his head.

" Want something?" Harry asks.

" More pasta, please... And a foot massage." Louis grins.

Harry rolls his eyes and beckons into the kitchen. _**I'm going to need latex gloves.** _

 

\- - - -

 

Over the next week Louis physically recovers well. Emotionally, he has his ups and down. He's doing better than most rape victims, he's progressing so much and its only been a short 6 days since the incident. Harry helps him so much though and for that Louis' so grateful. 

" We should dance a little." Louis suggests.

Harry cringes and backs away. 

" I can't dance, at all. This ball room has been used once, and that's was for the annual Banishment day, its every 10 years and a new demon is picked to host it each time. I was chosen 8 years ago." Harry informs.

" Oh excuses excuses... Dont you still know some moves from then?" Louis pushes.

" No." Harry says coldly.

Louis snickers and combs his fingers through Harry's unruly hair. Harry just keeps his stony expression and turns to leave the scene. Louis pouts and sits on the dirty, dusty old floor. 

" I'm not moving till you dance with me." Louis demands.

" Well I guess you'll be sitting there for along time." Harry snorts.

He switches off all the Ball room light and exits the room, his shadow diminishing little by little. Louis pouts and wills himself to stay put. He does for a good 10 minutes before he huffs and stands up moving to exit the large room. Harry is waiting at the end of the hall for him. He smirks when he sees the ex Angel giving up. Louis sticks his tongue out at the demon and walks past him quickly. Harry watches the plump bottom shake shamelessly past him, after all he is still a horny teen. Louis bursts into a random guest room. Climbing atop the bed and sitting patiently. He pats the bedding next to him, deeming Harry to join him. 

" I was promised new shoes and clothes so I dont have to wear yours all the time." Louis reminds.

Harry rolls his eyes. He likes when Louis wears his clothes and was hoping he'd never ask for something other than them. Louis purses his lips, not leaving room for discussion. Harry leaves but returns quickly, 1 hour, with a bag filled with new clothing for Louis to wear and boats like Harry's own. 

Louis screeches and hugs Harry wildly, praising how sweet and kind he is. Harry growls and flexes, but it goes unnoticed, aggravating Harry further.

" I'm not cute, sweet, kind, lovely, pretty, or a princess in disguise Louis damn. I'm a man." Harry demands.

" Sure sweetheart." Louis teases.

Louis runs into the master bathroom, where he finds Jamie cleaning. They've barely ran into each other these past few days, but each time its trouble.

" Hey." Louis says quietly, eagerness dimming.

" You're still here!?" Jamie questions angrily. 

Louis backs up, ready to leave the upset Demon alone once again. Jamie is having none of it and slams the door with a swift move of his hand. Louis jumps at the loud bang. Harry does too and quickly makes his way down the hall.

" I'm so fucking sick and tired of you. I loved Harry first. He loved me back, first." Jamie spits.

" Harry doesn't love me, I don't love him, we're just good friends no harm being done." Louis lies. _Friends dont kiss like we do._

Jamie stomps over to the taller Angel and throws him into the wall. 

" I hope Nick comes back." Jamie chuckles.

He throws the nearly defenseless Angel into the bath filled with toxic cleaner. Louis' wings sizzle in the strong acids and he screams at the top of his lungs. Harry pounds on the door before slamming it open forcefully. Breaking the lock on the other side. Jamie freezes and scolds Harry. Louis flips out of the offending liquids and shakes his wings aggressively trying to rid them of the toxins. Harry punches Jamie straight in the face. The small strawberry blonde boy falls to the ground and cries out.

" Harry you motherfucker!" 

" Shut up!" Harry curses.

Jamie rises and throws his yellow gloves to the floor.

" Its me or him." Jamie says angrily, he wipes blood from his top lip.

Louis scrambles to turn on the coldest setting of water he can and pushes himself under the stream in the shower. Louis cries out as it relieves him and burns him. Harry pushes his long hair back and shakes his head.

" Jamie.. I'm not choosing. Grow up and leave Louis alone." Harry commands.

" Fuck that. Choose you low life turd." Jamie demands.

Harry pushes Jamie against a wall and kisses him forcefully. Jamie kissing back just as forcefully, they tongue at each others throats for some time before Harry pulls away. 

" This'll be your last night here, there's my answer." Harry sighs.

Jamie yells incoherent phrases and storms off to God knows wherever. Louis holds back tears of betrayal. Harry ducks his head down, ashamed of his actions, but not regretting them. He has cared for Jamie for many years. But Louis was just different. So much more fulfilling and there wasn't even sex involved. Harry walks over to the tub of acids and drains it, not feeling any pain from the toxins, acid not having an effect on demons. Well thick skinned ones anyway. Louis ruffles his wings and retracts them. 

" Hey." Harry says.

Louis just thanks him for draining the liquids.

" Could you run me a bath too?" Louis asks quietly.

Harry nods and does just that. Adding bubbles and bath confetti that Jamie had bought for himself. Louis sits in the corner with his head down. Harry exits the room to get Louis a towel, Louis makes a personal checklist to check every feather on his wings because that acid really did damage. _That hurt so much. The kiss. It hurt so much worse than the acid._ Harry returns and strips himself of his own clothing, Louis stares confused.

" What the heck?" Louis questions.

" Never seen a naked man before, or is it that impressive." Harry smugly comments.

Louis doesn't even think of laughing at the sexual joke. Harry steps inside the large tub, big enough for 6 people if necessary. The water runs smoothly and the bubble pile high. Louis is the only thing missing. 

" Why're you in my bath, you never did this before." Louis says.

" You've only taken 3 baths since you've been here. And now I am because we need to talk and I want to talk to you here. And show you I care, but I promise I wont do anything problematic." Harry says sincerely.

" Harry I dont want you to show me you care because I don't want to be cared for by you. I saw you kiss the blonde boy. Go ahead and be with him I don't care! I mean like obviously you've been together longer, and like you didnt have to tell him to go away just to not upset me! I'm fine! I dont care!! At All!!" Louis screams.

Harry rolls his eyes and goes to retrieve Louis. Louis fights it out first but then goes lax, letting Harry strip him of his clothing. Harry sooths a hand down his back and kisses his forehead. Louis rolls his eyes and walks past him to the tub filled with hot water.

" You can sit on the opposite end." Harry suggests.

So Louis does. And Harry joins, on the opposite end obviously. 

" Do you want to go tonight?" Harry asks.

" Where?" Louis questions.

" To see Nick suffer." Harry says.

Louis shrugs and sinks lower into the bath water. Feet grazing Harry's. Louis plays with the bubbles, as does Harry. Louis would find that adorable if Harry hadn't stuck his tongue down another boys throat right infront of Louis. 

" It's true. I have known Jamie longer, I've cared for Jamie longer, but he's not much else then a meaningless fuck buddy. I hope he finds a new place and he's happy. But I want you with me more than I want him with me." Harry admits.

Louis' heart warms at that. But the principle still stands. Harry shouldn't have kissed him like that. It made Louis feel like scum. 

" Made me feel like a piece of dirt." Louis comments.

" I didn't mean to make you feel that way, but I had to kiss him one last time." Harry says.

" You didnt have to." Louis counters. 

Harry puts bubbles under his chin. Louis does the same. 

" Wanted to... You should come snuggle with me." Harry suggests.

" After that? No thanks. Why don't you check my wings for burnt pieces or for discoloration?" Louis snorts.

Harry shrugs and beckons him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Jamie being gone? Do you dislike Louis trying to forget the whole bet part of the incident?  
> Do you like switching what characters are centered or more Louis-centric?


	8. Break up and Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lashes out  
> Harry makes up for it  
> ((WARNING:)) SMUT @ end of chapter

" I said I was fine Haz." Louis snaps.

Harry puts his hands up in mock innocence. Harry had asked Louis if he was okay ' because you look pretty spooked and we can turn back and jump on the beds at home'. Harry had seen Louis' face of obvious discomfort and wanted to help. Louis was so enthusiastic about watching Nick suffer but now here they are in the second lowest level of Hell, walking down an inexcusably hot passage, towards a horrifying hall of screaming souls begging for mercy and forgiveness, and Louis' suddenly changed his mind. 

" How long do you want to stay?" Harry asks.

" Maybe just a ten minutes or so if that's okay." Louis swallows.

Harry nods. _**He's so cute** _

" You're probably burning up in that." Harry chuckles at Louis' outfit.

" Am not... And either way I wouldn't have cared seeing as this does wonders for my figure. Makes me seem thinner." Louis proudly announces.

Harry has to physically stop himself from cringing. Louis' probably, definitely, burning alive in his outfit of a gray hoodie, lime green sweat pants and TOMS. But Harry is no one to talk because of his style while in Hell, black, skin tight, leathery everything. 

" You dont need to seem thinner for anyone anyway Louis." Harry argues gently.

" Easy for you to say you're already stunning. So handsome, thin, nice hair, nice teeth, nice eyes, nice skin, nice legs, nice everything. Even a complimentary butt to fit along." Louis shrugs.

Harry shakes his head, he can see the gigantic castle exterior appearing ahead of them. He walks a bit faster, Louis picking up pace as well. _Harry's so perfect he wouldn't understand._

" Louis you're just as stunning if not surpassing. Your bone structure is outrageous, and I love your figure with everything inside of me. And your ass is the greatest thing to ever happen to this universe." Harry chuckles.

Louis tuts and reaches for Harry's hand. Harry looks to the brunette young man and accepts it. A small smile appearing on the curly demon's face. 

" I'm sorry." Louis says.

" Louis' holding someone's hand is not something you should-" Harry starts.

" Not for this you jack-o-lantern. For being such a stubborn bud. I dont forgive you, but I do want to forget but if you have an idea of what could be best for me, to help, then shoot away because im out of them." Louis admits quietly.

Harry nods mumbling an 'of course'. Harry rolls his eyes at himself, because just as Louis was beginning to like him he fucked up again. He was never one for sappy, romantic stuff but he'll do just about anything to even be Louis' friend. 

" I think you should spend a whole night with me. Just us, talking about this. It'll do so good, I'll get to hear your feelings, you'll hear mine... I know you might not think I have that many, but this is the most I've felt in a long time and I'm ready to submit them to you." Harry frowns.

Louis heats up and looks away surprised. He'd never thought Harry had any kind of feelings for him other than ones of sexual tension. Harry rubs a soothing thumb over Louis' hand.

" Yeah, sure. This'll be good, for our relationship." Louis says out loud, mostly to assure himself.

The demon however did not like to word' relationship'. _**Relationship? No no no no. Barely even friends, there's no relationship.** _ Harry looks down worriedly at the smaller man, Louis seem calmer at the statement, Harry sporting the opposite.

" Yeah we'll talk about that." Harry sighs. 

 

\- - - -

 

" Harry!" Louis panics as a man tries to grab him.

Harry laughs. The man thinks Louis' an angel sentenced to torture because of adultery, or refusal of proposal, or whatever. Harry doesn't know how any demon would ever be okay inflicting such pain on such a beautiful creature but Harry's never been like most demons. 

" Bro, he's with me, we're visiting!" Harry explains.

The demon nods and releases Louis back to the humored curly haired demon. The ex Angel nearly had a heart attack at the adrenaline pumping his veins. Harry wraps an arm around him, figuring this'll be like a rollercoaster. Louis' ll get scared and wrap himself around Harry and hopefully find comfort in his neck like those romance movies Harry ironically loves so much.

" Haz don't let me go, these people are psycho." Louis sighs heavily.

" They're not psycho Lou, they're unique." Harry shrugs.

Louis just sighs, trying to relax his nerves, and body. Harry smiles down at the scared boy, the Angel huffs one last time and walks on. 

" We're here for Nicholas Grimshaw, sentenced last week for corruption of private property." Harry explains.

The other demon nods and walks along the long corridor, Louis follows along with Harry walking behind, _**For research obviously... Stimuli: walking, asses response: natural, and beautiful.** _ Harry chuckles at his own filthy conscience, Louis looks back in worry but rolls his eyes and continues to walk ahead. He doesn't care what Harry's laughing about, probably something irrelevant. Louis slides his hands along the walls, marveling at the marks along it, obvious resistance marks. Louis shudders and comes to a stop. The large demon unlocks a large metal door, kicking it open and immediately whipping at whatever is inside. _Nick._ Louis thinks.

" P-please! Plea- AGH" A broken, mangled, and strained voice pleads. 

Harry grabs Louis' waist, the brunette immediately finding purchase in Harry's arm. The demon takes this time to sneak a kiss to the smaller boys nose. An aggressive growl comes from the ex Angel, causing Harry to cackle loudly. The demon ushers the boys into the room where they find a bone skinny Nick hanging from his throat, only survival being his tip toes. Harry turns stone cold at the sight of him, Louis pales. 

" What were you laughing at?" Nick strains angrily. 

Harry doesn't answer instead observes him from head to toe, making the restricted demon even angrier. Louis spits out onto to floor, directing toward Nick, not actually trying to hit him though. 

" Go on ahead babe. Spit straight in his face." The gravely demon, Nick's assigned tormentor, instructs.

Harry nods, signaling for it to be okay for Louis to do so. The smallest of all the men walks up slowly. Standing infront of the suffocating demon, he spits straight in his face, watching it slide down his cheek toward the corner of his mouth. He stands with a stone cold expression, Nick smirks and disgustingly enough licks up the bodily fluid.

Harry clicks his tongue, but doesn't move to do anything. Louis breathes out heavily and brings his hand up. He brings it across Nick's cheeks semi hard. Never before having to slap anything or anyone, Louis looks back at Harry, the taller demon nods. Louis slap his hands across Nicks face harder. Then again, and again, and again. Until he's hitting him with all his weight, until the only noise in the room are Harry's whistles and applaud. Until Louis' hand turns beet red, Nick panting but keeping an icy expression. 

" Punch him. Kick him, come on Louis make him feel how you felt." Harry commands.

Louis balls up his fist, and brings it across Nick's face as if going to slap him. Harry makes a noise of disapproval, the frustrated boy punches him harder, Harry still makes a noise of disapproval. Louis stands confused as to what he was doing wrong. _Should I hit him harder?_ Harry walks over and, cocks back, and punches Nick straight in the nose hard enough to break it. Visibly you can see the sudden deformation, obviously caused by Harry's fist. Blood oozes, hot and thick from the pained mans broken nose. Harry smirks and steps back, allowing Louis to copy his formation and strike Nick in the nose again. Nick yelps at the continued pain on his already spent nose. 

" Dummy!" Louis shouts, laughing breathily at the end. 

Harry shakes his head fondly and pats Nick on the groin. The hanging man tries to turn away from the pressure, knowing what's coming next.

" This is how Louis felt when you molested him." Harry smirks.  
He punches Nick straight in the dick, leaving the man a gasping, groaning mess. Already out of breathe, now panting as if going to drown any second. The tall demon which guided Louis and Harry nods and laughs. He puts a hand up and smiles at Louis, Louis takes a few steps back. The demon pulls out a blade and slides it across Nicks throat, hearing him gurgle and gasp. Blood falls from the wound, from Nicks mouth and nose, he lets go of his tip toes and hangs. Giving up, but knowing he'll reincarnate in 12 hours, collected and brought back to this Hell.

Louis just stares blankly, Harry worries if that was maybe too much for the Angel. All doubt is gone when Louis grabs the blade from the tallest demon and drives it straight into Nicks abdomen. Harry gasps and pulls Louis away, the light boy drops the blade, lets a salty tear spring loose, and walks forcefully from the scene. Harry stands completely taken aback by the occurrence that just happened before his own eyes.

 

\- - - -

 

" We don't have to talk about it Harry!" Louis argues.

" Louis... I know how you must feel, but I just want to talk about what happened back there." Harry tries.

Louis brings his knees up to his chest and throws a sour look at Harry, the demon only rolls his eyes and leans against the sink, showing no signs of leaving soon. Louis huffs and sink further into the bubbly, hot water of the bath. 

" I stabbed Nick and killed him." Louis shrugs. " Because he deserved it." 

" Louis you went blank and just lashed out. What were you thinking?" Harry asks seriously.

" Nothing, I was thinking that I wanted to kill Nick that's what I was thinking. What'd you think I was thinking about when I stabbed him in the stomach!?" Louis snaps.

Harry grows angry, not used to being hollered back at. He doesn't try to simmer it, especially when Louis rolls his eyes and sinks further into the water. The thing is Harrys always had a short temper, and the one thing he hates the most is being lied to. Because he can always see straight through it, and Louis was lying, and worse disrespecting Harry. The taller boy clenches his fist and breathes out through his nose, already knowing if Louis does anything else he'll lose it.

" You fucking tainted ass fallen angel, TALK to me!" Harry growls loudly.

" Harry I don't want to talk to you, dont you get it!?" Louis fires. " You gross demon, you made me do it!"

" What.. The.. Fuck! Lou I didn't make you do anything!"

" You dumb little... YES YOU DID!!" Louis screams out.

" What then!? What the FUCK did I do!!?" 

" YOU TAINTED ME, YOU'RE GROSS, I'LL NEVER WANT YOU!! YOU MADE ME KILL HIM!!" Louis screeches out painfully.

Harry stands stunned. His anger quickly flaring to a dangerous level. 

" Take it back." Harry commands simply.

" Flip a stick." Louis snickers.

Harry growls and slams his fist onto the counter. Louis rolls his eyes and turns around, not wanting to see Harry's face anymore. The taller boy feels a pang in his chest, a burn, the same burn he'd felt before, hurt, sadness and love. Harry hates this feeling, and immediately blames it on Louis. The room is silent for a few seconds, maybe even minutes.

" FUCK YOU!!" Harry bursts.

Louis turns startled by the sudden outburst, he slams a hand on the rim of the bathtub, glaring at Harry with all his might. The aggravated boy just growls louder, walking over heavily. Louis tries to keep his facade but he grows increasingly more scared of what's about to unravel. _**I'll fucking show you who's boss, you really wanna play like this!!? Fucking dumb ass Angel! I'm gonna show him I fucking swear he's gonna wish he were never born!** _ Harry falls to the same level as the large tub and grabs at Louis. The angel fighting back with all his might, slippery skin making it harder for Harry to get a grip.

" HARRY STOP!" Louis begs.

The demon finds purchase around Louis' neck and grips it tightly, but not enough to strangle the angel. The angel sputters wrapping his own slippery, and ineffective fingers around Harry's wrists, trying desperately to retch them off. Harry grabs Louis' hair and dunks it back into the water. He waits about 20 seconds before he rips the boys head back up, watching him sputter, and spit water from his throat. The demon stands up and stares down calmly at the other boy. The smaller boy chokes out sobs and globs of water. He lets himself cry an ugly cry, with snot, and red blotches appearing on his cheeks. Harry shakes his head in disappointment, more at Louis then himself. 

" Harry!" Louis sobs out.

" Told you to fucking talk to me, dont lie to me Lou." Harry says simply.

Louis crawls as far away from Harry as possible, slipping along the floor of the tub. Harry begins to discard his attire, Louis shakes his head emotionally, not wanting Harry to join him in the soothing water. 

" Shut up. We're going to talk about this." Harry says. " I'm sorry for what just happened. You lied to me, dont you fucking ever do that again. I fucking dare you to Louis." 

Louis doesn't Look at the curly haired lad, only focused on not letting out anymore unwanted sobs. Harry climbs into the water, wrapping himself around the angel. Louis tries to pry him off but Harry stays persistent, wanting to calm Louis down.

" I- I." Louis cries out. " I want you out." 

" No. Shut up." Harry protests.

" Harry leave." 

The curly haired lad strokes the broken boy's hair. _Get off of me... I cant believe this._

" Louis. Take it back." Harry says quietly.

" W-what back Harry?" Louis sniffles.

" When you said you'd never want me... Take it back, or else." Harry orders strictly.

" I t-take i-it back... G-gosh." Louis sighs.

Harry nods and lays his head on Louis' bare shoulder. He rubs a soothing thumb up and down Louis' soft waist. The ex Angel sniffs and sighs once again.

" Why d-did you h-hurt me like that?" 

" I'm sorry." Harry sighs, finally letting up his facade.

Louis shakes his head and unwraps Harry's arms from his body. He exits the warm water and leaves the room. Walking the halls completely naked not caring about his exposure. He plods into the master bedroom, shutting and locking the doors before plopping onto the bed. Louis cries until his eyes cant anymore, not being able to get the thoughts of Harry hurting him out of his head. 

 

\- - - -

 

" I told you I want a normal relationship with Louis!" Harry argues.

" Harry you can't fucking try to drown him because he doesn't want to talk about something!" The humored demon argues back.

Harry huffs and stomps his foot, just like an immature child would. Satan chuckles and shakes his head, not able to believe a half naked Harry had burst into his throne hollering about Louis being irrational.

" Harry, Louis might be sensitive about whatever happened. You dont like to talk to me about certain things right? Why cant Louis have things he doesn't want to talk about too?" 

" But he told me it was my fault!" Harry yells, throwing his hands up in disbelief.

" How was it your fault?" Lucifer full out laughs, putting a finger up signaling Harry to wait till he's done.

The small demon groans in frustration, tapping his foot in impatience. _**I can't believe this.**_ The bigger demon laughs so hard he physically changes into a smaller demon, his teen self. Harry rolls his eyes at the dramatizations of his situation.

" Oh shit!" Lucifer cackles, clutching his stomach.

" What the fuck is so funny!?" Harry asks.

" You a-assaulted the one p-person you always say you'd never hurt. Then you get an attitude about it, while Louis is at h-home, Alone! On his own, loathing in the knowledge he'll have to stay with a psychopathic demon for the next week!" The demon laughs, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

" Are you do-" 

" Okay go ahead and finish dumbass." Harry's father says.

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes. " I was about to. But anyways, then we got into an argument and he said he hated me. So I lashed out." 

" Oh. Wow, I can see how painful that could've been for you." He says seriously.

" I didn't know what I was doing but I wanted him to shut up. So I did the only thing deemed fit. But now he wont talk to me, and he was crying and a m-mess and.. I.. I don't know what to d-do." Harry stresses.

" Do you understand why he was crying Harry, no scratch that do you know why he said it was your fault?" 

" N-not really." Harry admits.

" It's your fault because you didnt stop him.-" Lucifer says.

" How!-" Harry begins protesting.

" Listen! It's your fault because at that point all Louis was thinking about was the rape. You rooted him on, he thought that was okay. He realized he killed him and now he's devastated with the thought. You should have stopped him." He declares.

" What the fuck ever. And why was he crying like a little boy after I.. After I hurt him. Since you know what he's thinking." Harry says sarcastically.

" Harry he is a little boy, he's been sheltered all his life, he hasn't had to deal with that, any of that! At least I hope not I hope God was treating him with care up there. I doubt it to be honest, but lets be real if he's reacting like that he's probably never really dealt with that. And. He trusted you. And you drowned that trust, literally, just drowned it away."

Harry sniffles and shakes his head, he shoves his palms into his leather pockets.

" Go make up to him." Lucifer winks.

" We're not like that." Harry snaps.

" Probably why you're so snappy, fucking drownin' people and shit." 

" Shut the fuck up oh my God!" Harry tuts.

" Harry, just go apologize. Go kiss him better, and talk about it, but if he doesn't want to then dont push! But if he doesn't protest that means he doesn't care, and just make sure he knows you care about him." Lucifer suggests.

Harry sighs and nods. Turning around to leave.

 

\- - - - 

 

" Boo?" Harry calls banging on the bedroom door.

The sleepy feathery haired boy slowly gets out of the bed. Walking over to the door, listening for who's ever on the other side, once he hears Harry's voice he unlocks it and walks back to the bed. Harry twists the handle once more hoping it'd open. It did.

" Oh, good." Harry sighs.

Harry walks into the room, Louis' sitting on the bed, eyes tired and face pink from crying. Harry softens at the sight.

" Baby?" Harry says biting his bottom lip In guilt.

" Just come here, so we can talk." Louis sighs.

" No Lou, I'm not going to talk if you feel pressured to." Harry objects.

" Hush child." Louis rolls his eyes.

" Okay. But promise me its not because you feel obligated to." Harry presses.

" I promise." Louis sighs.

Harry takes a second to look at Louis' bare body, but not letting himself become hung up on it. _**Control yourself Styles.** _ Harry walks over and sits next to the boy. They talk, about the stabbing, about the bathroom, about Jamie, about Louis' friends and finally about how Louis' feels. _Anger._

" I had all that built up anger inside me Hazza, I just wanted to let it all out and I didn't know what I was doing but it felt so good." Louis admits.

" What anger Lou?" Harry asks.

" From my father, from Zayn, from you, from Nick, and from myself." Louis sighs.

Harry brings the boy closer to himself, wrapping an arm around his body, stroking his hips affectionately. 

" Tell me." Harry says.

" Well, it did help, but then again I killed him. I killed a being Harry, that's s-so... So wrong of me. Then you hurt me, and I just can't deal with today. I just want to forget about it all." Louis says shakily.

Harry looks Louis in the eyes lovingly. Then lowers his face down to Louis' so that they're eye level with the other. Louis looks into Harry's beautiful green eyes, down at his puffy pink lips and back up again. Harry closes the distance, pressing his lips onto Louis'. Louis presses back wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, missing his lips so desperately. Harry presses strings kisses to Louis' mouth, before silently asking for permission to slip his tongue in. Louis does allow it, Harry elicits a moan from the brunettes mouth when he slides it in the most delicious way. Harry lays the tired angel down, climbs on top of him, hands pressed next to his head and kisses him more. 

" I'm so sorry Louis, I dont deserve you."

" Oh Hazza." Louis breathes.

Harry hushes him and presses kisses all over his face. Harry kisses down his jaw and onto his soft neck, the breathless boy moans out, feeling hot all over. 

" Baby. I'll never hurt you again, I care for you a lot. I'm so sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry I let all those people hurt you, dont be angry at yourself Boo, its my fault. If you let me I'll make it up to you in the best way I know how, but if not it's okay, and we'll find another way." Harry offers.

Louis nods, chasing Harry's lips. Not finding purchase though, Harry needs to make sure Louis' willing to allow him further. Already making plans not to fuck him, it's a thought right now but Harry's almost 100% sure he won't do it, too afraid to hurt Louis or give him flashbacks of a couple weeks ago.

" Louis talk to me. Tell me what you want, how far you'll let me go. Tell me what you want from me in this relationship, if you even want a relationship." Harry soothes.

" I want you to kiss me, and I want to be with you Harry I really do. But I'm scared." Louis admits.

" I understand." Harry breathes.

Harry reconnects their lips. Tongues sliding together as if made to do so. Louis moans and stretches his arm above his head, submitting his body to Harry as he's done many times before with his father. Harry moans and runs his hands down Louis' body. 

" Touch me, dont stop kissing me. Want your mouth, love your mouth, so pretty." Louis moans. 

Harry straddles the angel, retracting his wings into his body so as not to cause obstacles. Louis does the same, he soon whimpers from loss of contact, the demon kisses down the angels chest whilst removing his own pants. Louis laces his fingers in Harry's hair arching his back to gain more contact. Harry chuckles lowly and breathes hotly over a sensitive nipple. Louis mewls at the tease.

" Hazza." Louis begs.

The boy looks up at Louis' pink face, lips parted, blue eyes blown out a bit, and eyebrows knitted together in angst. Harry kitten licks the boys belly button, sucking on the skin beneath it. Louis starts moving his hips up and down off the bed, throwing his head back in pleasure. As Louis rolls his hips Harry grows increasingly more aroused, the way the boy rolls his hips foreign to Harry, never before seeing the innocent Angel behave in such a way. 

" Fuck Boo." Harry curses.

The ex Angel just slides a hand down below his abdomen. Harry follows it, discovering Louis' hardness. Harry grunts out at the sight. The boys cock being a pretty pink color, matching Louis' flushed cheeks. Louis' hips had never stopped rolling, little whines never seized coming from Louis' cute lips. The boys shaven balls tan and smooth, making the aroused demon's mouth water in want. Harry wants to feel them too, see if they're even real, see how it'll effect Louis. Harry looks up at the flushed boy. 

" Oh Hazza... Make me feel good." Louis begs.

Harry moans and sucks Louis down hard and fast. The boy stutters and throws his head back groaning loudly. Louis scratches at Harry's back, bucking up into the boys wet mouth. _O-oh yes_ Louis' eyes roll back. Five minutes of it and Louis' already gone, spurting up into Harry's mouth.

" Oh my! Uh uh, y-yes." Louis whimpers out in pure ecstasy.

Harry groans at the sounds of Louis' pleasure. Almost quitting on focusing only on Louis when Louis made little 'ah ah uh yeah Hazza's' during the blowjob. Harry puts a hand around himself, ready to bring himself off, hard as a stone.

" Mmm. Kiss me Hazza." Louis says. 

Harry climbs up the bed and kisses Louis' mouth forcefully. The angel flips himself over, already beginning to roll his hips sensually once again. Harry gapes at the sight.

" Baby, you're sensitive don't." Harry sighs.

" M'not, just want to feel your cock. Put it in me Hazza, make me feel loved, want you to love me, make me feel so good, know you can." Louis sniffles.

Harry kneads the soft plump and perfect swell of Louis' ass cheeks. The angel moaning out and pushing against the pressure. 

" I am not fucking you, and that's very much final." Harry decides.

The angel whimpers and pushes back harder. Harry kisses his ass cheeks one by one, spreading them an getting a nice view of Louis tight hole. Harry presses a light kiss to the puckering muscle and leaves it at that. Harry spits in his hand and brings it down on himself. Jerking himself slick and fast right over Louis' tan ass. Louis makes noises of protest, wanting to feel Harry fill him up so nicely. Harry throws his head and rubs his slit, feeling close he spread Louis' ass cheeks presenting it to himself. 

" Harry fuck me." Louis mewls.

Harry grunts loudly coming unexpectedly all over Louis' back almost on his neck. Not expecting to cum so hard, but also not expecting Louis to say something so filthy. Louis' back painted white, with Louis mewling and a pressing his ass up, trying to tempt Harry to penetrate him, Harry has to looks away before he gets hard all too fast again. 

" Oh Shit Louis don't you ever curse again. Fuck that was so filthy." Harry moans.

" Hazza, I want you so bad." Louis whimpers. 

" Not today baby. Maybe another day.. Let's go to bed baby okay? I'll be right back dont move a muscle." Harry exhales still coming down from his orgasm.

Harry retrieves a cloth, wiping up his spunk from Louis' back and flipping the flushed boy over. Louis' eyes are dark with lust still, his pretty cock standing tall and pink, wanting to be relieved. Louis tweaks his nipples and licks his fingers, he goes back to tweak them more, wishing it were Harry's mouth. The demon has never seen an angel so filled with lust for him, Louis moans out when he tugs on one experimentally.

" I'm gonna get a hand around you okay. That's it." Harry says sternly, more trying to set limits for himself more than anything. 

" Lick me too, Hazza please, Hazza put your fingers in me, make me feel so good." Louis begs.

Harry grabs a fist full of the sheets. Calming himself down. Harry sucks on his middle finger and brings it down Louis' body in between his plush thighs. The circles the muscle and inserts it slowly. 

" In, in, in." Louis whimpers impatiently.

Harry fucks his fingers In and out of Louis slowly, making the boy chase it and throw his head back in pleasure once again. Harry licks at the boys sensitive nipples, sucking and nibbling on the bud. Harry uses his free hand to wrap a palm around the boy. Louis loses it and moans out extremely loudly. Pressing his palm down on the back of Harry's head, not letting him move very much. Louis bucks hid hips down and up trying to fuck into Harry's fist and fuck down on Harry's long finger. Sweat slick and panting Louis tries to wrap a leg around Harry's body, inclosing him in the proximity of himself. He does wrap his thick tanned leg around the milky white boy's back, only it's slippery and slides along it. Harry addes a second finger, fucking those two in and out a fast pace.

" Shit Harry!" Louis curses out kicking at Harrys back in ecstasy.

Louis clenches and unclenches his asshole, tugging on Harry's hair ruthlessly. His breathing escalates to 'oh uh ah'. Nothing else able to make it's way out of the small boys mouth. Harry never stopping abusing Louis' sensitive buds, and jerking him slowly. Harry twists his fingers just right and crooks then just a bit. And Louis comes hard. 

" Mmm Right t-there!" Louis strains out, body lifting of the bed. 

Harry looks up the angels face of bliss. Eyebrows furrowed, eye shut tight, lips in a silent scream. Harry wipes up the boys cum and lays down next to him. Louis' hips still stutter from the aftershock of the release, Harry pulls him In close and kisses his button nose lovingly.

" Oh my." Louis exhales.

" Mm." Harry chuckles. 

The loose boy blinks his eyes open and gasps for breaths, Harry watches him in adoration. _**Take your time baby boy, come down from that high.** _ Louis wiggles his toes, trying to get the feeling back into them. Harry chuckles, but quickly turns protective, not wanting to have hurt Louis or made him uncomfortable.

" How're you feeling?" Harry asks seriously.

Louis just moans and turns over, wrapping himself onto Harry like a koala. Harry rolls his eyes and kisses Louis again.

" I feel wonderful.. Thank you." Louis sighs with a lazy grin.

" I don't know if that was the appropriate way to deal with our problems or not... But I'm glad I made you feel good, anything other than.. Um, scared, or unhappy." Harry admits.

Louis buries his face into Harry's neck, letting himself drift off into sleep, filling up with even more joy at the realization that he's not had a nightmare since he's came to Hell. At least, not caused by God. Harry notices the awkward angle they're laying completely horizontal on the bed, no chance of covering up with anything when they get cold, too far down the bed. Harry couldn't care any less, he'd just pleasured Louis, and that was the highlight of his year, other than meeting the pixie like angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like the smut?


	9. One In The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Lucifer are literally the same person.   
> Louis couldn't be more distraught

" Louis I know you're awake." Harry mumbles.

Louis sighs and looks up the boy, wishing he'd never woken up. Louis was embarrassed to say the least.

" What's wrong?" Harry asks seriously. " Did I do something?" 

The tired Angel rolls over, having his back facing the confused Demon. Harry sighs and props himself up onto his elbows. Louis tries to shove himself deeper into the comforter away from Harry's questioning eyes.

" Please talk to me, Louis I seriously need to know if you're upset over something I did. I'll fix it okay?" Harry tries.

" You didnt do anything it was me." Louis confesses.

" What?" Harry asks.

Louis sighs and faces toward Harry again. Louis' d been reminiscing last night, and his behavior haunted him. 

" I was being so needy and whiny for ... You know." Louis huffs.

Harry laughs and shakes his head. Louis squints at him in displeasure, not liking Harry's already opposition to Louis' argument.

" You were absolutely perfect last night Louis, and you weren't whiny or needy you were just really for getting my cock." Harry laughs.

Louis cringes at the word, he'd used it a bit of times. And the word 'fuck'. 

" And I cursed which I personally cant stand cursing and then there I was. Throwing F grenades out like an American war in Vietnam." Louis shakes his head.

" How was I?" Harry finds himself asking.

" You were so good. I felt like I was on fire, it was like being reborn or something." Louis admits with a smile.

" technically I was your first time." Harry smirks. " We didn't go all the way, but for orgasms I'm your first time."

Louis stares awkwardly blinking a few times then getting up. _How would Harry react if I told him he wasn't? He'd call me a filthy slut and leave me probably... Leave me to fend for myself and I'd never get back to Earth with Zayn, Liam and Niall. I'm not lying to him again though. Not after that bathroom scene._ Louis realizes how cold he actually is and climbs to the top of the bed and lodges himself into the thick blankets. 

" What was that about?" Harry asks. " Shit. I should have known bringing up Nick again was a bad idea, I'm sorry Louis I should've known the wound was still fresh." 

Louis shakes his head and sinks deeper. Harry does the same but gets himself off the large bed completely. 

" Don't lie to me Lou I know you're upset and I shouldn't have said that." Harry sighs running a hand through his hair.

Louis nods and closes his eyes. Willing himself to fall into a deep nightmareless sleep, he was not ready to have any of this conversation with Harry. Harry pressing meant answers, answers meant an angry Harry, an angry Harry meant Louis choking on water. Louis didn't like choking on water.

" You dont forgive me. It's okay, are you still tired?" Harry asks.

Louis shrugs and starts drifting. Harry rolls his eyes as he ventures off into his mansion with no search for anything really. Maybe he'll have a dance with Louis tonight, as an apology or whatever.

 

\- - - -

 

" Louis." Zayn warns.

Louis crosses his arms and looks down sadly. Harry's outside waiting for Louis to return, he knew it'd take forever so he brought a cross word. Sometimes Harry appreciates a human creation, the crossword puzzle being on of them.

" Listen Zayn you dont understand. He's not just a demon, he's so misunderstood and he's got so many dark secrets and he's a fallen who succumbed." Louis tries desperately.

" Louis I dont care about any of that noise. He could be lying to you! Louis for all you know he could be lying to you about everything little thing and is just manipulating you into his arms." Zayn argues.

" He would've done it by now." Louis sighs. " He's had multiple chances Z, he hasn't ever done anything to hurt me... Emotionally.. That much but Z im telling you." Louis tries.

" Louis he's hurt you, he's lied to you, he's kept you in Hell, he's devastated Niall for the rest of his life, he's threw me off a plane, Nam propter Deum Louis!" Zayn struggles.

Louis sighs in defeat and throws his hands up. " What do you want from me Zayn? I cant just not care." Louis admits.

Zayn harden at that. He can't believe Louis actually cares about a demon, he's thought Louis was stronger than that. 

" Read between his lines, try to detach, come see us more because if you're going to go back down there I want to see your progress. I dont want to next see you as a demon. I love you Louis, please, please don't break my heart with this." Zayn mutters sadly.

Louis nods and takes a deep breath, he'd never meant to hurt his friends so much, but he couldn't help but submit to Harry everytime. Louis felt weak and gross, he suppressed the urge to cry and cling to Zayn.

" I'm so sorry." Louis sniffs.

" You should be." Zayn sighs. " I dont accept the apology, but they might." Zayn says pointing to Liam and Niall who are eavesdropping intently.

The two boys wave sadly and rise from their places at the kitchen bar. Niall embraces Louis first shoving his warm irish face into Louis' neck. Liam stands by waiting patiently.

" I'm so sorry Ni. I really am, I've never felt more like a screw up, I wasn't even meant to be made I wish I hadn't been at all. You'd never of had to endure such pain." Louis sighs letting a tear slip.

Niall pats his back and squeezes harder. " It's okay Lou, I know there must be a good reason to this, I know you'll make it out okay and Harry will get what he has coming and everything will be great... We'll even go back to eating Ramen in a circle and talk about how gross it's starting to get." 

Louis chuckles and kisses Niall on the cheek, rubbing them and looking into his swimming blue eyes with all the sorrow he'd never said. Niall detaches and Liam embraces Louis in a tight hug as well. Liam hold him tight and doesn't let go for a long time. Few words are exchanged, but Louis clings to them all for dear life.

" You're wonderful Lou, you'll get through this, we believe in you, we know you aren't doing this on purpose." Liam whispers.

Louis nods, Liam detaches and they're all left in silence. Niall runs into the room and comes back with Louis' emerald green journal. _Thank almighty._

" Thank you so much Niall." Louis smiles widely.

Niall smiles wide too and hands the collection of secrets over. Zayn looks furious and heart broken.

" Why cant you tell me?" Zayn asks quickly.

" Z-" Louis begins.

" No. What's so horrible in there that you can't tell me!?" Zayn hollers.

Liam immediately tries to calm Zayn, rubbing his palms and massaging his shoulders. Niall stands awkwardly and little upset at Zayn's outburst.

" Zayn there's a lot of stuff I just cant. You'd hate me!" Louis explains.

" I would never. Dont you ever think I would ever feel anything less for you than love." Zayn shakes his head.

Louis shakes his head as well, knowing Zayn's only saying that because he doesn't know. 

"What if a killed someone, or, what if I slept with Harry?" Louis questions with a fresh set of tears forming in his eyes.

Everyone stops breathing for a moment.

" I-I you wouldn't... It'd never happen." Zayn stutters.

" Because you know me so well?" Louis sniffles.

" Because I trust you so much." Zayn corrects.

Louis shakes his head and thumbs away a tear that's threatening to slip. Zayn looks away with a hurt expression.

" You didnt did you? Do any of that?" Zayn asks with a disgusted face. " Because if you did Louis im so-" 

" I have to go. Harry's waiting for me, at least I can talk to him without him judging me. That's all you do Z." Louis sniffs. " Dont think of yourself as such an angel either, we both know you too well." 

Niall gasps and looks at Louis with a face filled with unsolved emotions, Liam stills and looks away, Zayn shakes his head and sobs out. Louis lets out a frustrated noise and bolts out the front door, flying down the apartment steps and out the front entrance. Harry is waiting, cold but content. 

" You were crying?" Harry asks blankly.

Louis nods and wipes away his years. He looks away and breathes out in the frosty air. Harry softens and bites his lips, pulling Louis in for a hug.

" Don't cry. I hate it, and don't listen to them." Harry sighs.

" No Haz, I'm so disgusted with myself. Those are my best friends and I left them so many times for you, Niall's demon." Louis cries hiccupping.

Harry nods understandingly and buries Louis' face in his warm neck. The taller boy rolls his eyes at his next words, but he vocalized them for Louis' sake.

" Would you feel better if you stayed with them for a bit?" Harry asks.

Louis looks up confused at the demon. _Would I?_ Harry shrugs and fixes Louis' jacket.

" I don't know." Louis sighs.

" Good. Lets go." Harry exhales and drops the cross word ready to leave now. 

Louis looks hurt at his quickness to leave, as if asking the question was as far as Harry wanted to get and Louis' answer meant nothing. _Why do I care for you so much?_ The two boys leave London and go back to Harrys mansion. 

" Harry why'd you ask me a question if my answer meant nothing?" Louis huffs discarding his outer wear. 

Harry shrugs and plops on the bed. _**I wonder if louis' ll be in the mood for sex. That'll get his mind off of those stupid fuckers.** _ Harry turns over and smirks up at the distraught Angel. Louis shakes his head and sighs heavily.

" Harry please answer me... Actually I think this conversation is over due." Louis says seriously.

Harry rolls his eyes and bites his lip.

" What?" Harry says gently.

Louis is taken back by his sudden attitude but ignores it nonetheless. This conversation was over due.

" What are we?" Louis asks.

" You're a fallen angel and im a demon that's what we are." Harry jokes.

Louis scoffs and crosses his arms. Harry sighs and rolls his eyes once again.

" What am I to you? Your boyfriend right?" Louis asks, feeling butterflies find their way into his digestive system. 

Harry gets nervous. That's not how he sees Louis, he sees Louis as someone special, who found his way into Harrys heart somehow, and who Harry wants to cuddle, and kiss, and fuck, all the time. So maybe Harry sees him as a boyfriend... But he's not ready to admit it. 

" Louis I see you as someone I care about, and someone I want to hold all day." Harry says flatly.

" So what am I?" Louis presses.

Harry growls and a flops on his stomach. 

" You're my Louis." Harry says.

Louis pinches his nose and shakes his head. _God knows how many slave hes got like me. They're all his 'Louis''_

" I'm nothing to you Harry don't lie." Louis shrugs. " You'd been with Jamie for years and you let him go so quickly, what's stopping you from doing the same to me? From feeling the same way?" Louis questions.

" You're not Jamie. So everything is stopping me." Harry admits.

Louis reluctantly takes that as an answer and moves on the next question. 

" Would you apologize to Niall if he gave you the chance?" Louis asks.

Harry scoffs and shoves his head into a pillow. _**Of course not. I dont care about that little blonde bitch.** _

" Louis I don't care about Niall. I think he should get over his past and stop intertwining it with his argument to let you be with me." Harry snaps.

Louis looks disgusted at Harry. He rips the pillow from under Harrys face and order the demon to look him in the eyes.

" Harry Niall's my Best Friend. He has every right to be devastated about me being with his tormentor of 2 years." Louis snaps back.

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes. " Whatever. I dont see the problem." 

" What if I went off and got with Jamie?" Louis asks.

Harry turns stone at that. _**Why the Hell would you even think of doing that?** _

" I'd fucking kill you both." Harry growls.

Louis nods and chuckles sarcastically. " So Niall doesnt have the right to feel the same way?" Louis asks.

Harry scoffs and looks away, knowing he was wrong for saying that.

" Sure. He does. Whatever. Look, can we fuck again?" Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head and walks away, out of the room to go find something to do that isn't arguing with Harry's one tracked mind. Harry throws a pillow roughly at the wall, because Louis' d asked him all kinds of questions that he knew his answer would eventually have him losing the argument. And Harry doesn't like losing arguments. But mostly Harry doesn't like Louis calling out his shit, or digging into his soft spots and finding pieces that he'd use against him. _**Jamie.** _Just like Jamie.__

__

__\- - - -_ _

__

__" Louis you have to talk to me some day." Harry sighs._ _

__Louis shakes his head and continues to read a boring old book that's about 700 pages long. Harry rolls his eyes and throws the book out of his hands._ _

__" Rude." Louis says._ _

__Harry dips in and kisses the boy on his soft lips. Louis kisses back but backs away not allowing it to lead to anything more than a kiss. Harry huffs and stomps his foot like a child._ _

__" Why?" Harry asks._ _

__" I'm angry at you." Louis shrugs._ _

__" Look Louis I don't know what to say. I want to be with you but you're scared, your friends hate me, and I don't like commitment all that much. Why can't we have a relationship that doesn't involve the words ' boyfriend or lover' ?" Harry pleads._ _

__Louis nods and sighs._ _

__" Fine, but that's not why im upset. You said you wouldn't apologize to Niall, he means so much to me and I'd rather lose you than him." Louis says sternly._ _

__Harry hangs his shoulders I'm defeat. Louis smiles and takes that as a yes. Harry nods to confirm it and opens his arms widely for Louis to fall into. The brunette does and kisses Harry chastely._ _

__" When will you apologize?" Louis asks happily._ _

__" Soon, I dont want to lose you... And Louis?" Harry asks, having wanted Louis since he woke up, remembering the boys delicious body from last night._ _

__" Yes hun?" Louis answers._ _

__" Could I lick your body?" Harry asks, then cringes at how weird it sounds._ _

__Louis nods slowly and kisses Harry again. Harry takes that as a win and scoops the boy into his arms. Louis doesn't really know what licking anyone's body means but he'll take it._ _

__

__\- - - -_ _

__

__" I had no idea you could cum from just having your nipples played with." Harry sighs happily._ _

__Louis rubs down his sides and nods. Eyes already threatening to close. Harry rolls over and lays his head on the brunettes chest._ _

__" You're so unreal." Louis mumbles after some time._ _

__" How?" Harry asks._ _

__" I've never felt so good In my life. You make it so phenomenal." Louis complements._ _

__Harry blushes and chuckles with a smirk. To be honest Louis' still in the mood for sex, but he's tired. Harry's tired too, but will always be up for it._ _

__" I can't believe you put your mouth on my bumhole." Louis giggles._ _

__Harry pinches Louis' side and kisses his neck._ _

__" Tasted great." Harry smiles._ _

__" Harry. When will we make love?" Louis asks seriously._ _

__Harry sighs and sticks a finger up to Louis' mouth. Louis giggles and flicks it away. Harry smiles too and looks into Louis' curious eyes._ _

__" I'm not sure, whenever it feels right." Harry says hoping it'll satisfy the boy._ _

__Louis nods and plays in the demons hair. Harry yawns and feels his stomach growl. _**Shit im hungry, if im this hungry Louis must be starved.** _ Harry lifts himself on heavy arms, feeling like his blood is made of lead. Louis makes a whine of protest and grabs at Harry's sweat slick body. _ _

__" Hungry. I'll make you something too, actually, come with?" Harry asks._ _

__Louis grumbles and gets up on shaky legs._ _

__" Can you make mine extra lean, I really want to lose a few." Louis begs._ _

__Harry wraps his arms around the smaller boys waist, scanning his body. _**I want you to be happy, but you're so damn sexy like this.** _ Harry kisses down the boys neck, hearing Louis' sighs of pleasure after some time Harry decides to stop._ _

__" You're so damn sexy like this already. Give me some time to make you see that, and if you still want to change. Which you wont. Than you may." Harry proposes._ _

__Louis smiles and nods and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. They stay like that for a while, wrapped in each others embrace, swimming in the other's eyes. Until Harry's heart starts to hurt with the familiar pains he's not succumbed to. _**What are these pains?** _ Harry realizes he gets them when Louis does 'stuff' like this, maybe it's heart burn from the over sweetness Louis throws at him._ _

__" You give me heart burn." Harry mumbles._ _

__Louis chuckles Loudly and smack his chest lightly. Louis pulls on a sweater that for once, isn't down to his thighs, but only barely passing his ass. Harry throws on some shorts and they walk hand-in-hand to the commodious kitchen._ _

__" How come we always speak in English?" Louis asks._ _

__" I barely know Latin I barely paid attention in school. Please dont speak it I'll be pissed because I'd think you're talking down to me." Harry says quickly._ _

__" Non opus est tibi ut nutriantur, peritus es amator." Louis giggles._ _

__Harry throws a glare at him and Louis kisses his lips gently._ _

__" All I said was, you dont have to be educated, you're a skilled love maker." Louis smiles._ _

__Harry blushes and rolls his eyes. Louis pinches the tall boys ass and winks._ _

__" Its true." Louis chuckles._ _

__" All I've done to you is oral stuff you wouldn't know." Harry says._ _

__" I do though, I see that snake, and I see your strong muscles, and the way you work your mouth, and hands, and your words." Louis shivers._ _

__Harry smirks and chuckles._ _

__" Aright yeah. But that's nothing compared to the way I can unravel you with my cock." Harry bites his lip._ _

__" I bet." Louis hums with a smirk._ _

__" I know all your little gspots. Brace yourself Lewis." Harry jokes._ _

__Louis sits on top of the counter and watches Harry take out varies things to make their meal. Louis sits in the most seductive way he can think of. Legs crossed, leaning back with his hands pressed flat to the counter. Louis bounces one leg and sucks in his bottom lip. When Harry glances over his heart nearly stops._ _

__" Why're you sitting like that?" Harry asks with a look of amusement._ _

__" Trying to seduce you." Louis shrugs._ _

__" I just got you off. Twice." Harry says unbelievably._ _

__" I know. But maybe we could, do what we've been putting aside. All that talk had me thinking-" Louis starts._ _

__" Louis no." Harry says with an eyebrow raised._ _

__" Why?" Louis asks._ _

__" I'm not ready to take that from you yet." Harry says seriously._ _

__Louis pouts and separates his legs. Still trying to seduce the demon, Harry is having none of it though, his answer already finalized._ _

__" Its not happening Louis." Harry informs him._ _

__" But Hazza." Louis moans sadly._ _

__" Stop." Harry sighs._ _

__" Please? I promise im ready" Louis rolls his eyes._ _

__Harry shakes his head. " But I still dont feel right about it, it's different from the other times I've deflowered an angel, you're so much different." Harry admits._ _

__Louis gives in and sticks his tongue out._ _

__" I can't believe I want this more than you. I'm an angel for noodles sake." Louis purses his lips._ _

__" You're not an angel anymore, and that means nothing, even angels have needs." Harry shrugs._ _

__

__\- - - -_ _

__

__" Pectus!" Harry announces happily once he's done making their dinner._ _

__Louis claps but looks down in worry._ _

__" What?" Harry asks._ _

__" Pectus?" Louis asks._ _

__" Yeah that's done in Latin right?" Harry asks._ _

__" No that's breast in Latin. Harry how did you mix the two they're so different?" Louis chuckles._ _

__" Complevit?" Harry asks._ _

__" Yes!" Louis exclaims. " That's done in Latin."_ _

__Harry sighs happily and makes both boys plates. He also comes up with a great idea to end their day._ _

__" How about we eat. Then we can go meet my father, then, as a reward, we'll dance In the ballroom." Harry suggest curiously._ _

__Louis looks at Harry with a blank expression, knowing how many horrible things could happen if Louis went to Satan's throne. Louis was terrified to say the least. But Harry was sure nothing would happen._ _

__" I promise he wont do anything to hurt you, he has been a little on edge lately but it's nothing I promise." Harry smiles timidly._ _

__Louis sighs and nods. Harry does a cute little happy dance, but flexes at the end as to remind Louis that's he's in fact a big strong man. Louis giggles and slides off the counter._ _

__

__\- - - -_ _

__

__" Hazza im so scared. I think I change my mind." Louis admits shakily._ _

__" Boo, he's not that scary, I mean yeah he is the ruler of the underworld, and yeah he does horrible things, but most of the time he's chill." Harry says._ _

__Louis tries to hold back tears, he's never been so mixed in the head. He wants to meet him for Harry, but he doesn't want to be pulverized or something. Harry squeezes his hand tighter and walks faster, so Louis' time to think is cut._ _

__" Why're there barely any demons out?" Louis asks._ _

__" Oh, every bodies partying right about now. Dont get me wrong its an all day thing, but night's the time where it gets crazy. Everyone hates when dad parties because his partying is horrifying. He just whips people and laughs at their agony, whips em, maybe rip their heads off, destroy their homes. He's only ever whipped me twice. But I'd say we're on as good of terms you can get on with him." Harry answers._ _

__" He doesn't treat you lot very fatherly." Louis says._ _

__"it's complicated, he loves us all but has a weird way of showing it. By like giving us things we want, but then like murdering our wives as an April fools. Because she'll reincarnate eventually." Harry shrugs._ _

__Louis looks horrified. He definitely doesnt want to meet that man. I mean, what kind of father is that? A demonic one for sure._ _

__" Harry that's awful." Louis says._ _

__" Well, I thought it was worse living up there with all those rules and judging eyes." Harry says._ _

__" Down here you're free?" Louis asks._ _

__" Sorta, there are some rules but they're necessary, like don't kill one another, don't steal, don't trespass, ya know." Harry says._ _

__" I'd rather be up there to be honest." Louis admits._ _

__" The demon life's not for everyone." Harry smiles._ _

__" How come you're not with Nick?" Louis asks._ _

__" Soon, but only for 10 years, he really let me off easy. Don't worry, gonna miss me?" Harry jokes._ _

__" Yes." Louis admits._ _

__

__\- - - -_ _

__

__" You must be Louis." Lucifer says._ _

__" Y-yeah." Louis says softly, semi hiding behind Harry's body._ _

__Lucifer chuckles and rolls his eyes._ _

__" Why're you so scared, you're a miniature me." He says seriously._ _

__Harry glares at his father's bluntly, but the tan man just waves it off._ _

__" Come here." He asks with a smirk._ _

__Harry really begins to get angry. Whatever he's about to do wont be good._ _

__Louis shakily walks up, looking back at Harry eyes pleading for help. Harry just shrugs with a lips sucked in hoping for the best. Louis approaches the man, his heart beating at a supernatural speed. The ruler of the underworld speaks in a low voice so Harry can't hear._ _

__" Have you told my son?" He asks._ _

__" T-told him w-what, sir?" Louis stutters._ _

__" You and God's little secret?" He smirks._ _

__Louis' heart stops completely. The boy turns pale and stares at the man before him, dishing out his deepest and darkest secret. Lucifer smirks and chuckles, knowing that he was right, they did have a secret. Now to fish it._ _

__" God's told me all about you two, says he wants you back, misses you dearly." The man says smoothly._ _

__Louis' agitated by his smoothness, his quick thoughts and his knowledge on Louis already._ _

__" H-how, he w-would never have contact w-with you." Louis glares._ _

__" Oh but my dear dear son, he does, we keep contact, up in purgatory we talk sometimes, are they hearty conversations? No. But they're something and I've happened to learn a thing or two about you."_ _

__" What did he tell you?" Louis presses._ _

__" You're truly my son, you're just like me." He laughs._ _

__Harry watches intently, not able to hear anything but can see that Louis' gained confidence. Either from anger or comfort Harry doesn't know._ _

__" I'm not your son." Louis says with an eyebrow raised._ _

__" Okay, how about, on the count of three we'll both shout out our favorite color?" He proposes._ _

__Louis already has it in his head to lie just in case. Louis' older twin counts down and on the same time they both say._ _

__" Brown."_ _

__Lucifer laughs and shakes his head. " Just like me." He says._ _

__Louis shakes his head and smirks. " I lied."_ _

__" So did I." Lucifer reveals._ _

__Louis stands curious. " Well then this time we'll say the real one."_ _

__On the count of three they both say 'green'. It seems like Lucifers inside his head, like God truly made them identical. Lucifer nods and smirks at the boy._ _

__" We are identical, so I know what you're thinking always. Because I too am thinking the same. You are worth so much Louis, you could do serious damage to this galaxy. We could create a new world, where man can live freely." He sighs dreamily._ _

__" I'd never alter my father's work." Louis gulps._ _

__" I know. But you'll have to eventually, here's the deal, I'll keep you away from your father. Let you live down here. But in 100 years time you'll be joining me inside my palace. Harry can join, and any other creatures you two may spawn. This's where I'll teach you things, then, we'll see what you've learned and how you've taken that and evolved. If you're ready you'll join me on the throne and together we'll birth darker creatures to win the battle on Earth and finally take God down. I'll even let you cut off his retched thick head." He prompts._ _

__Louis stares blankly. Lucifer laughs._ _

__" Offer taken I know. Okay you can go now." He waves._ _

__" You never told me what he told you." Louis says._ _

__" I dont feel comfortable saying it but, that's how we used to be. Ponder that babe." He nods._ _

__Louis turns and walks back to Harry with no words. Harry looks worriedly and glares at his father._ _

__" He wont tell you." Lucifer smirks._ _

__Harry shakes Louis and beckons him to speak. Louis shakes his head and grabs Harry's hand. They walk home in silence._ _

__

__\- - - -_ _

__

__" Do you still want to dance?" Harry asks worriedly_ _

__Louis shakes his head and continues his thoughts on Harry's fathers words. Its possible he could be lying but then again, he did say he /knew/ how could he come up with that from the top his head? _Maybe he's lying. I hope so. Am I really taking up his offer? Is any of this right? What would Zayn say? I dont know what to do... What if he's lying? He is Satan! I'm so stupid. I need guidance._ _ _

__" Baby please stop thinking." Harry begs._ _

__" I can't Haz. I have to figure myself out, he mixed me up." Louis admits._ _

__" What'd he say?" Harry asks._ _

__" He knows my past." Louis sighs with a shaky voice._ _

__Harry embraces the boy and holds him tightly. Louis cries softly into Harry's chest._ _

__" What past? What haven't you told me?" Harry questions._ _

__" It cuts too deep Haz I dont think I can." Louis sobs._ _

__Harry holds him closer and kisses his cheek. Louis leans in for a direct kiss go the mouth, which he gets thankfully. They stay like that for some time, kissing gently, Louis crying silently and Harry silently hoping Louis' not as big a puzzle as he now seems._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so short, I took a couple scenes out. But that means next chapter will be extra ' dafuq' -y. Hope you enjoyed and your comments are always appreciated. I'm always right in front of my devices so I'll reply in like .3 seconds, I promise.


	10. Really Father? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall talks to Harry  
> Lucifer is an over excited shit  
> Harry and Louis try to debunk the two ruler's pasts  
> SMUT WARNING

" He doesn't want to." The brunette says simply.

The green eyed man glares and sighs heavily. 

" You expect me to believe that?" He says.

" I swear on you. He said quote on quote ' I don't want to go back, please keep me , Satan my one master and all hail Satan.'" Lucifer says with a smile. " Now im curious, why did he say that? Is it cause that thing you swore I didn't know about?" 

" Shove off." God says with an eye roll.

" Thought so." Lucifer smiles.

" How long till you end his life?" God asks.

" A while. A long long while, and only under one circumstance that I'm sure he won't dish." 

" Why can't you just forgive me and end all this horror?" God begs. 

" Truthfully, I want you to feel the way I did. Betrayed, forgotten, minuscule, like you don't matter, so powerless to me." He smirks visioning that day. 

" I screwed up. And I'm sorry." 

" Yeah I'm sorry too, that you're such a screw up." He laughs, and they both laugh, but it's far from normal, because Louis may die.

 

\- - - -

 

" I can't believe he knows." Louis sighs.

Harry pops another grape in his mouth. " Knows what? Is the question." 

Louis shifts on Harry's lap and lays his head on the boys chest. Harry sighs and plays in Louis' soft hair. 

" Knows my past." Louis shrugs, having already cried everything out last night while Harry held him close.

" Are you ever gonna tell me?" Harry asks.

" I don't know, I feel like its a deal breaker." Louis shrugs.

Harry scans the boys body, _**No such thing with you.** _ Harry's heart stings at the sight of Louis in one of Harry's sweaters, ' because it helps ', Harry runs his hand up Louis' bare thigh.

" If im having you, I want all of you." Harry admits.

Louis smiles at that. Harry kisses his forehead and tosses a grape at Louis' cheek. The boy clicks his tongue but laughs anyway. No matter what the situation Harry will always assure Louis he's his forever but Louis knows Harry' ll leave him when he finds out, abandon him forever and shun his existence.

" You're so.. Nice to me." _Sweet_ Louis complements.

" I think you're swell." Harry jokes.

Louis laughs and swats his chest playfully. Harry kisses his lips making Louis melt against him. 

" What about that dance?" Louis asks sweetly.

" No no no.. I dont want to anymore." Harry chuckles.

" C'mon, then I'll cook for you as a celebration." Louis offers with a wide smile. 

" Fine. But you have to stay naked, and only one dance." 

 

\- - - -

 

That's what Harry thought. Now three dances later Harry's realizing its in fact been three dances. But Louis is smiling so wide, his eyes shining with adoration and Harry's found himself smiling widely too, and truthfully Harry likes dancing with Louis more then he'd expected to. Louis' hands are wrapped around the taller boys neck, Harry's around Louis' waist and it feels good to be this close to one another, dancing in formality.

" you're such a good dancer." Louis giggles.

" Blah." Harry chuckles.

" Too bad it smells like mold, you should clean this place up." Louis sighs.

Harry twirls the smaller boy and Louis returns the gesture. " I don't want to." 

" But, no offence, I really want to see a lot of demons behaving with manners and class." Louis shrugs.

" Wow, that was super assholey." Harry comments.

" Sorry." Louis chuckles.

" We can go to someone else's party in 8 or someit years." Harry says. 

Louis pouts and spins by himself. Harry looks curiously, Louis lays back into Harry, his back to the demon. They rock leisurely that way.

" I'm bored here, can we go do something." Harry asks with a dimple showing.

" Blah." Louis mimics.

" Please?" Harry begs.

Louis sighs and walks away. Harry rolls his eyes and follows him. _**If we danced any longer I might've told you I loved you. Which is definitely not true. No. No. Psh not a chance- who am I kidding I adore you.** _

" So dramatic." Harry calls.

" I just wanted to dance with my Harry." Louis explains.

 

\-- 2 months later --

 

" Whatever boyfriend." Louis teases. 

Harry growls and rolls his eyes. They're officially together as a couple, after Harry fake sighed and proposed it ' to make you happy because I know you're dying to be mine'. In truth Harry was dying to be the tiny brunettes boyfriend. But now though They're at Niall's apartment again. For the 4th time this month trying and always failing to get the two to talk to or talk about Harry. Zayn was even more distraught at the topic and the information that Louis' falling for the demon.

 

* Flashback* 

 

" Louis what the fuck!?" Zayn questions.

" Zayn just really. Just come with me and you'll see, Harry's not who you think, and he's willing to apologize to Niall I swear he's sincere. I absolutely swear." Louis tries.

Zayn shakes his head in bewilderment and points to the door. 

" No, Zayn I'm not leaving. Just listen to me. Trust me okay?" Louis begs.

" How can I trust you when you give me no reason to?" Zayn retorts.

" I'm sorry Zayn, but I'm falling for him and you could at least try to see what I see." Louis begs.

" Get out." Zayn hisses.  
Louis puts his hands on his face and sighs at Zayn's stubbornness. But deep down Louis knows he'd be the same way, but deep down Louis knows it stings just as much for Zayn as it does Louis.

 

* Flashback Ends*

And that's how it always goes.

 

" Who is it?" Niall asks from the other side of the door.

" Louis." Louis answers.

Niall greets him with a warm hug and smile. But there's that same sadness that's always there. Its Louis' fault, and Louis knows that.

" Harry's here as always. I know your answer but I'm going to ask anyway. Just give him a chance to apologize?" Louis asks.

Niall nods this time revealing his already dressed self. Louis hadn't noticed but now that he did he chuckled at Niall's readiness. Niall smirks and rolls his eyes fondly. He'd been mentally motivating himself to face Harry once again, after the mental torture and the air suspension he's been wary about the demon. But he's willing to try for Louis.

" You didnt have to do this. I'm not forcing you, but im so grateful you are Ni." Louis sighs happily.

Niall nods and embraces Louis into a bone crushing hug. "Anything, to help my friend." 

Louis grabs Niall's hand and leads him out the apartment building's door. Where Harry is waiting with another puzzle, chewing on the pen and humming a song quietly to himself. 

" Hi." Niall says breaking the silence. Harry looks to the side, he gasps when he sees the blonde boy.

" Remember me?" Niall jokes.

" Niall. Listen, Niall I've been wanting to apologize for so long. I was such a piece of shit back then I swear im sorry. It was a rough time for me, and I don't even have to ruin anyone's lives so thoroughly like that. I really don't. I dont know why-" Harry rambles.

" Your apology is not accepted. I can't help but feel like it's fake." Niall says.

Harry frowns and shakes his head rapidly. Niall holds up a hand and nods.

" You put me through literal Hell. I t-tried to imagine ways to forgive you to twist my thoughts of you into something positive, but after going through what I've gone through, seeing what I've seen. I can't just forgive you. Something deep within me sees you as the lying creature you claim you used to be." Niall admits.

" I don't harm humans anymore, only animals. I have to collect some how or I'll die and my father will die and you have to understand. It's me, and there's nothing I can do to change it." Harry tries with sorrow.

" Just dont be lying to Louis. If this turns out to be a hoax, I don't know what I'll do." Niall admits shakily.

Harry nods and hangs his head in shame. Niall was hurt, stung and stabbed by Harry's presence, and Harry's words did nothing to help. Louis stood with sad eyes at Niall, he'd known it wouldn't go cherry smooth, but he thought Niall would at least forgive him. 

" It's okay Niall. Thank you for coming down." Harry sighs.

Niall stomps back upstairs and Into his apartment. Louis follows glancing over his shoulder at Harry. Obviously showing no interest in the cross word puzzle, secretly wanting to go home and hold his angel. 

" Niall thank you." Louis says.

Niall shakes his head and walks in. Louis is embraced with hugs once he walks inside the small place along side the blonde, and Zayn, surprisingly, doesnt have his sour attitude. 

" Hows it been?" Zayn asks.

" Good. Zayn I have to tell you something." Louis confesses.

Zayn nods and smiles a bit. " Alone?" 

Louis smiles. " Alone."

Zayn feels a pang of hope. Was Louis going to reveal something finally? Because Zayn was so tired of all the heart break, Louis should trust him, so why didn't he? They were best friends? Were they still? The raven haired boy didnt want to be haunted with these questions because he's already haunted with 'what- ifs' situations. So when Louis took Zayn's hand and led him into their bedroom Zayn felt excitement. 

" Louis you know you dont have to. I'm so friggin happy you are, but you don't have to." Zayn assures.

Louis shakes his head and waves Zayn's statement off. _You deserve to know_

" You really deserve to know. If I was in your position I would've gave up on me a while ago, which isn't what I'm asking. But remember how I just accepted you and Liam? Yeah I was jealous-" Louis confesses.

" You were jealous?" Zayn asks shocked.

" I wanted someone to look at me like that... God you two are so in love I'm still kind of jealous." Louis jokes. " But, that's not the point. The point is could you just accept me for me? I think I love Harry, or at least have the strongest feelings I couldn't place into words for him Z." Louis admits with a wide smile and sparkley eyes. 

And in that moment Zayn saw, Louis was /happy/, and Harry was the cause of it. But something still nagged Zayn that, maybe he was doing all of this to formulate a plan. A vicious plot to destroy Louis' heart, and soul, and leave him empty and broken. After all that's how he left Niall.

" How about we test this.. Uh, Love?" Zayn suggests.

" How so?" Louis sighs.

" I'll ask you a few questions and you answer yes or no. Keep in mind I'm not a professional but I asked myself the same questions some time ago. Okay... Does your heart hurt when you're around him? Like a dull kind of pain that pangs throughout your chest? Does he always make you feel like lighting up? Like you're the most special being to ever be?.. Does he always compliment you and make you feel like you're an angel? Because we're not anymore but he still see's you as one right?" Zayn asks with a timid smile, mostly because that's how he knew he loved Liam.

" Yes, yes, yes, oh yes, yes and all the time. Louis admits.

Zayn huffs and pats Louis on his back. Now that he knows Louis' in love with the demon, he also knows If Harry does screw up, it'll devastate the poor boy. But it's been a while since Zayn's seen Louis this happy, not since he was 17,000, sometimes Zayn still wonders what happened that changed that.

" I'll except you, if you answer all my questions." He proposes.

Louis' smile wipes slowly, _No, do you hate me Zayn? Because you will._ Louis pales and sucks in his lip. 

" You're not ready for that, trust me. How about.. I'll answer some?" Louis says warily.

" You mean one or two?" Zayn sarcastically remarks.

" Ask and you'll see Zayn, dang." Louis hisses.

Zayn walks around the smaller boy and closes the door, making sure no one's thinking eavesdropping before doing so. Louis nods and fidgets with his finger tips. Zayn exhales deeply and smiles at his predicament. He'd been asking himself these questions for months, finally being able to vocalize them, he's more than excited.

" Why all of a sudden were you so dour once you turned 18,000?" Zayn asks first.

" Pass." Louis mumbles.

" You could at least look me in the eyes while we do this Boo, instead of your finger nails." Zayn says gently.

" Sorry." Louis mumbles looking up at Zayn finally.

" Why'd you want to leave with me?" Zayn asks.

" I can give you partial... You were my only friend." Louis admits truthfully.

" Yes but you disobeyed father. Anyone would've stayed rather it was their great aunt or their parakeet being sent down." Zayn says.

" It's complicated, I wanted to leave heaven for a while then, and that was a chance, and you're my best friend." Louis stresses.

" Okay. I'll take it. When did you first meet Harry.. Alone?"

" I was just walking and boop comes Harry. Then he insulted me, and we talked, and he bought me stuff, and he came to my job and I started to really like him and he really likes me." Louis shrugs.

" You trust me more than anyone else right?" Zayn asks.

" Of course Z. I'm just so scared you'll hate me, I've already been such a donkey to you, I don't need you hating me more." Louis says.

" Louis I promise I dont hate you, I just need time to adjust." Zayn admits. " Did you actually give your virginity to Harry?" 

" No." Louis truthfully states.

" Will you?" Zayn asks.

" I want to. He doesn't want to take it though." 

Zayn nods and kicks a piece of trash over in the direction of a small bin. Louis smiles at that, its a Ramen noodle packet.

" Did you... Kill someone Louis?" 

" Z.. Just listen okay? It's not how you think. He.. He raped me. And I-I had got the chance to inflict some of that pain back.. So I did a-and I regret it so much Z, I promise I do. I went over board, I didn't know what I was doing, and I came to, and he was dead." Louis explains.

Zayn stands stunned. " You were what?" 

" Zayn another demon named Nick had sex with me against my will." Louis admits shakily, the memory still not patched.

" Oh Louis." Zayn cooes. " I didn't know, I shouldn't have been so hard on you. How did that happen, when?" 

" It was a few months ago. Maybe 5, I know I've dealt with it a lot better than most, Harry's helped me so much, your bickering didn't make it better but it didn't make it worse. "

" Should I keep going?" Zayn asks cautiously.

" If you'd like." Louis nods.

Zayn first takes Louis into a long hug, both boys melting into each other's almost foreign arms. Louis almost laughs at how refreshing It feels to know he's on better, not the best, of terms with Zayn, and that Zayn knows that Louis' okay now and it's not his fault.

" I'm sorry I've been so snippy. I just care so much ya know? And it hurts, that you haven't told me anything about why you're hurting. I can help Louis, I promise, I just dont trust Harry and can you blame me?" Zayn admits.

" No Z I can't, I dont fully trust him either, but If he's a fake, I don't want anything real." Louis shrugs.

" That's not a healthy way to think." Zayn chuckles.

" S'all I've got." 

" Isn't Harry waiting for you?" Zayn asks.

"He'll wait a year If he has to." Louis giggles.

Zayn detaches from his best friend and nods slowly.

" What's it like in Hell?" 

" Very loud, scary, hot, and cold at the same time I don't know how that works I think its a metaphor." Louis laughs. " Lucifer is terrifying, and he really looks like an older version of me like its mental... And the Beings are mostly anomalistic.. But some are calm and friendly."

" Sounds awful."

" The demon life is not for everyone." Louis shrugs.

" You're not converting are you?" Zayn asks.

" I might." Louis admits. " That doesn't magically make me a bad being Z, it's just a physical change at most, then I can do whatever I want including torture humans which I wont." 

" I dont understand you, but I 100% accept you." Zayn sighs.

" Thank you." 

Zayn shift on his feet and places his hands ln his hips. Louis almost laughs at his seriousness, but this is a serious conversation so he refrains.

" Do you have any idea what you've put us through?" Zayn asks. " It's not just you in this, its all of us with you. We're here for you Louis, in every way." 

" I dont know the tip of what I've put you guys through, but I'm so sorry, and that's what I do know. I'm so genuinely sorry for any trauma or pain I've put you through because nobody deserves that. I'm sorry." Louis apologizes.

" Nightmares?" Zayn asks.

" Yes, but they're not from Him. They're from something within Hell, Harry says to ignore them but sometimes I cant. I think it's Lucifer but he's only just met me I don't see how he could cause them so quickly. Especially since I've had them since I first got there." 

" He's the ultimate evil, he's capable of almost anything dont forget that." Zayn scolds.

Louis nods and sighs. 

" What'd he say to you when he met you?" Zayn asks.

" Pass." Louis says.

" Seriously?" Zayn groans. " Did he forbid you from telling anyone? How would he even find out?" 

" I dont want to tell you because it correlates with my other passes Z." Louis snaps.

" Fine." Zayn sighs exasperatedly throwing his hands up in mock innocence.

" I love you okay?" Louis assures. " And when I get the courage to tell you I promise I'll come straight to you as fast as I can." 

" I love you too. Thank you." 

" Dic Niall dixi Gratias tibi, sentiet ipse scire quid." Louis reminds with a tight hug.

" Si igitur in ephemeride legisse me ad internecionem isque merito gratias tibi sum ipse, ut iusti consedit. Et tui custodiens omnia im nacks paulo diam. Haerent et odore et venerandum." Zayn winks.

 

\- - - -

 

" When do you think you'll feel comfortable telling me?" Harry asks gently.

" Right now... Because I can't deal with this alone and I know that. I'm a weak little piece of sand and I've been dealing with it horribly." Louis admits.

Harry rubs a soothing hand up his boyfriends side. They're officially dating and Harry's never been more terrified and rejoiced about anything. He loves being with Louis in this way like he's never been with anyone before, but what if it goes to shits and Harry's left empty. It's already bad enough he's gathered a cluster fuck of emotions for this boy. 

" You've been dealing with all of this so well. You just feel earlier this year, and look how together you are. I was a mess for 2 years Boo, I was such a mess it was unacceptable." Harry admits with a small blush.

" You think I'm strong?" Louis asks.

" I think you're the strongest boy I've ever met." Harry smiles.

Louis throws a pillow over his own face and smiles into it. Harry chuckles and holds Louis tighter under the soft, plush sheets. 

" You cant tell me much with a pillow in your mouth." Harry chuckles.

The fallen angel laughs too but disposes of the pillow off the side of the bed, not that they needed It anyway. 

" So remember when I met your dad?" Louis sighs.

" He's not my dad Louis." Harry chuckles. " He's my father figure.. So say father please."

" Anyway remember when I met your dad?" Louis giggles. 

Harry sticks his tongue at that and rolls his eyes playfully. Louis bites his lip in fondness but tries to remain serious.

" Well he knew some things about me. And that really upset me, and I found out that we're literally almost the same person so that made me think a lot. Because, if we're the same person then, am I as ruthless at heart, and I kept thinking about Nick and I kept wondering if I was meant to be made and if I deserved everything that's ever hurt me. And it really devastates me knowing that he and I are a mirror image of one another." Louis sighs. " And then he told me in ten years he's going to place us in his palace, and educate me on whatever he deems fit-" 

" Louis what? I can tell you five things wrong with what you've just said... You're a sweet beautiful young man, and you're nothing like him personality wise. There may be some similarities but Louis trust me you're not like him, so don't question it anymore. And how could he know anything about you he's Satan but he's not telepathic.?" Harry scoffs.

" He talks to my father all the time, or at least that's what he's told me, it was a surprise to me as well Harry I had no idea. And thank you, for saying that other stuff. But I think the way he does and I handle things similar to him and I know if I had his same past which I think I dont I'd be exactly him." Louis confesses.

Harry nods and tucks himself into the fallen angels warm neck. Louis smiles and stutters on his next words.

" A-and he said if I want to I can join him on his throne and together we'd create a new organism more powerful than anything to ever exist. To destroy my father. And I hesitated, when I shouldn't have and he knew that I was thinking of all the reasons to, and it outweighed my not to's. Now, I know that would be a retched thing to do I promise I know, but in the moment I almost craved doing it."

" Louis what did he do to you that made you so against him?" Harry asks.

" I don't know how to explain it, it makes me feel insane everytime I do try to explain it. He made me feel special, and loved but there was another element. Almost like I had to pay for that extra happiness, and then I found out I was his Lucifer and I didn't know what to think. Things got worse, and the price was more and I don't know whether I'm upset because of what I'd done or that he threw Zayn out for the same thing. I dont know." Louis huffs.

" Boo, whatever it was that made you want to leave the most, whatever it was, it was a good choice to leave because you wouldn't be here with me." 

Louis smiles at that and lets himself close his eyes for a while. Harry pinches his side so he doesn't fall asleep, to be honest Harry was hungry for information. And soon Louis would hear Harry's past which made the boy feel vulnerable and unsure, but knowing Louis' dishing his own and showing himself to Harry in this way. Makes the curly haired man feel a tad bit better.

" What else did my father say?" Harry asks.

" He said he and my father used to be the same way, and I don't know what that means." Louis says quietly, feeling sleep fight to overcome him.

" I think I have an idea." Harry says with his eyebrows furrowed. " But this would fuck up everything I thought I'd ever known." 

" Mmm." Louis hums.

Harry rolls his eyes and claps the rooms light off. _**Does that mean our fathers have a history? Does Louis actually have the same past as my father? Was it intentional? This' so fucked up.** _

 

\- - - - 

 

* VIVID SMUT*

 

" More, more, more." Louis begs with his eyes fluttered shut.

Harry adds a second finger and digs into his prostate making Louis moan loudly, his body lifting off the bed in pleasure. Harry rocks his fingers quickly, more of rubbing into his boyfriends gspot, Louis clutches at the sheet and kicks his heels into the bedding. Harry chuckles and places a kiss to the brunettes neck, right to the side of a major vein, one of Louis' many pleasure spot on the outside of his body. 

" Oh Haz." Louis groans biting at his lip with fury.

" I know you're close, Boo." Harry chuckles.

Louis shakes his head, wanting to last longer than ten minutes for once. Not that Harry ever minded.

" C'mon let it go Baby." Harry cooes.

" Unh, Unh, Unh, Unh!" Louis shouts loudly. 

Harry rubs faster, jerking himself in time finding Louis' desperation and pleasure enough to get himself off, as always. Louis cums hard, not being able to hold it in any longer and Harry attaches his lips to Louis' red, bitten ones. 

" Wanna suck me?" Harry asks hotly.

Of course Louis nods. Louis' first time getting his mouth around Harry was last month, when he begged nonstop. Harry gave in eventually and let Louis do it, to Harry's surprise Louis was pretty good. The brunette flips Harry over with a small groan and climbs on top of the boy. 

" Would you like to cum in my mouth?" Louis asks with a small smile.

" I'd love to." Harry growls running a few fingers through his curls.

Louis slides down until his mouth is over Harry's very thick, long and hard cock. Louis licks a tiny strip over a prominent vein earning a small exhale of air from his boyfriend. The ex angel wraps his fingers around it and licks into his slit, Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair affectionately. Louis nibbles along the sides, licking at random and kissing wetly, the whole of goal of it to wet his boy's shaft so he can run his hands along it.

" Always so good for me." Harry smiles.

" Always taste good for me." Louis winks.

Harry chuckles and Louis gets back to work. The brunette allows his lips around the head, licking at the slit and sucking lightly. Harry groans and looks away from the boy, feeling his orgasm approaching faintly. Louis presses his tongue flat and lowers his mouth along his boyfriend cock, taking him in deep, until he hits his throat. The ex angel stays like that for a bit and suckles, and swallows around the large rod. 

" Oh fuck Lou." Harry curses.

Louis slips off with a pop and nibbles at Harry's sack for a bit, then licking over the most prominent vein again. Louis bites loosely at Harry's cock and the demon feels his orgasm burn him. 

" Keep going babe." Harry groans hotly.

Louis nods and licks at his slit like a kitten to a bowl of milk. It doesn't take more then seven licks for Harry' hips to stutter as a well known warning of up coming orgasm. Louis wraps his mouth around the member and accepts Harry's hot seed, he swallows it down gladly and smiles up at his boyfriend, a toothy, genuine smile. Harry just growls and tries to recollect himself from his trembling orgasm.

 

* SMUT ENDS*

 

" Now clean me up because I still have cum on meself." Louis giggles.

Harry groans and nods. Louis rolls over with his ankles hanging off of their bed. Harry leaves briefly, comes back and wipes Louis off. 

" So I was thinking, and do you think our father's were friends or something?" Harry asks.

" Where would you come up with that idea." Louis asks.

" Well you said your father always treated you like a prince, and my father was treated the same way." Harry says.

" Hmm. Maybe, but I can't see that." Louis shrugs.

" Doesn't it say in the Bible something like The Devil being God's most beautiful angel?" Harry questions.

" True,.. That would make sense considering." Louis sighs.

Harry climbs up next to Louis and snuggles with him. " Did you ever realize how my father looks like you and I look like yours?" Louis asks.

" You're right. What a fucking coincidence, that's really cool." Harry nods.

Louis turns his head and kisses Harry.

" We were destined to be." Louis says with a small smirk.

" Doesn't your father control that?" Harry asks.

" Destined by the freakin space time continuum, you nerd." Louis giggles. 

Harry 'ohs' and wraps his arm around Louis. The brunette and feels a wave of warmth spread through him and it suddenly feels like the right time to say it. _I love you._

" Hazza? I- I lo-" Louis starts.

Just then a very loud and over excited Devil bursts in.

" Hey you two! Just came by to ask, have you two made a baby yet because I need to know that's very essential to me at the moment!" Lucifer asks loudly.

The two boys holler and scramble to cover themselves. Harry growls with a boiling rage, Louis just stares in complete bewilderment.

" You two were in the middle of making a baby I see? I'm gonna need about ten thousand of those pronto chop chop!" The evil ruler laughs obnoxiously.

" Get the fuck out of my house mate!" Harry orders.

The man rolls his eyes and throws his hands up in mock innocence. " No can do, I'm going to have to monitor your sexual activity because I'm going to have to have Louis here preggers soon." 

" Oh my Gosh we haven't even did that yet get out!" Harry hollers.

" You haven't fucked?" Lucifer asks.

" Oh my- NO!!" Harry yells.

Louis tries to smother himself with his pillow because of the embarrassment.

" What the fuck? That's so stupid and strange, I'll leave so you two can break the bed for once, I could've sworn you'd have already been doin it by now. Your hot he's hot, obviously I mean look at me he's my reflection. Harold, you've even told me you found him insanely attractive, remember when you were upset you made out with him on a tree?" 

Harry groans and glares at his father. Lucifer rolls his eyes and walks out, he didnt understand why they were so snappy. Probably from the lack of sex.

" If you're having trouble getting it up come talk to me son!" He yells faintly.

Harry growls and silently wishes his father wasn't such a skeeze. Louis screams into the pillow but ends it with a short laugh.

" What was so funny about that?" Harry asks pink in the face.

" He's so extra." Louis giggles with a deep blush. " I just can't believe that just happened."

" He gets worse trust me." Harry groans sucking his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did 100% nothing today and thought why not. Hope you like it  
> Thanks for reading <3


	11. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's like dubious/ non-con.  
> What do you call it when you didnt ask for it, dont really want it but enjoy it anyway? Idk. That's at the end.  
> God gathers a gang   
> Lucifer is set on an offspring to join him on his throne  
> He also, really fucking hates Louis now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non Con at the end  
> Sorry it's so short :))  
> ( The chapter not the smut )

" God will get you for that." The curly haired man huffs.

The woman flips him one and speeds by, leaving the green eyed man with a lollipop that she so kindly shoved in his hair. A few kids skateboard by, oblivious that God himself is now walking amongst their race. Animals' growl and snap at the ruler, being able to sense supernatural activities. The ruler just waves 'em off trying to beat down his scent and unearthly presence to the minimum, it does work after a few long minutes of mental straining and the ruler sighs, already worked out to the max. 

A strawberry blonde boy approaches, coincidentally he'd been on the same block, having smelled a familiar scent he followed it, wondering what angel could possess such a deep murky appeal. Jamie however found a hobo, or at least that's what he'd initially thought, God recognized Jamie as he does with all his children and tries to keep calm even though he can definitely sense some pent up anger.

" Hello, Jamie." The ruler greets sweetly.

The boy stops in his travel to a nearby drug store and turns to the trashy man who'd spoke his name. 

" You're an angel, okay, but, how do you know my name? Your father couldn't have sent you I've done nothing in a full month I'm too fucking depressed." Jamie snaps.

" Jamie. It's me!" The ruler reveals.

" Who the fuck are you?" He asks impatiently.

"Come." Jamie's ex father bellows.

Jamie follows, more curious to see who this goofy angel was more than anything. If anything's to be pulled Jamie wont hesitate to murder, already missing the thrilling sensation of blood on his dainty fingers. Jamie follows the young homeless boy into a dark alleyway, the strawberry blonde boy jumps when he pops from absolute nowhere.

" Don't fucking do that shit ever again! Why're we here?" Jamie asks impatiently.

" So I can show you that I am in fact the Lord of all that is creation. What should I do to prove it Jamie, truthfully I need your help son." 

" M'not your fucking son anymore you piece of garbage, and nothing. I knew I knew that gross scent." Jamie twists his expression into something unimpressed and disgusted. 

The ruler sighs unhappily. " Listen Jamie, JaiJai, Hm... Remember we used to call you that? Such a sweet young boy, such a beautiful soul, I didn't want to let you go, but you'd broken a rule and you know if I let everyone get a second chance heaven'd b filled with potential evil." The ruler cooes.

" Filled with potential evil? It is filled with potential evil, If your little angels only need a few words to turn them out, they're probably not all that innocent." Jamie sighs.

" Oh hush, you think I dont know that? I give them all the same characteristics, faith, love, hope, good intention, and lust. Lust I keep a secret because they wouldn't understand my reason for such a addition, but it's to test faith, it's not impossible to turn down a pleasurable opportunity Jamie, you should know." 

" Hey! You dont know shit about what happened!" Jamie defends.

" He asked you if you wanted to make love to him and you said no, he got angry and you as well. Then you very diligently stabbed him in the throat." God shrugs. " Which is the most ruthless thing I've seen to this day, happen in my kingdom. Which is why I sent you to purgatory and not Hell."

" Why would you ever think it's okay to send an angel into purgatory?" Jamie asks now emotional.

" because if you're tough enough to stab your homosexual best mate, whom deserved it lets be real he was homosexual, then you're tough enough to sit in dead silence, dead vision for years upon years." 

" He deserved it? No fucking body deserves that, whether they like cock or not!" Jamie groans exasperatedly.

" You wouldn't understand Jamie." 

" Fuck off." Jamie sighs with his head in his hands. " So what's up with the get up?"

" Oh. Oh. Yes I created a body for me to use to blend in." The ruler lies.

" Yeah, dont want a 8ft tall bald man with a long ass beard walking around. That get up's pretty attractive though, should've gone for something more ugly." Jamie compliments.

" None of my children are ugly." 

" I can name a few." Jamie rolls his eyes.

" Enough with the banter you shall help me locate Niall Horan, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne, I already forgotten where they reside." 

" I actually dont know where they live either, but I can tell you were the sexy raven haired one works." Jamie smirks.

 

\- - - -

 

An angel, and a demon, is all Zayn can smell. A very murky angel from what he can tell and a smell of a demon he traces a lot but never lands on. Two people enter the shop, teens, the smell grows stronger, this must be them.

" Who're you?" Zayn asks quietly.

The surprisingly Harry Styles' -ey one places a gentle hand on his shoulder from over the counter. Zayn stills. It feels so warm and loving, Zayn doesn't understand how a simple gesture can fill him with a thousand different warmths. Until the man speaks, and yeah that voice is definitely His.

" Zayn." 

" Father?" Zayn asks timidly.

The boy nods and Zayn stands stunned. " Why're you here?" 

" Here to find you, and your partner, and Niall Horan too. I need to talk to you all." The man explains.

" of course." Zayn nods, then looks to the side wear a strawberry blonde boy is very rudely flirting with a costumers boyfriend.

" That's Jamie, he was never meant to be a demon when he fell, he was only meant to stay in purgatory." God explains.

 

\- - - -

 

" So that's the plan." The man finishes.

The four boys nod, Jamie promising on Lucifer's soul that he'd help along, because truthfully he wanted his Harry back and this was a small price to pay. Liam and Zayn keep a distance from the other too scared of what intimacy might bring. Their father obviously senses this and rolls his eyes.

" You two can look at each other, just no kissing and rubbing." 

Zayn breathes out a held in sigh and scurries to his lover. Liam accepts him into warm arms and holds him close. When nothing particularly threatening happens the two relax in each other's embrace. 

" Can I ask you a question?" Zayn asks timidly.

The ruler nods with a pretty smile. " Anything son." 

" Why?" Zayn asks. " Why're there so many harsh rules?"

The man has nothing to say, because he knows what he means. Why? Why cant God do anything right, working in mysterious ways is true in a sense, but not when there's no reason behind it. Only the sad realization that certain things were made to protect God's emotional stability. And now everything is going to shits, and If Louis dies God's sure he will too, and that's the end of the galaxy for you. God knows he doesn't need so many damned rules, and commandments for his children to follow, but he does however need them so he himself can follow. God is a sinner, a great sinner, and the realization is a bit too much to bare.

" I have no answer. All decisions are made in deep state with deep meaning." The man says.

Zayn nods and turns his head into his lover's neck. Liam holds him tightly, knowing how much it kills Zayn to know he was kicked from heaven for loving the same sex. And how much if kills his boyfriend to know he may never know the reason why.

" I'm sorry." God says smally. " Please have faith, everything will be alright once we get Louis. I swear it."

 

\- - - -

 

" We have to talk to him about that fucking stunt he pulled baby." Harry growls.

" Yes, but, I've only spoken with him two times before and he's mixed up my brain a bit too much." Louis admits.

 

*Flashback*

 

" C'mere little Lucy." Lucifer smiles.

Harry stands confused at the disturbing nickname. Also, protective over his boyfriend, he's well aware of the stunt Lucifer is trying to pull. Pull Louis into the throne and claim him as his own. Louis squeezes Harry's hand and walks up to his chuckling twin. _**Fucking try anything I swear** _

" Goodness you look just like me." The man smirks, biting his lip in amusement and maybe lust, but nobody has to know.

" We've established this." Louis sighs timidly.

" Yeah, we have. Now, how much have you thought my little offer through?" 

" Some. I-I dont know yet, but please dont tell my father I am weighing such devious acts. He'd be so disappointed." Louis begs.

" Why do you care. You're safe from him now." Lucifer smiles a sweet smile, a fake smile.

" I still love him." Louis admits. " I was only an angel a few months ago, I can't just get over f-falling at the drop of a hat you know?"

Lucifer however sees it as love, love, like marry me love. Not as the ' All shall Love God ' love. And he gets, its safe to say, pretty fucking angry, clawing at his own arm angry. Yeah, he's definitely out for this boys blood.

" You love him?" Lucifer growls, grinding his teeth.

" Y-yes. H-he is m-my father I do m-miss his loving e-embrace." Louis stutters. " What're y-you doing there, To your arm?" 

" You two loved each other now did you? You miss his loving embrace? He doesn't miss you. He told me, he told me to keep your disgusting ass here where you belong. He told me all about you two's little love for one another and he hates you now. Said you were an ugly little vermin who deserved to fall." Lucifer groans.

Harry watches from afar, seeing his father's aggressive behavior Harry stomps his foot trying to gain the two's attention. Louis looks back briefly with a look of pain, strong fingers grip his jaw and snaps him back to Lucifer's attention. Harry jumps and immediately has to fight his body back from murdering the man.

" Cry. Cry now, he will feel your mourn. Join me on my throne and he will feel your fucking mourn, our mourn." Lucifer promises. " Just think, we could make him cry in pain like he's done us, I mean you, fuck him, and you don't love him that's what I know for fucking sure."

Louis lets a tear run free, scared and heart broken Louis sobs out. Satan smiles and pulls Louis In by his waist. 

" Now now baby, you're my son now. My identical little boy. So pretty when you cry, do I look pretty when I'm angry?" 

" Y-yes." Louis lies, he looks terrifying when he's angry. " Did he r-really say that? Say I was ugly, and deserved to fall, and he hates me?" 

The Devil pulls Louis onto his lap and wraps his arms around the boys middle, rubbing gentle circles. He places his face in Louis' warm neck and whispers a quiet Latin satanic prayer. Louis moans and tries to grip the stronger hand from off of his body, knowing something is up. Harry growls agitated. Something about the embrace has Louis breathless, and Harry knows all too well what it is, a little spell Harry himself would cast on his victims. It leaves them desperate for, stimulation, lets just say.

" Absolutely darling." Satan promises.

" Stop!" Harry commands. " That's enough, whatever you need to tell him surely doesn't involve that." 

"Who the fuck are you Styles to speak against me?" Lucifer asks.

" He's my lover, and I cannot let you do that." Harry breathes.

Louis is released, feeling light headed and heavily aroused. Lucifer shrugs and picks at his nails, he didn't have to and if he didn't there'd been nothing Harry would've been able to do about it. But the ruler is tired, and wants to throw heavy objects at his ex lover. 

 

" Baby." Harry breathes running up to embrace Louis' loose body.

 

*Flashback ends*

 

" I know baby. But this'll be the last time for a while okay." Harry smiles.

Louis nods sadly and lays himself into Harry's side. The demon smiles and ruffles his boyfriends hair.

" Boyfriend." Harry states.

" Boyfriend." Louis giggles.

Harry growls and smacks his lips against his lover's. Louis smiles into it but keeps walking, leaving Harry standing with a playfully sad look on his face. Louis struts his walk and bats his eyelashes at the green eyed demon, Harry sticks his tongue out and jogs to catch up to Louis on the trail. 

" What are you to ask him?" Louis asks.

" Why he'd like you fertilized." Harry says.

_I'd like me fertilized forget your father._ Louis nods and figures against telling Harry about his desire to make love to the demon and carry his child. 

" I was meant to tell you something last night." Louis admits after a long pause.

Harry nods and smiles down at his boy, wondering what it was exactly Louis was going to say. The brunette fiddles with his fingers abit and breathes in a slow breath. Harry comes to a stop and Louis looks up at him confused. Harry's staring straight ahead with curiosity and annoyance, Louis looks over. His father.

" I was just coming to see you two." Lucifer chuckles. " I even brought little cubed fruits and vegetables, because you have to eat healthy Louis. For the baby." 

" He's not fertile." Harry snaps.

" Watch your fucking tone with me Styles, and he better get fertile very soon I'm impatient with seeing this fucking- I mean adorable little child." Lucifer sighs sweetly.

Louis stands stunned and disgruntled at Harry's father's eagerness and fascination with Louis and Harry's potential offspring. 

" Let's go to yours how about?" Satan smiles.

Harry nods slowly and turns around, gripping Louis tightly and possessively. Lucifer stands next to Louis, a bit too close for Harry and Louis' liking. 

" Harold, I am serious, if you're having any sort of trouble or doubt with mating with Louis come to me." He says. " At this point you're insulting me by not fucking him."

" We're just waiting is all." Harry sighs.

Louis feels a hand lay on his ass, he looks over and sure enough Lucifer is trying to suppress a laugh. He feels light finger tips tease the skin, pinching and scratching it through the rough material of his jeans. Harry's father, Louis' twin/father, only tiny centimeters taller than him leans into his ear.

" Does Harry touch you at all little one? The way you're responding to this is priceless, it's like you have no idea what I'm doing at all." He whispers.

Harry seems to catch the quiet and wretches Louis away from Lucifer's wandering hands. Harry growls possessively and snaps at his father.

" I'm supposed to mate him not you." Harry reminds.

" You cant blame me for wanting him a little bit, he looks just like me. It'd be like me sucking my own cock, that's so hot." Satan sighs with his hands up, a tray of cubed fruit in his hands as said.

" That's incest." Harry rolls his eyes. " And against your own law."

Louis just walks wordless, scared of Harry's father's actions. It seemed like just a few day back Satan was trying to protect Louis from having what was done to him happen again. He'd even saved him from Nick, but now Louis' not so sure.

" He's not my son Harold, not technically anyhow. Harry would you be against a threesome?" Lucifer asks. " It'd be like fucking two Louis', and I'm mostly always free, and I don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend so."

Harry's eyes go wide, as does Louis'. The evil man continues to walk as if in deep thought.

" I have a double pronged cock, I can adjust if it's not enough or too much ya know? Or would you rather fuck strictly toys? because I know people can be like that. All this time you've got me wondering what's the actual reason for no sex between you two?" He finally asked curiosity exploding within him.

" We're not ready." Harry admits.

" You've already gave me that poor excuse, what's the real reason Harold?" 

" I told you. We're just not ready, I'd be taking a piece of him that's really special and I'm not ready." Harry sighs.

Louis smiles up at Harry, _Sweetheart_ The demon places a kiss at the top of his smaller boyfriends head, with a worried look they exchange silent words, agreeing that _Soon_ _**Soon** _ they'll be ready. Satan fake gags.

" Can you hurry up and be ready Styles? I absolutely need as many children as possible in ten years time." 

" Which is why we came to see you. Why do you want us to create offspring." Harry asks with his jaw set.

" Well, Louis and I have an agreement, which I dont think he's enlightened you about, I mean I did tell him not to, but I can't be sure. Anyway, we have an agreement and it requires children, lots and lots of little Harry and Louis'." He informs Harry's curiosity.

They arrive back at the main land of the second lowest layer of Hell, take the portal up to Harry's mansion and walk the short path to Louis and Harry's home. Lucifer sighs and makes a moaning sound.

" Finally, I'm so tired of walking." He admits.

" We wont have children, if it's for something evil. Our kids will be in great resemblance of Louis and wont dare cause any chaos." Harry says strictly.

Lucifer immaturely makes a hand puppet, moving the mouth in correspondence to Harry's words. Louis suppresses an eye roll because at this point Lucifer and him only have looks a like.

" I won't force them to do anything." Lucifer say with a hand on his heart, or empty chest.

Harry growls and steps inside of their home, never giving his father permission to enter, but he does anyway because fuck. Louis stands uncomfortably waiting for an exchange of words. The older man just shoves the fruit tray at his chest and places his arms around Harry's neck.

" Son. You'd be the greatest son of them all if you provided me with some grandchildren." He says sweetly.

" You have thousands of grandchildren already." Harry says boredly.

Lucifer leans closer, making Harry uncomfortable that his father was acting in such an incestuous manner. Satan however sees nothing wrong with the scene, because Louis' silently losing his shit off to the side which will speed up the mating process.

" Yes but, imagine how gorgeous yours will be. They'll look like you and I, I mean, you and Louis, and they'll be so strong. I can't have kids of my own, give me something here Harold." Lucifer whispers as if it's a secret. 

Harry knows his father is playing gross tricks on him because he keeps switching his appearance, From Louis to himself. Harry keeps a firm look and stands statue still, not revealing any emotion, Louis long forgotten standing in the background.

" Why cant you have your own kids?" Harry asks curiously.

" You're all my sons, and daughters. I couldn't fuck one of you, as much as I want to, it'd be too weird." He punctuates by squeezing the base of Harry' neck. " I can't go onto Earth now can I either? So that leaves little Lucy here to do it for me." His father breathes into his ear.

Harry pushes him away gently and shakes his head. " Are you implying you want me?" 

" Maybe, you remind me someone." He smiles timidly. " That's not the point though is it? Louis needs to have some babies and my intentions aren't evil."

" You're my fucking father that's insane." Harry hisses.

" Not biologically." He giggles sweetly, eyes shining how Louis' does.

Louis fights back tears, not knowing why they snuck up on him in the first place, seeing as Harry didnt tell his father to come onto him like that. Louis still felt cheated on, he felt anger bubble in his gut at Lucifer's gross behavior in their home. Louis softly places the tray of neatly sliced fruits and walks quickly down their long hall. _I can't believe that. Whatever, Harry didnt even notice I left probably._

" Do you love Louis?" Satan asks. " I remember you said you thought you did, well do you?" 

" I don't know." Harry admits.

" Good. Because he's going to want to leave you after this little stunt you pulled. But I know how to fix it, go in there, your bedroom I presume is where he ran off to." Harry looks back at where Louis was standing, realizing he's gone. " And make sweet sweet love to him. And exaggerate that love by giving him your seed." 

Harry rolls his eyes annoyed at his father. " I'm not doing anything with him anytime soon, at least I dont think. And he's not mad at me he probably had to use the bathroom." 

" He saw me all over you, not that I did that on purpose, you were drawing me in, I only obeyed your pheromones." 

" You are such a fucking liar, can you leave now?" Harry snaps.

" I don't want to. Let me stay a little, you make me melt in your big strong arms. You've grown to be such a big boy." Lucifer whines.

Harry rolls his eyes and faces away from the pouting man. 

" When I come back later tonight, I expect you here alone with Louis asleep and oblivious." He orders.

Harry boils with rage, _**Excuse me?** _ " Leave." Harry orders roughly.

" Don't look at my tempting ass, and swaying hips as I go Harry." He winks.

Harry clenches his fists and focuses on not grinding his teeth at that. Harry knew he'd be trouble sooner or later, there was no softness to his father, only deception. He waits till his father has left till he ventures down their long corridors to find his lover. 

 

\- - - -

 

" I was busy, why can't you call during normal times for people to call?" God asks annoyed.

" I dont know what time it is ever. There's not a damn ball of fire in Hell to tell me." Lucifer scoffs.

" What do you want you then, shorty?" God asks.

" You can call me anything you want, even Lucy, which I come to the conclusion you called Louis too. Yeah, I slipped and he looked like a deer in headlights. So you really did treat him like you treated me. When were you going to betray him?" Lucifer asks.

" Please, just stop. I want him back, I will get him back if it kills you." 

Surprisingly that stabs Lucifer straight in the heart. He'd be willing to kill Lucifer for Louis, and the evil ruler doesnt know why that hurts so much.

" You won't get him back till he's delivered my child. Yep, he's pregnant." 

" You didnt!" God hollers.

" I didn't, Harold did. For me, because he's my lover." Lucifer lies with a raised eyebrow challenging God.

" You're in a romantic relationship? With one of my fallen sons?" God asks feeling his chest burn too.

" Yes." 

" Fuck you." God scoffs.

" Yeah, he does that too all the time. I've never been happier, he makes me so happy. I think he might turn me good, guess you're long forgotten now. No one to love you either now, because you're not getting Louis back... I guess, you could try to win me back.. I guess. But it'll be tough-" He starts.

" I don't want you." God lies. " I don't love you anymore anyway." He lies again. " In fact, go on love someone else, be happy, maybe that way I dont have to deal with having Hell anymore, once you've turned good your kingdom will perish because I'll no longer have use for you. Everyone will be sent to live in a death of nothingness if they sin. Fine by me." 

" You cant destroy my kingdom." Lucifer clicks his tongue.

" Yes I can. And the only reason I haven't is because." I love you he wanted to say. " I needed some place to send the trash humans, just like you." He lies.

" Take that back you asshole." Lucifer warrants emotionally finding himself unstable. 

" Take back what you said then." God crosses his arms feeling his eyes swell with unwanted liquid.

" Okay. Louis' not pregnant I lied. And Harry's not my lover and I'm not happy as ever." Lucifer says quickly.

" You're not trash and I don't hate you. And I wouldn't kill you ever. I'm sorry for what I said." God admits with a sniffle.

" What were you doing that was more important than me?" He asks.

" It doesn't matter, I took a leave as soon as you called for me." He admits.

" Why?" The brunette asks.

" Because I still love you." 

" Whatever... I guess I accept your apology." Lucifer says turning around and thumbing away tears that threatened to fall, hoping his ex doesn't catch on. 

He walks away into the empty darkness of purgatory till his ex can't see him anymore. Then he takes large gulps of air and tries desperately not to let the rough burn of sorrow force sobs from his throat. God wonders if his little stunt ' I guess, you could try to win me back' was a subtle way of giving him another chance. He quickly lets that thought dissolve because there's no fucking way he forgave him so suddenly.

 

\- - - -

 

" I never told you about my journal." Louis sighs.

Harry pushes Louis back onto the bed and lies next to the boy. He runs his pale fingers through Louis' pretty chestnut hair. Louis sighs and closes his eyes enjoying Harry's attention, which he definitely needs right now.

" Dont try to lead away from the problem at hand Louis. You saw what happened, he came onto me I didn't want that." Harry tries.

Louis nods and turns on his side. Harry spoons him and rubs his waist soothingly. Louis swallows the lump in his throat and tries not to think of it the way his brain is making him. _Harry wanted to kiss him. No he didn't Lucifer came on to him. Harry liked it. No he didnt. He never lets me do those things. He doesn't. Maybe- No._

" Harry you let him." Louis says sadly.

" He's the freakin Devil if you'd forgotten, I rarely disobey him and I wasn't going to for some personal space issues." Harry tries.

" You never let me come onto you like that anymore." Louis voices.

" Boo, if I let you do that. I'd accidentally make love to you, and I don't want that right now okay?" Harry says.

" I'm ready." Louis says. " I want that. Have you ever thought about that?"

And Louis knows he's saying that because he wants Harry to really show him he's his forever, but he can't help it, he's feeling unloved. Harry flips Louis on his back and places a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

" You're not ready, and neither am I." Harry says. 

Louis nods, embarrassed once again for being too eager. Harry notices and rubs a soothing hand on Louis' tinted cheek, it's a sweet gesture. 

" What do you want to do today?" Harry asks.

" I dont know Haz, do you want to go and visit Ni and the boys?" Louis prompts.

" I don't think so, I feel a but weird about that today." Harry shrugs.

Louis furrows his brows, _What does that mean?_. The brunette faces Harry dead on, showing him his confusion. Harry almost giggles at Louis' cartoonish look but decides instead to poke the crease were his eyebrows currently meet. Louis rolls his eyes letting his face relax.

" I can't explain it Boo, I just feel off today, maybe tomorrow?" Harry says.

" Sure. What did... What did your father say to you?" Louis asks.

" Just that he wants us to have grandchildren as soon as possible, that his intentions aren't evil, he has a schoolgirl crush on me, and he's not my freakin biological Father so that makes it alright..." Harry tells, leaving out the part when he'd asked for Harry's undivided attention tonight.

" That's so... Him not literally creating you doesn't make it alright. He raised you." Louis says.

" I know Louis, there's nothing I can do." Harry sighs. " Why does he call you Lucy what's that mean-"

" N-Nothing. I dont know what he's talking about." Louis answers quickly.

Harry blinks at the boy and scoots over jokingly, showing Louis that his timely answer was more than suspicious.

" Crazy." Harry drawls out the word for effect.

" Sorry." Louis chuckles nervously.

" One day you'll explain?" Harry rolls his eyes.

" Yeah." Louis nods.

Louis scoots towards Harry, the demon scooting further, Louis sees him going towards the edge of the bed but doesn't say anything. Louis scoots more chuckling at their little game, Harry scoots a little more and slides clean of their bed. Louis bursts into laughter, he hears a displeased groan from the floor.

" You butt." Harry teases.

" Sorry not sorry Hazza." Louis laughs.

The two boys spend the rest the day cradled in one another's arms. Louis soon falls asleep hours later in their living room during a game of 21 Questions. Harry immediately looses his calm, because that means it's late and he's dreading his meeting with his father. The curly haired demon shoves his face into Louis' warm neck. Louis clutches tighter to Harry's shirt breathing in Harry's scent he's grown to love. Harry lifts Louis up carrying him to their master bedroom so he can sleep comfortably. Harry takes a deep breath closing his eyes and leaning so his forehead rests lightly on Louis'. The brunette smiles in his dream, Harry's heart warms at that, Harry breaks away from his sleeping boy venturing back out into their main room.

The knock comes about an hour later, not a knock of questioning to come in, but more of a knock to tell that he's here. Louis' twin comes into their home with an amused smile as if telling himself an inside joke. Harry crosses his arms and points to a spot furthest from him on the leather sofa. Lucifer chuckles and plops down anyway. 

 

* NONCON SMUT WARNING*  
~ This smut scene consists of non consensual sex~   
~ There's no violence or struggle it's very calm even with it's theme~ 

 

" What's this about?" Harry asks finally.

" He's asleep?" Lucifer ignores Harry's question.

" Yes. He'll notice I'm gone sooner or later, so make this little get together fast." Harry says sternly.

" I have a lot of secrets." The older man says. " And I'm bad at dealing with them." 

Harry sits confused, a very intimidating look on his face, giving off a ' I don't like you' vibe. Lucifer just shrugs and continues his explanation.

" Anyways. You look a lot like my ex lover ya know. So I've always treated you a little better than everyone else, and it's about time you repaid me for that." The small smirks fumbling with his fingers.

Harry shakes his head in disagreement, Lucifer however doesn't take special care in Harry's blatant disagreement. He crawls over to Harry not having to try to be seductive because as Satan he's the definition of seduction, it's his favorite concept.

" I get people daily offering me themselves. I always turn them down, because I dont want them." He smirks.

Harry scoots away with a worried look on his face. " Stop." He orders quietly.

The man however continues to approach the boy stopping when he's in touchable distance. Harry lifts himself from the furniture and crosses the room quickly. Satan growls in annoyance and goes with his plan B. Physically change himself to look exactly like Louis, soft, young, but a twist, seductive. Harry flares with anger at the obvious change.

" Stop." Harry commands again.

" We could make love Haz, that way you dont have to take his virginity, just take me instead. I need this, and Louis' getting no where." He sighs.

" Just give us another week or so." Harry grits roughly trying not to let his fear show. 

" Plus you owe me." He hisses reaching for the bottom hem of his dress shirt that he's practically swimming in now. 

" Don't take your fucking clothes off, If this' about freakin children just give me a week or so and I'll be ready I think." Harry sighs.

Lucifer however barely cares, because yes this is about the grandchildren thing. But also about getting back at that bitch Louis, and God himself. The evil man feels as though they deserve to feel his pain for once, with the knowledge that they were cheated on and that Lucifer in fact does have sex with someone else that isn't... Him. And Louis, perfect little Louis so perfect for God, how would Louis feel if Satan fucked his man?

" Just let me do this. Don't make me restrain you." He warns.

" Please. You don't have to." Harry breathes now letting his fear show.

" You wouldn't understand... And I will be telling Louis about this if you don't." He smiles unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

Harry surprisingly see's Louis exact body, which he shouldn't be that surprised by. Harry turns away in disgust, not wanting to see his boy like this, not yet at least.

" Remember how you told me you liked lingerie?" Satan asks.

Harry remains silent willing himself not to bolt from the scene and cause more trouble then necessary, he can not have Louis wake up to this. He just can't. Lucifer strips himself of his pants and stands presenting himself to Harry, almost feeling a hint of insecurity, but it passes as quickly as it came when he sees a raging blush appear on Harry's face, the taller boy only ever glancing over. 

" You can look away." He says in that voice Harry recognizes so much, Louis' exact voice.

" Stop please." Harry strains feeling more than the highest form of discomfort.

The now younger man's body is clad with black lace lingerie, garters, panties, fishnet, and a very eccentric wrist accessory on his left hand running up to his shoulder. How'd Harry not noticed the eye makeup or the black lace choker? Harry looks away as quick as he skimmed the body, the man approaches Harry in slows steps. The demon finds the most minimal arousal from knowing this is not how he wants to see Louis. But embarrassing arousal at the knowledge that this is Louis' body wearing such sinful articles.

" It'd be easier if you just let me get this over with. And you'd make me so happy Harry if you watched me work myself." He says lightly placing a gentle touch to Harry's arm.

" Not a word to Louis." Harry begs.

" I can't promise that." Lucifer smiles.

 

*Smut scene ended*  
\- - - -

 

" Thank you." The younger boy breathes rolling away from Harry's sweat and other sinful liquids, covered body. 

Harry just remains on the soft floor with his eyes closed. _**I came.** _ Is the only thing Harry can repeat in his mind. Because he did, and it's a blessing Louis didn't wake up, it'd been nearly two whole hours of the Devil whimpering, and moaning loudly. 

" I haven't had sex in so fucking long you have no idea how good that was for me." He continues. " Thanks Harry, I'll see you two soon I presume?" 

Harry just rolls over and stares at a far wall. Lucifer laughs and goes to cover himself back up, taking Harry's clothes instead on purpose. 

" Your sentence of ten years is diminished, aren't you happy?" He asks with a big toothy grin. 

" Leave please." Harry asks in a very small voice.

" Do you think I made you cum hard enough to award me with a baby?" He asks.

" Get the fuck out." Harry curses loudly.

The younger boy shrugs and leaves the mansion in a quick sweep of his hand. _**I came, and touched him, and fucking gave back.** _ Harry thinks, disgusted with himself. Back in the room Louis sleeps soundly, unaware of his lover's activities. Harry burns the evidence of the night in the fireplace and burns his skin in their shower. 

" I'm so gross." He whispers to himself.

The shower water sends pain all over Harry, giving him the mentality that the night's activated burned away with the water down the drain never to be seen again. Of course Harry was wrong, this would come back to him too soon. Maybe even tomorrow morning if Harry can get his shit together by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	12. Stay Woke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil himself has a breaking point

" Harry?" Louis groans confusedly.  
Waking up without your boyfriend next to you is pretty much the most heart wrenching thing Louis' experienced in a few days. No, it's not when Harry's freaking father came onto him, it's this. Even when Harry knew Louis needed comfort he left before Louis woke up. The brunette sits up, fluffs his wings then sets into the large hall.

" Hazza!?" Louis calls.

When he gets no reply he starts to worry. Harry is usually right in one of these rooms, bathroom, kitchen or one of the guest rooms. Maybe the ballroom Louis thinks hopefully. 

" Haz!?" Louis calls again.

The brunette sets off toward the second large hall, he forces open the ballroom doors and peaks into the darkness. He doesn't see movement, but he does feel a cold weight fall into the environment. _This' so not funny Harry_

" Hazza!?" Louis calls hearing his voice echo softly.

As he's turning to close the doors he feels a hand land on his shoulder. The brunette jumps with a startled screech and rips his head back to see who sneaked on him. _Harry_

" Hey." Harry says avoiding eye contact.

Louis doesn't notice his weird activity and basks in his presence, finally happy to see his boyfriend. 

" You butt nugget you left me in bed all alone." Louis says sadly.

Harry nods and apologizes quietly. He wraps himself around Louis, breathing in his sent. Louis gets confused at the laziness of Harry's morning. Harry's usually very energetic and affectionate, not like this at all.

" Louis we need to talk okay?" Harry says quietly. " You can't hate me though. It's not my fault." 

Louis smiles with a confused look. Harry rolls his eyes in a tired sort of way, he really looked messed up now that Louis gets a good look. But what was Harry talking about, ' It's not my fault.'?

" Baby what's wrong?" Louis asks immediately.

" I didn't sleep, and I'm really wrinkly and tired." Harry admits.

" Is that what you needed to tell me? Well come on lets go to bed baby... Do you want to talk about why you couldn't sleep, because we can talk about it if you want okay?" Louis says quietly.

Everything feels syrupy to Harry, he hadn't slept, he sat in burning hot water for 12 hours straight, he just fucked his father, Louis' here all oblivious to this, he's never been so scared to lose anyone in his life, and his feelings are fucking him up right now because one just wont seem to focus. It's a constant battle between, anger, between sadness, between drowsiness, fear, and the urge to just die all together and let Louis find someone else who's not a fuck up.

" I really really need to talk to you about it but I can't right now okay? I really really really fucking want you in my life okay? And I'd never do anything to hurt you purposely okay?" Harry admits.

Louis' chest stings. Because yeah, of course Louis wants to be in Harry's life and he didn't know the feeling was shared to such an extant. But why was his boy being so weird, something's really bothering him so much that he's not even his confident self right now. Whatever it is better get ready for Louis' wrath, because it's really unsettling for the brunette.

" I... Of course I'll be in your life Harry. I want to be. We have something remember, we're a couple now." Louis sighs happily.

But to Louis' confusion that makes Harry even more devastated. _**I know fuck** _ Harry can't bare the knowledge that he fucked someone else and he's finally in a relationship. If it'd been Louis Harry'd have attempted murder, because this sex was supposed to be special. A sacred puzzle piece they hadn't placed yet for so many fucking reasons that Harry just stomped on.

" Is this about us?" Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head and buries his face completely into Louis' neck. Louis feels Harry bat his eyelashes a few too many times before they squeeze shut. He feels the boy grab roughly at Louis' shoulder, pressing them very closely together. Louis feels uncomfortable at his sudden aggressiveness. Much to his ignorance, Harry felt uncomfortable at his own sudden mood change. From heart wrenchingly broken to aggravated.

" I want to go to bed." Harry demands roughly, but his voice cracks and at this point Louis' ll fly to the moon and back for this boy.

They walk back to their shared room, Harry climbs into bed first and demands Louis cuddle him. But Louis knows it's a facade, because he's never seen Harry so mixed up, broken on the inside and cold on the outside. _Why would Harry treat me like this after telling me he wanted me in his life?_ There's only one explanation, Harry was using a facade.

" When we wake up you'll tell me all your shit and I'll tell you mine okay?" Harry begs with his eyes forced closed.

Louis nods, even though the thought terrifies him, it petrifies Harry completely though. So he wills himself to sleep for a thousand years. _**Fuck** _ Even though Harry knows that wont happen, he'll probably just wake up in a few hours.

" Harry I dont know if I'm ready for that." Louis confesses.

" Me neither Louis but I want to do this. I have to." Harry says tiredly.

" You don't have to. We don't. Not yet, since neither of us are ready... Just like us making love Hazza. It can be a slow thing, maybe we can just tell each other small things first-" Louis starts to suggest.

" Shut the fuck up Lou." Harry threatens, making Louis quiet with fear.

" Harry." Louis scoffs.

" Just don't talk right now okay. Especially about us, I can't deal with that right now. I'm going to wake up and tell you all about how much a fucking disgusting being I am and you're gonna tell me how much of a beautiful thing you are and you're gonna leave me and be with someone who deserves you." Harry barks out roughly.

" Harry what the Hell is wrong with you right now!?" Louis asks.

" Go to sleep." Harry sighs finally drifting.

He feels Louis climb out of their bed and stomp away to who knows where.

 

* Harry's Dreamworld*

 

" Get the fuck over it Styles, I can't believe you didnt sleep." Lucifer laughs.

Harry looks around. It's the setting from last night, he's on the floor though, and his father's actually clothed this time. Harry groans and sits up, the older man chuckles and rolls his eyes.

" What got you so distraught Harry?" He asks.

" You're a fucking psycho fuck!" Harry accuses roughly.

The older man steps back feeling threatened. Yeah he rode Harry's cock into the sunset last night, but he wouldn't call it psycho. It was a business transaction, Harry get's some dick, and Lucifer gets Louis' tears.

" What the Hell was that about?" The older man asks amusedly.

" I hate you... Don't you ever come near me or Louis again." Harry demands.

" Oh. And why do you hate me?" He asks.

" You raped me just last night. I'm your son! You're truly sick and you should be ashamed! Now what am I supposed to tell Louis!? HOW!? And what if you have my fucking CHILD inside of You!? You're so very twisted." Harry accuses darkly.

The older man frowns and falls to the coach. Harrys stands up and backs away from his father. Lucifer rolls his eyes and scoffs.

" I could just get rid of the baby with some dark magic Harry. And you can't say I raped you when you pretty much wanted it." He sighs.

" You're fucking sick!" Harry yells. " I'm your son! Remember when you said you'd do everything to protect me? To protect us? All you do is sick shit and I'm sick of sitting by and watching it." Harry scoffs. 

" Firstly, none of you are in any way related to me okay? Son, daughter, those are just formalities and I hardly think anyone believes I'm their actual father. And I lie Harry I'm Satan okay? Yeah, I promised to protect all my children, but truth be told I don't give a half a fuck about any of you. So just stop yelling at me. Now... think about what actually went down last night will you?" He counters.

Harry shakes his head viciously, not wanting to remember. Harry knows he was acting rather reckless last night. He doesn't know what he was thinking when he was.. giving back.. He wasn't thinking at all probably. His father probably cast a dark twisted spell on him and made him do those things. Yeah. _**That's got to be what happened** _

" You were enjoying it just as much as I was. In fact I remember you saying something along the lines of ' Don't tell Louis.' Mighty guilty sounding isn't it?" 

Harry feels a wet sob rip from his throat. He hasn't cried in so fucking long it physically hurts. His chest is tight, his abdomen keeps clenching for some unearthly reason, his eyes are blurry and wont stop watering, and his lips are bitten raw but he just can't stop tearing at them. Harry feels like a piece of shit more than he's ever felt, mostly because he knows he let Louis down. It's one thing to fuck someone else, but another to enjoy it, even if it wasn't Harry's fault. But knowing his father, he's got the whole thing on video.

" I didn't. You put a spell on me." Harry tries.

" I didn't though. And even if I did there's no proof, only proof of you squeezing my hips harder and harder as I went faster and faster. Or when you let out those pretty grunts, or how about when you swam in my eyes and didn't look away, or when you-" He starts with a smirk.

" En- nough! Oh.. My g-god enough!" Harry begs.

" I'll show Louis the evidence right now Harry. I fucking hate that fugly little prick, he deserves to fucking die I'm being as nice as I can Harry accept it! So go fucking tell him what you did, how you fucked me last night, that's all I'm asking! I could be murdering you both right now a thousand times over, but I'm not, I'm being NICE!! I'll do it myself Styles if you don't do it today and I'll show him the exact fucking evidence, don't you forget what I'm capable of you nasty little whore." Lucifer threatens.

" What the fuck is WRONG with you!?" Harry orders. " You fucking loved Louis a few weeks ago! Now you hate him!? What'd he ever do to you!?" Harry demands.

" He fucked my fucking husband you fucking dumb fuck! he put his nasty little hands all over my husband! FUCK LOUIS! and FUCK YOU TOO! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I FUCKING HATE THAT BOY I HOPE HE FUCKING DIES!!" He screeches then vanishes from the room, the echo remains and Harry clutches at his ears.

Harry stands against the wall drained from this. _**What the fuck does any of this mean? He fucked his husband? What the fuck Is wrong with him!** _ All around Harry the room shakes, it smells of fire. His father wouldn't be burning Harry alive. There's no fucking way. But when the smoke appears, Harry knows he has to wake up soon.

 

* Harry's Dreamworld Ends*

 

" Harry!" Louis panics.

Of course, when Harry wakes up it undoubtedly smells like burning everything. The curly haired boy shoots up quickly grabbing Louis protectively and clutching him to his chest tightly.

" Baby, what's happening?" Louis asks scared.

" We need to get out of here quickly... When I break that window do not touch the fucking ground outside okay? Easy enough now... Let's get out of here." Harry breathes harshly.

Louis nods, still terrified of whatever is going on. First Harry acts all weird, then he wakes up just knowing the house is on fire. Louis is seriously confused and upset right now.

" I demand an answer right now Harold!" Louis demands roughly.

" Don't be like this right now baby. I love you but I need you to cooperate." Harry says quickly without really thinking.

Louis freezes, nodding quickly, feeling his chest tighten. _Harry loves me_ Is the only thing repeating in his head. Louis feels a tear slip, Harry kisses Louis roughly, because even if it was said unintentionally, it's pretty fucking true. 

" I fucking love you Louis Tomlinson, but I want some answers as well." He demands, a fierce glow in his eyes Louis' only seen twice. 

When he burst into the room while Nick was having his way with Louis, and when Louis told Harry he hated him. Louis went limp, whimpering as Harry went all dominant. Harry goes to bite at Louis' neck roughly, momentarily forgetting about their predicament, only caring about marking his boy. They can leave in a few seconds, right now Harry needs to dwell in the lifted weight of ' I love you' from his shoulders.

 

\- - - -

 

" Fuck him." Lucifer sobs roughly. 

He'd never thought he'd feel again. Then again he'd never thought his ex husband would go off and fuck a look a like of himself, making him rape his closest friend, and get pregnant and fucking turn into a sobbing mess. The evil man slams his palace doors shut, sliding against the back, letting his head bang roughly against the cold hard metal. He lets some more heart wrenching bursts of emotion free. Then he wills himself to smile wickedly. At least they're burning now, he thinks.

" That little fucking bitch is going to feel the fucking burn of forgotten-ness the burn of underappreciated- ness, the fucking burn of having no one!" He yells to himself with a wicked laugh. " I'm going to make him!"

" Fuck them all." He cries roughly. " Fuck everyone! Why would let myself care about anything! Love is so fucking evil! Fuck HIM! Fuck everything, I want everyone to burn" He sobs, hitting his head against the metal.

He scatters onto his feet, sprinting down the halls of his over sized residency. He continues until he finds a dark gloomy room that smells of all the most unholy elements. He switches the light on, seeing his most prized possession he smirks wildly, wiping away the disgusting tears on his cheeks.

" I going to end the human race." He laughs. " Hit him right where it hurts the most, as I should've done already." 

He should've done this thousands of years ago, ended the human existence altogether. He had all the elements, all the strategies, but he didn't have the balls. Now he does, he wants God to fucking sob at his knees for centuries and for once the thought doesn't sting himself more. It gives him joy now, after he made him do all this. He's going to end Earth and then the heavens and then God himself, he's going to keep the child and start a new race as he's wished for so many thousands of years.

" Fuck yes." The man hisses. 

He breathes out the one word he's never had the guts to.   
" Expergiscere." _Awaken ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This' the shortest chapter and all, but there was plenty of thought.  
>  Don't curse me out too much <3 ;)


	13. Want You Broken Like My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's out for blood there's no other way to put it  
> And Larry feeling confessional  
> Liam's in the right place at the right time a lot of times

" I am not going in there!" Niall declares.

 

Zayn sighs and grabs the blonde boy by the shoulders. The other boys wait patiently,well, excluding Jamie and his hurry. The portal Jamie set up is thrumming loudly, causing a serious draft in the small apartment. None of the men, including God, has ever seen anything like it. It just extracts evil off of itself, it smells of evil, looks of evil and tastes of evil. Jamie pops his hip and fiddles with his fingernails impatiently. 

 

" Listen to me Ni. We're going back to get our best friend." Zayn tries.

" What if he doesn't want to come back Z? We might as well not g-go, I mean.. Who knows what that things capable of?" Niall tries nervously.

Zayn laughs in disappointment. Niall lowers his head. 

" I'm just scared Z okay?" Niall says.

" We all are Ni. But this' for Louis, and our father." Zayn adds nicely. " And don't you miss that bouncy feathery haired prince?" Zayn asks.

Niall nods slowly and detaches himself from Zayn's hold. The blonde boy decides he's in fact ready to help Zayn along the way to get back Louis. He does miss the angel, and he owes him with his life. Jamie yawns at the scene while the curly haired teen hushes him and turns away disgruntled at the behavior. Liam seems proud of the situation seeming to unravel and pats his boyfriend on the back. Niall perks up and vocalizes his new found bravery.

" I can do this. I _will_ do this. For Louis." Niall smiles. 

Zayn smiles back brightly and reaches for the shorter boys wrists. Liam, Zayn and Niall look down into the endless portal, it's just radiating evil which is unsettling to them all, causing shivers to wrack their spines. Jamie huffs a finally causing a few glares to be thrown his way. He puts his hands up in mock innocence. God huffs out too, this'll be the first time he gets to see the kingdom of all that is evil too, he was never allowed. Forbidden. He deserves that, it only makes sense. Jamie does a trick with his left hand causing a stairway to appear. Liam's hopes drop immediately, he thought the only thing good of a portal was sliding through space and time. But no they had to take the stairs, how cliche. 

" Who's first?" The strawberry blonde boy asks.

Niall raises a hand, he honestly just wants to end this as quick as possible. Truth be told he's more than terrified, he's going into Hell for Christ's sake. Jamie shrugs and grabs Niall's upper arm, he pulls Niall over.

" Just step down those stairs and soon we'll all be in Hell with you." Jamie smiles.

Niall nods shakily. 

Deep down the boys are actually extremely scared of descending into the dark pits of Hell, by their brunette light source is held there, waiting faithfully for their rescue. Jamie nods at him in reassurance, Niall takes the first step warily, he looks back for more reassurance from his faith filled friends. 

" You're so strong Ni." Zayn says happily.

Niall chuckles breathlessly, and descends further at a quick pace wanting to get this over with. Liam's next, Zayn, God, then Jamie. 

 

\- - - - 

 

" Quid deinde domini defendere?" _What next master?_ Lucifer's first beast asks.

" Gather your full army, lower level in all cells under siege go throw any demon who doesnt let you in. Then I want you three to ascend to Earth's souls and destroy all living things in sight. Understood?" He says simply, swiping away a few tears.

" extergunt in conspectu omnium" _Destroy all in sight_ The second growls greedily.

" Yes, that's what you'll do. Now, there's some immortals, very, very powerful immortals in particular I want you to end. Louis Tomlinson, Godfrey X, and Harold Styles." He smirks with a sniffle.

" peculiarem scopum clausa" _Special target locked_ The third leader smirks.

Lucifer nods with mild amusement and turns to leave the castle to take part in this destruction. The creatures he'd summoned are relatively tiny in comparison to their final forms. Larger then 68 stories, right now however, merely a short 10' tall. There's a multifariously colored one, he's been locked up for tens of millions of years, but has grown a soft spot for the emotionally unstable dark lord. There's a vicious violet one,( aha) he's been locked up for only a near 40 million years. The red one, a more nightmarish look to him, came last, he's not grown any sympathy for their lord, but has grown a strong distaste for mortals and God himself. 

 

\- - - -

 

" What's going on Harry!?" Louis demands.

The taller man sighs and rubs at the bridge of his nose. He'd have to tell Louis sooner or later he can only imagine how sudden this is for the boy. But he just can't. Everything's telling him to but his lover's heart would smash and shatter at the truth. _**I'd never lie to Lou. I can't fucking handle when he lies to me how could I make such a double standard?** _ Harry pulls the boy aside, they're outside now in the much less threatening flames. 

" Louis there'll be a time for this conversation. But that time. I-it's not now. I love you remember? I love you so much. And you.." Harry pauses with a shallow swallow. " L-love me?" 

Louis stares blankly at the older demon. Of course Louis loved his boy, but this' not what Louis wanted to hear. Louis' eyes prickle, and he blinks holding back salty tears. 

" Of course. I love you so much Haz. But I- I, do you realize that?" Louis asks.

Harry looks away. _**Not after this no you wont. Not after this, you wont want to look at me.** _ Louis grabs his face roughly and adjusts it so he's looking down at him. Eye to eye.

" Do you. Know that?" Louis asks again, with fire in his eyes, surely a reflection of their current scenery, but it adds apprehension to Harry anyway.

" I'm sorry. But right now. I need you to believe me." Harry says sadly.

Louis shakes his head. " I fucking love you-" 

" Dont swear." Harry swallows jokingly.

" Don't interrupt me again." The brunette says sternly. " I fucking love you. I really do, I never thought I would. But I do. From the moment I saw you I hated you, I hated you for weeks, maybe even months. Niall hated you, Niall probably hates me, the boys hate you, they probably h-hate me. Okay? But I know for sure that I love you and I don't regret meeting you ." He says simply.

Harry nods and slowly peels Louis' fingers off of his cheeks and jaw. Louis gives a small smile and kisses Harry's lips. The older boy blushes and looks away again. They really have to get out of here. 

" We have to leave. My f- Satan, just tried to kill us both. He wants us dead and if anyone sees us, I'm sure he's already got searches for our faces live, and demons to make sure we're dead in that house." Harry sighs.

Louis nods and looks behind himself. Fire. The flames burning so high no one could see over them, they're at a cave wall, Harry's home was at an intersection of two cave- like wallings. Harry has never been more grateful for that.

" Why does he want us dead?" Louis asks.

" He's evil. Completely apathetic and I don't care about his well being at all anymore, no more justifying him. He wanted us dead, and he has something horrible planned and as long as we're down here it might follow through. So we have to get to Earth okay? From there we'll stay under radar and be normal." Harry promises.

_Normal._ The word echoes through Louis' skull like a bare alleyway. He's always wanted to be normal. No heart wrenching past, no immortality, no more over sized wings that get in the way, no more being compared to Satan, just no more. He just wants his only problem's to be getting to work on time and turning off the stove. Harry sees the distance in Louis' eyes and stares down confusedly. _**S'weird.** _

" Is everything okay?" He asks.

" I just. I think that sounds wonderful." Louis swallows brightly.

Harry smiles and grabs his angel by the upper arm, guiding him through fallen debris and tricky areas back to the front of the home. Louis sighs but nods in understanding. They'll need to be quick, but Harry can't remember the prayer for a portal. And even if, Lucifer will notice he used a prayer and will search for him immediately. He can't risk it, they'll have to use a public portal. 

" I know." Louis nods.

Harry nods back, sometimes he wonders how his boy is so smart yet so naive. " Together then?" 

" I'd like that." Louis nods with a smirk.

 

\- - - -

 

" Oh my God." Zayn gasps.

Fire blazes all around them, ice forming beautiful patterns lining the walls of Hell. The sharp edges yet vast areas amaze all five of the travelers. Niall's mind can't wrap itself around what it's seeing and he develops a headache, Jamie smirks at his surrounding. 

" This' new." He chuckles.

God looks over confused. " What?" 

" It's never looked so alive, there's usually not this much fire, and definitely not such eloquent design." He shrugs.

God remains puzzled as to why something so sudden would occur, but he guesses maybe it's an annual thing. Jamie steps forward and nods in acceptance, Liam's jaw remains open at the sights before him. Never had he imagined such a beautifully evil place, It seems to have no ceiling, but mist takes your gaze away from the empty ness it holds. He can hear laughter, not even evil, but just simply laughter. Being here makes him feel complex emotions, a sense of astonishment, apprehension and confusion. Why would somewhere so evil look so beautiful, why does it seem so normal, you know, aside from the unearthly elements? 

" Zayn." Liam whispers out.

The raven haired boy snaps his attention to his boyfriend. Liam grabs his hand and circles his thumb gently on a patch of skin on the back of his hand. Zayn smiles and moves closer to the taller boy.

" It's so Him." God chuckles approvingly. " Fierce and.. Cold."

None of the other boys think much of the comment except Liam. Liam has been sitting back and watching gently at every scene that's unraveled. And he knows something has gone on between God, and Louis, and Lucifer and Harry has gotten in the way somehow.

 

*flashback*

 

" We need to talk." Zayn whispers.

Liam sits behind the door, waiting patiently for their private conversation to end, he hadn't planned on tuning in but, he couldn't not listen when he heard God's reaction to the display of questions Zayn dished to the man.

" I dont think that's a good idea, I can't provide you with answers to questions beyond me." He shakes his head.

" It's about Louis." Zayn sighs. " He told me some things, but not, everything. So I need you to fill in some blanks... Louis said you were the reason he left, because you hurt him intentionally but it was like tough love thing... That he'd never felt more loved but he said there seemed to be a price with it? And that he's upset that you kicked me out and that it was for a reason you did with him?" Zayn states warily, unconfident of his words.

The older man shifts uncomfortably looking for a way to dodge this. Because he just can't right now, not yet. " Well... I loved Louis a lot. Love Louis sorry. And I might've treated him a little closer, but I never w-wanted to hurt him intentionally." He swallows.

Zayn notices the emotional instability and presses just that much harder. Liam listens closely at the shift in mood. " Why would you've hurt him?" 

" I wasn't trying to." He says with a small voice. " I just, you wouldn't understand and you never will and it's not worth explaining. And the variables are all there I don't understand how you haven't embedded it. If you can't n-now, you never will and I definitely can live with that." He sighs.

Zayn nods slowly, the gears in his head turn faster. God shakes his head and leaves the room, Liam shuffles into the bathroom quickly into the darkness. They hadn't seen him which is good, and Liam lets out a sigh of relief.

 

* Flashback ends*

 

* Flashback *

 

" I wish I didn't need to deal with his friends." God sighs.

Liam is sitting inside on his laptop, mindlessly scrolling on his Tumblr. ( Btw mine is Phobiaofdeepfeelings hehe ) God and Jamie are seated on the back patio, the windows open to let in a breeze, the heater was acting strange making the small apartment stuffy. They're speaking in relatively hushed voices and Liam can barely hear the words. He stops all his activities when he hears his own name.

" Zayn is pretty hot so I'm absolutely fine with this. But he is with that Liam kid. Gossip is their getting engaged... That is if Liam says yes." Jamie snickers.

Liam blushes and looks over toward the kitchen where Zayn's sipping some orange juice. Of fucking course he'll say yes. But nows not the time to plan weddings. 

" Don't be like that in front of me." God scoffs.

" Don't tell me what to do short stock." Jamie smirks.

They both chuckle the environment lightening, but that only adds Liam's tension.

" I wish I could just get Louis and make everything back to normal. " He shakes his head.

" Same. He fucking broke me and my love apart. Harry fucking chose him over m-me... He fucking. I can't right now." Jamie swallows roughly.

The older man stares confusedly. " Wait. So Harry loves Louis? Were you and Harry together in a relationship?" 

" Yes. Yes we were, and we were in love and he chose that brunette bitch over me." Jamie hiccups.

" Hey." God says wrapping his arms around the boy, after all he is his son still. " It's okay. Everything will be back the way it needs to be very soon okay?" 

" Okay." The blonde sniffles. 

Liam looks over quickly to the kitchen again. Niall and Zayn are talking excitedly about something with a brown tint or whatever. Liam assumes they haven't noticed his freeze in actions and tones back into the conversation.

" I hope Harry hasn't turned Louis out." God sighs.

Jamie chuckles and slaps a hand on the man's bicep. " Harry was quite the horny boy, Louis' probably worn." Jamie smiles, and maybe it was the wrong joke for the moment but whatever.

" How will I get him back up to the heavens if he's turned out? This' too hard." God sighs, but not letting the rough burn in his chest show.

" Why do you have such and obsession with Louis? What's the relationship? He is a clone of my father, and you're overly obsessed with him." Jamie squints.

" I would've gone this far for you too." God shrugs.

" Don't fucking lie. Of all the angels who've fallen and been dragged to the darkest pits of Hell you're only going after that brunette piece of shit." Jamie spits.

 

* Flashback ends*

 

" Well what now." Niall asks with a hush.

Everyone looks over toward the blonde who interrupted the silence. Just then a very large ice crystal stretches through the air at least 20 ft above them. It stretches and shifts with crackles and ice shards falling gracefully around them. The ice crystal loops in on itself and stays suspended straight above them. God almost cries because how fucking large and magnificent his ex lover's kingdom is. No where near as beautiful as his own, but it is still way beyond legend could tell. 

" Well now, I guess we find where Jamie used to live." Zayn breathes with a smile.

Everyone's a little freaked out, but the scenery is infectious, and they can't not gawk at it. Jamie nods and steps forward, he points straight ahead to where ghost figures can be seen. 

" Act natural and try not to look excited. Look miserable and no one will stop us. This' one of the lower levels so most immortals aren't happy to be down here." Jamie explains.

The boys nod, walking alongside and behind Jamie. The walk for a long time, down pathways and through surprisingly enough, neighborhoods. Once at the lonely corner of Harry's mansion they stop out front. No one has anything to say. Jamie stares ahead at the broken, burnt and torn apart residence. He feels his chest drag him to the floor, he can only breathe harshly hoping the worst hasn't happened.

" I'm so sorry." God mumbles. " Do you think they're in there?"

Jamie shakes his head and wipes roughly at his eyes. " Who did this!?" He screams out at no one in particular.

The boys come to pat his backs and rub his shoulders, hoping he can gather himself and keep searching for the boys, If the boys are left to search for that is. It smells of smoke and debris but not burnt flesh. That could just be a coincidence or... A good sign. 

" T-they're smarter than that right?" Niall asks warily, because if Louis did die, he'd blame himself.

" Yeah. Yeah, Harry's a smart boy, they're probably somewhere else. B-but who wants my baby dead? Who did this?" Jamie asks himself.

The other boys look around, at one another, and at the ground. They can't support Jamie's pain because they've never been in that situation, but as long as Louis' okay they think they can live. Jamie stands up from his crouched position and walks slowly toward the charred home. 

" I'm sure it was some kind of accident." God gulps.

Jamie flips him the bird without looking back. He walks around the large home and out of view. The other boys just stand there in confusion and worry. From behind them a rather loud growl can be heard, shaking the ground beneath them. They've been hearing strange noises there entire, but short, time here. Niall looks back toward the frightening noise, it's a rather large demon coming straight their way. And a shorter less threatening one too. Zayn has seen the shorter one's face somewhere before. 

" I dont think we're supposed to be here." Liam whispers to Zayn.

Zayn nods still squinting toward the two large bodies coming their way. Niall is shaking, his eyes darting from one demon to the other, it's like his worst nightmare. God stands in front of his boys, putting his game face on incase of the worst, already thinking of a story to explain their situation and a back up plan if everything goes to shit. Zayn wraps his self around Liam, the taller boy wrapping his arms around his waist. Zayn buries his face in his chest, too terrified to look ahead at the disgusting creature stepping forth. A tall lanky bloodied woman comes into view, and a short man. The shorter's face is burnt up, with scars all over his face and neck, no right arm and an eye patch that hasn't been properly cared for. 

" Who are you?" The woman speaks from a short 30 ft away. 

God lifts his chin. " Who are you?" He asks.

The woman smirks and steps forward. " I'm Eleanor, one of father's guards? I have yet to meet you. Pleasure. But I'm here to recover the bodies of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson." She chuckles.

God grows angry at the mention of his boy, and the thought that he'd be deceased, yeah no, that's never happening. He nods anyway, wanting to not blow their cover just yet. 

" I'm.. Garfield." God says slowly. " Who's he?"

Eleanor points to the shorter man. " Nicholas."

Zayn shoots his head up and looks back to the unraveling scene. Nick. Nick spots Zayn and points harshly. The other boys look at Zayn wondering why the other demon was so against Zayn already. Liam is also confused and slightly frightened. 

" Nick." Zayn croaks.

Nick smirks and trudges forward. " You're Louis' friend! Zayn was it!? Yeah. They're not demons, none of them. We have to kill them." Nick growls.

Niall and the rest tense up. What'd this Nick man mean? " What?.. Jamie took us here, we're demons now." 

Nick shakes his head. " Where's Jamie?" 

" He'll he back. Now. In the mean time, explain to us how you two know one another." Niall swallows.

Nick chuckles darkly. " Well, Zayn here has met me multiple times. Louis and I used to see each other, and Zayn would always ruin the party. Now here he is, on my world, mucking up my air." Nick shrugs.

Another loud screech rattles throughout the air. The boys ignore it. " Harry isn't here is he?" Eleanor asks.

The boys shake their heads. " No... We'll be leaving now though. Once Jamie comes back." God says shyly.

" Okay." The woman nods. " We'll be back. Be gone in less than 30." 

 

\- - - -

 

" The.. P-portal's broken. H-he." Harry stutters. " H-he broke it apart." 

Louis' breath hitches and looks up at Harry with terror in his blue eyes. The older demon grabs Louis' face and kisses along his lips,the corners and his cheeks. Louis lets his eyes flutter for a short period then pulls himself together. 

" What do we do?" Louis asks.

A viscous, nerve wrecking, and ground shattering growl rips through the air again. Harry has never heard anything like this, ever in his entire existence and it scares the living shit out of him. He grabs Louis and drags him quickly into a empty road. Covered by large blood shrubs and fire. It's a place he always came to when he was younger and hiding from some bullies. Harry hushes Louis and backs them up deeper into the secluded area.

" We have to stay out of sight. And think." Harry whispers.

Louis nods and tries to keep tears from springing from his tired eyes. _So fucking tired and confused. So fucking tired._ Harry sighs letting out a deep breath he hadn't known he needed, Louis just hugs in closer to the boy.

" It's okay. Everything's fine-" Harry whispers, but is interrupted.

A huge, fucking, ball of fire and terror rips through the fire. A loud high pitched ' Fuck ' is heard as the ground rattles rudely. Both boys stop breathing and look at each other. Louis starts to shake from the fear of the unknown. It's Lucifer, both boys know this, but the problem was what's coming next. A plethora of loud screeches and hollers of terror and obvious death wrack through the air, fireballs fly over head causing the blood shrubs to catch on fire for a split second but eventually put themselves out. Louis can't help the rushed breathes and he can't help not being able to calm himself, he's genuinely terrified.

" Oh God hazza." Louis cries quietly, a sob springing free without his knowledge or consent.

Harry just hugs him into his chest, sliding them down into a crouching position. Little did they know Louis' words saved their lives. ' Oh God Hazza ', never say God's name in vain, because he hears it. 

 

\- - - -

 

' Oh God Hazza.' Is the one statement that clung to his conscience. Over all the words thrown and the prayers sent through his brain and into his requests system, this one caught his attention. It was his Louis' voice. He sounded horrified, but he sounded alive. Niall looks around warily, afraid of the unknown noises and waves of heat surrounding them. God tunes in on Louis' location, trying to figure out where his boy could be. Jamie comes back, out of breath seeming to have ran a mile, and looking startled. 

" What's going on?" Jamie asks rushed.

All the boys stay quiet, because they have no idea. God's eyes turn a unsettling light shade of green, signaling his absence. He's somewhere else, watching, looking down on Louis. And yes, he can do that, he's the most powerful force in this universe. ' Bloody, hot, daggers, explosions, quickening pace, " Harry I'm afraid.", explosion, west, images of leaves blowing gracefully filter through, steps and glass littered among the floor, west, ' and he snaps back. He knows exactly where they are, west, near something broken and hidden away.

" I know where Louis is.. I should've done this before goodness." He breathes happily.

" Is he okay?" Niall asks.

" I... I don't know." God says with a frown. " We should go now, it'll take a long while to get there, they're somewhere dark and deep within the boundary walls. It's west from here and something tells me we'll have to watch our heads." God sighs.

Niall nods, Liam nods, and Zayn nods too, but Zayn's shaky out of fear. His Louis is not okay, and Zayn's risking his life for him, this' an honor, a necessity, but Zayn is so fucking scared. He's so terrified, what if Louis hates him, what if Louis' not Louis anymore, what if they all die, what if Louis already dead? What if. 

" Let's go. Follow me." The oldest of them all bellows running west.

After the boys have been out of the area for more than ten minutes, Lucifer comes stomping down. Unaware of their arrival, and not seeing any traces of their presence. He's hear because he sent two demons of choice to uncover Louis' limp body. And there was never a gift presented to him, they escaped. Unacceptable, he has to find them, but how? He pulls his sunglasses on, the fire hurting his eyes at the magnificent shades of baby blue and even white the pits are turning. The whole underworld universe knows he angry, everything is heating up, and ice crystals are popping up without even his consent, his world is his body. And right now it's boiling with hatred and temperatures more dangerous then dry ice in the tundra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like too long of chapters because my app starts to act up  
> So as soon as I publish this I'm already working on the next chapter  
> <3


	14. The Cold Gets To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an argument  
> Feelings stepped on  
> And the Russian forests

No words are spoken, the tension is too thick to bare. Green eyes stare at green eyes, while green eyes stare at blue. It's simple really, an unfair reunion at an unfair time.

" Louis." God breathes.

Louis stares into his gaze, a mixture of emptions flooding him. Harry stares at his God's profile, he was here in Hell, coming to take Louis away from him. Harry was more than ready to fight with his life.

" Why're you here?" Louis asks.

" Came for you. The Devil wouldn't allow me to retrieve you so I came myself. You and Zayn can come back to Heavens, and I promise I wont let you go again." He promises. 

Niall, and the other boys shift around, looking at the dirt, the ice crystals and anything that wasn't this very uncomfortable scene. Harry was not looking away, he wouldn't let Louis slip away and get hurt again. _**Dont touch him, don't breathe near him, don't breathe toward him, don't-** _

" I don't want to go." Louis says bravely.

" You're not thinking right Louis-" The ruler starts.

" I'm thinking perfectly fine. I don't want to go back up there and live in that barricaded Hell. I want to be down here with my lover and live happily ever... After." Louis sighs.

The boys all snap their gazes to Louis. Because what? "What?" Zayn demands. 

Louis huffs and looks over to the raven haired boy. He can't imagine how that must sound to Zayn, but he has to say this now while everyone's here. Jamie on the other hand is ready to murder, ready to just take Louis' life and force Harry to get over the brunette little prick. Jamie was more than fed up with Louis, he'd stolen Harry from him and he acts all innocent when in reality he's probably not. 

" Z, Harry isn't who you think. He's everything I need Z, please just try to accept that?" Louis begs.

Zayn scoffs. " What about us, we get to visit? This' outrageous... Louis we care about you so much more than that fucking demon ever will." 

Harry growls at Zayn, causing the raven haired boy to flinch. Liam side eyes Harry, while Jamie clutches and unclutches his fists at Louis. God is more than heart broken... This' the second time he's been left.

" Zayn I can't help you understand if you don't want to understand. He makes me happy. He has been there for me when you haven't been. He's so much more than you think Zayn." Louis reasons.

" Been there for you? When I wasn't? And why do you suppose that was? Maybe because you never want to tell me anything.. Or maybe get this.. It's because I cant find you? What about me Louis? You're never here for me." Zayn argues.

" Z-" Louis starts.

God interrupts. " Listen. There's no time for this. Louis you're coming with us away from all this to clear your head." 

Louis testifies profusely, " No. You can't make me! I'm staying down here." 

Zayn shakes his head unbelievably. Louis wanted to stay down here with Harry instead of being back on Earth with them. Jamie exhales sharply and returns the conversation to the important ordeal in all of this, the situation at hand.

" Why're you two hiding out anyway? Is it something to do with all the change around here? Why's our house burned to the ground baby?" The strawberry blonde asks.

" Louis and I's home..." Harry corrects sharply. " Was burned earlier this morning by Satan himself, for a mixture of reasons I have yet to tell Louis." 

Jamie nods forcefully, swallowing down tough saliva and a mixture of metallic blood. Everyone looks at Harry now, he's still glaring at the oldest man here, searching for a sign to attack. If he even so as touched Louis, Harry knows he'll go completely off. Louis plays with the dead leaves of the blood bush, the once live like bush now burnt and withering do to it's rulers own mood. Harry notices as well, he can't believe his ex father can have all those clusters of feelings, he is the ruler of all evil, he shouldn't be able to grieve. Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's waist to calm him down some, Niall gives a warm smile for a split second then returns to his hard gaze at Louis. 

" I think we need to get out of here then. I'll make a portal okay? Then we'll all just go. Except one." Jamie smirks. " Leave that little whore behind and everyone else lives." 

Niall balls his fists." Don't talk about Louis like that, don't mess around Jamie." 

" Why would we leave if our friend has to stay and die?" Zayn asks.

Jamie rolls his eyes. " Fine. You all can stay as well. But Harry. Darling, you don't want to stay here and find out just how sinful our father can get right? So you'd rather come with me and save yourself-" Jamie shrugs.

" No actually. I'd rather stay right here and go down with Louis if I had to. I love him and he loves me and that's all that matters, nothing else matters." Harry says strictly.

Jamie rushes forward only to be held back by Niall, the demon seeps his fingernails into the blondes face to get him off, that causes Liam to intertwine into the mix and restrain Jamie's hands. Jamie kicks out and screams, he makes frustrated noises at the fact that he can't break away from Liam's strong grip. 

" Jamie stop it!" Harry demands. " You're being an immature piece of literal shit! You were never for me! I hadn't fell for you because you weren't my soul mate, but I know I've found him." Harry sighs.

" Actually he's not your soul mate, a girl named Leigh was but that's besides the point." God points out. " He's not your soul mate and you two don't belong together, you're experiencing fake love." 

Louis scoffs. " I completely disagree. What I feel for him is beyond anything imaginable." 

" You don't know what love is! Louis I gave you love!" He argues.

" You gave me fake love with a disgusting price! You're a monster and you deserve to rot in the soil of the Earth itself! What you did to me-" Louis states.

" Enough!" God stops him. " That's quite enough." 

Louis shakes his head. Jamie smirks from the corner. " Yeah. Why don't you tell him X, how much you hate all his fucking friends and wish they weren't in the way. Your daddy loves you and wants you home Lou! Go the fuck home Lou!" Jamie hollers.

Niall locks his eyes with Jamie in a hard stare, the boy rolls his eyes and spits at Niall's face. Liam twists Jamie's arm just slightly enough that it hurts, not enough to be excruciating, but enough to set an example. Harry's hard glare at the older man never stopped, if anything it's getting harder and more threatening as the time goes by. 

" Louis he's lying I love all my children-" 

" Fucking Liar!! Liar alert!" Jamie yells.

" Hush Jamie! Like I was saying I love all my children and I want my children back in the safety of my arms." He sighs.

" You told Harry's father all about everything. You humiliated me completely there's no way I will ever forgive you for any of this. I don't love you okay? I love Harry Styles, he loves me so good my heart fills ready to burst. You on the other hand are nothing to me." Louis states.

" Why don't you tell us what goes on when you meet up with The Devil and have fucking brunch together?" Harry smirks.

" It's completely business." God excuses.

" What kind of business? Because I know there's something there." Harry challenges.

" My business you skinny little freak." God retaliates.

Zayn gives a harsh look at the older man, why would he say that. Harry gives a slow clap, Louis just backs into Harry and looks at the angry man form afar. Suddenly God gets some kind of a calling and goes blank. Everyone watched as the man stands there looking at nothing with white eyes and a straight face. When he comes back he's panicked and rushed.

" E-Earth... She, she's being attacked! M-my babies!" He pleas.

Everyone looks around confused. " Earth is being attacked? By aliens?" Harry asks. " Don't you like control everything?" 

" Not alien you fuckhead! By your fucking Father!" He argues shamelessly.

Harry chuckles. " And one man is doing so much damage how?" 

" Fucking monsters! The size of a skyscraper!" He pleas.

Jamie just sits quietly in the background. " Do you want to like do something about it?" Jamie asks.

" God Yes!" God exclaims. " He's sending m-more and m-more and more!" 

" Yeah. If you don't do something an entire continent will be gone within a few days." Jamie sighs.

" Jamie take me up!" He pleas.

Harry chuckles, Louis stays quiet throughout everything. Zayn, Liam and Niall don't know how to react, somewhere on their home planet everything's being destroyed. 

" Why don't you just send out an army or something?" Niall asks.

" I- I did, but I have to fight to my girl too. You don't understand Jamie, you don't know what it's like to have something ripped from you." God bargains.

" Don't I?" Jamie smiles.

Harry whispers to Louis. " We need to get away. If Lucifer finds us we're done for. If we go to Earth we can hide away for a little bit, go under radar." 

Louis links his fingers in Harry's. " I can't leave my friends. And. Heavens' the safest place for us, and, we can help okay?" 

Harry gives a puzzled look. " How?" 

 

* Flashback* 

 

" Oh my favorite little angel come here." Lucifer smiles brightly.

Louis bounds up to the large throne and waits patiently for the next words. " I have something for you to read." He says excitedly.

Louis nods and grabs the extended book held in his doppelgangers hands. _Recreation and the power of bonding_ Louis doesn't know if he'll like this book. Lucifer chuckles, knowing exactly what Louis was thinking.

" Trust me you'll like it. It's about offspring and the way to power. Humans offspring are usually with other humans, therefore not creating or giving the baby any strengths. Demons are always with other demons therefore giving the baby extraordinary powers. Angel with a Demon however, never been done. The baby is usually too much for the barer to bare, but you Louis. I know you're strong enough." Lucifer smiles warmly.

" Thank you. This' interesting information, I'll read it tonight, I'm ready to have Harry's child anytime, he's just not yet." Louis shrugs.

" Whenever you're ready." Lucifer winks. " Oh and, I could most definitely hold the child if it's too scary for you, like a surrogate mother darling." He smiles.

" Sounds good." Louis answers.

" That baby will be so gorgeous, that book even shows you what if would look like. Mixture of white and black wings long tough feathers. A black halo, definitely with melted eyes, not like melted melted but demon melted." He sighs happily.

" Oh. Sounds wonderful." Louis laughs.

" Remember about the surrogate thing." Lucifer waves.

Louis gives a chuckle. " I'll definitely think about it." And he's off. 

That night Louis skimmed the large book, learning about Angel x Angel and Demon x Demon. When it came close to the end of the book, Louis took every word into consideration. _99% chance of death_ Louis shivers at the thought. The baby was gorgeous in the book, large strong wings and a virtually perfect structure, but that's just the book. Louis knows the appearance will be a 50/50 of Harry and he. But then again, there is the chance of death _99%._ Maybe Harry's dad can hold their child, Louis doesn't see why not and he doesn't see why Harry would object. Harry gets fed with Louis boringly reading and throws the book to the floor. And if that night Louis blew Harry for an hour straight till Harry was nearly hollering, well that's classified.

 

* Flashback Ends *

 

" If we had a baby. It'd be the most powerful thing in this universe. Harry If we started now it'll only be a short 5 months before the Baby'll be here." Louis exhales.

Harry flinches at the thought of even sticking his dick anywhere near Louis after last nights events. Louis looks hopefully up at Harry. Harry shakes his head and looks away, maybe hows the time to fess up. Louis sees the strange outwardness of Harry's eyes focused on nothing and everything at once.

" Why?" Louis asks.

" I just. We should talk first." Harry sighs weakly. " W-where would we keep you?" Harry asks.

" Your father would never hurt me with his grandchild inside of me. He told me, he cares more about that baby then he does me." Louis answers jokingly.

Harry blinks back tears, the thought of his ex father baring his child and Louis at the same time is too much." Louis. He." Harry tries.

Louis wraps his arms around his upset lover. " I don't mean to push Harry we don't need to do this now. It's okay if you want to wait longer Harry it's absolutely okay." 

" No we have to talk." Harry sighs.

The other boys are arguing ruthlessly about the Earth thing, the noise so great it's almost numbing itself to Harry and Louis' ears. All they hear is each other and that's definitely something they can work with. Harry knows this isn't the time or place for this. Louis'll leave him as soon as he hears it, and Harry's not willing to lie to make the occurrence a cupcake for Louis to bite down. Louis deserves the cold bitter truth.

" I slept with him." Harry forces out.

Louis freezes and looks up at Harry. " What?" He whispers unbelievably. _What?_

Harry immediately falls to his knees to plead for forgiveness. Thankfully the attention doesn't fall on them for too long before the other parties argument continues.

" Baby, I am so fucking sorry. Please p-please just hear me out okay?" Harry asks.

Louis blinks back tears raising his hand to his hair and running it shakily through. _What?_ " What?" 

" Baby. He forced me too, he did okay I didn't want to fuck him. That's all it was, a fuck, it meant absolutely nothing to me Louis. He was manipulating my mind and I didn't know what I was doing. Please believe me, please forgive me please Louis fuck." Harry begs, wrapping his arms around Louis' legs to hold tightly.

Louis lets out a sob and puts his hands to his face. " What?" He strains.

Harry buries his face in Louis' thigh. " Louis it was completely non consensual okay?" Harry tries desperately.

" O-okay so he raped you?" Louis asks. " Fuck Harry I'm.. Where was I, I c-could've stopped it... You stopped Nick and I did nothing to stop your father." Louis sobs out.

" No. I'm fine Louis okay? You're perfect I'm so so glad you weren't there. He threatened to kill you if you woke up." Harry sighs.

" It was in our bed?" Louis asks with pure disgust in his voice.

" N-no baby." Harry chuckles wetly.

" He put you through that Hell in our own house. He raped you Harry it's not okay.. N-now what, why're you telling me this now?" Louis asks.

" He's pregnant." Harry admits shakily.

" Y-you ca-" Louis starts but has to stop to put a hand to his mouth feeling nauseous.

" Louis I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Louis I don't know what happened I don't know why I was even enjoying it at all Louis I'm so sorry." Harry pleas.

" But you can't for me?" Louis asks roughly. " But. F-for him? Was it even non consensual Harry?" 

Harry nods quickly and tightens his grip on Louis' thighs. " I didn't want it. But then he. He was you Lou I didn't know what was happening. And you looked stunning and I forgot and he put a spell on me and Louis I thought it was you." Harry babbled.

" You forgot you were being raped Harry!? Is that the excuse!?" Louis hollers.

Harry just cries silently into his Lovers' legs, hoping Louis' ll forgive him. " Please forgive me." 

Louis shoves Harry off of him and turns toward the other boys. They don't notice anything unusual yet. So Louis clarifies something before leaving.

" Jamie, I want to go to Earth. Have Harry I need to be alone okay?" Louis pleads.

Jamie more than happily opens a portal, allowing only Louis to go through. Harry tries desperately to get through but to no avail, everyone looks confused at Harry.

" What happened why is Louis crying you fucking prick?" Niall asks.

Harry just breaks down completely. Jamie rushes to his side whispering sweet things and wretched things about Louis. Harry pushes him away. " Jamie I need to talk to Louis he doesn't understand." 

" You don't need to talk to him. He told you he didn't want you anymore. He said I could have you, and we could be together again. Harry this' an opportunity to restart everything." Jamie promises moving closer.

Harry shakes his head in shame. Jamie scoffs and tugs him up by his shirt. Liam is glaring viscously, it seems like this whole day is just filled with pain. Jamie looks Harry straight in the eyes and slaps him across the face, causing Harry to step back while his face stings in agony.

" What the fuck Jamie?" Harry growls.

The boy shrugs. " Get over him. It's over." 

" What'd you do to him. I told you if you ever hurt him you'd be sorry." Liam threatens.

Harry huffs in annoyance wiping his eyes. " Listen asswipe, Louis' just upset right now. The important thing is me getting up there and making sure he doesn't get himself into trouble." 

Liam clenches his fists " What'd you say to him?" 

Harry's face scrunches up at the memory of Louis' disbelief. Louis was so _**Stung.** _ It was all Harry's fault too, he shouldn't be the one so upset, Louis should, is, and all because Harry. Zayn and Niall stare ahead at Harry waiting patiently even in their rage from the past argument about why it would be a good idea to save Earth and why not. 

" I. It was just relationship stuff." Harry breathes.

" What kind of relationship stuff?" Liam asks.

" We.. We're thinking of having a baby and he brought it up and we had a small argument." Harry excuses.

" Small argument? He looked distraught fuck head!" Liam defends, Zayn runs to his side and wraps a protective arm around his waist.

" It was a little major but is that the fucking point right now!? What about Louis huh?" Harry growls in frustration.

" Don't fucking growl at us Styles." Zayn sighs.

" God just whatever. Just Louis okay?" Harry pleas.

" Jamie here wont open a god damned portal. Jamie here doesn't want you with Louis' now think to yourself, why would Jamie here open a portal so you can claim your prize?" Zayn retorts.

" Jamie!" Harry lets out frustratingly.

" What baby!? You don't need him you need me! I'm the sexy butler remember? I'm your favorite demon remember? We're the dynamic duo... Remember?" Jamie pleads.

Harry rolls his eyes and massages the bridge of his nose. " Jamie if you cared about me you'd want me happy. Please let me be happy." 

" But-" Jamie starts.

" But nothing Jamie. If I ever stop loving Louis I'll come straight to you alright?" Harry promises.

" But I need you now. Baby I- we were supposed to be everything." Jamie bargains. 

" Not right now Jamie." Harry sighs.

" Fine. But if I ever get the chance I'm murdering that brunette piece of shit." Jamie promises.

Harry just nods with an eye roll. _**As if** _ Jamie opens a portal and lets Niall go through first, then the rest, Jamie stays behind however. Harry probably should've warned him about the loud noises and suspicious activity down there but the time didn't call for it and Jamie was being a brat. 

 

\- - - -

 

" Louis!?" Harry calls out.

_**Of fucking course. Jamie would open a portal to motherfucking Russia.. Probably... Large goddamn forest and snow everyfucking where** _ Harry trudged around in the snow hollering until he heard wolves. Niall shivers silently shaking his head in shame. 

" Maybe he took you to the wrong place?" Niall suggests.

Harry growls. " Maybe. Or Louis' just too far away." 

Niall puts his hands up in mock surrender. The frosty air mingling with the heated carbon dioxide in his every breath causing steam. Zayn gives Liam his jacket, Liam hadn't brought one but Zayn brought two a small jacket and a hoodie. Liam gets the hoodie. Harry examines the area he can't smell Louis anymore, his scent fading everyday since his fall. 

" Aren't you supposed to be able to know everything?" Harry asks God.

" Ask nicely and I'll see what I can do." He retorts.

Harry gets on his knees sarcastically, he puts his hands in the praying position. Zayn gives a snicker, he can't believe Harry's being so immature at a time like this.

" Dear our heavenly lord and savior, may you and your holy mightiness please show me the way toward my motherfucking boyfriend." Harry sighs.

" Can't swear." God snaps.

Niall gives a scoff at the scene unraveling, they're both so unfit for desperate situations. Liam rubs his hands together already feeling extremely cold, Zayn notices and curses at himself for not being more prepared after all he was intertwined in supernatural activities. Harry flips the finger and walks away from the rest of the group.

" LOUIS!?" He calls. " ITS HARRY!"

Niall covers his ears at the loud shouts. Harry stands quietly waiting for some signs of a reply. Nothing.

 

* Louis' POV *

 

_Yes I can hear Harry. No I don't give a darn_ Louis thinks. He keeps trudging through the deep unforgiving snow. His outfit not doing him much justice. He hears a loud and elongated whistle and _Wow now I'm a goddamn dog_ Louis places a hand on a tall tree. The bark scratchy against his numbing skin, he really just wanted to see if he could feel anymore. Louis looks around, he's not sure from which way the boys will be coming. But he doesn't really care either, he's too fucking hurt for this. Harry made love to someone, now he's left to question everything.

" Fuck him." Louis whispers darkly. 

He walks on hearing the low sound of twigs break underneath his feet, the sun is going down, but that's okay because there is a road only a few feet away. There's absolutely no traffic on it whatsoever but at least it's something. Louis rubs his hands together and walks on for a few more minutes. After a short ten maybe fifteen minutes of walking Louis reaches the road side, nothing to the left or right. He'll have to stand here and wait. 

 

* Flashback*

 

" Louis!" Harry singsongs. 

" Excuse me for one moment please." Louis smiles. 

The man just puts his hand in his shirt. Louis has no idea what that means so he shrugs it off and walks toward the demon beckoning him over. 

" What?" Louis snaps. 

" Feisty little Angel." Harry chuckles. 

Louis grows angry at the demon. _Didnt he see I was busy making a new friend? How rude!_

"I was making friends." Louis sighs. 

" He was a rapist Louis, I made him rape a grown man just last week. Then I guess he was goin for you now." Harry chuckles.

 

* Flashback Ends*

 

The flashback reminded Louis of how ruthless Harry is, was, and Louis shivers. He obviously can't just go in random people's cars, they could be anyone, but this is his only hope left. And he can't deal with Harry right now. Louis doesn't understand how he's still even able to walk, his knees are so weak and his eyes burn from the tears. 

" LOUIS!?" Harry calls once again.

Louis ignores it, he crosses the street into an open valley between two mountains. He'll sleep in a cave system of some sort if he has to. Louis hears his name again and again, It's more of a chant. The boys can probably see Louis, but he doesn't turn around he keeps walking ahead. 

" LOUIS PLEASE!?" Niall calls.

Louis flips the bird and continues to stomp along the untouched snow. He can hear footsteps, and Louis swears if anyone of them touches him he's going to fight.

" Lou!" Harry calls after a pause he tries again. " Louis please." 

Louis spits at the ground, Harry's footsteps match his now, he's obviously directly behind him. More footsteps come stomping across the street and into the deeper snow of the valley. Harry places a gentle hand on Louis' shoulder. The feathery haired brunette retaliates by turning around and spitting directly in his face. Louis revels in his work then continues his journey.

" L-louis?" Harry sighs brokenly.

And yeah, Louis should feel terrible, and to a degree he does. Terrible in the sense that Harry cheated on him then made a mockery out of Louis by saying he forgot he was getting raped, that's not something you just forget. Niall gasps to catch his breath that being the only thing heard in the silence rather then their feet crunching the snow beneath them. 

" We need to find shelter." Liam adds. " Can you do something?" He directs toward God.

" I can call my angels, but they can only either fly us or lead us to shelter. Or I could beam is all to heaven. But there's certain someone's I dont want up there." He hisses.

Harry snaps his gaze to the older man. " Someone's?" 

" Louis. And you. If Louis doesn't believe in me, than I'm obligated by my own word to let him come to me. And you. No demons allowed in heaven bucko." He smirks.

Louis turns around. " Listen here you over rated piece of trash. You used me like a god damn ragdoll and glorified it with kisses. Then banned me. You have no idea how that feels!" Louis argues.

He goes red with embarrassment and anger. Louis doesn't stop though, he not only wants to bite, but he wants to sting " Aren't you supposed to be ultimate love or something? Aren't you supposed to be the almighty!? You're extremely unfit for that position, you have problems and I don't know what, you need help!" Louis yells.

Harry stands open mouthed, Louis walks on seemingly unfazed. " Boo?" Harry tries.

" Literally go fuck yourself straight up the asshole Harry." Louis chuckles darkly. " You fucking... I'm such an idiot"

" Baby, please let me explain, you're fucking tearing me apart with this." Harry begs.

" Oh. Oh you're the one hurt, thought you'd be pretty satisfied with yourself after fucking someone." Louis cries.

" Louis I didn't want the sex!" Harry defends.

" You Came!!" Louis hollers, his voice echoing throughout the landscape.

Everyone stops. Because wow okay. " You cheated on Louis?" Niall asks first.

" Shut the fuck up you don't understand." Harry curses bitterly.

" Don't talk to Ni like that you fucking demon." Louis curses.

" Louis please." Harry begs once again.

" Who'd you cheat on him with?" Liam asks.

" Goodness Liam!" Louis exclaims with disgust.

Zayn smacks his arm roughly " What the fuck Babe?" He snaps.

Liam goes pink, Harry shakes his head and runs his hands throughout his hair. He's sure he looks and outright wreck after how many times he's jostled his hair. Louis spits at the ground still rubbing his hands together viscously.

" It was with my doppelganger. He forgot it wasn't me." Louis laughs darkly. " That's his story anyway."

Harry lets out a small dry sob, wiping at his tear. " Louis. I was put under a fucking spell okay?" 

" He was put under a spell." Niall states.

" Yes. Fuck please believe me." Harry begs.

" Louis you're being very insensitive. He was drugged basically." Niall sighs out.

Louis stands there conflicted. _There's no spells for that._ Louis thinks, both sides have the same spell book, same magic, Louis went to school and everything.

At the same time Louis, Zayn and God all say. " There's no spell for that." Niall and Liam exchange looks.

" Louis he did something I wasn't me." Harry promises.

" Yeah. Get laid for the first time in around a year and your an animal when you do... Mr. I forgot I was being raped." Louis states.

" No. Louis he told me he'd kill you if I didn't let him. Louis I love you remember? Louis I know what you went through and I know how fucking rough it was for you. But I'm being 100% sincere when I say this' not only tearing me up, but tearing us apart. At least I didn't just leave you when you came to me. I didn't fucking blow you off when you told me what happened." Harry chuckles out darkly.

" Guys I'm cold." Niall whispers.

" Don't you fucking Dare bring up Nick!" Louis yells. " He was different! He was violent and disgusting and he fucking raped me and I didn't fucking get him pregnant!" 

" That's the difference Louis!? Louis I'm fucking sorry..! Is that all you care about!? That he's pregnant, that I couldn't control my body!?" Harry asks.

" No dickface! It's because when I asked you you said you thought it was me, but that doesn't exactly make sense now does it? You lied to me, and you now it. You liked it." Is all he says.

Once again everything's silent apart from Niall's teeth clattering. The wind picks up drastically and the clouds are dark and menacing. The mountains seem to rush on forever and Louis isn't sure if he wants to do this anymore. He just wants to sleep and eat, and be wrapped in someone's loving arms, someone who doesn't cheat and lie. Harry takes an exaggerated breath and walks directly past Louis, _**Fuck then.. J-just, fuck** _

" Do you still love me?" Harry asks weekly without turning back.

" If I didn't would we be here right now?" Louis asks.

" N-no I guess." Harry sighs with a quiet sniffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update :) School has been kicking my ass! :(


	15. Earth Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some character development  
> Louis likes shiny things  
> Liam wants a family

The cold pebbles and ragged edged stones scrape at Harry's bare skin. It's cold, no doubt, but Louis was extremely stubborn. He's the smallest, they insisted he sleep in the middle, he refused, he didn't want to be anywhere near Harry. Harry had accepted it, but its ripped at his chest nonetheless. Niall had wondered off grumbling about being cold, he'd returned over excited and bouncing about finding a small cave, luckily not a system of caves, so ' no bears ' as Louis said. It's such a small place and it's so damn cold, none of them can feel their fingers or toes, and Louis wont stop shivering it could've been worse though. God had left, leaving a blazing fire that, surprisingly, is giving off astounding heat. It's unrealistic how hot it burns, but he is God after all. 

" Lou." Harry whispers.

The boy grumbles and scoots further away from the group, Harry crawls over to him and sets himself directly in front of the close eyed boy. _**Can't avoid me forever** _ Harry shakes him, he shivers and huffs in annoyance.

" Get the Hell off of me." He whispers.

" Louis I am not leaving you alone until we talk. I still have that fucking spell, I could very easily enter your dreams." Harry sighs.

" Harry. There's nothing to say." Louis sighs.

" Louis you hadn't even gave me a chance to explain fully." Harry hisses.

" I don't want to hear it Harry. I get it, you don't want to make love to me, and you don't want me pregnant." Louis shrugs.

" Open your fucking eyes Lou." Harry rolls his eyes.

The fire crackles loudly, the winds from outside howl and whistle against the iced walls. Harry can only see what the fire can show him, Louis looks beautiful, but it means nothing to him right now if Louis can't _see_. Blue eyes meet green briefly before they shift away looking elsewhere.

" Louis I love you." Harry sighs, placing a cold hand on Louis' cheek.

" Love you too." Louis sighs.

" Then why can't you forgive me?" Harry asks.

" Fuck Haz. It's just... That was supposed to be sacred, our thing.. We were waiting for a reason." Louis breathes.

Harry nods and shuffles closer to Louis, mostly testing boundaries. " Initially I had no choice." Harry admits.

" I know. But then." Louis adds.

" I know." Harry sighs.

" That hurts." Louis says shortly.

Harry brings the small boy onto his chest, petting his hair and warnings him up with his body heat. Louis lays into it, trying to let his mind empty itself.

" Am I not-" Louis starts.

" You're perfect I'm just an asshole." Harry finishes.

Louis nods with a short chuckle, more like a breath really but it's all the same. " He might die." Louis remembers.

" There's always that chance, but he'll be reincarnated and-" Harry babble.

" No. Not like die die but like _die_ die." Louis explains crudely.

" Yeah no I don't understand how that's possible unless someone actually dared try to take his soul." Harry rolls his eyes.

" No, remember that book I had?" Louis asks.

" Your journal?" Harry asks.

" No. The big brown book that you said looked like an Australian purse." Louis jokes.

" Oh. What about it, oh, wasn't there baby stuff in there?" Harry asks.

" Yeah. Every Angel who's ever gotten impregnated by a Demon has died... Died." Louis shrugs.

" Jesus Louis when was that information going to find it's way to me?" Harry asks.

" Didn't matter to me." Louis shrugs.

Harry pushes Louis' face so he's facing Harry his neck bent at an uncomfortable angle. Harry's got wide eyes, his eyebrows raised comically. Louis can't help but giggle at his silliness, he doesn't know why he even tried to hold a grudge. 

" Doesn't matter? You'd really just die for no apparent reason?" Harry asks.

" No silly. I know I'll live through it. I've got this ripple inside me that keeps telling me I'm meant to do this." Louis explains.

" Unless that ripple can verbally tell me you'll be 100% okay at the end of this then that ripple can take a mean one." Harry jokes.

" Fuck Haz." Louis breathes. " It's only been like two days maybe less and I already miss this. But I'm really hurting." Louis sighs.

" You can't change the past. Maybe it'll all work out in the end, I expected worse really." Harry admits.

" I was ready to do worse. I feel like a proper asshat." Louis jokes.

" You spit on me. Is that like a thing for you? When you get mad you make way too much saliva." Harry jokes.

" Oh gosh true." Louis shrugs. " When was it though?" 

" Last night." Harry sighs.

" I was asleep." Louis states. " That's why you looked so... Out of it." Louis swallows.

" Yeah. I was really fucking emptied." Harry admits.

" Harry please-" Louis begins.

" Not like that Louis fuck, like emotionally." 

" Okay. Can we go to sleep?" Louis asks.

" Back over with the boys yes. Listen, I know you need space with these things, and you try to act like nothing ever happened, but. When you kept pushing me away I was so scared you'd let me go, you're the only person I've ever felt this way for and it scares me everyday." 

" I'm so sorry Hazza." Louis apologizes. " We've both been right assess." 

" Please stop swearing." Harry jokes. 

Louis rolls toward Niall, Harry lays there watching him fondly, the curly haired boy gets up and walks over to them. Louis scoots in the middle of Liam and Zayn, making Liam groan and grumble. 

" We were just talking." Zayn whispers loudly.

Everyone shares a small laughs. " How can you talk with his tongue down your throat?" Louis asks.

Harry wraps his arms around Niall. The blonde boy stiffens not knowing how to handle this situation. " I'm sorry for everything. I have to 'warm' you though, I give off a'hot' of body heat." Harry jokes.

Niall lets out a small giggle and shakes his head. " Apology accepted." 

Harry gives a small woohoo, causing Louis to burst into laughter. The boys fall asleep to the quiet sound of the night. Harry's consider this as a win if he's completely honest, Louis had listened, and shared his feelings calmly without any insults. But that doesn't stop Harry from wondering where this behavior is coming from. Louis' been edgier, more quick witted, and a little hostile lately. 

 

\- - - -

 

" But isn't it weird though?" Zayn asks bitterly.

" No Zayn I think it's perfectly okay." Harry replies just as dryly.

Zayn was still skeptical about Harry, even with Louis asking him every three seconds to believe and trust Harry. To Zayn, Harry was probably just playing a sick and twisted game. It was wrong of him, and it was immature, but Zayn just feels the rough pulling urge to protect Louis. 

" You do all this stuff to him... And he just forgives you and stays with you." Zayn shrugs.

" You've never made a mistake then?" Harry asks sarcastically.

" None that have made Liam cry, or bleed, or worse." Zayn hisses.

" Get the fuck away from me." Harry threatens.

" Or what?" Zayn taunts.

Harry stays silent, it isn't mature nor worth it to threaten Zayn, or fight him for that matter. Zayn gives a sarcastic laugh and scoots leans against the wall signaling that he'll be staying right there.

" Why're you like this?" Harry asks.

" Why're you like this? Mr. I ruin people's lives for a living and now I'm suddenly a saint and I love Louis." Zayn says.

Harry rolls his eyes. " I am changing remember?" 

" Which is great and all, but I still don't trust you. And everytime you hurt Louis my trust slips away more." Zayn admits.

" I don't need your trust to love Louis." Harry adds.

Zayn gives a glare, they stare at each other without blinking for a while, before Zayn gives up losing the small battle. Harry raises a brow and kicks a rock off somewhere. Louis and Liam come back into the small shelter.

" They were arguing." Niall snitches.

Louis huffs and crosses his arms. Liam gives a pointed look to Zayn, who puts his hands up in mock innocence. " He started it." Zayn says.

" I don't care who started it Z, act right." Liam demands.

Louis goes over to Harry tiredly. " Someone passed by. A gas station is only three miles down, we should get a move on." Louis smiles.

" Okay." Harry agrees.

" How're you feeling?" Louis asks.

" How're you feeling Lou?" Harry counters.

" Like shit. But I'm trying." Louis promises.

" No swearing." Harry reminds him.

" Hush now child." Louis smiles.

Everything seems fairly alright. But Louis still had one millions questions _What happens when Harry's child is born? How will I handle it? Why can't I forget this? Does Harry even find me attractive at all? What if he's lying? He wouldn't, would he?_ but he's trying to be okay. He really is, plus it's not like Louis hadn't hurt Harry before. Harry got over it right? 

" I hate this darn planet." Louis sighs.

Harry nods in agreement. " But you still love it." 

" I really do. I really really do, I would be the most awesome person ever." Louis jokes.

" Sure you would... Mr. Tomlinson running around naked, getting in random people's cars, stealing things, kissing strangers." Harry jokes.

Louis blushes bright red, " How do you know about that!?" Louis exclaims.

His voice echoes off the thick walls making everyone look over. Harry laughs outwardly, Louis grows a play scowl. " I know a lot of things.. Like. A lot." Harry admits.

" Bug off. I know you like to sit around like a hobo." Louis tries.

" Oh hush, I was standing there purposely." Harry laughs.

Louis swats at his arm, he gives Harry a kiss on the cheek and pulls him along. Outside the long walk will be freezing for Louis, Harry wishes he could just carry the fire right next to Louis. That's be bizarre.

" Lou put out that?" Liam asks.

" How?" Louis asks.

" Snow?" Liam questions.

Harry raises a brow at the snippy brown haired boy. Liam just rolls his eyes and zones back into whatever Zayn was saying. _**That better hadn't been pointed to me** _ Harry has no idea how it's even going to be possible to put out that damned fire, its huge and putting small deposits of snow will just agitate it. 

" Liam he's not going to be able to put that out with snow. It's too big." Harry sighs.

" Then use your voodoo magic on it." Liam says as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

" Yeah, let me just put out a fire with my hand good idea." Harry says sarcastically. " Or let me just physically pick it up and throw it." Harry jokes.

" Sounds good to me." Liam snickers.

" I think you're attitude needs some fixing." Harry snaps.

Louis comes back looking distraught. " Snow is too cold to carry Liam and I couldn't really hold a lot." 

" That's what I said. Liam told me to use telepathy and just throw the whole thing outside." Harry adds.

" That's endangering the trees Liam, that's a terrible idea." Louis sighs.

" Oh sorry woo is me." Liam clicks.

 

\- - - -

 

" We've been walking for 10 years " Niall jokes tiredly.

" It's been ten minutes Niall." Harry corrects.

Niall shrugs and groans in frustration, Harry just laughs and hugs closer to Louis. Liam is still very out of it and no one knows why, Zayn seems so notice but wont ask, unless he's already asked and they confronted it. Whatever the reason for Liam's discomfort it's really messing up the friendly vibes. 

" Liam can we talk later?" Harry asks.

Liam just looks at him but doesn't say anything. Louis punches Liam's arm lightly giving him an expectant look, Zayn shrugs and continues talking to a very irritated Niall. Apparently Zayn is enjoying that conversation due to the sudden bursts of laughter. 

" Sure whatever." Liam shrugs.

Louis smiles and nods approvingly at Liam. After another ten or so minutes they're finally at the run down station, finally. They stand outside for a bit just all coming up with different questions to ask, and without saying each goes in at a time. There's no one there, _maybe he's in the bathroom?_. Niall goes in a freezer at the side of the store, it's filled with different cold drinks, only they're in fact in English and maybe even French. _Maybe Canada_

" I have to piss. But the toilets are probably so gross." Niall sighs.

" Told you to go before we left." Zayn chuckles.

Niall gives him a very questionable face. " We "left" yesterday morning.. I haven't peed in a whole day." Niall defends.

" Yeah. I have to go too, Zayn you're immortal so." Liam jokes.

" Am not!" Zayn defends.

" Cut your wings?" Harry asks.

" N-no, but I smashed my halo." Zayn stutters.

" Need to get rid of it _all_ " Harry explains.

Louis nods and picks up a sparkling magnet. He doesn't know where his obsession with shiny and sparkle objects came from but God is it annoying sometimes. This all looked so appealing to him. All his other stuff was burned in the fire... Probably... He needs to start over. Yeah, that's a good reason.

" Harry." Louis sighs.

" What pumpkin?" Harry asks.

" Well baby doll, all my valuable stuff has been, destroyed. And, you know how much I like noisy shiny things. So, could you, maybe.. Buy it?" Louis asks.

" There's no one even here munchkin just take it." Harry chuckles.

" Okay baby pea." Louis jokes.

" Stop with the pet names please baby cakes." Zayn grumbles.

Harry laughs lightly while Louis throws himself into a pile of giggles. It was peculiar to Harry why Zayn and Liam were acting so strange. Usually if they were feeling hostile toward Harry, they'd be hostile toward Harry. But never toward Louis and certainly not toward each other.

" Liam I already told you why." Zayn hisses quietly.

" Z, please, how can you say that?" Liam asks.

" Liam want to have that talk now?" Harry asks.

Liam gives him a long glance before going back to Zayn. He kisses his lips briefly before walking out of the small run down shop. Harry follows.

" Me and Lou we've been through some dark times but we love each other nonetheless." Harry explains as soon as they go out. " Nothing will change that." _**Hopefully** _

" I'm sorry I've bee treating you so badly. And im sorry about Zayn too, we just love Lou a lot." Liam apologizes.

" It's fine. You two have been on edge lately." Harry states.

LIam gives a heavy exhale, " Louis has been talking about having that child so much, he's so excited." Liam says flatly.

" Yeah he is." Harry smiles.

" I... Nevermind it's so stupid." Liam excuses.

" No. Absolutely not, it's not stupid talk to me." Harry chuckles.

" I want a family with Z. And he's still got his wings so, he's able to give us that." Liam sighs. " But he won't, he wont even give me a reason."

Harry nods at the boy, Liam deserved a family. After all his did abandon him and leave him completely homeless and a lone. Liam deserved to be able to be that father he never had, but if Zayn didn't want it, there was nothing Harry could do to change that.

" Think about it. Has there been any hints to why he wouldn't want a family, or anything you know about him that would cause that?" Harry asks.

Liam shakes his head, " Not that I know of." 

" Louis wants this baby so much. But the energy inside the baby consists of so much dark matter, and supernatural powers that if he did get impregnated he could easily die." Harry mutters.

" What? What the fuck?" Liam gasps. " Will it be like that for Z?" 

" No Liam, only for me and Louis because I'm a demon, our energies contradict each other." Harry shrugs.

" I hope nothing happens, I hope he's alright. I mean, there has to be plenty who've lived through that." Liam chuckles.

" No. None. But Louis wants this so much, I'm willing to give him anything he wants, but... I don't want to lose him, so I don't know what to say." Harry sighs.

" Say no. If there's a 99% death rate you need to take the smarter option and say no." Liam chuckles.

" Yeah. But, he's so excited." Harry huffs.

" Plenty have lived with Angel Human right?" Liam asks.

" Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Harry smiles.

" Listen Harry, adopt a baby. Is that possible for you?" Liam asks.

" I dont know Liam, we'll seek more on that option very soon." Harry answers with an eyebrow raised.

" I mean, it's still your baby... Or a surrogate." Liam shrugs.

" Yeah, a surrogate." Harry sighs.

" What's wrong with that?" Liam asks.

" Nothing. It's a wonderful idea actually." Harry smiles forcefully.

" Do you know how surrogates work?" Liam asks.

" No no I know.. It's just that wouldn't be appropriate right now." Harry waves.

Liam raised his hands, because truthfully it was none of his, and he would like to actually bond with Harry and dig something out of the boy. Early was not the time to do it, it was when you've gained trust, and with trust comes secrets. Harry ruffles his own curly, thankfully still fully, hair and nods at Liam before going back inside. 

" Niall I'll go with you to the bathrooms alright? If it's entirely too gross I'll conjure up some soap or something." Harry mumbles.

Niall chuckles and heads out with Harry again, Liam goes over to Zayn to talk. Louis was too engulfed with his new stuff to notice anything at all, the shimmering and shining of the plastic accessories sending him in a trance. He couldn't think anything besides the words _Pretty, shiny, sparkly_ and it wasn't Louis' fault, he didn't know why he was like this.

" Liam we need to really let this go." Zayn sighs.

" For now. But please consider Z, I really love you.. So much it scares me sometimes." Liam sighs.

Zayn holds him closely, Liam takes that as a sign that they're alright after all this gloom, and disagreement they've been through in the past 2 weeks. Louis is literally starting to drool so Zayn figures it's about time to take that stuff away from him.

" Louis what the Hell?" Zayn huffs.

" Hm?" Louis asks absent mindedly.

" You've got drool down your chin." Zayn adds with a raised brow.

" Hm." Louis answers still examining the smooth material of one particular _Stainless steel_ steel toy. 

Zayn rolls his eyes and stomps over to rip the toy strange object from Louis' hands. Louis immediately gets frustrated and filled with rage. Liam gives a short chuckle before turning around trying to dismantle himself from this situation. Zayn gives a glare at the back of Liam's head, but soon turns back to the enraged brunette.

" Louis." Zayn says shortly.

" What the fuck Z give that back?" Louis snaps.

Zayn's eyes open comically wide, because, Louis seriously just said that. " Why?" 

" It's mine that's why. That's mighty rude dont you think Zaynie?" Louis snaps sarcastically.

" What's your problem, because I'll give it back, but this is unnecessary." Zayn snaps back.

" I know it's unnecessary you should've never took my shit. That was unnecessary." Louis argues.

" Here." Zayn snickers shoving the weird iron shaped /thing/ into Louis' hands. 

" Prick." Louis rolls his eyes.

Zayn looks back at Liam who is still facing the milk for some reason. " Li." Zayn calls.

" Huh?" Liam asks.

" What are you doing?" Zayn asks.

" Looking at the milk." Liam answers with a small cough.

" You're seriously laughing at this?" Zayn asks.

" Fucking should be, this' ridiculous." Louis mumbles.

" Louis!" Zayn gasps. " That's really enough from you."

The front door swings open, Harry and Niall come in with another person. Liam looks back curiously, seeing it's Harry and Niall he relaxes but remains curious at the other person. A pretty girl he guesses, she is pretty... Pretty.

" Hi I'm Pez. That's my name don't question it." She greets.

Louis gives a small wave, the previous attitude seemingly tarnished or well hidden. Zayn gives a hello as well, Liam says nothing. Harry and Niall begin to explain.

" She is the owner of this, and yes we are in Canada. She can tell us about... The news." Harry sighs.

" I dont know what's happening but it's more than awful, people think the world is ending from a Zombie apocalypse. There's been no reports of what's been happening down on Mexico." She explains.

_Which means he can control electricity and elements_ Louis figures. Either him or Satan did that, probably for the better really, wouldn't want the whole world finding out about the afterlife's true features. Blind faith and belief is His favorite thing.

" It's probably nothing." Louis shrugs


	16. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry work some things out  
> Where's Mexico?

" Pez?" Liam asks

The girl… Oh excuse me… grown woman like she enjoys reminding everyone snaps her head back for a brief second. The boys hadn't known they were going to be taken such a little distance South. Liam had taken her aside for a talk, but it may have been because Liam and Zayn's relationship was rocky lately and… Zayn's not exclusive to dick and balls. So here they were, in the back of a pickup, with the rear mirror smashed out for reasons not disclosed, and a very pissed off woman driving. 

" What!?" She hollers roughly.

Liam flinches at the harsh tone. " Just wanted to say thank you. You know for earlier." He shrugs warily.

She gives him a dirty look then returns her eyes to the road. Louis still had his mind racing, so did Harry. And wonderfully enough they both had relatively the same questions, just was too scared to confront the other due to the very possible answers. _I hope he thinks I'm not upset anymore, I just want to forget_ _**I hope he knows I'm still upset too, I don't want him to forget about what happened, we /do/ need to talk about it after all** _ Harry gives Louis a warm smile from across the truck bed. Louis nods with a genuine one spread semi comfortably across his lips. Everyone notices that the lovely, yet terrifying lady driving is growing genuinely more pissed off as the time goes by. Zayn is sitting up there with her and maybe it's only Louis thinking that he should say something to calm her. Niall is somehow.. Fast asleep, and very much drooling on Liam's shoulder. 

" Pez? Do you mind pulling over?" Louis asks as nicely as humanly possible.

Louis doesn't get verbal feedback however he does get a nice slam to the brakes resulting in his body trying to lunge itself through the rear window, or where it used to be. Harry crashes into Liam and that results in Niall's head hitting the metal of the truck and waking him up and making Louis laugh. 

" That good?" She snaps looking at Louis sharply through her rear view mirror. 

Louis suddenly has zero patience for this woman, if she wants to be cross than Louis can certainly play along. Harry sees Louis ball his fists up, it's a movement no one but Harry can notice, it's so calm and his facial expression doesn't change neither. Louis gives a wave at her through the mirror and hops off the back of the truck.

" Well, by boys. I can't sit here and take this anymore." Louis says cooly.

She gives Zayn a look for some reason, almost surprised and scared. Liam notices too, Louis - he himself has no idea how - picks up on the situation faster than any normal being should. Harry is dangling his legs off the back of the truck ready to jump off with Louis if this woman decides to continue driving without him. Which Harry wouldn't be surprised if that happened. 

" I see. First you choose Zayn to sit along with you, then you get snippy with Liam, and evidently aren't talking to Zayn anymore. What exactly did Zayn do that you didn’t like, but like enough to be afraid that he may leave?" Louis says quickly, and to the boys he sounds crazy, but Perrie goes red in the face.

" W-what?" She asks.

" Hearing disability?" Louis asks. " It's okay I'll just speak louder." 

" Leave her alone, Lou?" Niall asks sarcastically. 

Louis waves him off and stands on the road with his arms crossed. " I have gone through too fucking much this past month, this past year, for you to tell me to just accept this witches attitude." 

Perrie gives a sigh and looks to her lap, it wasn’t sarcastic but more of trying to calm herself down. Whatever was wrong with her needed to end for a second, because there was proper problems at hand and her being upset over a text message and some false hope and hormones weren't helping.

" Shit, I'm sorry okay?" She gives up, she puts her hands back on the wheel as a signal that she will drive right, and not in a destructive manner,

Louis gives a scoff of breath. " No, entertain my curiosity." He pushes.

None of the boys can believe Louis' behavior right now, it's insane, he's being extremely rude and argumentative. Which was definitely not like the Louis Zayn used to know.

" There's nothing, I just recently got divorced okay? Her name was Leigh and we're divorced now and she just sent me a picture of some guys tongue down her throat." Perrie sighs.

Louis is quiet at that. Harry grabs Louis arm and leans in closely so only Louis can hear, because in all honesty Louis' behavior was getting out of hand. 

" Ever hear of curiosity killed the fucking cat?" Harry asks.

Instead of just accepting the remark, Louis had to add on, he doesn't even know why he's being this way actually. It just feels like a release and that they all deserve to feel it. 

" No, I heard of curiosity killed the cat." He whispers back.

" Well do you know what the fuck it means?" Harry snaps louder than necessary. 

" Yes actually according to the fucking /book/ it means if you need answers get answers, dude." Louis hisses ripping his arm from Harry's menacing grip.

Liam coughs trying to get their attention back. Harry just jumps from the truck bed and drags Louis into the woods. Niall lets out an exasperated sigh. _**This' happening right now** _

" Louis what the Hell?" Harry asks.

Louis shrugs and rolls his eyes. " Nothing. I'm just not feeling so fucking skippy as of lately."

" Lou… We'll talk about this later. About, all that okay? I'm so fucking, Louis I'm not feeling so hot lately either okay?" Harry reminds.

" Yeah whatever. I haven't so much as gotten a simple hug from you in forever." Louis grumbles.

" Did you forget you were being a complete and utter asshole to me?" 

" You should've tried harder to cheer me up, I bet a hug would've done it. Ya know sometimes I wonder if you even want to have sex with me?" Louis argues.

" Is that what this' about? Holy- wow." Harry laughs. " I thought maybe this was about all the shit happening as of lately preventing us from so as much having a minute to ourselves and you're worried about sex." 

" N-no." Louis tries to explain.

" No it's perfectly fine Louis, good to know where and how you stand in this." Harry sighs.

" No Harry you're not listening." 

" No and I kind of don't want to." He shrugs.

" I meant like. You don't like. S-shit- like… You don't want me to be yours anymore, I mean." Louis stutters.

Harry sees the way Louis' shoulder visibly loosen, and maybe that's what his boyfriend needed, some way to defuse. And that way might have been Harry giving him a talk, and it seems as though it's working pretty graciously. Louis looks down at his shoes, his eyes stinging with tears, because he's always felt inadequate it wasn't a new feeling, and he bets Harry feels the same way it's not uncommon, but… Harry's not really been doing much to reassure Louis, or maybe he has but Louis hasn't noticed?

" I love you very much." Harry reminds the boy.

" But, do you love my physical appearance?" Louis asks. " Please tell the truth." 

" I absolutely love your body, in fact, you drive me crazy sometimes-" Harry starts.

" Then. Why has nothing happened between us?" Louis asks.

" Lou, we both know the answer to that." 

" Well." 

" I can’t just not have sex with you and have sex with you simultaneously and fix everything." Harry jokes.

" Alright. I'm literally so ready." Louis huffs. " I don’t care who the fuck is putting who's dick where, I'm ready." Louis says very seriously, but with a small smile.

" Okay, well, for now, I'll try to pay more attention to you, because whatever this side of you is. It's very uncalled for." Harry informs with a raised eyebrow.

Harry raises the smaller boys chin, Louis feels his heart flutter at the familiar gesture/touch. " I love you very very much." Harry smiles.

Louis nods before connecting their lips to one another, it was a warm feeling, and they both practically melted with the nostalgia. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and walked back to the road, no one was happy with them, but there was some gratitude that Louis was smiling. 

 

\- - - -

 

" Shit." Perrie gasps, " So much shit went down."" What's up?" Zayn asks.

" Mexico is completely whipped off the planet, and when authorities went to investigate all that was left was an island of Bibles." She says unbelievably.

For the boys it's not too weird, but for her and everyone else around the world it's like finding out they all live inside a video game, Christian extremists everywhere are having a complete ball. They think it's Judgment day but in reality Satan just lost his shit. Harry honestly is just glad that the whole planet of Earth didn't dissipate, now he won't have to spend the rest of his time in Hell. Louis is worried, worried about what exactly happened, he supposes Heaven won, as expected, but what else is happening. 

" Trust us, everything is okay." Zayn smiles.

She nods with a hand on his shoulder, it's a friendly gesture to anyone else's eyes but Liam's. " Thanks, but, I don't really think so, and I doubt people like you know anything of what's going on." She adds.

They should be offended, but they just can't find themselves to be. Looking back, Harry and Louis are saying something in Latin, the same word probably I love you over and over. Liam wants to take advantage of this happiness but Zayn. Zayn was less than happy in their relationship and it is Liam's fault, and unlike Liam Zayn has a hard time growing attached to people, so Liam was afraid that he'd just leave him for her. It was stupid knowing that they’ve known her for five hours at most and he was already superstitious. Louis and Harry were mending, which is great, but Harry wouldn't leave the topic, he was reminding Louis of so much and it was making him angry.

" Stop please." Louis asks.

" Louis, we have to talk about this." 

" Can't we just go back to saying I love you to each other." He pouts.

Liam called it. "No, just let me apologize a thousand and one times, and buy you stuff, and give you cuddles and kisses forever as an infinite apology." Harry smiles.

" You're such a fucking dork." Louis rolls his eyes affectionately.

" Heyy, no swearing, and I'm not a dork." 

" I have an idea, I could convert to a demon, that way, there's an even better chance of me living through the birth of our baby." Louis proposes.

" Wait. No. I wanted to… Okay hear me out and do not judge me." Harry warns.

Louis gives a small nod, holding Harry's hand as motivation to tell Louis about his idea. 

" I was going to convert to an angel, you could always convert me, and Zayn too. But I don't know how to convert." Harry sighs. " Plus I miss my wings, and my halo, and other things." 

" But you don't miss Heaven?" Louis asks.

" No. We could just live down on Earth and hopefully nothing bad comes from all this. We could have a little angel family." Harry sighs.

" That sounds great and all Haz, but, I originally wanted to convert to a demon because I was growing tired of my wings. And all my burdens and those nightmares I still get sometimes. And I honestly just want my dad to catch a mean one." Louis admits.

" Well if we both switch we'll remain in the same situation." 

" I know. I'm okay with that. Remember, I know I'll be fine." Louis assures. 

" Yeah but you don't actually know, you think… Converting is painful, and you've never been through it so let me."

" What the fuck? Do you think I can't handle that? You have no idea what I've been through, plus, so is immortal pregnancy so pain doesn't matter to me." 

" Lou. I didn't mean to offend you, but extra pain than you need is helping no one." 

" It's helping me, I want my own liberation. You, already had yours, and you hate it, so you're going back, but you aren't helping me and you're being selfish." Louis snaps.

" Fine, after all this though, baby included, I'm converting." 

" Sounds good." Louis agrees.

Whether either boy knew it or not, this kind of talk was needed frequently for so many other topics they haven't even touched yet. Although, with this conversation it did spark up new hope, that maybe with a stronger structure Louis'll be able to handle the pregnancy better.

" Maybe with a demon body, and powers, my body will be better off." Louis prompts.

" Maybe. I doubt it, I doubt it matters which side is giving the baby." Harry shrugs.

" You sound enthusiastic." Louis jokes.

" I am. Just I don't like the thought of you …. Gone. " Harry admits.

" Well please try and mend with the though because if anything goes down, I dont want you upset... Even if I do die, I died trying to give us a family." Louis smiles.

" We have a family." Harry sighs.

" This doesnt count." Louis argues.

" How can you say that? This does count absolutely as much as a family of 10. A home and love is a family." Harry counters.

" Yeah well, why can't I have a family of only one?" Louis asks.

" It has to be shared love. You cant with only one member, you'd have to have something you hold dear to you too." Harry laughs.

" When did you become a love doctor Styles?" 

" When I met you-" Harry start.

Niall buds in pretty rudely. " Your conversation is making it hard to sleep." Harry nearly rips Niall's head off, mentally though, but who cares he's working on that. Louis gives Niall what seems to be the evil eye, Niall shrugs and pats Harry's head from where he stands.   
" I'm still pretty terrified of you." Niall shrugs.

Harry gives a frown, genuine emotion toward his words. Who could Harry blame for that other than himself, Niall surely wasn't to blame. Harry tormented him for years, it must've been the most horrifying thing for Niall. Then Thank God Louis came, it's sad really. 

" I'm really sorry Ni, I was stupid and bored." Harry apologizes again.

Louis groans and slides down into his seat so a doubled chin shows humorously. Harry gives a short headshake to Louis' impatience. He loves that boy. 

" I semi forgive you. But thanks for apologizing, what's up with Louis lately?" Niall asks as if Louis isn't right there.

" Hey-" Louis tries to barge but to no avail.

" He's just been on edge as of lately. Not to be inappropriate but he got a taste of me and going a few days without it is starvation." Harry chuckles.

Louis turns a bright red. " That's not even-"

" Oh man, that's rough. What's your thought on the whole Bible thing?" Niall asks.

" Yeah it is pretty rough. He's my boy though, and I love him so much it stings. But anyway, my thoughts on that aren't good at all. Either my dad's dead or they came to a truce., which both are scary." Harry admits with a rub to his own neck.

" Why?" Niall asks.

Louis makes a snickering sound and starts playing with the condiments on the table, ' Hey Lou what's wrong?', ' Oh nothing my boyfriend is just ignoring me!', ' Haha boyfriend's suck', the ketchup and mustard seem to chat. Harry offers a fond smile getting a crooked glare in return.

" Well Ni, for starters if they did make up I'm pretty sure half of heaven would lose faith and all of Hell would have a heart attack and go on a rampage. And if my father's dead well, you can only guess what could go down." Harry shrugs.

Niall nods, he looks over to Louis who's just flipping the bottles on and off the table. Harry shoos Niall and grabs louis' hand.

" You're such a little demon." Harry laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really tired lately,I just came out to my family and school's in the way and the fandom has been really gross towards certain topics and triggering a lot of transgendered fans lately and all in all this chapter was probably bad because i've got so much on my mind lately.


	17. Can This Be Permanent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make up. Can it be permanent?

" I missed you." He says.

" I can't believe you punched me in the face." Lucifer growls.

God laughs and crosses his arms. It was a heavy battle. It took so many angels' lives to take down those monstrous beasts. He's upset about that no doubt, but what's there to do now. Instead of mourning like the other Angel's he's down in Hell with his ex who still doesn't want him. It's okay though because he's got enough love for both of them, and he's not willing to give up.

" I love you." He smiles.

" That really sucks for you then." Lucifer shrugs and walks away into his own over large castle. 

God follows obviously. " I get a feeling you're lying to me about something." 

" I get a feeling you need to fuck off." Lou answers.

" Lucy darling, don't be so rude." God giggles. 

There's a stutter, " Fuck you." 

" Why can't you forgive me?" God asks seriously.

" Because you have no idea what I've been through down here, no idea what you've put me through." He answers simply. " And why just openly forgive you as if that changes it all." 

" You can't just not forgive me-" 

" I can." Lucifer groans walking deeper into his corridors.

" Stop being so immature." God chuckles.

" Stop being so fucking ugly!" Lucifer yells back.

The footsteps in the dark corridor had increased in speed, God gets the hint, he doesn't want him around right now. But that doesn't mean he wants to give up, he wont give up either. Not until he is at least forgiven for what he'd down. He speeds up his own footsteps trying to figure out where the other man went, his powers don't work very well in the underworld, it's difficult to navigate. 

" You know how much I regret sending you away?" God huffs.

" Oh it's all about your feelings isn't it?" The furious King demands.

God gets frustrated, because it's really not. He just wants to say all the right things to get his boy back, or at least to get him to forgive him, they may not get a chance to do this ever again.

" We just murdered innocent souls." God reminds.

" They're in heaven now it's fine." Lucifer snaps shortly. 

" Why did you do that?" 

" Do what? Why did I send those creatures? Because I wanted to get under your skin, under Louis' skin, under Harry's skin and under anyone's I can! I hate you, I hate everything, nothing is fair!" He screams.

Lucifer's yells echo off the walls mindlessly, his foot steps coming to a halt.

" Just calm down please, this isn't you. We can fix everything together." God prompts.

There's a fairly loud growl followed by a string of alarming words, it's pitch black so God can't see anything. 

" You don't have to do this for me then. Do it for your demons and my angels and all of Earth."

" Do you think I give a fuck about your little fucked up angels? And what's an angel while we're on the subject... Someone who blindly follows all your random ass rules you pull out your asshole. Sounds like a fucking dummy to me. Nothing but an emotionless, brainless, toy. I bet you fuck all your angels." Lucifer swears harshly.

It hits the other in the heart, " You don't know what you're talking about." 

" Oh my fucking- but I do! That little fucking clone of mine told me everything you sick freak!" 

" You did the exact same thing and you know it." 

" No I didn't-" Lucifer tries.

" Yes you did. I know you did, I don't even have to _know_ to know." God counters. " And what's with your energy lately, it's doubling, which is fucking ridiculous and honestly-" 

" Leave me alone, take all my demons, throw wings and a halo on them! I dont care! Just leave me alone." 

It's bitter and silent. At least when they fought they found a way to make up to one another, even if it was just a ' oops '. Now it's as if the other doesn't even care about the other's feelings. It's sad in the least but what's there to blame? 

" I don't want to anymore." He says simply.

" Oh. After billions of years now you don't want to?.. Do me a favor and fuck yourself in the ass with a rusty old wrench?" 

" What're you hiding from me?" God asks. " Do you have someone else, have you fallen in love with someone? I'm not mad with you, I want you to be happy but you could at least tell me the truth." 

" Here's a fucking piece of information to dwell on so you don't get bored on the way home. I have four thumbs now." The demonic immortal sighs. 

" That doesn't make any sense... That's not enough of a hint for me." 

" I wish you wouldn't be selfish for once and do what's best for me and leave me the fuck alone." 

 

\- - - -

 

" Your wings are so beautiful Louis." Harry compliments. 

" Thank you baby." Louis smiles turning his face to let Harry give a kiss to his neck. 

" You'll be a perfect little demon. You'll have the most beautiful wings." Harry smiles into Louis' warm skin. 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck. His lover chuckles into his neck sending vibrations down his spine. The smaller brunette lets out a tiny gasp, Harry responds immediately with a grip to his boyfriends hips.

" I must smell like dirt and grime. Goodness why do you do these things?" Louis asks.

" I just- would you be mad if I asked you to lose your virginity to me right now?" Harry asks.

Louis' eyes snap open, he pushes Harry's chest off of his own giving his boyfriend a less than impressed face. _What the Hell? Why's he acting like this?_

" Why're you acting like this? I don't like it." Louis states seriously.

" Babe. You wouldn't understand." Harry huffs running his hand through his hair. 

" Make me, explain right now." Louis demands.

There's a pause. " I-I know you aren't like only in it for sex and like that's not what's important to you and all. But like, I just want to show you how much I love you. I promise I wont impregnate you or anything." Harry tries to explain.

" Hun, you can show me you love me by telling me so." Louis laughs.

" Stop. No. That's not what I want. I want to show you in a better way." Harry groans.

Louis plants a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry melts deep into the kiss obviously wanting more but Louis won't let him. 

" The boys are probably starting to wonder. We should go back." Louis sighs.

" Louis at least let me pleasure you with my hands. I can't put this feeling away, I want you to know how much I want you... Don't you want this too?" Harry argues.

" I do. So much because after all this I keep doubting your love for me. And sometimes I may think the only way to know it's true is by making love, but Harry deep down I know that's not true." 

Harry looks his lover in the eyes before placing his hands at the base of Louis' spine. " I'm going to make you feel good. And that's really all there is to it." 

 

\--SMUT--

Harry starts off by simply removing Louis' shirt, making his boyfriends back hit the cold tile walls of the bathroom. Louis gasps and arches his back subconsciously. 

" It's so cold." Louis giggles.

" Put your wings away baby." Harry smiles.

Louis nods and does just so. He feels his pants being dropped to his ankles, Louis' mouth opens in anticipation, he hasn't had Harry giving him this for a while and he'll take it to be honest. Harry pushes his face into Louis' pretty tan thighs. 

" I love your thighs." Harry smiles.

Louis places his hands in Harry's hair gently. Harry starts licking at Louis' thighs slowly. It sends waves of pleasure onto the angel, Louis' honestly loves this. Harry places a kiss and licks up to Louis' small hip bone. That's one of his sweet spots, he doesn't kiss or lick there he just nibbles a bit causing Louis to tighten his grip.

" Turn around please darling." Harry asks gently.

" Oh Haz, please don't I won't be able to stay quiet." Louis panics.

Harry ignores this and puts his hands on Louis' perfect ass. Spreading his ass cheeks slowly he blows a small stream of air on his petite hole. Louis smacks his hand into the back of Harry's head, Harry gives a small ' ow ' and Louis tightens his grip on Harry's curls roughly.

" Don't make any sounds." Harry demands. 

The demon gives a small puppy lick to the boys hole. He brings his finger in to rub over it a bit, the thing is Harry knows how to have anyone screaming like they're getting murdered. But that's a little hard to do when you've barely ever touched the other person in a sexual way.

" Do you like when I do that?" Harry asks.

" Y-yeah." Louis gasps.

Harry lays his tongue flat and licks a large path up Louis' ass crack. He doesn't stop but continues to lick all around Louis' small barely touched hole. The boy forces Harry's face deeper and grips the wall with astonishing force. Harry nibbles on his rim wetly. He sticks his thumb inside his lover pushing it in deep and plunging it gently. Louis shakes and lets a whimper escape, causing Harry to stop all movement and remove all stimulation. 

" F-fuck sorry babe, sorry, just, please?" Louis begs.

Harry gives a small lick as an answer. Harry replaces his thumb with his middle finger and wastes no time getting it nice and wet and rocking it deep inside. Louis' eyes roll in pleasure, he shakes slightly and twists his fingers in Harry's hair. Harry licks around his finger while rocking it harder, problem is, he hasn't found Louis' little g spot yet.

" Harry." Louis struggles to gasp. 

" Hm?" 

" I can't." 

" Hush darling." 

" I cant-"

" Hush." Harry demands.

Harry fucks his finger in harder than necessary causing Louis' knees to unbuckle. Harry smirks and places a kiss to his hole. Louis struggles to stand up right again because of Harry's ruthless finger. Unfortunately Harry adds another, wetting them again and scissoring the two apart from one another gently. Harry twists his fingers and rubs them all over his walls. Louis gasps roughly and accidentally smacks his face into the wall. 

" Oh shit." Harry laughs.

" Ouch." Louis groans.

" Here I'll make it all better."

Harry pushes his fingers into the same spot roughly and fast. Louis spasms and gasps loudly, letting out yelp after moan. Harry removes his fingers and bites Louis' ass cheek hard. 

" Fuck." Louis curses. 

" Told you to be quiet. Now you get nothing." Harry smirks.

Louis, surprisingly enough, plunges his own fingers into his hole moaning softly. Harry grabs his wrist forcefully and removes his fingers. 

" What smart part of your brain made you think that was Okay?" Harry asks.

Harry pulls Louis' body down to his own level, Louis' knees now on the hard floor and his back against Harry's chest. Harry fucks his fingers back in roughly, vibrating them against Louis' spot making him holler out. He puts his other hand across Louis' mouth and nibbles on his ear with warning words.

" You better fucking stop." Harry chuckles.

Louis' entire body wont stop moving around aimlessly.

" Do you want my other hand down there or do you want it up here?" Harry asks.

Harry feels something wet on his hand. He brings Louis' face to the side to face him, he sees tears. No doubt from pleasure thankfully. Harry removes his hand and licks across it, he then brings it down on Louis jerking his pretty dick roughly making him cry out loudly. Louis' mouth is open wide with his head thrown back and his eyes crushed shut. Harry groans and the sight. 

" You can be as loud as you want baby." Harry smiles.

Almost instantly Louis' making all kinds of noises. The boys are sure to hear, they definitely can hear Louis' moans of pleasure. Harry can see his boyfriends flushed chest, his muscles flexing on and off and he doesn't know how he's so lucky. 

" My f-fucking ass!" Louis screams.

Harry stops the vibrating motion and adds a third finger, fucking up into his boyfriends spot extremely hard making him shiver violently and come with a harsh scream. Harry doesn't stop until Louis' scratching the walls with grunts of pain. Harry removes his fingers and pets his boyfriends small bum twice before standing up and marveling in his work. Louis whimpers quietly. Harry help his boyfriend onto his wobbly legs and turns him around to face him. There's tears tracks, Louis has puffy tired eyes and raw bitten lips. 

" I love you." Harry breathes.

Louis nods slowly. " Sure do." He adds jokingly.

" Told you a simple I love you isn't nearly the same as that." 

" Now everytime you say I love you I'm going to wet my shorts." Louis giggles.

" I love you." Harry teases.

" Oh yes!" Louis joke moans.

 

\-- SMUT ends--

 

" Get dressed and let's go." Harry says.

" What about you?" Louis questions.

" I don't mind. I like asserting my dominance." 

" There's a lady out there." Louis gasps.

" She's most likely seen a cock before." Harry shrugs.

" Harold it's ready to burst from your damn pants." Louis laughs.

" They'll get a little show." He counters.

Louis lets it slide and gathers his clothing before getting dressed again. Harry watches with an almost amused smirk.

" What's that face about?" Louis asks.

" You're just cute." Harry shrugs.

Louis rolls his eyes. He motions toward the door signaling he's ready to leave. Harry opens the door being greeted by a very unimpressed looking Zayn. He's not directly near the bathroom door but he's close enough it's a bit strange. 

" Zayn what the fuck?" Louis demands.

" I had to piss. Still do actually. Thanks for taking so long." He says pushing past them into the bathroom. 

" Don't swear." Harry says tiredly.

Louis groans and stomps down the small hall into the empty store again. Without a word he pushes through the doors and into the cold streets. 

" What'd you do?" Liam demands. 

" I didn't do anything sir, it was your boyfriend or fiancé or whatever he is to you." Harry corrects. " He fucking was sitting right there and it probably embarrassed Louis or something." 

" Well fix it right now." Liam snaps.

" No Sherlock, I'm going out there to check the wind speeds." Harry retorts sarcastically. 

 

\- - - -

 

" Tell me the truth right now." He yells.

" Please just take everything let me just be alone." The demon Lord begs.

It's strange because he never begs or cries. And he's doing both and only to gain the pity of his ex lover, but he should've known it wouldn't work. He won't leave till he 'fixes it'. 

" I don't care about any of that. I care about you." 

" You won't when I tell you. So just go now." Lucifer cries.

" It's someone else isn't it. I told you I don't mind." God soothes.

" It's not that!.. I'm.. I'm expecting." 

It's silent. " So there is someone else?" 

" There's no one else you stupid fucking asshole! I fucked Styles and now I'm with child." 

" Do you want it?" God asks.

" Of course not. But I just can't bring myself to get rid of it. It's the only thing I've got." He hideously sobs.

" Turn the lights on hun. I want to see you." 

" No." 

" Please?"

" NO!" He screeches loudly causing the small tainted windows to shatter. 

" Fine okay." God groans holding his ears.

" I've got no one. I haven't had anyone for so long. It's not fair. And now you want to just hop back into my life as if I'm nothing but a doormat." Lucifer snaps viscously.

" I can't see you without the lights." 

" I can see your ugly ass attitude day or night." Lucifer chuckles darkly.

" You need to calm down you're stressing the baby out." 

" I am calm. I'm just hungry." 

" I can give you anything you'd like, just ask." 

" I'd rather starve." Lucifer sighs.

" You're a beautiful man Lucifer." God sighs.

The demonic being lets a blush creep onto his face. He turns around facing what he thinks to be his library, he doesn't know he can't see in the dark. 

" Still as stunning as I can remember. I bet everyone's always all over you. You're amazing and such a beautiful bright soul. Let me help put you together again. I promise I won't ever send you away again." God gives.

" Go fuck yourself." 

" Come to me?" God asks gently 

There's silence, only noise is muffled sobs and whimpers. God steps closer and sits next to the broken King, he's never been so vulnerable. 

" It's okay to let out all that pent up frustration." 

" I hate you so much and you don't even care." 

" How about we be together? You can hate me and I'll have all the love we need." 

" Do you even listen to me?" Lucifer asks.

" Yes. And I know you'll be cracking soon." 

" I am pretty close to cracking." The small brunette giggles tiredly.

" I love your laugh. You know how much I do." The taller smiles.

" I'm going to be nice and allow you to compliment me more." 

" I love your hair, I love your eyes, I love your smile, I love your cute little bum, I love your hands, I love your cheeks, I love your tiny nose, I love your collar bones, I love your feet-" 

" Come here?." Lucifer asks.

" I love your voice, and I love your kiss." God smirks.

" Stop knowing me so well you big ass." 

Their hands search for the other and like fate the instantly connect. The tall curly haired immortal leans and places a gentle kiss to his lover's lips. Lou obviously wants more, but there's issues to discuss.

" You willingly had sex with Styles?" God asks.

" That's correct... I forced him" Lucifer sighs.

" You probably messed him up pretty bad."

There's a sniffle, " I know."

" Do you want to apologize, or at least tell him about your child?" God asks.

" No. He won't accept my apology, I don't expect him to, and he would kill our child." Lucifer sighs.

" How did he give you a child if it was non consensual?" God asks.

" I am Louis' clone. So, I shape shifted myself a bit to look like Louis and he got very turned on by the thought of Louis doing what I did to him." 

" I forced Louis to have sex with me as well." 

" He's not with child is he?" 

" No. But I've ruined him forever." God admits.

Lucifer plants another kiss to the other's lips, he crawls into his lap and circles his arms around God's neck. 

" We are both horrible leaders." 

" No. You're a wonderful leader. You've got freedoms and liberties." God sighs.

There's another kiss, and another, and another until they're kissing like hungry teenagers. It's pretty sufficient body heat radiating off of God, but since Lucifer's heart has grown cold, he's still always freezing. The heated love stops and the smaller of the two gives a small but noticeable smile. And the taller can not wipe the goofy teeth filled smile from his face. 

" I still hate you." 

" No you don't."

" Okay." 

 

\- - - -

 

" Louis." Harry warns.

" But I do care what he thinks." Louis groans.

If Harry had it his way he would scoop Louis up and run off somewhere with him, in hopes to be completely alone with him and no other problematic things. Louis' so easily hurt, but now a days he's expressing it in a more destructive way, maybe the best for him is to have as little trouble as possible. That's the best for everyone either way.

" He thinks I don't love you. He thinks you're a bad friend, he thinks all this shit and you still think he's worth judging you. He does the same thing. He's in love, and sometimes they fuck. So what?" 

" Liam's a normal human person." Louis argues.

" Liam might not be a demon but he certainly may deserve to be one." Harry prompts.

" What do you mean?" Louis asks.

The taller boy crosses his arms tightly. " Liam might not be a demon, but he may deserve to be one. He might be immortal but that doesn't make him an angel. Some demons are nicer than some humans." Harry shrugs.

" Do you think I'd be a nice demon?" 

" No." Harry smiles.

" Good, because nice is boring."

" Being nice isn't boring. Being mean is. When you're nice you might make someone's life better. Like with Niall. When you're mean, you're just ruining lives." Harry sighs.

" I'm sorry-" Louis tries.

" No it's fine, there's nothing wrong with being mean spirited, it's not something you can help anyways. I just wish I didn't murder all those people." 

" You didn't murder them. It was our fault anyway. We don't send enough angels in ground training. Zayn's Academy for ground work was very slim with angels." Louis chuckles nervously.

" Shut up it is my fault. I did it on purpose, I know it's my fault. I wanted it. Now I dont." Harry admits.

" If it makes you feel any better I'm still really blissed out. My legs feel like jelly, im tingly all over." Louis smiles.

" That does make me feel a little better. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." 

" We should head back, we need to figure out what the Hell caused that island and what's happened to Heaven and Hell." Louis reminds Harry.

" How much do you want to bet my father lost?" Harry snickers.

" No.. My father definitely lost... Just look at him." Louis jokes.

" Hey!" Harry whines.

" You don't even look that much like him. It's noticeable but it's not twin status like your father and I." Louis shrugs.

" True... I'm worried." 

" We can't do anything from Canada now can we? Fucking Jamie." Louis curses.

" He really hates you. But how would you feel if you were him?" Harry asks.

Louis knows he's right. Louis would've probably murdered Jamie by now then kidnapped Harry. Maybe not murdered and kidnapped but he would've been dreaming of it. Jamie was surely hoping to get Louis' head, the question was when. Louis' got enough to worry about and Jamie shouldn't be one of those problems.

" I would see you happy and be happy." Louis tells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop broke... I'm getting a new one sent to me for free so its all good


	18. For Better Or Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wants a family, he seriously does  
> Louis finds a baby bump, he's less than happy

\-- Dream World -- 

 

" Seriously?" Louis asks.

" Yeah.. What's wrong?.. Wait wait, what's up?" God smiles cheekily, _What does ' what's up? ' even mean?_ Louis thinks.

 

" What the F do you mean 'what's wrong?' you had us worried to death. We.. J-just.. Why do I talk to you?" Louis asks.

" Seriously... Just. I'm sorry." God apologizes, " I really am, and I'm sorry about everything else." 

" Save it please. It's over between us. I'm done. I'm converting so just save it." Louis grumbles.

" Please don't be this way. I'm really sorry and I'll never do that again. But don't convert it's not worth it and you'll never survive down there... We're all better now.. Or getting there at least." God sighs.

" I don't... You know that's great for you isn't it? I can't move on but you can?" Louis questions.

" What do you mean?" 

" You had a f-fucking fit about-" Louis begins only to be interrupted.

" Don't swear what the heavens!" 

" You had a fucking fit! A fit about me moving on but you can just move on!?" 

" I'm sorry, I am truly sorry. But everything will be so much better and I just wanted to be honest with you for once and tell you this." God explains.

" Well save it please... I don't know what to say about any of this right now! I just don't fucking know!" Louis yells.

" Okay. Any questions?" 

" When? Why?" Louis laughs sarcastically.

" I was new. And had just got my first universe-" God starts.

" Please, make this quick." Louis snaps.

" So flippin snippy as of lately." God mumbles under his breath. " Anyway Lucifer was my best Angel. He was the fittest, the most talented, kind-ess Angel in all of the heavens. And I loved him so much, a little bit more than any other Angel of mind back then. He was very curious as well, he wanted to know everything about anything he could. He- well I was in the middle of writing my stories of Jesus' doings.-" 

" How did you write that so far ahead of-" Louis begins to ask.

" I am God please don't doubt my wisdom... I'm an idiot but not stupid." He smiles. " Now please stop interrupting me, he was unhappy at my making of Adam and Eve and wanted to know why I made my wife the snake... You know now that Aisiah is no longer my Goddess but before she was. He became very unhappy and tried hounding me about this, I gave in and changed it to his name hence why some versions are Aisiah and some Lucifer. He wanted to become my Husband to take over Aisiah's place. I am not a robot, blind, emotionless man, I am a being as well and I have lust and attractions... So I knew I didn't feel anything other than partnership for Aisiah... But I felt, so, strongly for Lucifer." 

Louis listened intently, everything was such a surprise to him, many questions being answered and lots of new questions forming. It was such a surprise to hear this coming from the creator of all.. Louis didn't know how to feel. He was pissed, he was taken back, he was confused too.. Louis was mixed up with powerful emotions and he wanted it all to stop but didn't want it to either.

" So we became closer, and closer, and closer... Until I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't commit adultery with another male.. He was angry at me. I ended it with Aisiah and told her all the truth, she was more than upset and I am constantly torn for that. I don't know where she is, she's somewhere on Earth living with someone better than I hopefully. He opposed me so much then he did something infront of almost everyone and I couldn't allow him to get away with it and have them find out. So I banished him, but I hoped he would understand, he didn't. Now we're finally together again." God sighs.

" He held a grudge for that long?" Louis asks.

" Yes. He's wonderful isn't he?" 

" I have so many questions.. But.. They can wait. What's going to happen between Heaven and Hell now that you two have kissed and made up?" 

" I don't know as of yet. I haven't been worrying about it much." God shrugs. 

" You're supposed to be worrying about stuff like that! You're God!" Louis yells.

" Listen. I am a pretty poopy God. I mean. Look at everything I've done. I'm not cut out for this and I've known that from the start, I wish I could resign." 

" That's fucking selfish. You're so selfish. Oh my Jesus. I need to wake up. I want to wake up right now." Louis sighs.

" Don't over react." God sighs.

" I'm not fucking over reacting! I seriously hate you! I honest to you, hate you! You're a horrible God, you're awful! Everything you've done, you ruin so many lives! Mother-Universe is the only one who does anything around here!" Louis argues.

" That's not true I do a lot. I do a plethora of good! More than anyone else up there, and more than anyone could ever." 

" You're supposed to. You're supposed to do a plethora. You're supposed to do more than a lot, you have to do it all. You're God!" Louis points out.

" I just want to be alone with him. I don't want any of this." 

" Well whether you want it or not it's yours to safe keep so fucking act right... Harry and I both hate you, and your husband, so watch it or we'll be after your asses." Louis threatens.

God's face turned to one of amusement, he turns and looks into the empty fields of virtually nothing. Empty sand, empty snow, traces of burned marks and holes. He remembers putting Louis through that, it was wrong but he was hurt and he can do what he wants. Louis snaps at him, to get his attention back.

" I'm waking up now... Thankfully." Louis groans.

" Me and my husband both have animosity for you and Harry, so watch it." God chuckles before Louis fades.

 

\-- Dream World Ends --

" Baby?" Louis whispers, rocking Harry to wake up.

Harry groans and blinks his eyes open. It's freezing cold and oh. 

" Where are we?" He shoots up giving himself a headache. 

" Hell? I don't know... I think maybe so." Louis tries.

" Why the fuck are we in Hell, how the fuck did we get here?" Harry asks.

" I don't know stop blaming me!" Louis snaps.

" I... Ugh.. I wasn't blaming you. I... Did you talk to your father last night?" Harry asks.

" Yeah.. What'd yours say to you?" Louis asks.

" He tried to fuck with my head again."

 

\-- Flashback --

 

" Get away from me." Harry mumbled, pulling his arm from his father's grip.

" Stop it. I said I'm sorry." Lucifer growls.

" Sorry don't do shit. I'd feel great if you just left me alone. Leave Louis and I alone collectively." Harry frowns his eyes trail to his pudge, _**When were you this heavy?** _

" What can I do to make it up to you?" He asks. " I'll let you stay in my kingdom, I'll give you great power, I'll show you a love potion... Louis and you will be together forever guaranteed... I could do anything you want in reality of it all. Plus, it's not like you were the only one effected by our little affair." He prompts.

" Our little affair? Fuck you. I don't want anything from you. I just want you to go away." Harry groans.

" Fine. Fuck you too then, you're truly a piece of absolute shit and I don't want or need you I hate you too. I hope Jamie fucking slaughters your little boy toy." Lucifer chuckles kicking up stray rocks along the stone pathway.

" Don't you ever say that again!" Harry warns.

" I loved you, or at least I thought I did. But I love someone else and we're going to get married and live happily ever after." 

" Who might this be?" 

" God. We're finally reunited, and he loves me, and he's way better in bed then you'll ever be. Anyway, we're in love and I'm a changed man it's either you accept my apology or you don't." 

" You're full of shit shut up and go choke." Harry sighs.

 

 

\-- Flashback End---

 

" He wasn't lying." Louis groans. " It's true, they're back together.. Apart from the apology he wasn't lying." Louis shrugs.

" Fucking God almighty and Satan aren't together Louis. Why do you think that?" 

" They are, my father told me the entire story. Aisiah left because Lucifer and he were so close and Lucifer left because he did really bad things and God had to banish him. He never forgave him and held that grudge for billions of years now they're back together... That's the short version anyhow." Louis explains.

" I don't believe that for one second. What the fuck." Harry groans.

" Well believe it asshole because it's true." Louis chuckles.

" He was heavier looking too." Harry adds.

" That's not something you say even if it is The Devil Haz-" Louis starts.

" No he really was. Nevermind I'm just being stupid." Harry sighs.

" What were you getting at?" Louis asks.

" It's nothing. You'll hate me again, for even thinking that." 

" Does it have to do with what happened that night?" Louis asks cracking his joints and stretching.

" Yeah." Harry nods.

" Fuck. You don't think...?" Louis asks.

" I don't know... I hope not. I really hope not." Harry mumbles.

Louis gets up and walks away, it's no offense to Harry but it's too much for him to handle right now. He knows Harry loves him and wants a baby together but it's not fair. It's really not fucking fair. Harry looks around, figuring out where they are right now, he'll get Louis later. It seems like they're at the higher levels, cleaner, less demons, smells nicer, but smaller. But how did they get here-?

" Harold!" Jamie yells.

_**Oh shit.** _Harry thinks. " Jamie did you put me here?"__

__" Yes. I need to talk to you, baby, this isn't working out, us being apart like this. You love me and I love you but I heard what you did and that's really fucked up. Everyone knows. You cheated on my twice now, you are with that brunette whore Angel and you fucked our own father. People are really getting fed with you." Jamie admits._ _

__" We're not together in any kind of relationship Jamie and what everyone thinks is true is not true." Harry tries_ _

__" Don't bullshit me, bullshit. They say you two did it in our own bed, some even said they'd heard. You and Louis are the worst couple, I can't believe you're cheating on me and Louis, and Louis cheated on you.. I've never cheated on you." Jamie rolls his eyes picking a flaming stone off a bush._ _

__" We're not together Jamie, and I have never cheated on Louis and vise versa now please go and leave us alone." Harry demands._ _

__" I'm sick of your fucking attitude and your jokes aren't funny babe, stop treating me this way!" Jamie hollers._ _

__" No one knows anything the rumors are dumb and untrue."_ _

__" And Louis and you have never even seen each others dicks... Why's that?" Jamie asks._ _

__" Jamie go the fuck away." Harry demands once again._ _

__" You're a horrible boyfriend. Why's Louis alone wandering through Hell. If I find him before you do Styles I swear to my own mother.. I'll get him." Jamie declares then snaps his fingers, disappearing._ _

__" Fuck." Harry groans._ _

__

__\- - - -_ _

" It's not going to happen Liam." Zayn sighs.

" What reason?" Liam asks.

" Doesn't matter the reasons, I said no." Zayn snaps.

" That's not fair, you're not being fair. I want this so much and you don't give a fuck about what I want." Liam grumbles.

" I do. That's not true, I just don't want this." Zayn sighs.

" You don't want a family with me?"

" I don't want children, what's so special about them?" 

" Everything." Liam tries.

" I don't want a family anymore."

" What's wrong with having a family!?" Liam asks.

" We have a fucking family twerp!" Zayn curses.

Niall and Perry turn from where they're playing cards. Zayn grinds his teeth then walks away from Liam, he didn't need this today.

" We have a family." Zayn argues. " Us two, less people to love, less chance of it falling apart." 

Liam watches his boyfriend disappear into some thick woods, probably to go find Harry and Louis. Liam was sick of this arguing, but it was unreasonable, Zayn had no reason to not want a kid. Other than it being a less chance of falling apart, their family would be perfect it'd never fall apart. 

" Having a kid huh?" Niall asks with a very bad Russian accent.

" No." Liam sighs with his head down. " Never will at this point." 

 

 

\- - - -

 

" Jamie I'm telling you, I never meant for you two to fall apart." Louis tries.

" I want you dead so bad Louis." Jamie smiles wickedly.

" Jamie he wont love you anymore than he does if you killed me!" Louis argues.

" He would have no choice but to, you're so stupid and ugly and gross and stupid. Word on the street he cheated on you with our daddy, how's that make you feel? Spell in Hell you two haven't even touched each other, I think he doesn't want you..." Jamie laughs. " He loves me so much he always tells me that. He always comes and makes me feel special and never cheated on me. Except with you, which is why I need you gone." Jamie shrugs.

" This won't go like this. Harry will come and save me from your dramatic, delusional ass. You're insane-" Louis insults only getting an insanely rough slap across the face, sending him onto the ground.

Jamie hums thoughtfully, " You don't have much to say when you're being slapped." He wraps his fist into Louis' sweater and yanks him in his feet. 

" Harry's an idiot as you can see. He'll be too late. This is where your little story ends." Jamie shrugs tossing Louis down again.

Jamie looks around making sure Harry's no where to be seen. He looks down at Louis, ' helpless' he thinks. Louis scrambles backwards getting away from Jamie. The strawberry blonde boy runs up and collides his foot harder than necessary causing Louis to yelp and send him into a short flight. Louis gasps for breath feeling his throat grow warm with blood. _fuck_ Louis thinks.

" I wish I could take my time and torture you thoroughly but I can't life your fat ass down to the cells." Jamie chuckles.

Louis clutches at his stomach trying to relieve the pain, his adrenaline helps but it's nothing compared to how painful that kick was. Jamie walks over and picks a flaming stone.

" Scream for me." Jamie laughs.

" Harry." Louis tries, it comes out more as a gurgle and a faint whisper.

" Bad job. You really piss me off." Jamie shakes his head.

Jamie loosely throws the stone at Louis' writhing body. The stone causes Louis to screech, and fumble to rip it out of his flesh, the stoning having melted into his very skin.

" Now you want to make noise?" Jamie laughs.

He grabs another stone. " Even if Harry doesn't love me after this, I'll be able to rest myself to sleep." Jamie walks over and crouches besides Louis' face.

He brings it close to his face, Louis cant breathe from the close flame and smoke. When Jamie just wants to burn Louis' little face off, he feels another body collide with his own, sending him falling to the ground and dropping the stone just centimeters away from Louis' nose. 

" Jamie you're a fucking bastard!" Harry curses fumbling to keep Jamie down.

Harry thinks he should just kill Jamie right now, but he couldn't, he'd get into trouble. Instead he punches Jamie repeatedly in the face, hard enough punches to break a human's entire skull into tiny pieces, but for Jamie it's bruise inducing. 

" I'm going to give you one last warning." Harry threatens.

He grabs Jamie's left leg and bends it the complete wrong way until he hears that satisfying snap and hurtling screech of suffering. 

" Don't touch Louis." 

He turns to Louis and sees his state. Wrecked. Harry feels his gut turn.

" Baby." Harry rushes, going to Louis' aid.

Louis' turning in agony, his arm burns from the stone and where it was wedged and his ribs are sure to be broken. Harry throws Louis over his shoulder, it'll be an easier way to get them to the Castle. 

" Jamie, take us to the fucking Palace." Harry commands.

Next thing you know they are, _**good boy Jamie** _ Louis feel like dying, his stomach is being pressed by Harry's boney ass shoulder and his ribs are pounding making him nauseous and dizzy. He can barely breathe, hopefully his lungs fill with blood and ends all the pain. Harry doesn't see anyone guarding the gate and trudges up the stairway, into the doors and into the Halls. He's never been here before but he'll have to start somewhere.

" Fucking kill me." Louis sobs tiredly.

" Hush." Harry barks out.

It takes almost ten minutes for Harry to find his potion room, now's for searching through the many books for a healing potion. Why hadn't Harry paid attention in demonology class? He sets Louis down and kisses him on the cheek getting blood on his own mouth, he doesn't wipe it away and doesn't make thought to, his only thoughts are finding Louis some relief.

" You know any spell? Black magic? Potions? White magic?" Harry asks Louis.

" Frangitur et colligetur, et reduc tenaces." Louis mumbles. ' Broken and withdrawn, bring it back with adhesive '.

" What does that mean?.. Yes or no Lou c'mon!" Harry rushes.

Louis just shakes his head and coughs up more hot crimson. Harry flips through the pages of an overly paged book, looking for some kind of potion. Then it clicks. 

" Shit. That wasn't just gibberish?" Harry asks.

" Frangitur et colligetur, et reduc tenaces?.. Is that what you said?" Harry asks.

Louis manages to roll his eyes. Harry huffs at himself annoyed with himself. He mumbles the spell _**I should've attended Demonology classes this' embarrassing.** _ Louis just waits for something to change, the pain, the blood loss, the wounds stinging horribly driving him insane, or maybe to just put him asleep for a few...Millenniums. 

 

\- - - -

" Liam." Niall calls.

Liam makes no effort to signal to Niall where he is. He's been worried about not only his lovely fiancée Zayn but about Harry and Louis. Where were they? It was suggestive in the beginning but, now, it's just worrying Liam. Maybe he's paranoid and on edge from this whole baby thing, maybe he's over reacting, no one else seems to care. 

" Whatever. I guess he left too. I'm going to go masturbate." Niall mumbles from the other side of the tree Liam is currently sitting at.

Liam had decided to sit and catch his breath, everything was hectic. Niall was surprisingly close to finding Liam, not that the brown eyed brunette didn't want to be found, he just preferred to be alone right now. So he was here, behind a rather impressively large silvery gray bush. Leaves and tall spikes of blue-ish purple flowers sprouting from it. Also being shielded by a honestly dry looking tree. Liam was in as much peace as he'd probably ever get again to be quite honest. 

And it's been difficult for Liam, with Zayn and his unwillingness to have a child for them, for Liam.. All this with the Earth, it's still too much for him to even wrap his head around. 

 

\- - Flashback - -

 

 

" Here. Let me explain it with a picture." Zayn smiles picking up a loose piece of a paper and a purple pen. 

Zayn's smile radiated the room, causing Liam to momentarily forget about everything, he was so lucky to have an Angel like Zayn, a literal Angel.

" So, Louis and I are Angels, Louis was my student, Louis came with me to Earth. Louis is Lucifer's clone, Lucifer wants Louis because of that. God wants Louis because of that as well, Lucifer does not want Harry and Louis together apart from a child." Zayn explains slowly, his lips parting deliciously, Liam stood no chances.

By the time Zayn was done explaining the situation in the simplest of terms, there was many drawings and little doodles to go along with it. Liam blinks at Zayn dumbly, making the Angel chuckle. 

" Did you even listen?" Zayn asks.

" Yes, but it's not the situation I'm confused about anymore." Liam says with a straight face.

Zayn feels his heart rate pick up, that's Liam's serious face, he must be bothered about something. 

" It's how I can love you so much. It's so confusing." Liam whispers sweetly.

Zayn's eyes flutter shut, his face gains a tint of red to it, he smiles that stupid grin that drives Liam insane in the best way possible.

" I love you too, now, stop distracting the teacher." He laughs.

" Sorry Mr. Malik, your highness, your holiness, ... your hotness." Liam taunts.

Zayn's previous blush gains power, and ultimately grips him into a jaw aching smile of embarrassment. He puts his hands over his face and gives a brief breath of air as a laugh. Liam doesn't necessarily see the situation as funny, more as beautiful. To Liam Zayn was the most gorgeous boy he'd ever met.

 

 

\- - Flashback Ends - -

 

 

" Harry and Louis are probably starting on that family of theirs. " Liam mumbles.

 

\- - - -

 

 

" You shit head!" Louis swears aggressively, punching Harry's arm.

Harry gives a very confused and un appreciative look, he rubs his arm gently before rolling his eyes.

" You took forever. To do. A simple task. And you would think it'd be easier since we're bonded. But no, you still act like we're strangers." Louis pouts.

" Louis what the Hell, I love you more than anything in the world and I would die without you. I don't act like we're strangers. I wouldn't, I couldn't." Harry explains.

" How come whenever you're upset or hurt, I feel it? I feel everything you do, and you feel nothing of me." Louis huffs.

Harry stands confused. Louis could feel him like a double of himself? Harry can enter Louis' dreams but that's all. He'd never even heard of that, maybe because demons should be able to love. But Harry does Love Louis, he knows he loves him with every atom in his body. 

" This' news to me... I-I hadn't known, but no, I honestly don't feel your emotions." Harry mumbles lowly, a bit embarrassed and confused.

" Because you don't love me." Louis hisses .

" I just saved your life, Louis I want a family with you, and a life, and marriage, and to give you things, and to be there for you, and to please you because I love you." Harry remind him.

" I love you too. I just wish." Louis starts. " I'm on edge lately, Jamie is scaring me, our father's little affair, Zayn's trust issues, my transformation, us. I just want everything perfect." Louis admits.

Harry had already been sitting next to Louis on the floor of this spell room, he places his head on Louis' shoulder and kisses his neck shortly before sighing.

" I love you dearly, and whatever happening right now I need you to forget, and just focus on us." Harry smiles.

" Harry if you're trying to make out with me in the evilest place on Earth it's not happening." Louis jokes.

Harry turns Louis' face gently with his index finger, and kisses the corners of his mouth. He kisses Louis' lips gently a number of times, he can feel Louis let go of his stress, and let his body free of tension. Once Louis opens his mouth to catch his breath it's all downhill from there, no longer is it innocent when Harry sticks his long tongue inside making Louis' toes curl. The smaller boy gasps and tugs the taller's shoulders closer to him. 

" After everything that just happened and you want this?" Harry asks chuckling.

" It's the evil in here, I cant help it... Do you feel it?" Louis asks.

" Definitely." Harry smiles.

" It's not going to happen though, I can fight it." Louis giggles lowly.

Completely contradicting himself he straddles Harry's thighs and licks a thick line up his neck, right over a thick vein. 

" Just wanted to taste." Louis smiles.

" We can't right now, not here at least. Plus, the others... They're probably worried. And what if fuck not comes back and sees us?" Harry shrugs.

Louis huffs and buries his face into Harry's neck, the burnt smell never fails to make him melt, burnt rubber and tires, chains, and Louis. Harry's scent was gorgeous. 

" Louis?" Harry jokes. " Still with me?" 

Louis nods and retracts his face from Harry's throat, stretching his arms he cracks a few joints and yawns. Louis must be tired, long day, but it's not over, and they're in Hell.

" I honest to Satan forgot almost every spell I've ever learned. We need to get out of here." Harry sighs.

" Well, we are in a spell room." Louis reminds.

" True, do you think we could turn you right now? Then go up? It'll only take about an hour.. At least that's all it took for me." Harry prompts.

" I don't know." Louis says shyly.

" Stop that you do know, it's a yes, now let's look for some books." Harry smiles

\- - - -

 

" Please, I beg of you!" Lucifer pleads.

" No, it's not safe! They're animals, they ruin everything they touch, they're evil!" God defends.

Lucifer is highly offended and holds his breath, God must see this change and immediately realize his wrongness. 

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way-" He begins.

" Fuck you, you know what, why did I even accept your apology? Fuck you you haven't changed a bit, you self centered, pretentious, judgmental, generalizing, cunt." He snaps.

" I didn't mean it like that. I meant, your demons, your children, they're mischievous, and will cause disorder if allowed on Earth legally." God says.

" The reason for all this mischief is because of this dividend, Heaven, Hell and Earth should be equivalent, no higher nor lesser. You make them feel like scum they will become scum idiot!" Lucifer argues aggressively.

" They will tear my Angels apart, what about all my children, you're putting them in danger." God huffs.

" No, you put my children in danger for billions of years having been locked away, you drove them bizarre, they can not end themselves and are forced to live in that Hell. You are the wrong one, it is time for my kin to be set out." Lucifer says, standing his ground 100% and not allowing No.

" I thought you said you were free down there?" God rolls his eyes.

" I was, free to be myself without judgement, to do anything I'd liked, but I want that up here now, where it should be." 

So, they did, God opened the gates of Hell, almost simultaneously demons of all ranking were released, it was going to be destruction at every corner, both were sure of it, but after some time it would have to settle down. Knowing he was finally able to step on Earth was killing Lucifer, he was so excited, elated, just blown away. The smile on his face of that of evil, but a kind evil, if that makes sense. It was genuine excitement, and not for an awful occurrence. The demons were released everywhere, and soon he would be too.

 

\- - - -

 

" What the fuck!?" Liam hollers, there were thousands of non animal creatures flying over head. 

" Liam!" Zayn calls.

" Z, I'm here!" Liam calls back.

He turns around and runs back to the truck, Niall and Perrie are already packing up. 

" Why is this happening?" Niall asks.

" It seems like the gates of Hell were just opened.. I think The Devil may have one this battle, we're all doomed!" Liam panics.

Zayn runs along side, catching his breath he gasps out a response, " Where's Louis and Harry? I knew Harry was up to no good, we need to save Lou!" 

" Shit, we need to find some kind of safety, we'll all be murdered and our souls will be sucked out by these gross monsters!" Niall panics as well, earning a nod from almost everyone, apart from Liam.

" I'd like to not make assumptions, this' scary, yes, but Harry's a nice fellow, he wouldn't use Louis for this." Liam sighs.

" He's a demon Liam!" Zayn yells.

" But-!" Liam tries.

" A FUCKING DEMON!! He Craves Evil! Do you understand me!?" Zayn screams.

It's silent.

 

\- - - - 

 

 

" How do I look?" Louis asks.

" Sweet Amaimon." Harry breathes.

Louis' wings are beautiful, undeniably stunning. His hair is charcoal Black fading into Brunette, his eyes are a soul gripping crystal blue, he's so infectious. His tail, long and black at the tip, like most demons, but it's an icy blue-white at the base. And his wings.. Indescribable. Louis' still Louis but, so much sexier.

" Come here." Harry says bluntly.

" Haz-" Louis chuckles playfully.

But Harry's not joking, " Get the fuck over here now." 

Louis' smile is wiped, does he look that good? _I had looked beautiful before, what's the difference, is it that I radiate lust?_

" Harry, you're scaring me." Louis laughs nervously.

" Louis I need you to just do as I say, I promise it'll be good." Harry breathes heavily a creepy glare in his eyes.

 

* SMUT *

" Harry we have to go, I'd love to be intimidate but we should go." Louis reminds him backing up.

" I mean we don't have to." Harry says plainly.

Everything Harry says is dry, probably unfiltered, and dark. It's disturbing Louis for sure, he isn't against this, but he'd rather not. He hasn't even seen himself. 

" I can smell you from over here." Harry says.

It seems like in a blink Harry's right on him, completely crowding his space, intertwining his fingers in Louis' hair. 

" What's the plan?" Louis asks because he's obviously not getting out of this.

" I don't know but I'm harder than Diamond. Why's there Gold within your wings, that is Gold." Harry questions.

" I don't know, Harry I haven't seen myself yet." 

" Gold, Ice, that's definitely real ice, you're the most beautiful demon I've ever seen. Wow, I bet if I touched your wings they'd give me frost bite." Harry smiles.

Harry's never shown the full length of his nails, at least not in front of Louis. He had, just now, using his index finger to cut off a strand of Louis' hair. He placed it on his tongue and Louis swore he saw his eyes roll to the back of his head. It was more demonic behavior than he'd seen out of Harry in months. 

Harry pulls Louis' face roughly into close proximity of his own, he smashes their lips together, no rhythm, no romance, and as predicted Harry plunges his tongue, full length down Louis' throat. Louis squeezes his eyes shut and tries to relieve himself from Harry's grip. An inhuman noise is emitted into the air, almost one of a penguin in heat, mixed with a demonic ritual calling. Louis was already naked, he would've ruined his clothes if he'd transformed in them, Harry rips his own pants up, clawing the fabric off his legs, clawing his own skin with it, causing blood to fall. The lust filled demon lets Louis go.

" Taste so excellent, Louis will you be my King?" Harry asks breathless.

" You're not yourself Haz." Louis tells him.

There's a pause before Harry grips Louis' wrist hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises, making Louis yelp. 

" Was that a no?" Harry asks.

" No, but I don't think you meant what you'd said!" Louis gasps in pain.

" Knees." Harry demands.

Louis nods and falls to his knees softly, this' the first movement he'd made as a demon, it felt so strange. Everything was in complete slow motion and he had barely felt his knees hit the floor he felt if he wasn't careful he'd drop through the ground. Harry pulls moves his hips up and brushes his groin against Louis' lips and cheeks.There's a low groan, which tells Louis, Harry won't take too long. 

" Give it a kiss Lou." Harry sighs.

So that's what the shorter brunette boy does, he gives Harry's thick shaft a wet kiss then another and another. 

" How much do you love me?" Harry asks.

" I love you more than anyone and anything else in this universe." He admits.

" Fuck babe." Harry groans.

He grabs the base of his dick and angles I so his tip is touching Louis' bottom lip, he looks down and presses his thumb to Louis' upper lip.

" Open your mouth, tongue out." Harry demands.

Once Louis' in that position Harry rubs his abnormally hard shaft on Louis' tongue, back and forth, never going inside. 

" Your tongue feels so good." Harry smiles. " Would feel better if you elongated it, and heated it up a bit." 

Louis' sat confused, " I don't know how Haz." He confesses.

" Try."

Louis tries to think about the process, he stretches his tongue, he even says a small prayer, not much happening though. Louis finally just gives up and simply says to himself _Get long and shit_ and surprisingly it worked, he has to tell his body. So he does the same for heating his mouth. 

" So good at everything Lou." Harry praises.

He sticks his cock into Louis' mouth, only a little, and closes his eyes. Louis starts to suck, his tongue hanging out oddly.

" You can put that," Harry says referring to Louis' tongue, " In me." 

So Louis does, he first licks around his tight hole, until it loosens enough to slip his elongated tongue in. Harry immediately grips Louis' hair letting out a loud moan. Harry rocks back and forth letting out noises of pleasure, Louis jaw starts to ache the deeper Harry slides into his mouth. 

" You'll be taking me all the way today Louis? Excited?" Harry moans.

Louis' escorted to his feet, he retracts his tongue and tastes probably the worst thing he's ever tasted. Louis blinks up at Harry waiting for further instruction. Harry points to a desk on the far side of the room, long and nearly empty. _What's he planning? Hopefully sex... WAIT!?_

" Harry will we be making love now?" Louis asks quickly.

" N-no, I would love to, so fucking much, pumpkin you have no idea, but not like this." Harry sighs.

The good news is Harry's slowly drifting from his enchantment, bad news, is Harry won't give Louis that still, knowing how special it is for Louis, and how long he's waited. Harry grabs Louis' hips and leads him to the desk, instructing him to get on top and lay down on his back.

" Now, face me." Harry sighs in anticipation

It's aesthetically perfect for Harry, Louis' face right directly in front of Harry's groin. Ready for penetration and to take Harry down, further and further, so Harry can run his fingers along the bump of his cock in Louis' tight throat. This would end the sexuality for sure.

" Open up, nice and wide." Harry chuckles.

So Louis does just so, Harry slides his cock in, feeling Louis' teeth ever so slightly graze his dick, he doesn't mind though, the deeper he gets the louder his heart beat. Louis starts to freak out from lack of oxygen, before it was alright but he can't breathe too easily upside down. Harry sees this and slides his dick out. Bending down and kissing Louis' nose.

" Did you feel me, I was so deep." Harry smiles.

Louis hears something, his new heightened hearing allowing that. Harry doesn't seem to so Louis coughs out a warning.

" Haz, someone's here." Louis rasps out, his throat is already pretty roughed up. 

Harry growls dominantly, forgetting this isn't his home. Harry grabs Louis up, and holds him against his chest, Louis rolls his eyes.

" Harry if we get caught we're in big trouble, please snap out of it!" Louis demands.

Harry growls again and attaches his lips to Louis' sliding his tongue down his throat and leaving bruises in his thighs from his unnecessarily tight grip. Louis can't help the tiny yell of displeasure.

" I'm naked, Harry, and you're as well. And rock hard." Louis snaps.

" Put your wings away, they're mine to see." Harry mumbles. 

Of course, the owner of this castle opens the door, not surprised either. What's surprising is he isn't immediately angry, but he's wearing a Kimono and his hair is a complete mess. 

" Why're you two in my home?" He asks.

" Louis got hurt so we came to look for a spell." Harry says.

" You two don't know one by heart?" Lucifer asks.

" No sir." Louis says, regretting it when Harry gives him a death stare.

" Well, I'll be gone in a bit, I only ask of you to not fuck on my bed, if you do, one of you will get hurt and it wont be of my hands. I have to get back to, cleaning some pipes," He winks and giggles a bit, " Also, I am very proud of you for converting an Angel successfully." 

_**Of course he would know** _ Harry releases Louis' thighs and allows the boy to step unto the floor.

 

* Smut Ends*

 

" Show me your wings mini me." He yawns.

Louis lets them fan out, Lucifer is wowed, " They're absolutely stunning, you should be proud. Not more beautiful then mine but almost identical." 

Harry realizes he's never seen his wings before, no one has. Louis nods and puts his face in Harry's neck, _That's not extra weight._

" Nice ass too, you've got my body Louis. You should be proud." Lucifer smiles.

" Leave please." Harry growls.

" Don't be so negative Harry, I don't want Louis' little body against mine right now, I just got me some and I'm going back for more. I just wanted to check on my home, is that a crime?" He asks reopening the door and stepping out.

Harry growls and grabs fistfuls of Louis' behind, making the boy jump. Louis puts his wings away and places his own hands over Harry's. 

" Have fun Louis, Harry's a good lay." Lucifer chimes.

Harry and Louis both stop, Louis heart falls and his gut turns. Harry's feeling worse, definitely worse. He lets his hands off Louis and runs them through his hair.

" Fuck." 

" Harry he's pregnant." Louis whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a perfect score in English OwO


	19. Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zianourry mess  
> Harry transitions  
> And Louis' going through a demonic stage

Louis was angry for nearly no reason, he was simply angry. Just angry. And everything was irritating him, except Harry, and whatever that thing was in the distance. Niall was too touchy, Zayn was blaming everyone for everything wrong, Liam was just standing around trying to talk to Zayn about something obviously important, and Zayn was being rather rude by ignoring him. This was all irritating. 

Zayn kept arguing with Harry as Harry simply explained the topic and moved on, Louis soon grew annoyed and less irritated. Just rolling his eyes and ready to leave again. He loved being with his friends but they were argumentative and edgy. Maybe that was his fault, maybe they were just in desperate need of a hug.

" How could you force Louis to turn into one of those savages?" Zayn asks. 

" How could you expect demons to show civility if they're caged up for trillions of years? As for Louis, he wanted that, not me." Harry explains cooly.

Louis nods and rubs at his arm. " I'm sure Harry's said that enough... Now as to you two." 

Liam finds himself blushing. He couldn't even take care of his own boyfriend so now people have to get involved. Liam was ashamed. Zayn however was annoyed. Now everyone would know the reason for this ridiculous fight. They would all turn against him now, making him guiltier than he truly is, this was horse shit.

" Liam wants a child. I do not." Zayn says simply.

He's not expecting them to understand, they probably won't either. Zayn likes kids, but he doesn't trust himself with one. He would be too dominating, he'd force all his beliefs and stress onto such an innocent small creature. What if the birth is wrong? What if the child rejects him? He'd rather save all the heart break, it's unnecessary. He has Liam, Liam has him, they're already a perfectly happy family, why Liam would risk anything is beyond him. 

" Why?" Harry asks.

Zayn and Liam both look at him, Zayn's stare less inviting then Liam's.

" Why? To who me or Liam?" Zayn asks snippily.

" Why to both of you. " The slightly annoyed demon replies. 

Liam sighs out figuring he'll have to say something first. Zayn isn't even planning on replying to that seeing as he doesn't have to give a reason why. 

" I want a child, a mixture between us both. Babies are wonderful, they're adorable, loving, and it's a smaller version of you and your lover combined. I want Zayn to have our child and we could all be so happy. Not that we already aren't." Liam says thoughtfully, It's hard to explain why you want a child. 

Zayn has to close his eyes at that, he was depriving Liam of something great, because he was scared. Liam would never forgive him if something happened to their kid, it's not worth the risk.

" I would hurt the child. I am not fit for fatherhood. I'm scared that when, and I will, cause harm to the child, unintentionally of course, Liam will leave me. There's so much that could go wrong. It's not worth the risk." Zayn shrugs.

Harry thinks about these things. Harry is scared of fatherhood too, but it's not overshadowing his desire for it. He would never hurt his child intentionally, but if it happened Louis would be pissed. These are normal fears for parents, so Zayn's not wrong. But he's not right either.

" Those are normal feelings. Every parent Is hyperaware of what could happen to their child. But, you shouldn't let that stop you." Harry adds.

Zayn clicks his tongue, he never asked for Harry's two cents. Zayn wasn't being irrational how they make him out to be. Children are fragile, too fragile for a tainted angel. Then again. Demons mate too, and their kids... Well that's a bad analogy. Liam looks back toward Niall and Louis, Louis' staring hungrily into the distance. Liam's eye widen, that's entirely too creepy, especially now that Louis' an extremely powerful demon.

" Ni. What's wrong with Lou?" Liam asks hesitantly.

Harry and Zayn stop talking and look over to the others. Harry's eyes widen in shock too, why was Louis acting so strangely?

" Babe?" Harry calls.

Louis twitches before stepping forward, still looking into the growing darkness. 

" Loubear? Talk to me?" Harry calls again.

Zayn huffs out angrily. " You broke him." He blames Harry. 

Louis mumbles something, everyone quiets so they can hear just what it is he had said. Louis moans out, eyes getting bigger, his wings flutter openly. Niall steps away from the clearly lust filled demon.

" Pretty!" Louis gasps. 

Harry walks over, grabbing Louis' wrist he tries to anchor him back onto the ground, Louis' toes barely touch though and he's still drooling over something in the distance. Harry can't see anything, he zooms in on the darkness and sees a little boy, a sandwich some tables, a screaming woman, a demon on fire, and other normal things. Then Harry gets an idea.

" What is it?" Harry asks.

" So pretty Haz. Look!" Louis points.

" I can't see, describe it for me." Harry prompts.

" So shiny, twinkles rainbow colors, pretty and shiny. It's diamond and gorgeous." Louis says absentmindedly, he wasn't able to describe it efficiently.

On the other hand it seemed everyone but Harry was entirely spooked. What was it that Louis was seeing? Niall was wondering how he could be blazing angry one moment then have the mentality of a small toddler the next. Zayn had an idea of the situation, but it was still odd. 

" I'll go get it for you." Harry promises. " Just wait here." 

So Louis was still obsessed with shiny things. Except now it was worse, all his emotions kicked up by many notches, and some how turned down too. He'll balance out soon. 

Harry does eventually go off to figure out what it was Louis wanted. In that time, Liam grabs Zayn's hand, the other boy is less than happy with that. 

" Z. Please forgive me, I'm sorry for making such a spectacle out of something private. This is our business." Liam apologizes.

It wasn't exactly Liam's fault. Harry was the one to try to medium the subject when he had no business to, but Liam had told him. So it was partly his fault. Zayn rolls his dark caramel eyes and gives a short puff of air. 

" I.. We have to start over. Not with us. Unless you want to. But I mean, we're both very edgy from being on the move so much right?" Liam asks more the states.

" Probably. Apology being analyzed by the way. I just..." Zayn breathes in slowly. " Wish I could trust someone, I'm so dubious about everything. Why am I like this? I can't even trust myself." 

" You don't trust me?" Liam asks.

" I do. I think I only trust you." Zayn admits.

" Then trust me that you're going to be better. You don't have to trust everyone. Just trust in us." Liam smiles.

But Zayn still isn't looking up. Liam was hard to look at after disappointing him. Zayn knew he was a sorry excuse for an anything. He didn't belong anywhere. Ever since Zayn was a starter Angel he was too cautious. Taking extra precautions ruining everyone's fun. He had never fit in. He didn't have many friends, then again not many Angels conversed, it was all about order and work, anyone who stood out was to be watched. But still. Zayn craved that attraction some Angels had. To be fearless and trusting in everything. That may never be Zayn, and that made the raven haired man.. Depressed.  
Louis, on a completely other note, jumped up in excitement to Harry's return, with the glamorous item in hand. 

" Thank you my love." Louis smiles. " Now we must leave again." 

Zayn snaps his head up at that. They can't leave so soon. Not all of Zayn's questions had been answered. They'd been interrupted by Louis' outburst of flames. Then Harry's couple's therapy session, and finally Louis' addiction to light reflecting objects.

" Where are you going? My questions haven't all been answered." Zayn speaks up.

Louis shrugs still staring at Harry's hand, wanting so bad to reach out and touch whatever it was he'd retrieved. The younger demon however, instead of handing Louis the prize, puts it away in his back pocket. 

" We're going to go take care of some tasks. Things of importance to us both. Find a way back to London please, I have not a clue where we are as of now. But find a way please. Me and Louis will be back within a month's time. If you want to visit. We'll be in Hell." Harry explains, _**Real-estate is probably amazing right now. I could own whatever home I like.** _

Zayn shoves his palms to his eyes. " Louis' one of my only friends Harry! I hate that he keeps leaving!" 

Harry sighs at that, " I-I'm really sorry. I'm being selfish with him. But unlike any other reason I had. This is of importance." 

" What could it possibly be!?" Zayn questions squeezing Liam's hand till he hears a barely audible groan.

" I'm.. Transforming to an Angel again. Then Louis and I were going to... We-" Harry looks at Louis for confirmation, the older demon isn't even paying attention. " We were going to make love for the very first time, aiming specifically for a child. I need to also find a home for us, one for us and our soon to be child. This all will take some time." Harry says in mild embarrassment.

Zayn blushes at that, " You've never.. Oh. What- do you mean again?" 

Harry figures he means about transforming. " Louis and I both have told you I was an Angel." 

" I.. Must've forgotten. Harry you've never sexually touched Louis. Other then, back in London?" Zayn asks.

" We've given bodily pleasures. But nothing else. A lot has happened that's turned us both away from the action." Harry admits.

" That's bold for a demon. Being able to contain yourself." Zayn states semi rudely.

" I'm not a wild animal. We're not wild animals." Harry counters.

" Could've fooled me." Zayn says absently. " Either way. Go ahead and leave us to fend for ourselves again. You two are never here for us. I can hardly call you two friends." 

Liam puts his head down. He believes they're trying. And once they've sorted their problems they'll come back. But. Then again. Zayn and he don't up and leave Ni whenever they have a problem. It wasn't ideal. Niall doesn't defend Harry and Louis either. 

" I apologize. I do really love him, and I really-" Harry feels a pressure on his chest. " Really am grateful for everything you've given me. All the opportunities and life lessons, I don't really have friends. Maybe Nick Grimshaw but he turned on me and did some pretty twisted things. You guys were really good to me, even you Zayn. So you don't deserve this but this is important."

Zayn turns away from Harry, demons don't cry. Harry was obviously faking this. Harry wipes away all the tiny droplets before they can even reach mid cheek. It's almost funny how these aren't cold tears, he's not faking anything here. 

He grabs onto Louis' arm and summons Jamie. Hopefully he'll give Harry a break, unlikely. But there's still hope. Strawberry blonde hair appears immediately. He waves to Harry and doesn't pay any attention to Louis. Louis doesn't pay attention to him either, then again all he's been paying attention to is that necklace Harry had to steal. 

" Please take us to Lucifer's palace. " Harrys asks.

" Sure thing honey pie. Say? Why was your boy toy so angry earlier? He has an incredibly low sense of control. You could hardly call that boy toy material." Jamie sighs.

Harry doesn't enthuse Jamie's bites with a reply. He just gives Jamie a very threatening glare. The smaller and skinnier boy gets the hint, he snaps his fingers. 

 

\- - - - 

 

" Please just give us the book." Harry begs.

His father was being an asshole for no reason whatsoever. Then again he is always an asshole for no reason whatsoever. Lucifer shakes his head no again, he had noticed Louis' been staring at Harry's ass without even blinking this entire time. 

" What's his deal?" Lucifer asks.

" I have a necklace in my pocket. He's attracted to reflective items." Harry explains shortly. " Why're you playing with me like this? I just need that book so I can be happy. " 

" I like to play. I was getting bored in heaven. Hardly any time to fool around with nosey Angels buzzing around. So I came back for a day or two, admittedly I am yearning for my lover already. But. I'll survive." 

Lucifer had discussed attraction with Louis before. Back when Harry trusted Lucifer to accompany Louis, and trusted him to see the two regularly. Harry had trusted the most powerful evil entity too much. 

" I already know he's attracted to gleaming things. I am as well. I think our child will too Harold." Lucifer taunts.

Louis finally reaches out, going to retrieve the hidden item. Harry swats his hand away. " It isn't our child. I want nothing to do with that concoction of pure evil." 

" Now Harry that's not very nice! This baby may be pure evil but she was made out of love." Lucifer smiles evilly. " I loved every inch of your rock hard cock, and you loved every inch of my tiny-" 

" Shut the fuck up!!" Harry yells out, feeling nauseous he covers his mouth. " It's a she? Is that even possible?" 

" I choose the gender of my child. So yes it is." 

" That baby was made out of non consensual sex. " Harry reminds the oldest of the party.

" Didn't seem non consensual-" Lucifer says thoughtfully.

" I said no! So many times!" Harry yells.

Louis says Harry's name softly. He really really wants that necklace. Harry doesn't hear his call though. 

" Give me the book please." Harry asks once again.

" Name our daughter Harry. Name her something beautiful." Lucifer smiles.

" Bitch!" Harry taunts.

" That's not very beautiful." Lucifer growls. " Name her something entirely gorgeous or else no fucking book for you." 

" Sapphire, Louise, Harriet, Lucy, I can't think properly." Harry whimpers. 

" Sapphire is a beautiful name. Our love that night was like the discovery of Sapphires. These are your words no?" 

Harry immediately says no. Lucifer nods with a smirk and throws the book at Louis' face making the smaller demon hit the wall. Harry's head still felt fuzzy, The Devil was trying to get into his brain. Louis snapped out of his addiction induced trance, the sight was strange. Harry folding his mouth, not crying or anything however, laughing maybe? Lucifer smiling in adoration while rubbing what was clearly a baby bump.

" What's happening?" Louis asks.

" Harry said our love is like sapphires, our baby girls name will be sapphire." Lucifer sighs happily.

Of course none of these emotions presented were real, Satan was just bored. And this, was entirely too entertaining. Louis nearly throws up in his mouth. 

" Harry would never say that. Harry hates you." Louis replies. 

Harry nods and turns to Louis, he grabs him up and hugs him in tightly. " I would never." 

" Are you denying that you named our child. Yes or no?" Lucifer questions.

" No." Harry admits, seeing Louis tense up and intake a harsh amount of air is punishment enough. "But-" 

" That is all!" Lucifer says. " You named our small child Sapphire. She will resemble you and you will be in her life won't you?" 

" I-" Harry.

" Yes or no." Lucifer states.

" Yes." Harry sighs. 

Louis pushes out of Harry's grip and distances himself from him. Lucifer smiles at this and leaves. 

" Why did he throw a book at me?" Louis asks.

" Louis I'm sorry." Harry gasps.

" About what, there's nothing to be sorry for. Why'd he throw a book at me?" Louis asks once again.

Harry sees Louis shaking a bit, " There's so much to be sorry for." 

" The fucking book Harry. Focus on it." Louis demands.

" It's to allow me to transform. He took it and wouldn't give it back until I named his daughter." Harry explains.

" Your daughter. That you named Sapphire." Louis reminds.

Louis knew how he felt about the situation. There was no mixed emotions. He was apathetic, or trying to be. Harry has to take responsibility to his daughter. Naming her wasn't a crime.

" It's a pretty name. I'm glad you're going to be in her life." Louis says falsely, he wasn't glad, he was twisted inside about it. 

" O-okay. I.. I'm not sure how I feel about it to be honest." Harry admits.

Louis goes to pick the book up, his lip was bleeding because of the damned thing, he might as well put it to use sooner then later. 

" So take this. Do whatever you have to and I'll just sit back over here and take a nap or something." 

It hurt Harry that Louis didn't want to be involved in this, it was something special, Harry was there for Louis during his.. What did he expect though. He had hurt his boy again. Harry was failing as a boyfriend. Harry grabbed the book from Louis' hands, opening it he begins to read. 

 

\- - - -

 

Harry's wings weren't the same as they'd been. They're clearly not meant to be, but Harry can feel it. His tattoos were removed, sadly, he felt cleaner, lighter and more free, he didn't have Halo unfortunately but the weight of where it should be was there. Harry felt his wings flutter, copying his insides. Louis was looks up and blushes at Harry's transformation. He looked great, green tips on his feathers, which were white, well, grayish white from him recently being a demon. Louis thought his wings were almost better than his own had been, actually they are. They're way more plush and thick, maybe from his thick skin? 

" You look wonderful, I really like them. Are they the same as they used to be?" Louis asks the Angel.

" No. Very different. But I feel so amazing. I love it so much. Louis. I love you so much." Harry says enthusiastically.

" I love you too Harry." Louis smiles.

" I would like to ask you something... I just want you to know I am so undeserving of your love. And I'm sorry I keep doing you so wrongly. So I would like to ask you to forgive me for putting Sapphire before your feelings." Harry says.

 _Addressing her by name now?_ Louis has to think about this. _I shouldn't take this out on it. Her. Sapphire. She didn't do it. She deserves one good father too. Fuck. There's so many reasons to accept this, but I don't want to. I cant. She's- He'll be in contact with-._ Harry was still looking hopefully, of course Louis will forgive him, he loves him, and not forgiving him will end in another nuisance to everyone. 

" I'm proud of you for owning up to your child. Even if.. She's not, This is not a bad thing. She deserves a good parent, and it's not her fault she was made that way." 

" Yeah, I bet she'll be beautiful too." Harry says.

Louis' smile falters a bit, she won't be easy to look at and that's a fact, for himself anyway. " We should be looking for a place to stay." 

Harry nods at that and retracts his wings. His new wings. Harry hasn't felt so good in many many decades. Louis loves his Demon wings as well, he feels more free, no more restrictions of what he could do and what he couldn't do. 

 

\- - - -

 

" So much for ' I will protect you'" Niall sighs, Zayn and Liam nod agreeing.

Louis and Harry weren't here. And Niall, Liam and Zayn were very codependent on them. They both know more about anything then all three of them combined, but to be fair, them two haven't been good friends lately. 

" I hate this. They're safe and cozy while we're cold and scared. Completely unnecessarily too, Harry's house is fucking huge." Niall complains.

" It's also burnt down." Liam adds.

" Yeah but even before that. So excuses are irrelevant." Niall snaps.

" Niall you've been really irritable. Rarely do you swear." Zayn points out slightly amused.

" It's nothing." Niall shrugs.

Niall was missing Louis, definitely missing Louis. It's weird but he'd grown a very strong attachment to his guardian Angel, and it was also strange seeing his guardian Angel turn into something that tortured him for about two and a half years. Also. Falling in love with something as deviant, but he forgave Harry, and all that righteousness, but the doubt was still there. You couldn't blame Niall.

 

\- - - -

 

" This one is very pretty." Louis points. 

There was a lot of houses that were torn apart, broken down, just piles of strange objects, fire or _dead bodies_. So it was a nice change when they saw a very peaceful, simple, white home standing two stories tall. Harry squinted at the small home, _**Must be some kind of trick... How could a home this petite be intact after all this?**_ Harry shakes his head, making Louis frown. 

" It's too convenient." Harry explains.

Louis pouts to himself, that was his perfect home right there. And it would have a pretty picket fence once they moved in. A pretty human-like home in Hell isn't too weird anyway, plus they could enchant it to make sure no demons fuck with it. Maybe it was too convenient, maybe Harry was a boob.

" You're a boob." Louis sighs playfully.

" Thanks." Harry rolls his eyes.

After almost three whole hours which is _A ridiculously and unnecessarily long time_ according to Louis, they finally decide on something that isn't perfect, looks abandoned, and can definitely be fixed up. It's unspoken. But it's there between both of them. They could easily waltz in and proceed to ripping each others clothes off or they could wait till the house was finished. Louis grabs Harry's hand and gives him an unreadable look. 

" Something wrong?" Harry asks.

" No. I just... I really love you." Louis fake chokes, wiping away non existent tears.

" Thanks pumpkin. So, Lou-" Harry begins.

He really should've rehearsed this. This talk. Louis interrupts him though, giving him time to think a little.

" Now. Definitely now." Louis says over excitedly.

" Well.. But, we won't want to fix the place up later if we're all loved up. And I want to get back to the others as quick as possible, we haven't been there." Harry adds thoughtfully, because it is true. They haven't really been with Niall, Liam and Zayn. 

" I dont give a fuck Harry I really want this now. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to fuck me. I want more than oral sex. I want you inside of me." Louis admits with a whiny tone. 

" I'm not going to be fucking you if that's what you were expecting, it will be me making love to you. Either way let me decide on how I'll take care of your first time. Because It's definitely a special time."

" It's not that special Harry and you know that. You've had sex plenty." Louis argues. " You've been holding out on me for some time. The wonders of sexual intercourse, dude." 

It wasn't true but it was still a step toward getting Harry to do him. Anything that Louis needed to push him the smaller brunette was going to use. This was a step he was completely ready for. Louis didn't know how it would feel but he was sure he wouldn't want to stop. Demons could go for a long time, sex could last days, for angels it was more or less a few hours at most. 

" I want your babies inside of me. I need you Harry, don't push me away." Louis pleads.

Harry cracks, " Okay. At least let me fix the bedroom up some." 

 

\- - - -

 

Everything was beautiful, Harry had rushed Louis to look for something in the fridge, Louis had found lots of hard liquor and Demon substances. These substances were distributed around Hell and originated in Hell for the consumption of demons. Whoever lived here was a heavy drunk. Either way, Louis quickly went to tell Harry there was nothing romantic in the fridge or pantries and what he saw was heart stopping. Flower petals almost literally everywhere, the necklace Harry had gotten him laying beside the very impressively large tub of water. Bubbles filled the tub and it smelled beautiful, Louis blushed heavily and smiled. 

" You like?" Harry asks.

" Oh Haz, I'm in love with it all." Louis admits.

Harry snaps his fingers and an exotic flower pops into his fingers, _Of course he forgets all the important spells but not these_ Louis thinks fondly. His lover hands the flower to him, Louis accepts it with much gratitude, sniffing it and almost laughing at how his chest hurts from all the love Harry is filling him with. It's amazing.

" Harry I'm going to cry because you're treating me so wonderfully, I feel completely loved up and I haven't done anything for you." Louis admits.

" You've done so much pumpkin. You believed in me, gave me a chance, taught me things, trusted me, gave me friends, opportunities, courage, and yourself. You give me literally everything anyone could ask for and this is the least I can do is give you the best first time. Prove to you I deserve it, I can prove to you I can make it fantastic." Harry spills, biting his lip from time to time, giving Louis the most gratitude filled looks of adoration.

Louis giggles with wet eyes, hugging the gold flower against his chest, the leaves doing a little dance Louis' never seen before. It's incredible to say the least.

" What type of flower is this?" Louis asks.

" It's from a garden shared by Heaven and Hell, not many demons ever care for it, but I always liked it. This is called an Amor Caeli Pullulant, ( Golden Love Sprout ) it grows more beautiful as the love in the room grows stronger. I bet when we're done it'll be humongous with vines and leaves all around the room." Harry explains.

Louis watches as it grows in his hands the leaves dancing around slowly, he places it in a vase on the bathroom sink counter. 

" Why do you know that spell so well?" Louis asks.

" I would summon the flower for Jamie and charm it to make it grow. Tricking him into thinking we had a love together just to have sex with me." Harry admits, very ashamed, but open nonetheless.

" Thank you for being honest, that isn't charmed is it?" Louis asks.

" Absolutely not Louis, I would never." Harry rushes.

The demon nods, " Take my clothes off for me?" Louis asks.

Harry smiles, grabbing Louis' jaw gently he leans into him for a sweet and short kiss. Louis presses himself up to Harry, feeling his heat, smelling his beautiful scent. Harry unbuttons Louis' pants, then lets his fingers play on his hips and waist. Louis giggles softly, it's slightly ticklish but more so arousing right now. 

" I love you a lot." Louis admits again.

" My chest actually hurts so much right now." Harry admits. " I fucking love you so much for letting me have someone as special as you. I dont deserve you." 

" You do deserve me." Louis assures.

" I've been such an awful person my entire existence, and then im blessed with someone as amazing as you. It's unrealistic." Harry sighs out shakily. 

Louis puts his face in Harry's neck, feeling the warmth even more prominent against his cold face. Harry works his pants down his thighs and calves so Louis kicks them off. Harry rubs Louis' small tummy with his larger hands making Louis grin and his tummy flutter. 

" I never liked my tummy. But you made me like it." Louis admits. " Same with my thighs... I see how you look at them." 

Harry grabs Louis' thighs and shakes them, " Squishy just how I like." 

Louis rolls his eyes and kisses on Harry's soft neck, nibbling on the skin there causing Harry to moan. Taking Louis' shirt off was difficult seeing as he wouldn't stop making out with Harry's neck, but once Louis was naked except for his pretty blue briefs, Harry started to strip himself.

" Your body is my weakness, and fantasy." Louis admits.

Harry blushes and pushes Louis' hair back kissing all around his pretty face, biting his pink, little, and inviting lips till they're puffy and red. Louis tugs off Harry's underwear then his own, pressing himself into Harry's body completely now, smelling his arousal spill out of him, smelling his sweet scent, feeing the heat of his entire body. Harry has Goosebumps from the coldness of Louis' body, his scent was like before but duller and more spiking and sharp to his nose. It was gorgeous nonetheless. 

" You're such a romantic." Louis giggles airily. 

" In the tub you go-" Harry starts, but being cut off by Louis who was thinking about just how he wants to bathe.

" You first, I want to be between your legs, you can wash me up. Actually that's the way it will always be until I say otherwise." Louis smirks up at the surprised Angel. 

Harry nods with a sly smile of his own, when Louis had started to tell him what to do in these times was beyond Harry, it wasn't unwanted, but it was uninvited. After Harry settles himself in the hot bubble filled water, more like a small pool then a bathtub, he makes a small hole in the bubbles. His own creative way of ushering Louis' spot. 

" C'mon then." Harry smiles, bottom lip sucked in with anticipation.

Louis was having so much fun, and he felt so _loved_ he could feel ugly memories come back, when he'd pissed Harry off back then. But that wasn't now, they were way past that, way past the dark times. Louis took his time getting in the water, staring straight into his lover's eyes as he did. 

" Unreal." He could hear Harry mumble, if it were anywhere else he wouldn't have had a chance to hear that, but they were alone and it was quiet.

" No rush." Louis tsks, " I'll take my time." 

" You already made the water turn warm, you cold blooded demon." Harry jokes.

Louis giggles with a soft hand covering his mouth and nose, " We can heat it back up again." Louis prompts.

" No. I just want to lay with you right now. We can talk. And be close."

The curlier haired one slides his hand down Louis' arms, taking his hands into his own larger ones. Harry pulls Louis closer very delicately, making Louis in a kneeling position right infront of him chest to chest. Louis decides to sit on Harry's thighs, making Harry gasp at the sudden coldness, causing the demon to laugh softly again.

" Why're you so cold?" Harry asks.

" I don't know actually-" Louis begins.

" Demons blood doesn't get colder then 20° Fahrenheit. Louis you're definitely almost to 20° itself." Harry adds thoughtfully.

" I dont know. Just shut up and ignore it. It's probably nothing." Louis rolls his eyes, he places his hands on Harry's shoulders, " Can I lay my head on your shoulder or am I too cold?" Louis says sarcastically.

" Well..." Harry jokes, earning a slap at his chest. " You could be -80° and I would let you cuddle with me in the harshest of winters." 

" Poet Styles,.. Naked?" Louis asks.

" Naked." Harry chuckles.

" You'd freeze to death. Immediately." Louis giggles.

" So worth it." Harry assures him, Louis lies on Harry's shoulder, feeling his cheek get warm and cozy. 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis body, rubbing at his sides with the opposite hands, it's crazy how tiny Louis is. A small body filled with so much personality and compassion. Louis grips Harry's shoulder with his sharp nails, drawing blood.

" I love the taste of blood. I can tell. I haven't even tasted it and I know I want it." Louis confesses.

Harry hisses, " Just like me, I used to love the smell of blood. Anyone's it didn't matter. Didn't drink it much, but if you want blood, I'll have some for you everyday." 

Louis raises his head looking deep into Harry's eyes, their faces perfectly aligned. " Could I taste some of yours right now?" Waiting anxiously for an answer, hoping to Mother Universe it's yes.

" I'll think about that. Here's a deal though, you make me cum more than four times tonight, and you can have a taste." Harry decides.

" Oh that's not fair!" Louis whines. " There's no way, you can hold it for so long-" Louis starts to rant loudly.

Harry giggles loudly, " Fine! Here's a different wager, you can not touch yourself at all tonight. And. You have to cum at least six times." 

" What if you fall asleep. Then what? It'll be like ten hours before that happens." Louis complains. 

Harry thinks about that, he doesn't have the stamina and energy like he did before. He'll probably be tired down to the bone by the time it's only been four hours. Sad. 

" So that doesn't happen, you'll be doing all the work. My junk is all yours to have fun with." That would be strange for Harry, he likes to do everything he can to make sure the other person has a good time. It'll make him feel lazy.

" Deal." Louis agrees. 

 

\- - - -

 

After Harry has washed up both Louis and himself, adding special soaps and shampoos, Casting a few spells just to woo Louis with his thoughtfulness, making Louis completely swoon, Harry carries Louis to the master bedroom. Louis' heart pounded harder then It already was, he just burst into tears, overwhelmed to the last limit. Harry gave a small chuckle and an appreciative hum, Louis must really like the design. Harry lays Louis on the ruby red bed, snapping his fingers making sparkling glitter fall from the ceiling, Louis giggles and sobs at the same time, looking completely ridiculous. 

" I told you I would make this special. It could be so much better, I know. But I-" 

" Shut up!" Louis demands between sobs, " This is amazing! You're fucking amazing Harry Styles! You're making my heart hurt so much, all of this is just perfect. Everything you've ever done for me was perfect, you can do no wrong! Tonight is literally the best night of my life and it's just started, first the Amor Caeli Pullulant, then the beautiful bath! You pampered me, spawned a tiny fairy for me to meet, because you knew I like mystics, spawned silver chocolates." Louis has to stop there for a moment, too overwhelmed. 

Harry looks down at his lover, his skin was colder now, dangerously cold. In no time Louis was back at it, nearly scream crying to Harry his gratitude.

" And you bring me in here, with that fucking painting hanging over there. All of us! Zayn included, and my jewelry and collections all hanging stunningly, proudly, all around our room! Those stupid fucking boots I met you in on top of the prettiest of cabinets. You made this room the fucking Definition of us! How long have you been planning this layout! Clearly long enough for you to do it in less then 30 minutes." 

Harry holds onto Louis' face trying to calm him down, hushing him and whispering sweet things, Louis was so cold. And it made sense. He was in the strongest of love, which was basically forbidden for demons, Louis was going to freeze up if he didn't calm down. Well Harry didn't actually know how these things went, but he assumed the demon would die. 

" Oh Harry, I feel funny." Louis breathes out, face wet from salty tears, his lips puffy and red, nose pink, eyes puffy, looking marvelous. 

" You're so cold." Harry tells him.

" Feels really good. I like it. But I can't explain what I'm feeling. I need you to make love to me, I need it. Something's telling me that's all I need is you. Harry if I don't have you I will fucking die." Louis cries.

 _My body's forcing me to have Harry, it's forcing me to carry his child. He has to impregnate me or I'll freeze up, if he ever leaves me I'll freeze up, if he ever cheats on me I'll freeze up, if he ever hurts me I'll freeze up. I need him to keep me warm with his love._ Louis grabs Harry and brings him up onto the bed. 

" C'mon. I'm literally depending on you." Louis admits. 

Harry was still shocked by everything. And on top of that Louis' tail was becoming animat. _**You can move your tail.. Wait.. What?** _ It didn't make sense to Harry. The arrow shaped tip was softer, like it was slowly turning to a hearted shape. His long slim tail was wrapping itself into Harry, claiming him, Louis' eyes were changing too, one getting darker.

" Louis your tail-" Harry starts.

" Fuck my tail, look at me Hazza." Louis demands.

So the Angel does, " You're changing." He tries again, Louis listens and shows understanding but doesn't show signs of concern. 

Harry had a feeling by the end of this Louis would be different, physically, maybe not any other way though. It was new to Harry, very new. He'd never heard of something like this. It didn't make sense, or maybe it did? 

" Tell me you love me." Louis whines.

" I love you Lou, like no one else ever before." Harry tells him truthfully, and it is and always will be true.

" Then why're you acting so funny?" Louis snaps.

" Because I think you're dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload this like 2 weeks ago but it deleted itself so I had to rewrite it.   
> I like the first version better tbh  
> Also I'm sorry it's so long it's ending soon


	20. It's Hard to Believe He's an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff/sex  
> Louis is a Demon In love, and Harry is sinning Angel

" That makes no sense." Louis rolls his eyes, shivering a bit.

Harry shrugs and covers his face with his hands. _**Think Styles, when have I seen that before? Maybe it's not even serious, if it was, Lucifer would know. Is it mating season?** _ Harry decides that it isn't because Havoc would be upon everyone if it were to be. Louis' tail was becoming a classic, almost ridiculous shape of a heart. His eye slowly, almost stupidly turning green and his body temperature dropping slowly, but, slower as the time passes indicating a close stop. Maybe it was because he was so close to mating with Harry. Once they'd mate they were setting a bond, small if it were casual, but it's not casual, it was definitely a big step and this bond would lock what they already had for good. Louis was still crying softly and writhing below Harry, trying to catch his attention, but Harry was so conflicted. He had a nag that this was definitely something big happening to Louis, but maybe it wasn't? 

" Harry please just do something." Louis begs.

The Angel complies, bending slightly to lay completely on top of Louis. This was intimate, and so so nice for both of the men. Louis being surrounded by things he loved, being engulfed by the one he loved, it was so much, he needed this forever. The curlier haired of the duo spreads his legs, straddling Louis and squeezing his legs tight around his lover's own thighs. Louis could feel almost every part of Harry's body covering his own, both naked and smelling fresh and clean. Louis visibly calmed at this new intimacy, he was being warmed by Harry, his heart rate went down because his anxiety had, he could think a little more rationally too.

Harry strokes his usually ring occupied fingers into the smaller brunettes hair, whispering reassurances to him while doing so. The demon, now feeling as though no more rough changes will occur to his body decided to make a move on his lover as well. Just kissing Harry's lower neck, down by his smooth collar bones, the most adorable tiny wet kisses being given. Harry allows this, the kisses giving Harry the belief that Louis was coming back to his old self. Just to test though, Harry kisses his smaller half's cheek before telling him he was planning to get up and off of Louis and see the reaction from him. Louis nods and agrees, although he already knows he'll grow weak again, he knows he's becoming codependent on Harry now, needing him like humans need water.

So Harry does allow himself to leave Louis' body, pushing off of him the reaction is immediate, a whimper, Louis' face contorts to displeasure as if physically hurt by Harry's absence, even though small. 

" This isn't good." Harry decides aloud. 

" Harry I'll be fine, I know my body, I know I'll be fine. I need you right now. Cant you see? As smart as you are you haven't figured it out?" Louis scolds weakly.

Harry sympathizes and puts his pressure back on Louis, body heat blending with Louis' chill and making a somewhat comfortable mixing. Harry head laying between Louis' right shoulder and neck comfortably, breathing in his burnt yet sweet odor, Louis' body swallowed by Harry's in a pleasant way smelling his sweet scent of tainted nature. 

" I have fallen completely in love with you. If you were to leave me now, I'd probably die or something close to that. Haz, this is good. I'm glad you can now see just how much I love you, and you'll have no doubts. My body is telling me I need your child inside of me, it'll keep me warm and content." Louis explains.

" I figured that much, that you were a demon ready to mate with the one you loved. And yeah, I will absolutely fill you with my seed.. Tonight as planned... But do you think If we made love earlier on in our relationship the same occurrences would've happened?"

Louis shrugs, which makes sense because how would he have known. He barely anticipated this happening. Harry was the first to notice. With Harry's soothing hand rubbing a constant pattern up his arm and back again, Louis lays still. Breathing in and out, contemplating easily that this was right. No signs pointed to anything wrong. Louis raises his head slowly, not much a distance between Harry and he anyways so their lips connect easily. Thin cold, light pink almost tinted blue lips hesitantly come into contact with full soft warm red lips. Harry doesn't break eye contact with his darling boy even though Louis' lids are growing heavier. The contact and intimacy slowly making Louis feel heavy, filled with love the heaviest substance in the universe according to Louis. Harry runs a hand softly through Louis' fluffy fringe, making Louis' eyes close finally. Harry smiles at that, his dimples on display to no one, but everything at the same time. The Angel kisses down Louis' jaw, to his soft scented neck, licking up softy, then continuing down. 

Harry's hands find their way to Louis' back, lifting him up a bit to fit one hand on the lowest of his back, the other coming back to rub gently across his chest. Everything was so so slow, driving Louis up the wall, it felt so amazing to have all this time in the world for Harry to worship his skin. Harry felt the same, he worshipped the ground Louis walked on, and he never really got the chance to show that, but now he was. He was showing Louis exactly every patch of skin he loves, which is every single place. Louis moves his hips ever so slightly, wanting Harry to hurry up the process, his hips moved almost on their own. Of course though, the Angel notices raising an eyebrow at that.

" Sorry. It's just that. We've waited so long." Louis shrugs slightly embarrassed.

" Of course. Do you have any special requests in mind baby?" Harry asks evenly, oddly enough it turns Louis on, Harry's coolness with this sort of thing.

Louis blinks at his mate, _You should call me baby more often._ Louis nods with a small shiver, either from his body temperature dropping or the thought of Harry treating him delicately. Not that he doesn't already.

" Treat me delicately please, call me baby, and please.. Please don't leave me." Louis begs.

" Never ever." 

The double meaning was evident, and accepted. Harry wasn't planning on detaching a quarter millimeter from Louis' soft skin, and he wasn't planning on detaching from Louis emotionally either, not even a bit. Harry was honestly more than okay with focusing all the attention to Louis, he was his everything. He didn't really care about himself right now, he just wanted to make this blue eyed Demon happy. He always felt that way. He may always feel this way. Harry delivers a passionate kiss to Louis, the Demon kisses right back. It seems like the kiss was so short but actually consisting of minutes rather than seconds. Neither could get enough of the other. Harry goes back to kissing down Louis' tanned body, all the way down to his naval before lingering. Harry gives a dip into the soft flesh with his tongue before nibbling on the small rim that's there. Louis gasps quietly bringing his hand down to intertwine with the Angels. Harry hadn't thought about it before but.. Angels don't usually have sex. Only once a blue moon.

Harry smiles at Louis before licking across his hips. " I love your hips." He states gravely, his voice was deeper now.

Instead of lingering on Louis' manhood like Louis wants so badly, Harry passes right by it. He kisses on Louis' inner thighs, it's not so cold as other places here, and that makes perfect sense, but it was still a surprise to Harry. Louis starts to moan quietly, enjoying the attention and stimulation on his skin. Harry smiles at himself in victory. Louis was enjoying himself at least half as much as Harry was.  
The Demons moans become ones of displeasure because Harry'd stopped, the Angel quickly goes back to giving his attention to Louis' skin. Louis moves his hips in circles again, his head facing another direction as if embarrassed. Harry can't tell though, the blush could be from pleasure as it could be from anything else. Harry's hands wrap around Louis' ankles moving his legs apart to give Harry a way better route of access to Louis' hole. It's so pink and pretty, soft and unknowing, Harry wants to bite it. Louis gasps when Harry touches it with his warm finger, pressing against the rim teasingly. Louis sucks on a few fingers of his own before slapping them against his rim. Harry' flushes and goes to lick along Louis' fingers as they tease the muscle. Harry's tongue flicks up Louis' fingers then on to his hole, pressing hard wanting to imprint the design on his tongue. Louis whispers out Harry's name in Latin " Harrius" Harry giggles and returns the favor " Aloysius" then Louis giggles and nods.

" What do you want baby" Harry asks. 

Louis smiles at the word ' baby ' and leans his head back. " I want you to hurry up so you can make love to me properly. Like real couples do."

" Louis, we are a real couple, so whatever we do counts as something ' real couples do'." Harry counters.

Louis laughs again, and yeah, Harry thinks he could live off that sound forever, " Shut up! Put your tongue back down there it felt really nice." 

" How demanding." Harry jokes.

The Angels halo dulls again, he's sinning immensely. He had already committed two sins, _**Being with Louis, and swearing, and being in Hell without God's permission** _ Harry shrugs and goes back to licking along Louis' most private area, making the smaller man shudder and moan. After some time of getting lost in all of Louis' beautiful demonic noises Harry snaps back to reality. Realizing Louis' pushing him away rather then pulling and his moan are of discomfort. 

" What's wrong darling?" Harry asks slowly, everything fuzzy, just wanting to feel Louis' skin back on his tongue and to smell his pungent odor.

" I... Made a mess already. You weren't even paying attention." Louis sighs happily.

Harry's insides flutter, but he's also disappointed, he was paying so much attention to Louis he forgot to pay attention to... Louis. 

" That's so good babe, did I hurt you?" Harry asks, knowing he didn't, but checking anyway.

" No." Louis smiles.

Harry moves up to meet Louis face to face. Lightly tapping their lips together, and just barely shutting their eyes, they both enjoy the closeness again. Louis' cold body presses up into Harry's broad and warm chest, making Harry gasp then giggle. Louis smiles, all teeth, making Harry shake his head with fond. 

" I love you." Louis smiles.

" I had no idea." Harry replies sarcastically.

Louis' eyes crinkle in the prettiest laugh Harry's probably ever seen. It's disgustingly obsessive how much Harry loves him. He'd throw away the chance to meet his parents to stay with Louis. 

" You're so cute." Harry confesses easily.

" You too." Louis blushes, his dimpled cheeks turning pink.

Harry shakes his head, " You don't even know, you're so fucking pretty, and sweet, and cute, and little."

Louis puts his hands to his mouth trying to hide his gorgeous smile behind them, they're so much smaller than Harry's. Harry pressed big wet kisses all around Louis' face making him pout and try to push Harry away. It's so worth it to see Louis' face all pink and tinted red. 

" We need Lubricant." Harry blurts.

" I don't have any." Louis adds thoughtfully.

Harry looks around a bit, and oh, he knows a spell. _**Of course** _ Unfortunately sense it's an older spell a bowl of unidentified oil shows up instead of a bottle of Lube. Louis doesn't complain but actually seems entertained.

" You're so old." Louis snorts.

Harry sticks his tongue out at Louis, " I am not old. I just haven't updated my spell book."

" Which means your old. " Louis laughs again.

Harry dips his finger in the bowl, the oil is warm which is kinda better than cold man made lube. He slides it down Louis' neck and into his collar bones. Harry thinks he'd like to cover Louis' body completely in oil. He'd look amazing for sure. Before he could even dip another finger in though, Louis' sliding from under him and pushing Harry down into the bed. Harry looks up at Louis' with confusion.

" What're you-" 

" Sshh. I have an idea." Louis giggles.

And who the hell would Harry be to deny Louis anything. So when Louis tells Harry to flip over he does, and when Louis pours the oil all over Harry's naked body, Harry lets him. Louis smears the oil with his hands, slowly and in circles, savoring the feeling. Louis moves to straddle Harry's thighs, smearing oil down Harry's legs, to his ankles and to his toes making Harry laugh. Louis turns his attention back to Harry's upper body, successfully gleaming with oil, showing off every hard cut of muscle, making Louis' dick twitch in it's already hardening state. Harry notices and flexes his abs, Louis whimpers at the sight.

" You're nasty." Harry smirks.

Louis nods slowly, slightly embarrassed but wanting to see more anyway. Harry dips his hands into the pool of oil on his stomach and brings it to Louis' perky bum. Louis keens at that, eyelids fluttering shut, waiting for the press of Harry's long fingers. Harry circles the pad of his index finger around Louis' sensitive hole, making Louis moan silently. With his other hand Harry attempts to bring Louis down so they're chests are touching, but Louis resists. He'd much rather like to have this full view of Harry's very very attractive body. As Louis absentmindedly rocks along with Harry's fingers, he smears his hands around Harry's body. 

" It gets all warm." Louis smiles.

Harry nods, the oil, it gets warm with stimuli. " With your hands you'll be the first to ever set someone on fire." Harry jokes innocently.

Louis rolls his eyes, he's not obsessed with Harry's body. To prove it Louis looks up meeting Harry's eyes. Harry yawns, and Louis doesnt understand how someone can look delicious while yawning. Sometime these seconds Harry pops a finger in Louis' bum, making Louis' hips halt. Harry smiles at Louis, sleepily, Louis giggles because of how ridiculously perfect everything is. He may start crying again. 

" Ya know. I feel like a wolve." Louis states.

"Wolf, You mean?" Harry laughs lowly.

Louis smacks at his arm, then links his short fingers into Harry's long curly hair. Touching at his warm scalp, hair silky and soft, something Louis may not have again.

" Wolves like to surround their loved ones with themselves. And you did that." Louis explains.

Harry nods thoughtfully, technically Louis' wrong. But, Harry gets it, the room, it's comfortable for them. For anyone else it'd be just messy and weird. Louis starts moving again, enjoying Harry's finger wiggling around. 

" We need more oil." Harry thinks aloud. 

Louis nods, he doesn't know what Harry wants it for, but Louis wants to pour more and more on Harry's body. _Just soak him in it_ . Either way, Harry conjures oil, this time in a bigger bowl. It's warmer too, like hot, but not as murky. 

" This is basically jelly water Haz." Louis pouts.

Harry smiles, that evil smile, but it's not as effective anymore seeing as he's not a demon. " Close your eyes my prince."

So Louis does, he squeezes his eyes shut, immediately experiencing more pleasure from Harry's one finger. Louis knows it gets way better, but honestly, this was pretty good too. Soon enough Louis feels the bed shift and Harry's not under him anymore. Instead he's behind him. Louis feels a hot liquid pour down his neck and back, spreading everywhere and running fast. Louis gasps and shivers, the way it warms all the way to his bones making him shudder. 

" That wasn't too warm was it?" Harry asks.

" N-no." Louis puffs out quietly. 

Harry smiles to himself, this oil will stay warm for sometime. Harry starts to spread it all around Louis like butter. Harry tells Louis he can open his oceanic eyes. 

" Feel good or-" Harry starts.

" I like it, but it feels more natural being colder. I guess my warm is your cold?" Louis thinks aloud.

Harry nods. As long as Louis liked it. And if the first thing Louis notices when he opens his eyes is how Harry's are both green only at the bottom of the Iris' and blue along the rest, Harry doesn't need to know.

" You love me so much." Louis tells Harry, as if it's breaking news.

" Yeah. Like. As much as the moon loves the Earth." It was obvious, or at least Harry thought it was. 

Harry pops in another finger, it doesn't even burn in the slightest for Louis. His body is very accepting to Harry's. Feeling Harry spread them apart like the works of scissors however, is extremely awkward. Harry sees Louis' face contort to the exact definition of cringe, Harry laughs at that but stops his hand.

" I have to." Harry giggles.

" It's so weird. It wasn't weird before.. At least I don't think." Louis argues.

" I wasn't prepping you last time. I just fingered you to make you come."

" Do that now please." Louis demands with a whine.

Harry doesn't, he doesn't even entertain the idea. And oh, wasn't there a wager? " Remember our wager?" 

" No, Harry please add another finger-" Louis starts.

" You are supposed to make yourself come an amazing amount of times and in return you can taste my blood." Harry reminds him. 

" Will it hurt?" Louis asks.

" No. I'll probably like it, plus if you're going to be sucking blood, I want you sucking mine." Harry huffs thoughtfully. 

Harry adds another finger into Louis' rocking bum, making Louis moan and rock harder, his face in concentration but still listening to Harry.

" It'll taste so good." Louis laughs airily. 

Harry's pretty sure Louis' going to come for the second time tonight, _**The wager was six correct?** _ " You give demons a bad name." 

" Shut up." Louis whimpers.

" You're supposed to last for hours not minutes." Harry continues, antagonizing Louis.

Louis spreads his thighs wide rocking back faster onto Harry fingers, still on his knees. Harry slips his fingers out making Louis protest with a purely demonic growl. Harry vaguely remembers what that even means in his old tongue. It's alright because Louis didn't ask and Harry wouldn't tell. Harry lays back down on the fluffy bed, right under Louis' body. Louis fumbles desperately to get his own fingers in his ass, immediately getting them ripped out. Louis slaps at Harry's chest again, harder this time leaving a big handprint. _**Ball of angry kitten.. So fucking precious** _

" Let me fuck myself Harold." Louis growls.

" I've got it sweetheart, let me do it." Harry coos.

Louis bites his lips then settles both his hands on Harry's chest, Louis gets softer and more submitting when Harry treats him so small. Louis lays across Harry's chest easily, putting his head in Harry's neck, ashamed at his rudeness.

" It's okay Kitten." Harry reassures.

Louis blushes and mewls quietly, mostly just to see if he would make a good Kitten. He decides he wouldn't be and goes back to staying quiet. He feels Harry's own softer, more gentle fingers reenter his body. He immediately starts to shake his hips around, he must look ridiculous.

" You're ridiculous Louis." Harry chuckles light heartedly. " You are so sensitive down there." 

Louis agrees with a hum, " When will I be ready to take your cock?" He asks unashamedly.

Harry shakes his head, acting as if he's actually putting thought into the question to make Louis upset. " Maybe a couple more minutes?" 

Louis panics, because no, he really really wants Harry now. _That's just not fair_

So Louis gets a good grip on Harry's hand and uses his ' unnatural ' , which barely makes sense seeing as he is ' naturally ' a demon now, and takes Harrys own hand away from Louis' throbbing hole. Harry lets out a loud bark of laughter, making Louis grow angrier. 

" Hold up. Put your fuckin' hand behind your fuckin' back Styles." Louis demands, " I'm handling how I deflower. Understood?" 

Harry slides an eyebrow up, " Really? You won't be able to even sit on my cock being that unprepared. It'll hurt Lou. Plus, even if not by like.. Twenty minutes maybe? You'll be begging me to take over." 

Louis hisses at Harry in a more then angry intention. Harry just smiles up at the angry kitten and brings a hand to rub at his pink cheek. Louis moves his head away out of spite.

" C'mon baby kitten. Be good?" Harry decides to ask.

Louis' blush grows, and he visibly swallows, " I'm not a kitten, I'm a lion." 

Harry roams his hands all down Louis' neck and shoulders. Louis shudders but decides to grab a hold of Harry's hard, but not crazy hard, junk. Harry does however start to thicken up due to the actual knowledge that he's actually going to be inside Louis. Louis sticks his tongue out half heartedly, childishly mocking Harry while trying to perfectly align Harry's very impressive cock with his delicate and underdeveloped hole. Underdeveloped as in, it looks like a twink teens bleached hairless Anus. Which makes Louis self conscious seeing as he's supposed to be a hardcore, cold blooded, demon now!

" You should have my body, I should have yours." Louis huffs, breath catching as Harry's excited manhood twitches with anticipation.

" Why do you say that babe?" Harry asks, _**Mm, can't wait to feel you** _

" I'm supposed to be all tough and strong. I'm such a little dweeb." Louis sighs unhappily.

" You're tough.. Definitely tough. And, your body doesn't resemble who you are, it's just some flesh. And I'd be unhappy because I love your curves, I love your tiny height, and your little feet, and your eyes, and your small hands." Harry decides, half knowingly voicing his thoughts on Louis' tiny features. 

Harry feels Louis' slick hole flutter around the very tip of his dick, less cold on the inside, who would have thought? Harry hisses with pleasure, as Louis' moans.

" Why're you wasting time?" Harry jokes, " You have so many orgasms to go before you can have some of my blood." 

" I don't care about the blood right now, I just want this." Louis gasps when Harry flicks his hips up, pushing himself deeper.

" It gets better though-" Harry starts to explain.

" I know Gosh Harry, It's already great too so.. Leave me be."

" Well you'll have to get off of my cock in order for me to do that." Harry jokes lightly.

Louis squints at Harry in disapproval, _Butt_ . Louis looks away from Harry in protest while wiggling around in test. It didn't hurt like he thought it would, and Harry's pretty big, even as an Angel. Louis lets it slide out a little, before moving down and letting it slide in again. _Doesn't feel like much_

" Harry-" Louis begins to argue with venom.

" I told you it gets better. Be patient cupcake." Harry gently demands.

Louis huffs and continues his boring up and down motions, Harry's biting his lip, trying not to say anything about Louis. It might ruin his concentration, _**But he looks so good** _ . Harry places his hands on Louis' thighs, squeezing them lightly for research. Purely for scientific purposes. _**why the hell are your thighs so damn squishy, you'll be the death of me** _ Louis breaks Harry's line of thoughts, rudely, by punching Harry's chest.

" I feel nothing." Louis complains.

" I told you it gets better." Harry laughs, " Be good baby, or else no blood." 

" You're a shit head." Louis whines.

Harry gives Louis a watch-it look before dancing his fingers lightly along Louis' hips and lower stomach. Louis goes back to bouncing, then grinding, then he lays his hands on Harry's thighs and lazily moves his hips in circles. After not even _that long_ Louis' feeling something extreme, so he stops. Harry hisses out a quiet ' shit ' when Louis stops. 

" You look so amazing Lou-" 

" Harry we're having sex right now oh my God!" Louis says excitedly.

Harry looks away for a second, then back, like he would if they were in public and Louis said something as ridiculous as that. Then rolls his eyes. " I realized." 

Louis giggles but then goes to slam his hands on Harry's lower arms/wrists and grants himself more of the dulled pull of pleasure. Harry's just wondering _**What did I do that allowed me this.. I honestly want to know.** _

" No but this is legit Harry, it's so great." Louis exclaims.

Harry almost reminds Louis that he is not a virgin. But decides not to because it's not that important to the conversation. Plus, he's so cute right now and Harry won't, absolutely will not, ruin that with a snarky comment.

" It's been pretty great for me for the past... Ever." Harry smiles.

Louis rolls his eyes and sways his hips back and forth. _Maybe that's what those Beyoncé lyrics meant._ Harry can pretty much read Louis' mind at this point and can very much tell he's more than okay with all this. So no more worrying for Harry that Louis may at some point call it all off. Harry puts his hands on either side of Louis' hips/waist digging his fingers in the cushion. Thus causing Louis to let out probably the most beautiful noise Harry's ever heard from a demon. It honestly sounded like it belonged in a sirens choir.

 

\- - - -

 

Harry was so so in love with this boy, this demon, this beautiful tiny, feisty, confusing boy. Louis was having the absolute time of his life. Completely engulfed in his own little world Harry wasn't even sure if Louis knew he was pleading Harry's name. Sometimes saying ' Bro' or ' Mate ' it was music to Harrys ears. Louis had his eyes shut tight and his eyebrows tough with concentration. Louis mouth was fidgety, fighting between biting his lips and just hanging open or clenching his jaw as he pretty much rode Harry into a coma.

The sounds were harmonies, Louis' very loud and unforgiving whimpers, pleas, moans, gasps and hisses. Louis was in absolute euphoria, He'd already cum 3 times. It was only three more. Harry pulls Louis down so they're flushed against each other, heavy breathing in sync. Louis finally opens his eyes, they're so strong, one as blue as the Mediterranean and the other as green as the first tree. Harry's were the same as Louis observed. Just opposite eyes.

Harry kisses Louis softly, contradicting Louis' harsh movements down below. Louis had already realized Harry had grown a little warmer, so now they do actually balance themselves out. For both Harry and Louis this experience was incredible, not being able to share this kind of event with one another wasn't that bad, but now realizing what they didnt have and could have had is making it so much more amazing. Louis' glad his technically very first time is with Harry, who in return is honored to be the one to have Louis.

The sound of Louis' thighs hitting Harry's hips is almost addictive, the sound of Harry occasionally slapping Louis' wiggling bum is almost addictive, the sound of their pleasures mingling is heavily addictive. But. To be fair, everything about this first time is either 99% addictive or completely there. 

After Louis comes a fourth time, Harry declares Louis must need a break. Louis agrees but he doesn't necessarily want to, but he should. His thighs burn and his over abused hole is tender. He's pretty much losing his voice from being so verbal for hours. It's probably late late night or early morning by now, Harry's not tired and Louis' only a little worn. 

So Harry takes the lead, and lays Louis onto his back, letting him spread his legs and just take it instead of giving. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist, linking his ankles together to keep Harry from pulling out too much. Deep was definitely Louis' preference. Another thing that was definitely a kink for Louis would be Harry dominating him. This turns him on even more if that's even possible. _Probably not_ . 

" Fuck. Harry. Oh, oh my-" Louis pants out desperately.

Harry only laughs quickly, but keeps _**drilling** _ Louis as he wishes. Harry is not only overwhelmed with Louis' responsiveness but his willingness and submissiveness too. It's honestly the hottest thing Harry's ever seen, besides Louis actually coming undone. Which Harry is honestly living for at this point. With Harry's large hands gripping Louis' thighs, forcing them apart and his long curly hair falling along his face, Louis' eyes pretty much give up. He has to shove his hands in his own hair, just so he won't rip apart Harry's back. Which _Oh, sounds so.. Bloody_ and as if Harry can read his mind.

" Don't.. You fucking dare touch me... With those claws." Harry all but growls.

And Louis doesn't because.. Harry's in charge. 

" Please.. Not so har-" Louis' completely cut off by an unwanted moan.

So naturally Harry continues practically impaling Louis. Driving him insane, he doesn't have to focus on the movements just focus on feeling the jabs of Harry's blunt and hard tip. And not too long after that, maybe ten minutes, as expected Louis falls apart for the Fifth time. Forcing his own orgasm back is way harder than Harry thought it'd be. It was never this hard.. But then again.. _**it** _ was never this hard. Louis arches his back beautifully as he comes. Harry thinks this should go down in History. They really define immortal sex, completely blowing each others standards. 

" Unreal." Harry smiles, semi evil, and it's hard to believe he's an Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> Buttsnevercauseddeath  
> Dont forget it  
> Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in literally a month

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in school, so it may take a while for updates c:  
> Hope anyone who reads enjoys it  
> My Tumblr is ButtsNeverCausedDeath


End file.
